Bangam Academy of Sex and Survival
by LightsoulShinx
Summary: A reboot of a old series I wrote long ago. Follow the story of Chip the Zorua as attends Bangam Academy a school built entirely to help teach young Pokemon how to survive in the harsh wild, and learn the skills needs to attract the company of their own mates. But not everything is as simple as it seems and Chip and his friends find out that they are in for more than they want.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

An Interesting Journey

My name is Terrell and I "now" go by the penname of Lightsoul. I have been an adamant member of the Pokémon community since I was 8 years old and opened up the birthday wrapping that contained my first ever Game Boy and both copies of Pokémon Red and Blue. I remember spending weeks, maybe even months trying to beat both versions of the game, from receiving my first Pokemon ever Bulbasaur, to battling and losing multiable times against Loire, Agatha, Lance of the Elite Four and finally Blue the First Champion. I remember finding out about the rare candy cheat and nearly destroying my copy of Red because I was greedy and continued to the use cheat over and over again, each use of the cheat was slowly corrupting my Hall of Fame data.

I have played every single installment of the main series of Pokemon from Red and Blue all the way up to X and Y (OR and AS are in the same "generation") and beaten each one. I love this franchise and at the time of writing this Introduction the release of Sun and Moon is only two months away and I will be finding a way to get my hands on them as well. But this Introduction is not just about my video game past with this franchise but is about revealing some truths about Bangam High School of Sex and why I am releasing a new edition of this old series and not the author Nameofnoimportance. Well the reason is because….

I am Nameofnoimportance.

That is right I use to go by Nameofnoimportance back when I just turning 17 and found my way to the old version of AGNPH back when there was an adorable Pichu up in the banner that looked like he was getting hit in the face with suntan lotion (although we all know what it really was) and before the infamous chat box had been created (although that was many years later). Back then I did not have a name for myself, heck I barely wanted to even consider I was very much into that stuff I was writing about and thus No Name was born.

Bangam High is a story that is very close to my heart and I always wanted to see it improved and redone to better reflect the change of the franchise, times and myself. Bangam High was inspired by Harry Potter, Pokemon and a bit of pop culture from back in the day and it wasn't meant to be a very series. I want the story to be funny, kinky and a nice way of releasing some steam (take that as you see it, I won't judge). I want the new series to be original but still keep to the old roots; as such I will be featuring a new main character.

Like the first iteration of the story this story will take place from several different character's points of views, but unlike Plains of Light Journey of the Four this story will not follow one character solely during the chapter, but instead will feature view points from several different characters. If you want an idea about what I am talking about then please read Agatha Christie's book "And Then There Were None." One of my favorite books of all time.

This is a reboot and it will not follow the old story to a "T" but it may reference it, be a sequel to it or not even follow it at all. But if you want to read it then please follow this link.

/fics/story/296/

 _Settings and Characters_

Angel Harbor:

The island of Bangam was divided into several different little sections, the south side of the island was called Angel Harbor and it was designed like a port town city, it had beautiful brick roads, small shops and a small battle arena in the middle of the city that was used during various tournaments and festivals. This was where students were docked when they first arrived to the island and were cartered off to where ever he or she needed to be. A long road led from the edge of town up though a small haunted woods and from there students were able to see the gates to Bangam's school waiting for them. The gates to the school had a statue of Lugia and Ho-Ho on either side of it, and pair of large gates blocked the path heading into the school. Once a student went thought the gate they went up a long winding trail that ended at the door step to Bangam's Castle, a pair of statues one of Kyroge and Groudon greeted the students here and after giving them a password they were able to enter into the castle.

Bangam Castle:

The castle of Bangam was well decorated with portriats of various different students, teachers, and events though out the history of the school. The first picture that greeted anyone when they first entered was that of Bangam the Absol himself, it was of him as a younger Absol when he first began building his school and bringing others together for the betterment of a higher education. Though out his life the Absol had worked hard to influence everyone that he has met and it was reflected on those who came to the school and completed their education. As one traveled the inside of the castle they would notice that some of the decorations and furnishings were inspired from the southern towns in the region as there was Valor City like vases and finishings littered around the halls. Once one reached Great Hall they were greeted by another statue, this time of the legendary birds Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos as one was placed at each of the three entrances to the Great Hall. The Hall itself had a raised roof that opened sometimes to reveal the night sky, the ceiling would change colors throughout the day and sometimes would reflect who it looked outside so students were able to feel that they were eating out in the open. Long tables with hay seats were placed all along the hall and allowed for comfortable sitting. Outside of the Great Hall was Tranquil Garden, it was a place for peace and quiet and also functioned as the gateway area to several other destinations around island as several portals were placed around the garden. Students were able to use the portals to fast travel, though depending on what level of license the student had would determine if they were able to use a certain portal or were restricted to time of day.

Paradise Cove:

Paradise Cove is a large cavern stationed east of Bangam High, features of the cove include a beach, several caves that house places to hide and allow for more one on one interaction, fresh water for swimming or drinking and is one of several places around the island to have a battlefield that is used for league fighting. Paradise Cove is home to the Manaphy statue.

Neon Central:

Neon Central is stationed to the northern part of the island and is home to the Bangam League. Neon Central is known for being a place for combat, but it also has lots of shops and a museum that features things from all around the region. Bangam had Neon Central built as a place for students to escape school work and have fun. As such there is no sexual activity allowed and if anyone tries they are blocked. Neon Central is home to the Victini and Mew statues.

Midnight Forest:

Stationed between Neon Central and Paradise Cove lies the forest that never sees the sun. Midnight Forest is home to dark, bug and anything that did not like natural sun light. The forest has been known to hide varies secrets and only Pokemon like Bangam and Professor Lita knew what some of those secrets could be. Students have for years tried to explore Midnight Forest in hopes of unlocking its dark secrets. A league arena can be found deep in the forest and only those who were considered worthy fight on its sacred grounds.

Western Island:

Students are not allowed to explore the western part of the island yet. What mysteries could it hold.

Characters:

Teachers:

Bangam the Absol: Headmaster of the Academy that bares his name. He still teaches a few classes but he had begun to push the responsibilities of teaching off to his staff. Bangam is a normal colored Absol, is slightly undersized for his species, and wears a black collar with a half heart shape on it, Nikcino wears the other half of it.

Mates: Nikcino, Hermes

Friends: Bones, Aurora

Nikcino the Cinccino: Gym and Contest Teacher. Nikcino has been with Bangam since she was in her last year of being in school. She finished tops of her class and took a teaching position at the school a year after she graduated. She fell in love with Bangam and will do just about anything for him as long as he asks her the right way. She has a slight rivalry with Aurora that goes back to their time being roommates.

Mates: Bangam

Friends: Lita, Aurora,

Aurora the Jigglypuff: Nikcino and Aurora were former room mates and best friends. During their last year when Nikcino began dating Bangam their friendship began to fall onto the rocks.

Mates: Unknown

Friends: Lita, Bangam, Nikcino, Gertrude

Students:

Chip the Zorua: Chip is a hermaphrodite Zorua, though he will deny it if you ever ask him. He loves his sister but he hates to show her that he cares about her and wishes that she will just let him be himself. Chip is a cream colored Zorua with purple highlights. Chip has purple colored eyes and a purple bow on the base of his tail. Chip rarely shows his girly side but when he does he blames his sister for it and tries to brush it off. Secretly he enjoys it. Amber and Chip are a duosoul Pokemon and that share the same body.

Sibling: Amber

Amber the Eevee: Amber is a hermaphrodite Eevee who shares a body with her brother Chip. Where Chip does not like to accept what he is Amber embraces it. She knows that they are not able to be separated but using her brother's illusion ability she is able to appear as herself. Amber has pink eyes and wears a pair of purple ribbons on her ears.

Updated over time.

Chapter 1

Bangam loved the first day of fall, the cooler weather was a big improvement in his eyes to the scorching heat of the summer. Bangam was an Absol and by nature he loved being in the mountains where it did not get hot and cool winds kept him from overheating. Living on an island meant that he had to suffer from having no mountains around to keep the sun from doing whatever it wanted to him and his large fur coat. Blessing back home in the mountains, curse here on his island, but alas it was the price he paid so he could build his school that has helped to shape and mold so many young lives. Bangam the Absol was the headmaster of Bangam School of Survival and Sexual Arts, the premium school known world over for teaching young Pokemon regardless of their background how to survive in the wild and be the best partner they can be.

Bangam sat by his window and stared down at the ground below him. He lived in the north tower of his school, it over looked the forest and mountains that he used to call home before dedicating his life to building his school. He was able to see the Limestone mountain pass, a ridged mountain path that separated the north from the south. People had a variety of stories about the pass but being a resident from there he knew how foolish the stories were. But that didn't mean he did not like to help "make" the stories true from time to time should the occasion present itself. It had been in those mountains where the origins of Bangam's School began as he helped teach a Growlithe couple how to have sex. Bangam literally showed the pair what to do, and almost had to do a paws on training with the female just so the male could see where he was supposed to put it, something that Bangam would not have minded. He always did find canines to be a sexy species and the one he most preferred to mate with. The only reason he did not do the female pup was because her mate pushed him out of the way and threatened to rough him up if he even lightly touched his mate with his dick. Bangam remembered smiling and told the Growlithe that he could practice on him instead, that offer did not go over well but Bangam didn't care, he was stronger than either of the pups and if he wanted to he could have easily beaten the male. Afterwards he would have dominated the male pup right in front of his bitch just to show that he could, such actions were not outside of the Absol's character, he was a dark type afterwards.

Remembered the old times made the Absol long for his life before building his school, back when he was a puppy and had no responsibilities. Bangam remembered how he use to travel around, get in fights, take what he wanted and dominate anyone who crossed him. Females use to love him because of how he made them, while the males use to respect him after a good beat down (both in battle and in the sack afterwards). Bangam was once called Lover of the Northern Winds. Everything was good until that fateful day he met the Growlithe pups…

"Bangam…" Nikcino spoke from Bangam's bed, the Cinccino was rubbing her eyes as she laid on her side and then sprawls out on the bed. Bangam turns around and looks at the Cinccino, he still couldn't believe that him and her were a thing. Nikcino had been the first female that the older Absol had fallen in love with in a long time, it hadn't been since Silverstreak had he been able to fall in love with anyone. Though that was long time ago and both of them moved on, she fell in love with a Eevee that had bested him in a fight for her affection and he swore off love and began traveling around the mountains. That had event led to him finding the Growlithe pups and soon after becoming a teacher. Nikcino came into his life a good while after he built his school and became headmaster. She was one of his early graduates from his program and was one of the first students to become a teacher at the school.

"Bangam are you day dreaming again, or going down memory lane?" The Cinccino asked as she puts her head on top of her paw and moves her tails and legs tiny legs around.

"Ya I guess I was." Bangam said as he looked back outside. He heard Nikcino shift around on the bed and when he turned back around his love was still laying on her side but had her legs open wide enough to show him a little bit of pink. Nikcino saw the look of surprisement on his face and with a giggle waves him over.

"Do I have your attention?" She asked as she wraps her soft tail around the Absol's waist. Nikcino hugs Bangam and whispers into his ear. "If you need a little bit more motivation to give me the attention I deserve…" Nikcino licks Bangam's ear and them blew a bit of warm air on him, the Absol shivered in response as he loved it when he was touched like that. Nikcino murred and nips his ear and lightly. Bangam was blushed and tries to nip her back, the Absol was starting to feel something stirring up downstairs.

"Oh I think you are starting to get my attention, though you do not have my _'full'_ attention just yet." Bangam chuckled and presses his face against the Cinccino's. Bangam loved everything about the Cinccino, from her scent, to her looks, to the way she touched him like no one else ever was able to. Nikcino his mate and he never wanted to lose her. "Nikcino you know how I feel about you…"

Nickino lets him go and gives him a look of, 'Yes go on.' Bangam hated it when he wanted to tell her how he felt, he never was able to say the right words and it sometimes came out sounding like he just wanted to screw her. Which he did, he wanted to get in between her legs and just screw her until she couldn't walk. Then roll onto his back and let her use him as she wanted and then once that was done, he wanted to make sure no other male thought of touching her. Though Nikcino has told him in the past that he did not have to mark her, no one was going to mess with the Absol's girl, but she did love the gesture and afterwards she expected some Poke' for going to the fur dresser. The sex, the kinks, even being with Nikcino came nature but one thing, he never was able to tell her that he loved her.

"Bangam you know that you do not have to say those words to me." Nikcino took one of the Absol's paws with her small soft hand and kisses it. Bangam felt his heart sink a bit as he felt that he did not deserve such a good lover, although he could not bring himself to pull away from her and instead turned his head away. Nikcino did not drop her hold but instead tightened it.

"You deserve someone who can." Bangam said firmly and tried to weakly pull away from her, but Nikcino held firmly.

"You are so dumb sometimes." Nikcino sighed and she kissed his paw again. Bangam blushed as he felt a sense of embarrassment for letting self-doubt control him once again. Him and Nikcino went through something like this once in a blue moon but lately the pair felt like they were slightly fighting more often. Bangam was trying to push Nikcino away and Nikcino reminded being his rock that kept the Absol from becoming a loner once again. "And you are the headmaster of the school of sex and yet you sometimes act like you need to attend one of your own lectures."

"Sex and relationships are different Nikcino." Bangam countered, he looked at his mate straight in her eyes and the Cinccino stared back. Bangam was trying to see what Nikcino was feeling and Nikcino in turn was trying to make him realize that she wasn't going anyway.

"So fuck me then." Nikcino spoke after a moment. Nikcino grinned when she made the Absol trip over himself mentally. With a smirk on her face the Cinccino takes ahold of her mate's ear's and forced him into a long kiss with her, their lips held together for what felt like hours and finally after hearing a knock at the door did the pair stop. "Soon….as we…tend to this…I want you in me." Nikcino ordered as she wipes her mouth of their saliva and then licks it off of her hand. If Nikcino didn't have his full attention before, she got all of it now as the Absol was rock hard now. Fluffing up her fur the Cinccino walks towards the door and opens it, she found Aurora the Jigglypuff waiting for her on the other side. Nikcino rolled her eyes.

"Aurora…how can I help you today my old friend?" Aurora rolled her eyes back and tries to look around Nikcino, but her view was blocked by the Cinccino who would rather not have her old friend and Bangam's personal assistant trying to be nosey. After not getting her way the Jigglypuff pushes up on her glasses and decides to address Nikcino

"I see we are laying out way to top as usual… _old friend._ " Aurora snapped. Nikcino took a moment to compose herself, not only was she feeling horny and wanted to get her mate's cock into her as soon as possible, she now had Aurora up in her ass about her wanting to get laid by the male who she called her mate…boss. Nikcino was the gym and contest teacher after all. Nikcino took a deep breath and leaned against the doorway as she was trying to keep her emotions in check, else she might just tail slap the Jigglypuff, drag her inside and use her as her personal sex toy. In truth that was sounding pretty hot right now to Nikcino.

"And what if I am?" Nikcino asked as she gripping the door for support, her hand was inches from coming off and dragging her old friend inside and into a wild three-way. Aurora use to be a lot more loose and happy but since their last year at school she has become very uptight and sometimes unsociable. Nikcino believed that her friend just needed to get laid, some someone to go in there and pull the stick that was shoved up her rear out or better yet put a big red one into it. Though sometimes Nikcino wondered if it's not a male's touch that her old friend needed, but instead was that of a female.

"Would be just like our last year in school all over again." Aurora was a Jigglypuff that word rectangle black glasses on her face, she wore a purple bow on the top of her head and she always carried around her favorite pen that was wedged onto her left ear. She uses to smile a lot but now and days the Jigglypuff always had a stern look on her face. Nikcino liked her when she smiled a lot and missed her old carefree nature.

"That is when me and Bangam began dating." Nikcino said as she lets Aurora into the room and Aurora gasped at the sight of Bangam and his long exposed rod. Nikcino smiled and gives her friend a slap on the rear which caused the puff to eep in response. Nikcino saw that she was blushing deeply and seeming to stutter on her words.

"M-m-Mr. Bangam!" Aurora fought to say. "I came to tell you that…today is the first day of the new school year." Aurora fixed her glasses and tries to look away, but her eyes kept going back to her boss. Bangam chuckled as he saw his assistant trying to keep it professional.

"Aurora you do not have to look away, why if you want you can join us." Bangam offered as he gets off of his bed and bends over and stretched, the male's rear went high into the air and the girls saw his rod twitch a little bit, a few drops of pre drip onto the floor. "Why fight when we can make love."

"Mr. Bangam…" Aurora took off her glasses and begins wiping them, she was doing anything she could to not get aroused. But it wasn't working as she felt her heart pounding a bit faster and thoughts of her making out with Nikcino while they sat on top of Bangam popped into her mind. She really did find her friend very attractive, and Bangam…she only hated on Nikcino because she wanted to share in on all the fun. "Do you think this is a appropriate time for such…actions?" Auroras asked while patting herself. Nikcino took this as a chance to sneak over to her friend and wrap her arms around her, the Jigglypuff struggled for a moment but stopped when Nikcino kisses her cheek.

"Come on live a little." Nikcino giggled. Aurora puts her glasses back on. "I promise you will enjoy it."

"Nikcino…" Aurora pulled out of Aurora's grip and she fixes her glasses as she normally did when she felt a bit flustered. The puff's cheeks were rose red and she looked like she wanted to explode. "I do not know if I should be flattered or highly upset. For toying with me like this."

"Aurora you know that is not what we want to do." Bangam spoke up and he walked in between the two girls. The Absol's rod was sticking up, still hard as before. He wanted to make both girls happy…along with himself and roping Aurora into a threesome was something he actually had wanted to do for a while. Aurora was a hard worker, but she sometimes forgot to take care of herself and Bangam felt that needed to find a way to help her. Nikcino told Bangam that she actually had the hots for the puff since they were roommates and she told him that if there was ever a chance for the three of them to have a three-way she wanted to do it. Bangam rubbed his paw on Aurora's back, he never noticed how soft her body was before. "Do you want to leave?"

"Please give me a few minutes." Aurora smiled and looked at both Pokemon, she seemed to be trying to a find a way to be cheerful for once. Both Bangam and Nikcino hadn't seen the puff smile for a while. "I will be right back, promise." Bangam and Nikcino watched the assistant walk away and leave though the door. Once she was gone and the door closed both of the remaining Pokemon looked at one another with growls of lust began making out, their mouths pressed up against one another, their tongues were fighting with the other, their saliva was dripping out of their mouths and down their cheeks. Bangam and Nikcino pulled away from one another after a bit, the pair panted as they looked at the other.

"One your desk?" Nikcino said

"I still have work to do." Bangam responded and looks at his bed. Nikcino shook her head.

"I am getting up on your desk, one way or another its going to get messy." Nikcino walks over to Bangam's desk and she pushed his papers and things off of it and hopes on top. She kept her legs open and showed him her red slit as he keeps it pulled apart. Bangam growled as he loved how forceful she can be at times, he found it to be very exciting.

"Naughty, naughty." Bangam laughed and walked over to Nikcino and gets up onto the desk with her. He gives the girl a hard slap on her rear and gets her onto all four on his desk. It was a bit awkward to try to do the fem in this position on top of his desk, but then again they were doing it on top of his desk. The pair pushed just about anything else he had on his desk off and Bangam moved over top of Nikcino, Bangam dug his nose into her soft neck fur and took in the fem's scent, after so much time being together even just her scent could sometimes get him turn on. "Oh baby I need this…"

"Stop talking about it and just do it." Nikcino growled, she was trying to act like a canine for Bangam. Obeying his mate's wishes the Absol plunged himself to Nikcino, his cock easily found its way into his mate and the sudden burst of warm from being inside of her made Bangam gasp in satisfaction. It felt good to be 'home' again as he took a moment to bask inside of Nikcino before pulling back out of her slowly and then lightly pushing himself back into her again.

"Bangam honey, I now you are getting old but you do not have to be gentle." Nikcino teased and the Absol gave her a hard thrust to show her that there was nothing gentle about him. As much as he wanted to talk up a storm the Absol stayed silent and let his body do the talking for him. Gripping her sides with his claws the Absol pulled back just enough so his tip was sitting just inside of her and then slammed back into the Cinccino with enough force to make even Arceus jump a little bit. Nikcino did jump some but only out of surprise that her mate would get so rough with her. "That is my baby." Nikcino giggled and Bangam gave her enough hard thrust, his cock pushed through her soft tunnel and pushed up against her cervix. Nikcino cooed and moaned as she gripped her mates rod and worked onto trying to milk him for what he was worth, and she would be the first to tell you that he was worth more than the entire island.

"Who…is the…baby…now…" Bangam panted as he stopped pulling out and instead was aggressively fucking her over his desk. The fluids spilled on the wooden table, while their claws were leaving slight marks under where they stood. The desk was creaking with each hard thrust as the two were using it for far more than what it was ever designed for. Bangam grunted and pulled on Nikcino's neck fur, giving her a light tug as he showed her his more dominate side, she called him out when she made fun of him and that was something that a proud dark type like the Absol did not want to hear.

"Oh…you…" Nikcino moaned and giggled as she loved egging him on and getting the Absol to fuck her like he meant it. She loved him for his gentle side that he showed more often than he knew, but what really made her want to be under him time and time again was the dominate side. Bangam came from the world of wild Pokemon and out their males were so savage and needy, their loins were always full of puppy making milk and it was females like her that got to benefit from their wild nature. Nikcino loved Bangam to death but love can only take you so far, it was lust and wild fucking that kept a relationship together. And Bangam always managed to remind her of that every time she spread her legs for him, she was never displeased.

"Almost…there…." Bangam humped into his mate as fast as he could, the sound of his balls slapping her rear and their wet groins was echoing all over the room. Bangam felt his body tightening up as he could feel his climax about to hit, the same was true of Nikcino who was squeezing her mate's rod hard enough to make him not be able to move. Bangam though fought though her tightness and slammed himself all the way into his mate, locking his knot into her and feels his rod release his little absols into the needy Cinccino. Cinccino moans at the top of her lungs as she loved how good it felt to be filled up by her mate and she hoped it never would end. Even when there was a knock on the door and Aurora walked in the pair did not care to stop their cries of joy to acknowledge the Jigglypuff.

"Oh my…Arceus…" Aurora gasped. She closed the door behind her and runs over to the large window behind Bangam's desk and looks outside, she could see a few teachers and early students down below but there was no way for anyone to have seen the pairs big rears sitting up on the desk. Once she closed the curtains did she finally attend to the mating pair before her. Bangam and Nikcino were still standing on top of the desk, the pair were murring together as they were waiting for their strength to return enough to lay down together.

"Oh my Arceus what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Aurora screamed at the top of her lungs. This did get their attention and finally for the first time all day Aurora felt like she was finally being heard. She inflated a little bit, her cheeks were red with air and the Jigglypuff looked ready to hit someone. "What if someone outside of this room saw you two right now?"

Bangam stopped Nikcino from speaking and took the lead instead. He wiggled his rear at Aurora with a smirk. "They would say, 'Good job Professor Bangam.'" He chuckled at his own joke and Aurora deflates a bit, she didn't do it because she wanted to step down but because she didn't want to be like that for to long.

"You are right Mr. Bangam, but the students should not get the wrong impression either." Aurora scolded. Bangam twisted himself around in Nikcino so he was butt to butt with her. "Screwing the gym teacher on your desk, with your cock and balls showing to the world is not the impression we want our new students to have. Though nice butt, I can see why your Jolteon friend loves you so much." Aurora said as she gets up on the desk and gives Bangam a good slap on the ass, which was followed by a cute bark from the Absol. She then takes hold of Nikcino's face and gives her a long sudden kiss on the lips that made Bangam stare and Nikcino blush. Aurora pulled away from the Cinccino with a small string of saliva following her. Once the puff was satisfied she fixes her glasses and jumps off of the desk.

"Mr. Bangam and Professor Nikcino, breakfast with the staff is in a hour, after that we will do a tour of school to inspect it and make sure it is ready, after that we will begin welcoming in students year 5 to 7 and after that 2 through 4 will arrive, lastly we will do the first 1st year ceremony." Aurora said as she was noting everything down in a notepad she had brought in with her. Bangam and Nikcino were able to part now and did so, once free they got onto the floor. "Aurora you mind not telling anyone about this. I sort of do not want the students or teachers knowing about my midnight life style."

"Were you going to tell me that you are a tail lifter?" Nikcino asked with a pout. "All this lost time, we could be having wild parties. Is he hot at least…" Nikcino giggled and Bangam growled.

"It is not that important, a mistake. I built this school for students to find a suitable mate and have families, last thing the students need to learn is that their Headmaster has been a tail lifter. Now out both of you, I need to get ready for today." Bangam snarled and the girls walked out of the room. Nikcino did say something before she walks out.

"I do not think anything less of you." She said and then closes the door. Bangam was left by himself and still feeling very angry. He hated feeling like there was something wrong with him, he prided himself on being an example and if the students knew about his hidden kinks the Absol felt that he would lose a lot of respect. Even know he felt that Nikcino thought less of him, she meant everything to him and now she knew his dirty secret.

What kind of Headmaster who ran the premier school on love look like if everyone knew that he loved being a tail lifter?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Duosoul Fox

Chapter 2

Character List:

Chip: Cream, Purple and Black Zorua with Purple eyes. Chip is a herm Zorua that tries to act very bitter and angry all the time. He often fights with his sister and with his mother about being a hermaphrodite. Chip and Amber are duosoul, meaning that their souls share a single body. Every 6-8 hours the twins switch who is in control of their body with an ability called Shift. Chip wears a large purple bow on the base of his tail, he tells everyone that Amber makes him wear it…

Amber: Silver, Cream Eevee with Pink eyes. Amber is Chip's herm sister. Amber tries to be a sweetheart and fix her brother's problems with her happy go lucky personality. But do not take her kindness as a weakness as the Eevee can be as tough as her brother. Amber wears a pair of yellow ribbons around her ears and one on the base of her tail. She does this so she can look like her best friend Ribbon who she has strong feelings for.

Ribbon: Alona Vulpix with ice blue ribbons around her neck and butt. Ribbon is the daughter of Ruby the Ninetales and is the older sister of Fenzura the Vulpix. Ribbon is a pansexual Vulpix that does not care about gender and instead wishes to just have sex for the fun of it. She has a strong relationship with Chip and Amber and is able to see past the Zorua's outward defenses and sees that he has a good heart.

Cresent: Chip and Amber's Zoroark mother. Her and her mate Kia struck a deal with Neoral the Jirachi years ago to save the life of their dying daughter. Crescent loves both of her children and often must play the role of discipliner because of her mate having a long work schedule.

Halvon: A local male Oshawott that is friends with Chip, Amber and Ribbon.

Forest Pokemon: Stunky and Pichu

"Chip, Chip are you ready to go?" Chip heard the voice of his sister Amber call to him. The Zorua awoke from his long slumber with a big yawn, and rolled over onto his back. Blinking the Zorua sleepily rubs his face with a paw, all the while he tries to get over the fact that today he was being shipped out to a place he never has heard of before against his will. "Chip come on you, wake up!" Chip feels something push up against him and finally the Zorua bitterly gets up. Standing by him was the slightly hazy image of his yellow ribbon wearing sister Amber.

"Amber what if I was in here doing something." Chip barked. "Learn to knock."

"Better yet, why not learn to get up, when someone tells you to." Amber sits down and glares at her brother. "Today is our first day of school, we are getting to be like our parents and attend the most prestigious school in the world. Bangam Acadmey of Sexual Intercourse and Survival. Fancy name huh?" Amber giggled as she said the name of the school. Chip on the other paw was not amused, he always found his sister's duty like nature to be annoying. Amber always looked for a reason to do something to the best of her ability even if it seemed like a waste of time, the Eevee always found pride in doing it. When they received their welcome letters to Bangam's Amber broke down in tears, it was her dream to follow in their parent's paw steps and attend Bangam Acadmey, while Chip on the other paw could care less and fought their parents about why he shouldn't go.

"Sounds stupid if you ask me. Could use a better name." Chip could care less about the name of the place, it was a prison to him all the same.

"Come on Chip, you get to have all of the sex you ever could muster." Amber was trying to find a way to appease her brother. Chip didn't want to find the silver lining.

"Really who would want to mess with a Zorua like me?" Chip asked his sister. Chip was a different kind of Zorua altogether. Instead of the black coat that his species loved he had a cream colored fur coat, while the red highlights Zoruas have normally was purple instead. Chip's eyes were purple instead of red, while the only thing black on him was his neck fur that he tried to keep straight as much as possible. But for Chip his uniqueness did not end there as if you was to look behind him and lifted his tail you would not just see his tiny little pucker of a tail hole, or his sack and balls, but you would find that the Zorua had a slit and a cock. Chip was a pure hermophodite, a male and female Zorua living in perfect balance. Chip did not know why he was born this way and but he flat out hated every minute of it and wished that he wasn't a shi, though if you ever called him a shi then watch out as Chip will do everything in his power to make you pay for it.

"I pretty sure you can find a nice girl while we are at school….maybe a boy." Amber giggled when she heard Chip growl. "Oh come on Chip, you know I love you and want to see you be happy."

"I will be happier, not having you remind me of my short comings." Chip snorts. Amber puts a paw in her brother's face and shakes it. She always was trying to tell her brother that he should be happy to be who he is no matter what.

"How many other Pokemon out there can say that they know how to pleasure both a male and female, because they are one. Dittos, Mew, and you." Amber pokes Chip's nose and the fox tried to bite his sister's paw but miss. Amber was relieved that she had good reflexes or else she brother would have made her feel that one for days.

"Annoying!" Chip pouts and walks by his sister and heads toward the door. Amber followed him and together the fox siblings headed towards their dining room where there mother Crescent the Zoroark was fixing the table. When she noticed her children coming in the mother bent down to give them both a big hug. Amber enjoyed it while Chip tried to pull away, though Crescent held on tightly until her pup finally gave in and gives her a warm hug back. Once Chip was free he growled feeling dirty from having to show feelings.

"Oh my darling pups, mama is going to miss you both so much." Crescent became choked up and cried a little bit. Amber reached up to lick her mother's cheek while Chip sighed and decided to do the same, he felt like he was obligated to do so. Though if he didn't have to he wouldn't. The moment Chip licked his mother he cringed as he felt dirty for doing so, he couldn't understand why Amber and his mother enjoyed being so friendly with one another. At least their father didn't require them to kiss him.

"Yuck….I think I want to vomit." The Zorua blew a raspberry at his sister who ends up getting a bit of spit on her face and wipes it away. "Can't believe you made me do that."

"We're going to miss mom, I am going to miss mom." Amber said with a whimper and Chip began to feel bad and made the sound too. The Zorua growled and tries to stop himself from doing it.

"Mon I hate you so much!" Chip said and he gets a smack on his rear from their mother who was upset that her children were fighting. Chip bounced up slightly and Amber giggled even though she felt the pain in her rear as well, but when ever her brother got what was coming to him for being mean to her sometimes she enjoyed it. Chip looked at their mother and groans. "Mom she is so annoying…why do me and her have to share "MY" BODY!"

"You know why little one." Crescent picks up Chip and Amber and hugs both of them. Her face went though Amber's a little bit, the illusion projected by her and Chip's powers made the Eevee almost completely real in their world but even the best illusion was just that, an illusion. Amber and Chip were a duesoul Pokemon, meaning that their two souls shared one body. Chip and his sister are the miracle twins of Crescent the Zororak and Kia the Espeon; the twins who were never supposed to be born. Crescent and Kia refused to tell their children that they were never suppose to exist but they have told them how they became duesouls. Amber was born first, her body was so frail and weak that she only was going to live long enough for her to "see" her brother born. Just before Chip was born into the world a legendary Pokemon appeared before the grieving mother and father as they watched their daughter slowly dying before them. The legendary Pokemon was Neoral the Jirachi, one of the 5 special legendary Pokemon who protected the region. He promised that he could save the soul of their daughter if the pair were willing to make him a deal.

But the Jirachi never told the pair how he would save their family and instead of simply curing Amber's weak and frail body he allowed her to die and used his powers to transfer her soul into her brother's newborn body and fused their soul's enough so they were still able to be individuals but neither's soul could leave the body. Neoral never did tell the parents if Chip was made into a hermphadiote or if Amber's soul being used with his caused the Zorua to be transformed into one. Chip always blamed his sister for everything bad in his life and he tried hard to push her conscious as deep into his mind as possible. But Neoral did do one nice thing for the Eevee besides save her life, one that made it possible for the pair to enjoy a some what normal pup hood and have equal time in "their" body.

"Well in about…30 minutes I get to take over anyway and your going to sleep little sister." Amber said as the illusion Eevee blew a raspberry back at her brother. Chip close his eyes as he tries to push her away, but because their time for their Shift was so close it was impossible for him to do so now. Neoral had designed a system that allowed Chip and Amber to shift conscious and depending on who was in the "lead" allowed for that spirit to control their body. Every 6-8 hours or when one of the used up all of their energy the other would take over and the other would go to sleep. Though this did not mean that when Amber was in charge her Eevee body would appear, in fact she was a Zorua by default. But she learned to use her brother's Illusion ability to transform their body into what her Eevee body would look like and with a little help from Neoral's powers her Shifted body literally looked, felt and acted like a real Eevee's. Only when she neared the time for her Shift would she begin to lose control and she no longer was able to maintain a 'perfect' body. Even now Chip had one purple eye and one pink eye, this meant that Amber was awake and the twins were in perfect union, but when both eyes became pink it was time for Amber to take over and the shift would begin.

"One of these days I am going to figure out how to get rid of you once and for all." Chip snarled and he gets an even harder slap on the rear from their mother. Amber even cried this time.

"Chip say sorry to your sister." Crescent snarled back at her son and the Zorua looked down, he was scared and ashamed of himself.

"Sorry…"

"That is ok…little sister." Amber giggled and Crescent slapped Chip on his rear again, the twins jumped and looked at their mother in fear.

"Chip is your little brother, if he does not want to be called a girl then he is not one. Understand!" Crescent taps her foot on the ground.

"Yes Mama." The twins spoke and they sat down in their spots. Crescent had four spots on the table set up, even though one of her children were physically here. She used her powers of Illusion, Chip's power and her mate's psychic energy to create a projection of her pup that was not in control of their body. That way they could at least feel as normal as possible, but it only worked in their den and the surrounding area.

Crescent puts out a plate of char-tipped Rattata and a bowl of sliced fruit for both of her children. Amber did not touch her food as she was not physically there, but it at least allowed her to feel that she was part of the family meal. Chip did not give thanks to his mother for the food and began digging in right away. Amber slapped her brother's nose and the Zorua rubbed it, the pair wer still able to mentally touch one another and could affect them slightly in the outside world.

"Give mom a thank you." Amber barked.

"Thank her for what, this is what mom's do." Chip did not like taking orders from his sister. Crescent had not been in the area to hear what her son had said, but if she had the mother would not worry about what her son had said, she knew he meant well. Plus Amber would always keep him in line one way or another. Crescent only wished that her son was not so bitter all of the time, but despite that the Zorua had a soft spot for a pretty face and bushy tails.

"Amber." Crescent called her daughter and Chip watched as his sister's Illusion ran out of the room and into the kitchen. A sudden rush of tireness was washing over him and the Zorua lets out a big yawn as he knew his time was almost up. His mother must have known that and she was waiting for the Zorua to Shift. With a snort the Zorua gets up and walks into the kitchen so he could hear what the girls were trying to say.

"Now Amber, you do not have to worry about how you and your brother will attend classes that is already been arranaged."

"How mother?" Amber asked tilting her head, the vee was trying to keep up. Chip from the door rolled his eyes, he thought that his sister was a idiot. A small ping of pain hit him as the Eevee was able to read her brother's emotions. The pair were not able to read the other's thoughts, or see their memories, but they were able to feel what the other was feeling and it took a bit of work for either of them to not feel the other naturally. Amber was better at hiding her feelings than Chip surprisenly enough.

"Mon I hate you!" Chip whispered and he saw Amber look at him from where she was standing with evil smirk on her face, he knew that she enjoyed sticking it to him when she could.

~ I love you too dear brother. ~ Amber spoke in his mind. ~ I know how much you do not want to go to school, but…We are going whether you like it or not. The moment she uttered the words Chip's eyes changed from purple to pink and the Zorua fell over onto his side. The Illusion Eevee that had been in front of Crescent passed out as well and vanished as it hit the ground. Moment later the Zorua that was laying on the floor shined and got back up. Amber had Shifted and now she was in control.

"We can finish talking now mom." Amber spoke as she closed her eyes and a moment later the Zorua did a backflip and 'transformed' into the Illusion Eevee. She was even complete with the ribbons on her ears. "Do you think that I should put the bow on?" Amber giggles as she wiggles her rear. "Me and Chip look so cute when we girly up."

"You should ask your brother, when he wakes up." Crescent waits for her daughter to settle down. Even after all of this time she still found the twins Shift to be strange to watch. To see either of them suddenly just drop and almost seem dead, only to moments later to rise up and change appearance all together. Crescent was a master of illusions but there was some things that made her have to stare in amazement at.

"You know as well as me that your brother will not be easy to control once he is out of your father's and myself's eyes. It will be up to you his big sister to keep him under control." Crescent watched Amber nod yes. "I worry that when you two Shift and you are asleep that Chip will do something foolish."

"Don't worry mother I will do my best." Amber wagged her tail as Crescent pets her on her head. Amber had a strong love for her family and believed strongly in doing what she can to support them. Even her bitter brother who she knew had the sweetest of hearts, it was just buried behind a false belief that the world was against him. Amber was sure that with a little bit of work, and maybe finding just the right help she could find a way to break though her brother's heart of coal and show him the diamond that it can be.

Amber was told by her mother that this evening that Lapras would be down at the docks to pick up the first year students and take them to Bangam Academy. It was custom that 5-7th year students went in the morning, 2-4 years went in the afternoon and finally 1st year students went during sunset. When she asked her mother why it was that way all she received was a chuckle and was told that when she got there she will see. Amber hated being left in the dark but her mother would not budge and her father wasn't going to be around until today, he had left early that morning with a promise that she will see him again but he could not see her off. Amber was annoyed about this, she loved her mom, but she really loved her dad. Not in a incest sort of way but Amber was daddy's little girl and she would be the first to defend her position.

It was nearing time for her to go but she still had time to run around the forest and see her friends before going. Not all of them were going this year or at all so there was a good few that she would not see again until after she returned. All of her friends knew about her and Chip, not the finer details of their shared history but knew that they shared a body.

"Aww, we are going to miss you Amber."

"You are the last cute girl in the forest, all your leaving me with are Poison types."

"Aww you guys…" Amber said as she was touching noses with her Pichu and Stunky friends. She giggled when Stunky kicked up some dust at Pichu who whined. She really was going to miss her friends, but Pichu was sure to go to school next year and Stunky was happy being just a regular old wild type.

"Oh tell Chip that I said hi." Stunky murred happily. "Maybe we can practice some of those moves you two will learn while away." Amber gasped and giggles, if Chip heard that he would want to pumple Stunky into the dirt. Stunky was always hitting on her brother and maybe if the skunk was a "she" he might just take him up on his offer. Her brother worked hard scare away anyone that took a interest in his body, which meant that she couldn't get to know anyone else either. Chip often told Amber that if there anything swinging from between the legs he wasn't interested. Amber would often roll her eyes when she heard this, she knew for a fact that there was a few times that Chip had to do a double take when he saw a Pokemon he thought was cute, male or female. It was hard to fight hormones but she let him do what he wanted, the day when he is raising his tail and begging to get plowed wasn't all that far away, heck she already was starting to get that away and she only got their body every 8 hours.

"I wouldn't count on it sweety, my brother can be…very craby." Amber said with a sigh. Stunky shrugged it off.

"Sex changes everything." Stunk licked his lips. "Can make even a angry Rhyhorn fall over in a good mood."

"This is Chip we are talking about Stunky." Pichu said from a tree that she had crawled up. The little rodent was looking for some cherries to pick. Once she found some the little chu began greedly eating them all by herself. "I think you have a better chance getting laid by that same Rhyhorn than getting that bitter fox to even touch you. And that is a friendly way."

"A skunk can dream Pichu, why would I not want to get with a gal that has 3 holes and a dick."

"Gross." Pichu looks at Aber who looked annoyed. "Sounds like something out of a perverts wet dream or a normal Pokemon's nightmare. I mean what mutant of a Pokemon is like that…" Pichu remembered what Amber was and looks at her friend slowly. "Sorry Amber…It is just something I am not into."

"Um…no comments." Amber sighed as she was ready to find her best friend, they were going to school together. After that unintential burn she just got from Pichu the Eevee wanted to go cool off. "Anyway I will see you two when I return."

"Can you put in a good word to your brother?" Stunky asked as Amber began walking away. The vee rolles her eyes, she already knew what her brother would say.

"I will let him know. Maybe by the time we return he will have a change of heart." Amber wasn't holding her breath.

It was a short walk to where her friend Ribbon the Vulpix was staying, she lived at the bottom of the trail leading into and out of the forest. The Vulpix was popular among the other youth in the forest, she was very kind, helpful and she made sure to go out of her way to help everyone. Amber found her to be witty, smart and very pretty, the Eevee tried her hardest to not have a sexual attraction to her friend but it was hard to not want to.

"Ribbon, oh Ribbon are you here?" Amber asked as she reached her friend's den, the Vulpix was sitting outside of it. Amber smiled as she saw her friend's snowy white fur greet her when she called for her. Ribbon was an Alona Vulpix, the only known one that lived in the entire region. He mother Ruby a Ninetales from unknown parts wasn't staying with her daughter at the moment and was instead living in the north with Ribbon's brother a male Vulpix by the name of Fenzura.

"Amber I am glad you was able to make it." Ribbon greeted her with a warm smile. "Are you ready for today? The boat leaves in only a few hours."

"You know I am Ribbon." Amber said returning the warm greeting. She couldn't help but walk up and nuzzle her friend's cool cheek. Ribbon's body was the opposite of a normal Vulpix's and instead of being warm all of the time it instead was cold to the touch. Ribbon's tails were also different as they seemed fused together, but if you were to put something though them it was possible to spread them apart. Ribbon returned Amber's nuzzling with a bit of her own and she even finished it with a kiss. Ribbon did not have a romantic relationship with the Eevee but she wasn't afraid to be physical with her if she wanted. Though Amber did not know that and Ribbon was waiting for the right moment to reveal her desires.

"Ribbon what do you want to do before we leave? Chip will not return until tonight so there shouldn't be any surprise pop ups from my little sister." Amber called Chip her little sister when ever she was upset with him or when she was around Ribbon.

"You know how much he hates hearing that?" Ribbon said as she nuzzled her friend again. The Vulpix had a naughty idea on her mind, why not get in a bit of practice before heading out. "Well I was going to suggest that we head over to the lake and see if Halvon is around. I was thinking of maybe having a Menage a Trios. I wonder how that little cute Oshawott would take it." Ribbon asked herself. Amber on the other paw felt her head spin for a moment, one the idea of suddenly having sex out of the blue, two it would involve Ribbon the Vulpix that she cared strongly for and three….wait what did her friend say?"

"What is a Menage a Trios?" Amber felt like she may or may not like the response.

"Oh it is a threesome, well…maybe foursome in your cause." Ribbon giggled and Amber knew she would question her friend.

"Why does everyone make a joke about me and Chip being herms." Amber asked as she stomps her paw on the ground. Ribbon giggled again and nuzzled her friend's face, the Vulpix was becoming a bit forceful and was trying to get her on the ground. It took a moment for Amber to do so and soon the Eevee was looking up at the icy fox. Ribbon began kissing Amber on the cheeks and then on her lips, the cold touch of Ribbon's nose and mouth made Amber shiver a bit, each kiss was one icy touch after another. Amber lets out a little "vee" as she was becoming slowly aroused, the feeling of being kissed by the Vulpix she liked made her a little extra happy.

"Because Amber you have a cock and vag, and that is very sexy." Ribbon giggled, she reached her inside hindleg over Amber's lower region and sits down on her friend's crotch. The Vulpix's cold tails brushed up against Amber's hind legs and tail. What really made the vee blush was how close Ribbon's tail hole and vag was from her own, the vee literally was able to feel the mixture of cool and warm pressing up inches from her most private spots. Her cock was poking out of her slit a little bit and pressed up against her friend's under belly. Amber pictured in her mind the Vulpix sitting her tail hole right on top of her cock, the Eevee always dreamed of being a little anal fiend. "But…Amber…" Ribbon said as she picks up one of her friend's paws with her own two and leans down to start sucking on her digits, she spent a long few seconds on each one, letting her tongue and saliva cover each one of Amber's digits in her cold saliva. Amber eeped as she feels the pressure being applied and she felt her cock pocking up against Ribbon's underside even more. "If you can not figure out why I said that it could be a foursome instead…well…Mmmm…I will have to remind you of what you are." Ribbon murred as she talked in riddles.

"Damn it Ribbon…." Amber said as her blush became deeper red. "Why do you have to play so much?" Ribbon murred a bit more as she nuzzles her friend's cheeks, the Vulpix began shifting her body a bit so her slit was sliding up against Amber's now half exposed cock.

"Is this what you have wanted to do the whole time Amber…?" Ribbon asked as she pushes her upper body up with her forepaws and looks down at a panting Eevee. Ribbon blew a small gust of cool breath on her friend and smiles. "All you ever had to do was ask." Ribbon began grinding herself up against Amber's hard cock, the coolness from the Alona Vulpix's body made Amber take a bit more time to get fully hard but once she was hard the Vulpix let out a seductive murr of amusement. "Do you know what is…so nice about ice types like me?" Ribbon waited for Amber to answer, when it took longer than she hoped (which was only 3 seconds) the fox slide herself up enough on her friend's tip to let it begin trying to penetrate her but not let it go in. Amber didn't understand what she was doing at first but after a few seconds she felt a strong want for her cock to find its way in and Ribbon was secretly not letting her get her way.

"I don't know Ribbon!" Amber cried, the Eevee had tears in her eyes as she wanted to get fucked so badly. Never before in her life has she wanted something so badly, but Ribbon knew how to draw that desire out of her. "What, what? Oh please don't make me beg for it…" Amber felt Ribbon pull herself completely off of her tip and instead lets a few cold drops of her pre drip down onto Amber's erect cock, the cold chill made her become even more erect, which was hard to believe since the Eevee was nearly rock hard.

"Ice types are able to control our partner's arousal though warming and cooling their blood." Ribbon said before pushing giving her friend another kiss on the lips, though this time she was giving her a French kiss as the ice fox was pushing her tongue into Amber's mouth, all the while she dropped herself down onto Amber's cock and the Eevee felt a rush of cool wash over her as finally the Eevee got what she wanted so much. To be with her best friend in the world. "Something that a fire type can't do, they are just able to be really warm and pop a bit faster. Good for quickies I suppose…"Ribbon giggled while patting Amber's chest. "Not good for being…intimate."

"NO…it is…not…Ribbon…" Amber groaned, she felt her friend pull up on her, the Vulpix making sure that she did not pull herself all the way off of her friend. Amber gulped as she had her cherry popped…well at least her male half was. Regardless it was being done by the best Pokémon to do it for her.

"Good girl." Ribbon pushed herself back down on Amber's cock with a wet plop, the Alona Vulpix was already wet and only getting wetter as she pulled herself back up again.

"Oh Ribbon I-" Ribbon stopped Amber as she went down on her again, faster than before and Amber felt a cold chill wash over her that made the Eevee's cock become stiffer.

"No more words please my love." Ribbon moaned, her eyes closed, a breath of cool air left her mawl and blow on Amber. Amber did not think of much else after that, how could she when Ribbon called her "love." Did she feel the same for her…did this union mean they were mates?

"Oh yes ma'ma." Amber squeaked and Ribbon moaned happily. She did not speak again but instead let her body do all the talking as she pushed her cool paws up against Amber's chest and began working herself up and down on the Eevee's cock, her hips were bouncing up and down in a slow rhyme. The Vulpix did not want to let Amber pop to fast but she wasn't about to take it easy on her too, the vee needed to be broken in and who better to do it than a best friend. Ribbon wanted to put her hind paws up on Amber's thighs but she did not know how well she could handle her weight just yet and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her best friend. If Amber was some random Growlithe out in the woods or even better yet a regular Vulpix she would have her way with them how ever she wanted. The Alona Vulpix wasn't afraid to teach a regular Vulpix a thing or two in the art of screwing a bitch but Amber was different, she needed to be taken care of gently…then when she gets broken in put on the strap on and pop that female cherry.

"How are you doing Amber…" Ribbon panted as she clenched her teeth, a small spike of pleasure had hit her as the Eevee's tip was pressing up against her cervix. The Vulpix wondered if she wanted to take the risk or not…

"I am fine Ribbon, really." Amber panted, though the Eevee was looking up at Ribbon with a pair of eyes that the Vulpix had feared she would have. Ribbon always guessed that Amber had strong feelings for her that could only get…in her eyes "worst" if they had sex. She liked Amber a lot too, maybe even enough to be romantic someday, but that wasn't today. Ribbon took a deep breath and she pushed herself all the way down on Amber's rod, she found it easy to do now the Eevee's cock was dripping from their combined fluids and rode herself all the way down on top of Amber's knot. Ribbon closed her eyes and pictured herself taking every last inch of Amber that she could and before she knew it the Vulpix was forcing herself on top of the knot, the large bulb pushed her slit apart more than it already was and even the experienced vixen flinched in pain from taking her first knot.

"That makes one of us…" The icy vixen said as she forced herself down more onto Amber, with a sudden plop the Vulpix found herself with knot inside of her and a whining Eevee as Amber could barely hold on. The Vulpix lets out a roar as she looked up into the air and blew out a stream of cold air as the vixen felt her friend's tip press though her inner most tunnel and blow her warm load of little Eevee seed right into her. Ribbon's eyes rolled back a little bit, her own orgasm erupting. Amber felt her friend's walls tighten around her, milking her rod as in turn the Eevee's lap was drenched by Ribbon's cold fluids. Ribbon panted and holds herself in place for a bit, the feeling of her womb being filled by her best friend made her need to take a second and reflect on what just happened. Ribbon hoped that she wouldn't regret this but she did not want Amber thinking she didn't care to make her first time be one of just spilling her seed all over the place. "Dammit…"

"Ribbon…oh…. that was so…much fun…" Amber was blushing under the icy fox and Ribbon couldn't help but blush back. She shifted herself so she felt a bit more comfortable and leans over to give her friend a kiss. "Is this what school will be like?" Amber squeaked as she felt a small nip on her ear from her friend. "I never did anything like this before."

"This and so much more." Ribbon nipped her ear again and then nuzzles her cheek. Ribbon had been so into the moment that she failed to even keep watch of their surroundings and finally turns her head to see if they had been watched. She had trouble seeing it but the icy fox thought that she saw a pair of eyes or two watching them from some bushes not that far away, but as soon as she thought she saw them they were gone. Her attention returned to Amber who used a paw to push the vixen's head towards her.

"Are you ok love?" Amber was testing the word out. Ribbon sighed, she really hoped that it would just be sex but she knew it wasn't to her friend. But instead of bursting her bubble the Vulpix decided to keep her close, and besides it wasn't like she didn't feel something towards her either. It just wasn't the same…yet.

"Yes Amber…" Ribbon spoke and in response Amber plants an uncharacteristic kiss on Ribbon's lips.

"Oh I love you too Ribbon." Amber said while trying to hug Ribbon. Ribbon rolled her eyes as she really hoped that she did not make the wrong decision…twice.

" _I will save the life of your daughter, but in exchange…."_

" _Exchange…exchange for what…."_

"… _..no….Kia we can't…."_

" _For my daughter…for our son….for you….I will do anything…."_

" _I love you eons….not only are you so sexy….Mmm but your kind will do anything…."_

" _Just get…it over with….legendary or not…you are a pervert."_

" _What can I say….you canines make staying awake worth it…now get that ass over here. Ha, ha, ha…"_


	3. Chapter 3 - Fox and the Rockruff

Chapter 3

Characters:

Amber: Chip's "older" twin sister. She is a shiny Eevee that is duo souled with the Zorua, they share Chip's body though the process of Shifting. When both siblings are sleep, they can communicate with one another in the spiritual sleeping world. Amber wears pink ribbons on her tail and ears to match her pink colored eyes.

Chip: Amber's "younger" twin brother. He is an alternative colored Zorua, he has yellow cream like fur with purple highlights and neck fur. Chip is afraid of that others see him for nothing more than being a hermaphrodite and as such pushes other Pokémon away from him, whether that is his close friends or even his sister.

Ribbon: A beautiful Alona Vulpix who wears several ribbons on her body. She is best friends with Chip and Amber and often plays the role of big sister, best friend or even at times lover. She takes care of those who she is close to and will go out of her way to assist them the best that she can. This has led to the vixen getting into a few sticky situations.

Darious: A Rockruff from the Wild Plains Pack. He is the youngest of three male Rockruff and is the first in his pack to attend formal education. Darious can be a curious puppy who will stick his nose where it doesn't belong without thinking about the outcome. He has a alpha male mentality and rarely backs down from a challenge.

Halvon: Shiny colored Oshawott. Halvon wears a Macho Brace around his waist to help himself grow stronger over time. Halvon loves to cosplay as a cat and wears cat ears on top of his head all the time. He hopes to join the battle team when he arrives at school and follow in his 5th year older brother's footsteps. From time to time Halvon will say "osh", "woi" or even "meow" in the beginning or end of a sentence.

The resting form of Amber was laying up under the sleeping Ribbon, she was spent and ready to go to sleep but she maintained control of body for the time being. Amber wanted this moment to never end, her feelings for Ribbon felt as true as the air she took in that kept her alive. With a murr the Eevee nuzzled her friend's check and pressed her nose into her fur and drew in a deep breath full of Ribbon's scent. Amber closed her eyes and felt herself being drawn into the darkness of sleep, her mind and spirit returned to the joined plains that her and her brother shared.

In the waking world Chip and Amber could use things like mirrors, pools of water or any object that can cause a reflection to communicate with one another. When one of the twins considered it, they could see the other standing next to this, when this occurred the other twin that was not in control of their body could speak to the other one. Others around them were not able to see the other twin and it sometimes looked like Amber or Chip was a little crazy when they were holding a full-blown conversation by the pond. When the pair slept, they could speak to one another in the Plains of Existence, a special place within their mind that was connected to the spiritual world, it was there that both of their spirits could move around and interact with one another. The plains reflected the place where they were currently at, when they were near the pond it would have a reflective pool covered by trees, and when they were deep in the forest a beautiful canopy surrounded them.

Returning to their spiritual home Amber noticed that her brother was not out in the open but instead was hunched over under a log. She wondered if her brother was ok, he always was someone who would bottle his emotions up and not try to talk to her about what he was feeling. She tried to sense how he was feeling and instead of having a clear answer she felt like he was hiding himself behind a fog. She hoped that he was not upset about what happened between her and Ribbon. Amber walked over to her brother and sits about two tail lengths away from him.

"Chip…" Amber looked over at her brother, the Eevee's big pink eyes were full of concern. She wondered if something was upsetting him, normally she found him either sitting out in the open or at least not looking like he was trying to avoid her. Chip and Amber did not have the worst brother and sister relationship and despite her brother saying, "I hate you" she knew he did not. Chip struggled to show love, while she struggled to show anger.

"What?" An upset Zorua responded. Chip looked at his sister and Amber gasped when she saw his purple eyes were puffy and slightly red from crying.

"Sis…I mean bro?" Amber asked as she was completely caught off guard. Chip growled at his sister and Amber moved closer to her brother, the Eevee was concerned for her twin. She nuzzled him, her cheek brushed up against her brother's tear soaked cheeks. "Brother why are you crying?" Chip tried to pull away from Amber but she stayed close to him.

"Why are you touching me?" Chip groaned. Amber giggled and licks his cheek.

"Because I am your sister." Amber murred and she leaned her head against her brother's. "I will always be here for you, whether you like it or not." Amber remembered when Ribbon said something like her when they were slightly younger. The trio made a vow that they will always be there for one another, blood or not. Amber knew that Chip sometimes forgot just how family bonds were, but she was here to remind him both though voice and by action. She knew that her brother can learn to trust others, that he can show happier emotions and not act like he had something stuck up his rear. "Now why are you crying?"

"I am not a bitch Amber." The Zorua said while looking away from his sister. Amber saw him try to wipe his tears away but just as he got rid of a few of them a couple more ran down his face.

Amber smirked. "Of course not, you are not pregnant." She chuckled. "You can tell me what is wrong little sister."

"Shut up." Chip barked as he wiped his face a few more times, the tears were not stopping just yet. "You must have done something to me…you and your girl emotions."

"Believe it or not Chip but you are a herm. Its ok if you have 'girl' emotions, they are a part of who you are." Amber said as her and Chip had this discussion at least once a week. "Now what is wrong little sister." Amber giggled.

"I am mad that you and your little vixen friend used me like some cheap sex toy." Chip said bitterly. Amber nods her head as she knew this was going to happen. Amber tried to think of how she could keep this from getting out of control. Chip was hot headed, quick to judge and could sometimes be impossible to talk to. But she believed that her brother could be reasoned with.

"Chip…" Amber said as she smiled at her brother, the Eevee patted her brother's back and for once he did not move or growl at her. "This is my body too and she didn't use me. She shared in a very loving and emotionally charged moment." Amber said gleefully, the thought of being with Ribbon made her happy. She knew that her brother could sense her emotions and most likely had two and two together. Unlike her he wasn't a complete virgin. Strangely as it was the Zorua had a little bit of experience, thought it wasn't much. Mostly was him experimenting with pillows and a little bit with their Pichu friend which was even more odd since Amber didn't know the little mouse had it in her.

Chip rolled his eyes and wiped his face again. "I am pretty sure that what you two released wasn't 'emotions'" Chip gagged at the thought. He thought of Ribbon rubbing and grinding up and down his sister as they were stimulating their genitals. The smell of their sex, the sounds of their moaning and slapping body parts and the touching…all of that touching. How could anyone ever want to do something like that to themselves? Chip was sleeping and because the twins could not share their memories, the Zorua did not know the details of what happened. But he could feel his sister's emotions and she love for Ribbon had only grown after that they did together.

"Chip you can't be afraid to live a little." Murring Amber smiled at her brother, no matter what he said it wouldn't change how she felt about Ribbon. "Me and Ribbon are entering into a series relationship. One that once you become older will understand."

Chip wasn't someone who wanted to hit his sister, but an image of him headbutting her popped into his mind. She had the nerve to tell him that he wasn't old enough to understand what having a relationship was all about. Getting up from his spot the Zorua flashed and he began disappearing as he was going to return to the waking world. But he wasn't going without sticking his tongue out at Amber who shook her head.

"You should really try getting laid some time little sister, it will change your life." Amber proudly said.

"Blow it up your ass." Chip snapped before vanishing all together.

Chip awoke to a feeling like he was in a freezer, the male shivered and looked to his side to see that Ribbon was already awake and…was staring at him. The Zorua noticed that he was still in his sister's Eevee form and groaned. Being that the time for their Shift hadn't arrived yet he would have to use Illusion himself to Shift back over to being a Zorua. For now, he could stand being a Eevee, least until he got up and got some air.

"Welcome back cutie." Ribbon giggled and Chip puts on his grumpy expression. "What lovely eyes you have...Chip. You would make such a cute Eevee, I highly recommend you stay like that." Ribbon gives Chip a nose to nose kiss and for a moment the Eevee

"Gross…I do not know where that nose of yours has been." Chip snarled. "For all I know it could have been up someone's ass." Ribbon smirked and nuzzled him again, this time on the other cheek and Chip pulled away again. "Double gross!"

"Only place my nose has been is with your adorable sister." Ribbon said and Chip couldn't help but blush, his sister's feelings bubbled up inside of him. "Though I do not mind letting it explore you for a bit handsome…" Chip pushed away from the leaning in Vulpix and he got up and moved away. Ribbon murred again and gets up, but instead of chasing him she just brushes herself off, as if she was done playing with him.

"What is wrong with you girls?" Chip asked and he feels Amber's conscience bubble up.

~ It is called enjoying the company of another brother. When you are older you will understand. ~ Amber spoke to him and Chip heard Ribbon giggling.

"Don't tell me you heard that?" Chip groaned and Ribbon nods happily.

"Don't let the beautiful white and blue coat fool you Chip, I am still a Vulpix." Ribbon's eyes glowed for a moment and a few rocks began floating around her. "Psychic powers comes as second nature to me." The rocks float around Ribbon a bit more before she throws them at Chip.

"HEY!" Chip screams in a slightly girly voice as the rock past him and fly into the tree trunk behind him. The letters, 'R.A.C' was spelled out. Giggling Ribbon walked by the slightly shivering Chip and she walked into her den, all the while Chip saw her shaking her rear around. The Eevee noted that some of her fur was sticking out as the now mostly dried up cum was causing it to stand.

"Nice ass." Chip mocked. Ribbon giggled and waves her rear at him as usual.

"Well there goes the gay theory." Ribbon teased and Chip rolled his eyes. Amber giggled and then lets out a yawn which caused her brother to do the same. Ribbon shook her tails.

~ I am getting sleepy. But…. ~ Amber yawned again. ~ I want to make sure you make it to the docks Chip. ~

"Come on sis, have a bit more faith in me?" Chip said.

~ Your right little sister, when I was your age I wanted to have other's believe in me too. ~ Amber joked as she settled herself down. She wasn't going to sleep yet but she was going to let Chip full control for now.

"I am NOT YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Chip screamed while a laughing ice vixen was falling over herself in her den laughing. Chip looked at Ribbon and bared his teeth. "I swear I am going to knock you up…I mean out!" Ribbon laughed even more when she heard the male fox. Chip taps his forepaw on the ground, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Aww then bring that ass over here then." Ribbon stopped laughing and murrs as she stays laying on her stomach. The Vulpix licked her lips and waved for Chip to come join her, the Eevee did not and stayed put. "You want me to teach you how babies are made? Trust me it's fun for both of us sweetie. I can just picture what wonderful little fox the three of us can make together."

"There is something mentally wrong with you." Chip turned and walked away, the Eevee was heading in the direction of the forest. He heard Ribbon run out of her den and call behind him.

"Be back here before sunset begins, we'll walk down to the docks together." Ribbon said, Chip did not answer her nor did he want to look back.

As he walks up the trail back into the woods he heard something rustling in the leaves behind him, though when he tried to see what it was there was nothing there. He looks around for a moment to see if it showed back up, but when he saw nothing the Eevee decided to keep going. He was going to head over to his hidden grotto and relax for a bit before he returned to Ribbon. Hopefully by then she would have cleaned up and calmed down. Today all anyone could think of was sex, sex, sex, and even more sex. What was so special about it that everyone was addicted to it?

Chip lost track of time as he continued walking towards his hidden hiding place, and by the time he arrived he felt that he may have spent too much time away as looking up in the sky he saw the sun was slowly moving closer and closer to the western side of the sky. It wouldn't be long before he would have to return to Ribbon and so they could go to the docks together. Ribbon and Amber had used him like a play toy, treated his body like it was something that they could get a kick out of, and then afterwards just roll his body over and leave it for next time. But as he walked the Eevee felt something else, a slight hint of regret that he couldn't have experienced what his sister had. He always had liked Ribbon a little bit as well, it wasn't just Amber who had the hots for her but he liked her for other reasons. Ribbon had this edge about her, she emitted an aura of confidence that could make a Lucario envy her a little bit and he wanted to be just like that. Confident.

But how could he when he was like…this. A freak of nature.

Taking a deep breath Chip focused on the image of himself as a Zorua, his trade mark colors flashed in his mind, his yellow coat with purple highlights, his black neck fur. With the picture in his mind Chip felt his body change and a moment later he stood as his normal self. The handsome Zorua that everyone loved or hated.

"Good to be me again."

Chip heard something shuffling around inside some of the bushes that were nearby his grotto, the Zorua's ears perked up as he focused on not just the shuffling of the bushes but for the sound of how it was moving. He wanted to know if it was moving towards him or away, and within a few moments he got his answer as the sound was moving slowly closer to him. He wondered if it was the same creature that had been following him since he was back at Ribbon's den. Whatever it was, it picked the wrong Zorua to follow. Taking a breath, the Zorua turned to face the bushes and shifted his legs apart so he could help keep his balance.

"I know you are following me, come out now and I won't hurt you…much." Chip hoped that whatever it was wanted to fight, he was feeling a bit bored right now and he could use the practice. The bushes stopped rustling and Chip wondered if whatever it was ran away. But just as he wanted to let his guard down a shadowy figure leaped out of the bushes and tackled the Zorua to the ground. Chip couldn't see whatever it was that was attacking him but instead felt bite after bite on his neck fur.

"Off, off…" Chip cried as he tried to use his hind legs to help him push the creature off of him. He heard a few barks and then more biting as it was not attacking the back of his neck. All the while Chip was running out of strength as whatever it was that was attacking him out weighed him just enough to make it hard for him to do much else but fumble around. Though just when the Zorua thought all was lost he heard something laughing.

"…I'm sorry…. you should…. see your face…I can't…keep…doing this…ha-ha" It was his attacker; his attacker was laughing at him. Chip opened his eyes and looked up to see that a dog like Pokémon was sitting on top of him, the Pokémon was looking down at him with a bit smile on his face while panting. A few drops of drool fell onto his face and the fox growled as he tried to push the dog away from him again but it did not help.

"Get your fat ass off me." Chip snapped as the Zorua had all right to be annoyed. The dog Pokémon shook his head.

"I won the fight, that means you are mine to do with as I please."

"You PREVERT!" Chip growled and tries to push him off again but the Zorua's paws were in a bad position and he couldn't get any push off. He felt his attacker shift around on him a bit so his crotch was touching Chip's, the Zorua gulps as he did not like where this was going.

"You challenged me to a fight. I won and now you are mine? It was a fair fight, am I right?" The dog asked and Chip tilted his head slightly. Who sneak attacks you and ask if the fight was fair. Chip didn't care, he'll play along and see where this goes.

"What are you talking?! You followed me up her, ambushed me and took advantage of me." Chip growled, the Zorua bared his fang. The pup shook his head yes and gives Chip a lick across his face. It was still hard to see what all the features of the dog Pokémon was but now that the sun was not directly behind him he did not look like a shadowy figure anymore. Instead what he saw a tan and brown puppy looking Pokémon with big ears, a strange collar like tuft of fur on the middle of its neck and a long slightly bushy at the end tail. Chip gulped as he was slightly not minding being stuck like this.

"NO….um…maybe…. well…. sort of…., ok yes I did follow you up here." The pup Pokémon said after fumbling with his words. "But I only did it because I wanted to talk to you personally, and thank you for giving me that hot show between you and your Vulpix friend." The pup's tail wagged happily as Chip realized that he was talking about what his sister and Ribbon had done together. Strangely Chip felt upset, he couldn't figure out why he felt disappointed that the puppy was here to talk to him about his sister.

"That wasn't me, that was my sister." Chip groaned as he felt that he could never get from under his sister's shadow. How was it that this was his body and his sister still outshined him, even in front of another Pokémon who didn't know what they were.

"Really…?" the pup asked curiously. "I would have sworn I saw what appeared to be a really cute Eevee there or am I mistaken?" The puppy chuckled and blushed. "I remember seeing you and that cute vixen do it..." The puppy's blush became deeper red. "I might have gotten a little to excited back there." The pup licks Chip's face again and shifts himself again, this time Chip felt something hard pressing up against him and it was the Zorua's turn to blush. If the fox remembered anything about dogs, it was that it took very little to get them excited.

"Hey, hey no getting excited." Chip frantically cried, he was feeling hot under the color, and it wasn't because the pup was on top of him. He couldn't figure out why but outside of the pup's sudden excitement and a bit of touching that wasn't from either of their paws, he was liking what they were doing right now.

"Oh I'm sorry...It's just that thinking about you and her together...you are making it hard for me to contain myself." The puppy giggled and Chip felt the pup become harder.

"I do not even know you." But that didn't mean he didn't want to get to know him. The puppy smiled and Chip couldn't help but admire it, it was adorable and slightly made his heart melt.

"Right, right Pokémon down here like to introduce themselves." The puppy said and he sits up and holds Chip down with is forepaws, the Zorua noted how strong he was for someone who was so small. "My name is Darious the Wild and Untamed Rockruff, though you can call me Darious or Dario for short."

"Well Darious can you let me up, I mean…. this position sort of is…kind of personal." Chip said as he looked up at the pup, and tried to not look at their hind sides. If he was to look he would notice that the both were slightly showing some red as the pair were stimulating the other.

Darious nods and gets up off of Chip who rolled onto his stomach and got up, the Zorua was somewhat glad he was free. He felt something was behind him and he noticed the pup was sniffing his rear as if he was another of his kind.

"Excuse me." Chip said and Darious smiled and went back to sniffing him. Chip moved his tail in front of the pup who just used his forepaw to push it aside and go back to sniffing. Chip couldn't tell if this dog was bold or not all up there. "First you beat me up and now your invading my privacy."

"I am just getting to know you." Darious responded as he finished sniffing Chip. He gets down in the playful position all dogs were known for, his fore body was now to the ground and his hind parts were sticking up in the air. He wagged his tail and barks. "Do you want to do what your sister did earlier with me?"

"You're kidding, right?" Chip asked, but he had a feeling he wasn't joking. when the Zorua looked at the pup's cute eyes he had a hard time wanting to say no. Darious barks again and wags his tail faster.

"But it looks like so much fun, come on let's play."

"Do you think I am a play toy?" Chip asked as he walks between the vines leading into his grotto and entered his hidden little space. He heard Darious follow behind him into his grotto. Chip felt that the puppy had little clue that there was such a thing as privacy, if he could help it he was going to teach him a thing or two about it. The grotto itself was a nice clearing in the woods, with a high ceiling and trees lined all around it so it kept out a lot of light but still allowed some to come in.

"Oh no I would never think you was a thing. You are cute fox." Darious said as he looked behind himself to make sure they were not being followed in. Chip watched him and rolled his eyes as he was trying to figure out why he was even entertaining this puppy. He did not look like anyone who lives out in the forest, in fact if he had to put a mark on where he came from he would guess the plains or mountains just to the north of their forest. There was a beautiful set of plains that was just to the north that created a buffer zone between Unity Forest and the Limestone Mountains.

"Hey you know I never caught your name." Darious spoke as he walks further into the grotto and Chip sighed as he didn't think he wasn't going to get rid of him. He did not know if Darious was just that hard to get rid of or was it that the Zorua did not want him to leave.

"My name is Chip, I am a duosoul Pokemon that shares my body with my sister Amber." Chip didn't know if the puppy would believe him, but at the same time he says that he had spied on the girls having sex, it must have been where he saw Amber. Darious happily pants and nods in approval.

"Oh that is why the Eevee vanished after it was over. Your sister is cute, though I think you are just the right kind of cute for me." The puppy tries to pounce on Chip again but this time he could step out of the way. Darious shook it off and tries again this time catching Chip by the tail and he keeps hold of it with his mouth.

"Hey mouth off, I already got enough of your biting earlier." Chip snarled and Darious began laughing as he lets him go. It was the same laugh he has earlier after their fight.

"Oh that is just me giving you love nips." Darious moved close enough to Chip so he could give him another bite on the back of his neck. Chip didn't feel any pain but instead he felt a small release of pleasure course throughout his body. Chip looked down between his hind legs and saw that he was showing a bit of red again as he was slowly becoming hard. Darious released him and chuckles.

"Why didn't I feel that earlier?" Chip asked as he fought to keep himself calm.

"Oh I couldn't hurt you if I tried Chip. At least not when it comes to love nips." Darious said while looking down at Chip's slightly exposed cock. "The nips take a little time to kick in, usually mates do it to one another right before...you know." The Rockruff chuckles and puts a paw on the top of it and began rubbing it. Chip gulped as he feels the slightly rough paw pad of the pup grind up against his sensitive tip. "But I can make you feel good if you let me."

"Darious this is not how Pokémon down here get to know one another." Chip begged as he feels more of his cock expose itself. He wanted to move his paws in front of Darious but he did not want the fun to stop. He feels the puppy brush up against him, it reminded the Zorua of how Ribbon was with his sister, the raw emotions from how his sister had felt during her session with their friend bubbled up into his mind.

"Aww but it should be Chip. Because I want to experience what the girls had." Darious smirks and Chip decided to put a end to this before they got too far. He puts his paws in front of the puppy's. As much as he did not want the good feelings to stop the Zorua was not going to let himself get wrapped into the chaotic sex world his sister, Ribbon and now this adorable Rockruff Darious were a apart of.

"I am a boy for one." Chip said as he lightly pushes Darious away. "Unless your gay I would stop if I am you."

"Gay? What is that?" Darious asked as he continued having that smirk on his face, and Chip wondered what the puppy was planning. "When I smelled you I picked up the scent of a lovely Zorua who needed a little breeding." Darious's tail wagged as he got into the playful position again. Chip began to experience what Amber had felt with Ribbon as the Zorua's heart was pounding quickly in his chest, his body was eager for more contact. "Back in my pack we would say hello by smelling one another, and when we said good by…well it was with a good runt."

"Ok now you are starting to really annoy me. Get out of my grotto now!" Chip pointed to the exit and Darious shook his head.

"Aww…how can you kick out this cute little puppy…" Darious said as he gives Chip the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Easy because I do not like the idea of having sex." Chip had to fight against every instinct in his body and pushed Darious along the path out of his grotto. The pup puts on the brakes as he dug himself into the ground and pushed Chip off him. The pup smiled still and gives a little bow.

"Let me help you get over it then Chip. I did win our little duel and that means it's my job to take care of you."

"I am not yours, mutt." Chip heard for the first time the pup crack a bit as he growled.

"I can take a lot of shit…" The Rockruff's tone deepened, his glare was like daggers ready to strike. "Don't call me mutt."

"Aww do you want to sniff my butt, maybe the smell of shit will make you feel better. Mutt!" Chip egged on the pup and the pair began passing around one another, the fox and hound were sizing each other up. Round two was about to rough.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kindled Spirits

Chapter 4

Amber: Chip's "older" twin sister. She is a shiny Eevee that is duo souled with the Zorua, they share Chip's body though the process of Shifting. When both siblings are sleep, they can communicate with one another in the spiritual sleeping world. Amber wears pink ribbons on her tail and ears to match her pink colored eyes.

Chip: Amber's "younger" twin brother. He is an alternative colored Zorua, he has yellow cream like fur with purple highlights and neck fur. Chip is afraid of that others see him for nothing more than being a hermaphrodite and as such pushes other Pokémon away from him, whether that is his close friends or even his sister.

Ribbon: A beautiful Alona Vulpix who wears several ribbons on her body. She is best friends with Chip and Amber and often plays the role of big sister, best friend or even at times lover. She takes care of those who she is close to and will go out of her way to assist them the best that she can. This has led to the vixen getting into a few sticky situations.

Darious: A Rockruff from the Wild Plains Pack. He is the youngest of three male Rockruff and is the first in his pack to attend formal education. Darious can be a curious puppy who will stick his nose where it doesn't belong without thinking about the outcome. He has an alpha male mentality and rarely backs down from a challenge.

Halvon: Shiny colored Oshawott. Halvon wears a Macho Brace around his waist to help himself grow stronger over time. Halvon loves to cosplay as a cat and wears cat ears on top of his head all the time. He hopes to join the battle team when he arrives at school and follow in his 5th year older brother's footsteps. From time to time Halvon will say "osh", "woi" or even "meow" in the beginning or end of a sentence.

Sir "Scruffy" McAllister the 4th: A 5th year Furfrou student from Woods's Den. Scruffy can be an extremely proud Poke'dog who sometimes lets his pride blind him to the truth. He is best friends with Mina the Braixen.

Mina: 5th year Braixen student from Woods Den. Mina and Scruffy work together as mentors for some of the younger Pokemon. She tries hard to keep her friend in check.

Ruby: A beautiful Ninetales and Ribbon's mother. She is a proud mother who will do anything to take care of her pups.

Ribbon yawned as she was growing bored waiting for Chip to come back from his little alone time trip. In truth if the Zorua wanted some time to think he could have done it inside of her den, it wasn't like it was a terrible spot to get some thinking done. Ribbon lived by herself most of time, and only shared her home when she had family or company come over. Instead now she was relaxing by grooming herself like a cat, slowly licking her fur little by little in an attempt to clean up the caked on cum and sweat that had gotten on it. Amber had surprised the vixen with how much she could cum, so much that Ribbon thought that she could make an Vaporeon blush in envy. The snow Vulpix moved her tails in front of her like a cat and licked them back into order, if there was any part of her body she wanted cleaned up correctly it was her tails, they were her pride and joys. Delicately she licked each part of her tails gently, if she did it to hard she could pull unintended balls of fur out of them and then she would be in a real pickle.

~ Ribbon…~ Ribbon heard a familiar voice speak to her. It felt like it was coming from far away but she knew just who it was.

~I'm coming…~ The vixen giggled a little bit, her mind was in the gutter for sure.

Ribbon closed her eyes and pictured herself sitting in a snow-covered field, the feeling of cool northern icy wind blowing against her face while the chill of the frost covered ground excited the vixen. Ribbon always thought of the snow when she wanted a moment to be in her happy place, a spot that was as far away from the warmth of the world as possible. She opened her eyes to her icy sanctuary and saw that she was sitting in front of the same water bed as she was in the waking world, the water wasn't frozen over but instead was as clear as crystal itself. Ribbon looked at herself in the water and smiled, she did look good.

"Hello Ribbon." A voice spoke. Ribbon did not look for the source of the voice, it was coming from the very Pokémon that called her here. Peering into the water Ribbon noticed the image of a Ninetales appear beside her, the golden fur of the larger vixen made the smaller vixen feel a sense of eagerness.

"Mommy!" Ribbon cried happily. "I am so happy to see you again."

"I wanted to be there to see you off Ribbon, but I am tied up dealing with your brother." Ruby sighed, Ribbon could see the look of hurt on her mother's face. Ruby lived up north with her brother Fenzura who is a tribal born Pokémon and as such it made it very hard for Ruby to be able to take him away from his birth tribe without going through tribal laws. Even someone as powerful as Ruby could not override laws, no matter if they were universal ones set by Arceus or ones set by a group like the tribes. So instead of taking her brother away she chooses to stay and raise him in the tribes until he was old enough to leave it on his own.

"I know mom but I can handle myself." Ribbon sulked slightly.

"I know sweetie." Ruby touched the surface of the water from her side and Ribbon did the same. Both foxes could for a moment touch noses. Ribbon murred happily as she felt like she was with her mother again.

"I miss you so much." Ribbon couldn't hide her emotions as she cried a little bit as she pulled away from the water. Ruby nods as she understood her daughter's pain.

"I will try to come out to Bangam's within your first few days, I will not be able to stay long, but I do want to see you."

"How is my little brother, does he still like that Shinx?" Ribbon asked as she pushes away a few tears and smile for her mother. Ruby nods.

"I cannot break them apart. Fenzura does truly like Lightsoul a lot, if I cannot break them up then I will at least teach him to protect himself. Safeguard is works wonder when used right." Ruby firmly said. "Ribbon…"

Ribbon chuckles and nods. "Yes Mother I will make sure I try to use Safe Guard the next time I have sex."

"What do you mean, "the next time I have sex." Ruby snapped as the Ninetale's parent instincts were showing and Ribbon wondered if it was time to end her call. "You haven't even gotten your temporary license from the school yet, and you are already messing around. Have both you and your brother forgotten what we are? Sex is not just sex for our kind."

"I know. But I am not like Fenzura- "Ribbon was cut off.

"You are both my children Ribbon. Even if you were not born like me or your brother, you still can do nearly everything we can. Maybe even more…" Ribbon saw her mother tense as she seemed to be in deep though. Ruby, Fenzura and Ribbon were very special Pokémon, so much that they could nearly breed with anything. It happens when the blood of the Blue Mother runs in your veins.

"I am not done talking to you about this sex business." Ruby said as her tails slapped the ground and Ribbon saw dust fly everywhere. "I told you that there is no sex until after you get to school."

"Mom…" Ribbon groaned.

"Do not make me teleport over there!" Ruby's eyes glowed blue for a moment and Ribbon knew the discussion was over for now. "I wasn't paying attention to you before now. If I sense even a hint of arousal out of you…. I swear I will spay you, do you hear me!"

"Yes mother…" Ribbon groaned again. "But it was so much fun…"

"Sex is fun, so much that it can become addictive." Ruby's temper began to ease over, and her eyes returned to normal. "I am the mother of Pokémon after all. But like all wonderful things it has its consequences and this is the reason I want you to go to school. I worry about you more than your brother; girls can be even more sexual deviants than boys and…you are a lot like me when I was your age."

"Getting creampied by Daddy Arceus?" Ribbon chuckled.

"Funny!" Ribbon watch her mother sigh heavily as if she was trying to accept a hard truth. "Oh Snow what am I to do with our daughter…" Ribbon noticed her mother was having a hard time wanting to speak. Ribbon could tell that even the Blue Mother had a hard time wanting to give out sexual advice to her daughter. "Just do not let them finish in you ok…Arceus this is so annoying to talk about. Just do what I say and do not have sex." Ruby made the moment that said she was about to vanish.

"I can't wait to see you again mom." Ribbon giggled as she tried to end their conversation on a good note. It seemed to work as Ruby looked at her daughter with love in her eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie…No having sex." Ruby said as she was vanishing.

"I won't let anyone finish in me, again…"

"What do you mean 'again…?!" Ruby said before fully vanishing. Ribbon knew that her mother was going to bring this up again but she couldn't help but give her a bit more to think about. Ribbon sometimes loved to give Ruby a hard time, every once in a blue moon. Besides every time she had sex she always used Safeguard…well at least until she did it with Amber. It wasn't like she didn't want to use it, she just got into the heat of the moment and threw caution to the wind. The move sometimes made it feel odd for her and she wanted to feel the pleasure of Amber's hot seed spraying into her, the feeling of getting filled was almost as good as the release of one's own orgasm. Plus, it wasn't like she was letting some random Bulbasaur finish in her, it was Amber her best friend and the Poke'girl she liked a bit more than most. Her cutie of a best friend could turn her into a sperm bank if she wanted, Ribbon would never say no to her. Walking away from the pond the Alona Vulpix felt the world beginning to melt around her and before long she returned to the waking world where she had been sleeping along the pond's edge. The sky was just starting to change colors up above; a little bit of orange was in the sky.

"I wonder how Chip's little find Arceus walk is coming along." Ribbon asked out loud as she got up. "Long as I run there, and then we run back we should get down to the docks with maybe…20 minutes to spare. More than enough time."

Ribbon took off in the direction of her friend's secret grotto.

Chip and Darious's fight had begun with the Zorua already figuring out that he was out match by the wild puppy. From the start of their match Chip's speed and cleverness had helped him get an early advantage but it was only a matter of time before the puppy's experience would begin to show and he landed a blow that would shake the dark fox and make him think instead of act. Chip had been hit by Take Down once and had been sent flying into a bed of moss and leaves. The Zorua felt like his ribs had been bruised and he did not want to stand after the hit. Darious stood several feet away watching, the puppy could have finished his opponent but he did not.

"You are weak Chip." Darious said from where he was sitting. Chip struggled to his paws and shook himself when he made it back up. He luckily did not have anything broken yet, but this was by Darious's design. "For someone who goes around calling others names, you sure struggle to back it up."

"What is it to you?" Chip began panting as he felt a sharp shot of pain course though his entire body. The Zorua's legs buckled and he fell onto his face. "Oh Arceus, what did you do to me?"

"Nothing that you didn't do yourself Chip." Darious sighed and walks over to the Zorua and helps lift the fox up with his snout. Chip locked eyes with Darious.

"Just finish me off already." Chip said as he was still in a lot of pain. Darious's face reminded Chip of his own as the puppy looked unamused.

Instead of speaking Darious helps Chip onto his back, the puppy struggled a bit as the Zorua was just slightly larger than he was, but after a bit of work he had Chip on top of him. Together they headed over to the small pool of water that was in the back of the grotto and Darious bent himself over just enough so Chip could drink from the cool water.

"I would never think to seriously hurt you." Chip heard Darious say under him. The Zorua laps up some of the water, it felt cool and very refreshing in his mouth and going doing down his throat. It didn't help smooth the pain but it did make him forget about it.

"Try telling that to my ribs."

"Sorry I got a bit carried away." Darious joins Chip in drinking and for the first time today Chip felt like the puppy was being sincere. Darious out matched him easily enough and if the puppy wanted to do worst to him he could have already. "You will be ok though trust me. We still have more than enough time to get down to the docks too, the Lapras does not arrive until sundown."

"We? Wait are you going to the Academy as well?" Chip asked with a bit of surprisement in his voice.

"If you learn to actually not try to push others away you could learn more." Darious chuckles and he brushed his tail up under Chip. The Zorua's face turned slightly red and he pulls himself up further on the Rockruff's back so he could avoid his wandering tail.

"That is not funny."

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Darious chuckles, the puppy stays standing up. "I will keep standing, you do not need to be on your side. Anyway, yes I am going to Bangam's Academy, I will be the first Rockruff of my pack to ever do so."

"Is that like a big deal?" Chip asked not seeing the point. Darious barks happily, his tail was wagging again. Chip pushed himself back just enough so the tail was brushing up against his back side like before, the Zorua cursed himself for giving into the good feelings it gave him.

"Yes, yes, it is! Wild dogs like me do not get to have a formal education, but I want to change all that with myself." Darious's barks and he slightly bounced Chip up and down on his back, the Zorua felt himself enjoying it a lot.

"Darious can you stop…" Chip said as he was trying to keep himself from enjoying it too much, but already his member was sticking out. The puppy stops, he had a smirk on his face, and Chip figured that the puppy knew all along what he was doing.

"You still want to overcome your sexual anxiousness?"

"Not right now please…" Chip groaned, but he was slightly wanting to do so. Darious nods and bounced him again a few more times, the Zorua held onto him tighter.

"Well we have plenty of time for that anyway." Darious wiggled his rear and Chip felt it grind against his crotch, his member slipped out and was pushing up against Dariou's rump. "All it takes Chip is one little stick of the moment."

"Wait…" Chip couldn't figure out what was going on, did Darious want him to stick it into him. The puppy seemed like the dominate type. "Do you want me to stick it in you? I mean you do not seem like the…. getting taken type. I mean what dominate nature Pokémon wants to play the bitch role?"

Darious looked at Chip with a seductive smirk on his face. "Chip I can still be the dominate Pokémon and enjoy getting taken." Darious wiggled his back end again, and Chip felt his tip nearly pressing up against the puppy's entrance. Chip tried to look up at the hole in the ceiling to see what time it was, if the sun looked to be going down then maybe he could talk some sense into Darious and stop this before they did something he wouldn't like. But when he looked up he saw that they did indeed have a lot of time on their plates. Chip saw Darious chuckle and winks at the fox. "This cute little puppy is not going to force you into doing anything."

Chip did like the sound of that, although he also knew that if he did give into Darious's advances he would have no one to blame but himself. But…he was enjoying how good it felt to feel the dog's heat coming from out of his tail hole, so warm and welcoming. Maybe just a little taste would not hurt…besides they still had plenty of time and no one was watching. Chip could sense that his sister was sound to sleep, and besides why should she be the only one to have all the fun today anyway? Biting his lip the Zorua close his eyes, tightened his grip on Darious and began pushing himself up against the dog's rear in an attempt to find the pup's little pucker.

"Oh Chip…" Chip heard Darious chuckle. The Zorua opened one eye so he could see the dog's face.

"Sh…shut up. None of that moaning stuff, I already feel uncomfortable doing this." Chip said as he continued trying to find his way into Darious's tail hole and as soon as he got a little snappy with the puppy he found himself pressing up against the outside of entrance. The feeling of the soft skin felt welcoming and Chip murred as he began pushing himself into Darious, the satisfaction that he was sticking it to him came to mind, a chance to finally get him back for the pair of loses he gave him pushed the Zorua to become a little rough and he ended up slamming himself into the puppy who lets out a loud howl of pain.

"WOW!" Darious looked back at Chip. "Sheesh that hurts." Chip pants as he let the feeling of being inside of the puppy settle on him, the warmth and slight wetness from being inside of Darious felt smoothing to Chip for some odd reason. He couldn't figure it out but he liked what he was inside of. "Did a pair of balls drop back there, that I cannot see?"

Chip blew a bit of air while giving Darious a good shove, he remembered what his dad would do to his mother and tried to mimic it. Just because Chip did not like having sex because he thought it was slightly discussing, didn't mean he did not like watching it from time to time. "Maybe they did, how would I make you suck on them so we can find out."

"Oh, don't get so full of yourself." Darious said as he watched Chip continue humping into him, the Zorua was having a tough time as he couldn't reach the ground that easily and he was at a usual angle now. Unlike his sister he was slightly experienced with sex, he told another Pokémon that he didn't like doing it and they assumed he never has done it. Amber maybe not but Chip has done one or two other Pokémon in his time, just never in his vag. He intended to keep it that way if he can help it. "Why not be full of me instead."

"Tsk, your full of jokes." Chip took a deep breath and tried to keep pushing himself in and out of Darious, the dog clinched and held the Zorua in place. Chip felt his rod slip a bit but he hadn't put enough pre-into him just yet make the most of it.

"No just you." Darious chuckled before shakes Chip repeatedly to get him off him. "That was a nice warm up, not how about I make our little partnership official."

"Hey!" Chip felt Darious relax and release the Zorua who fell off the puppy and onto the ground. Chip luckily did not fall on his bruised side, but he still felt a little something. "Ouch…" Chip feels a wet lick go across his face and up to his ears as Darious kept him on his side. The Zorua looked back to see the puppy's hard rod pointing right at his box and the Zorua became cold in fear.

"Please do not put it into the slit…" Chip begged as he did not want that cherry popped.

"No that should be saved for when we want to be more than just fuck buddies." Darious said with a big smile on his face. Chip wondered what strange world that would happen in, he might enjoy a bit of gay sex but didn't mean he wanted to be in a relationship.

"What do you think I am, my sister?" Chip watched Darious shrug and lay next to him. The puppy licks Chip while he used his hind-leg to lift Chip's. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Spooning position." Darious snickered and keeps Chip's hind leg and begins pushing his tip into Chip's tail hole. Chip barks as his virgin tail hole wasn't ready for the meaty rod puppy rod. "Or as I like to think of it as, "Side Puppy Style." Darious snickered while rubbing Chip's side, the puppy was enjoying his prize.

"Mon you are such a Tepig." Chip said as he feels the pain from the penetration dying a bit. Darious licks Chip's ears and gives him a good shove as he was making sure he was firmly inside of him. The Zorua had mixed emotions, on one paw he was slightly annoyed that he was in this situation to begin with, on the other he was enjoying himself, the feeling of something inside of me was fun and the pup's rod was more than large enough to push up against all the right places. Just the Rockruff moving around some was causing Chip's rod to squirt little bits of pre-onto the ground. Chip just hated to let Darious know that he was pleasing him.

"Oink, oink." Darious pushes again and again into Chip, the sound of their crotches slamming against one another echoed throughout the grotto. Chip barked each time the pup pushed in and pulled back in, the puppy's pre-cum was helping to make it easy for both. Chip panted repeatedly, the Zorua was trying to contain himself as he was felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. He thought that he starting to get over the pain when he feels the dog's knot pushing up against him.

"Aww fuck…. you have…one of…those." Chip growled.

"I'm…surprise you do…too." Darious said while bracing himself, the dog them pushed his knot up against Chip's rear, the semi-enlarged bulb organ was ready to enter the fox. Chip whimpered as he thought of what was about to happen.

"We…are not…that much…diffeRENT!" The dark fox felt a rush of pain as his tail hole was expanded by the dog as he shoved his knot into him. Chip whined as he felt the pain of something larger than normal forced into him. The Zorua felt Darious release and his cum drained into him, the Zorua was happy that it wasn't into his female side. A mixture of pain and pleasure washed over him like before, some was from the cum settling inside of him the warm sticky liquid strangely felt pleasurable to him, a bit of pain still from his virgin tail hole taking something so large, but he felt the most pleasure was from how Darious's knot was pushing up against his prostate, the Zorua lets out a few moans of pleasure as he enjoyed how it felt.

"Having fun?" Darious asked and Chip felt him slowly stroking the Zorua's oozing rod, Chip was dripping a constant stream thanks to what the puppy's knot was doing for him.

"A little bit…" Chip lied, he was loving it right now, but he was too proud to admit it. Darious stopped stroking him and the Zorua whined, he was so close…

"Why…did…you stop?"

"You are not enjoying it Chip." The puppy said with a fake yawn. "And I already filled that ass and got mine."

"Such a Tepig." Chip growled, and Darious chuckled from seeing his new friend become so needy, he began stroking Chip again and made the Zorua moan as he felt got the stimulation he needed. "Please don't stop…" Chip begged and the puppy gave him a lick on his ears while letting out a murr.

Darious picked up the pace on his strokes, the puppy's paw was covered in pre-cum and Chip felt how easy it was for him to slide his paw up and down his length. From time to time he felt the dog go all the way to the base of his rod and play with his growing knot, the puppy knew just how to play with it and worked on stimulation it and making it enlarge faster. Pushing up and down the base the dog was making Chip squirt string after string of pre-onto the ground and with a little bit of work and a good shove from behind the Zorua felt himself finally reach his own climax.

"Mon….so...good…." Chip gasped as he sprayed his seed all over himself, a few of the first strings hitting him in the face. Chip felt the seed run down his cheeks and get stuck on some of his fur, from his other side he heard Darious giggling as the puppy was enjoying the sight of the cum covered Zorua. Chip blushed and looks back at the puppy, he couldn't even try to get upset right now. "Happy?" He receives a lick on his cheeks as Darious helps clean him up a little bit, the puppy's knot was still enlarged inside of him.

"So cute." The pup chuckled as he keeps licking Chip, each lick leaving a large glob of drool behind. He murred and puts a paw around the Zorua as he wanted to cuddle with him. Chip did not return the affection and instead just seemed to pout. Though the Zorua didn't get to look moody very long, Darious wouldn't let him as he gives him another big lick around his ears, the Zorua couldn't help but murr, he always became a big softy if you knew just where to touch him. His ears, under his chin and lower belly near his crotch were the Zorua's favorite spots to be touched.

"Oh…just the way…I like it." The fox blushed.

"You are not so bad Chip." Darious lays his head down on Chip's and holds onto him tightly. "You just need a friend."

"He already has one." The boys heard a very frustrated Ribbon say from the entrance to his grotto. The Zorua and Rockruff tried to look back to see the Vulpix but they couldn't do so without a lot of working together. Darious's erection was dying down luckily and before long he could pull out of Chip. They watched Ribbon walk in front them, a smirk on her face.

"Room for one more?" Ribbon giggled with a wink. She stops Chip from saying anything by putting her paw up to signal to not speak. "Is what I would say if we did not have to get a move on." Ribbon looks at Darious who was pulling himself out of Chip, a feeling of emptiness and slight discomfort was all that the Zorua felt after the puppy left him. Chip surprised himself, he had enjoyed having Darious in him.

"Ah you are that adorable fox girl from before." Chip watched Darious give Ribbon a bow and she returned the same, a sign of respect. "You know how to put on quite a show."

"You must be the one who peaked in on me and Amber." Ribbon had a slight annoyed look on her face, but it didn't take long for it to go away, she always had been a sucker when it came to meeting admirers. "Are you going to the docks as well Rockruff?"

"My name is Darious, though you can call me Dario if you want."

"Ribbon, and you can call me Ribbon." Ribbon tried to joke, Darious laughed while Chip rolled his eyes. "It is faster to go down the trail than up, let's get going."

The boys get up and head out with Ribbon, but before Chip left he looks around his grotto. He knew he was going to return to it, but it will be awhile before he would see it again. His grotto had always been his escape, a place where he could go and not be bothered by anything or anyone…well if no one knew where it was. Which did not seem to be a thing since both Ribbon and Darious have been in it now. But Chip would miss it all the same and with a flick of his tail the dark fox walked out and back into the forest.

Walking outside Chip saw Darious and Ribbon preparing to run, the sky was completely orange now and the sun was setting. The Lapras were bound to be near the docks by now or possibly even there and the group would miss their ride over. Chip watch Ribbon signal for them to get a move on and together the three of them race down the hill towards the docks and their ride to their new home.

The trio did not reach the docks until near the end of sun down and were treated to the sight of the Lapras was already there, a large raft was being dragged along with a rope looped around its shell. Chip saw that an Furfrou with a La Reine trim was ushering the awaiting Pokémon onto the raft while doing roll call at the same time. Chip and the others walked over to the Furfrou in hopes that they were not too late.

"Late I see." The Furfrou sounded disgusted after he listed to the trio say that they were sorry for being late. The poodle scoffed and points his nose up. "I already see what kind of students you three will be."

"Four…!" Chip blurts out. He closed his eyes and when they opened again one eye was purple and the other was pink. Amber had woken up from her nap, the Eevee did not want to miss out on any of the excitement. The Furfrou looked at Chip like he was crazy.

"Four…? Now you do not know how to count either? What are they teaching you forest Pokémon?" The Furfrou asked in a slightly snobby voice.

"Lay off him." Darious growled, he stepped in front of Chip and looks at him with a smile. "Or else you have to answer to me."

"Hardly worth the effort." The poodle smirked. "Why when I do not have to let such…. unsatisfying students onto the- "A fireball smacked the poodle on the side of his face and he angrily looked around to find its source, but he did not have to look hard as the caster was standing not too far away. A Braixen was standing by the Lapras, its hands were on its hips, its stick was smoking from being used just now.

"Fluffy!" The Braixen growled. Chip heard Darious and Ribbon start laughing uncontrollably.

"Fluffy…?" Chip repeated and a long smile formed on his face and he began laughing with the other two. A few of the waiting students on the docks began laughing as well. Chip looked at the Furfrou glare at the Braixen who walked over to them.

"You did not need to say my real name Mina. You know that everyone calls me Scruffy."

"Be lucky, that I am not calling you something worst, Scruffy." Chip guessed that Mina was a girl from the tone of the Braixen's voice, but one could never tell with Pokémon that looked so much like one gender. He got a sense from the way the Braixen carried herself that she was very confident.

"You wouldn't." Scruffy growled but then calms himself down. "I am sorry for my earlier actions." He said looks from Mina to the group. "My name is Sir Fluffy McAllister the 4th. But I got by Scruffy…not Fluffy" growls but then stops. "I am a 5th year students who is tasked with ensuring that the 1st year students arrive on time to their big day. Standing next to me is Mina, she will also be assisting me in welcome you all to the island."

"Do not mind Scruffy, he can be a bit assertive sometimes." Mina puts her stick away into her tail and then pats the poodle on the back. Scruffy shakes his head.

"I need to do one last sweep before we leave, it is almost nightfall." The poodle begins yelling, "Time to board the Lapras." Students on the docks began trying to flood onto the raft as to not be left behind or end up with bad seats. Chip and the others get onto the raft near the end and had some of the roughest seats in there as they were near the Lapras's fins and could be hit by water from time to time. Sitting by them was their Oshawott from Halvon who had spent the day doing other things till now. He was a Oshawott that wore a large belt around his waist that he says helps him get more out of his training, besides that he oddly wore a pair of gray cat ears that Chip could not figure out did anything for him. But Halvon said that they were something that he needed to wear and left it at that.

"Hey guys." Halvon said as Chip, Ribbon and Darious sat down near him. Darious already seemed to fit into the group as him and Halvon began talking and getting to know one another. Ribbon pitched in a few times but she left the main talking to the boys who were chatting about battling, something Chip was not as into as Amber was. Instead he was trying to close his eyes and drown out all the sounds around them and focus on preparing himself mentally for what was coming up ahead.

Just as the Zorua found his peace he felt his sister's mind bubble up. Opening his eyes Chip saw that his was back in the spiritual world that made up the twin's mind. It reflected the current real world as both twins were sitting on the raft heading towards Bangam island. Chip looked at the overly eager Eevee sitting next to him and he felt a small sense of…joy at seeing her look so excited. Was it his sister's happiness he was happy to see or was it his own eagerness to see what will happen next?

"You ready for this Chip?" Amber's voice spoke into his mind.

"Are we going to Shift before arriving? Or do you want me to go through everything?" Chip asked, he was tired from his fight with Darious…among other things. Chip and Amber were unable to see the other's memories but they could feel how the other felt during their time they were sleep.

"Do you really want to switch brother?" Amber asked in a shocked voice. "I mean…I really did want to experience everything if possible."

"It's stupid anyway, something just right for you." Chip said dismissively. Amber did not look convinced and nuzzled her brother. Chip slightly blushed, he was ok being touched in an affectionate way now. He couldn't figure out why, normally he hated anything that involved showing affection.

"Thank you…little sis." Amber giggled and Chip became slightly annoyed. "Ok I will stop." She giggled a little more.

"You can take my body now, just do not Shift until you are able to find a spot where not too many other Pokémon are around." Chip feels Amber press her nose against his, the moment she did the Zorua felt his mind beginning to grow weary.

"Night Chip…" Amber's voice sounded to be coming from far away as the world grew dark around Chip as sleep over took him. At least he could go to sleep knowing that Amber wasn't the only one who got lucky today. The image of his Rockruff friend came to his mind as the Zorua could peacefully pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teachers:

Bangam the Absol: The head master of Bangam Academy for Sexual Intercourse and Survival.

Aurora the Jigglypuff: Bangam's right paw. Aurora keeps Bangam and the other teachers in line.

Nikcino the Cinccino: Bangam's mate. Nikcino is the Gym and Contest coach.

Bones the Gengar: One of Bangam's oldest friends. Bones is the History Teacher.

Florian the Sylveon: Former Sexual Arts teacher that has been promoted to the role of Environmental Course Teacher.

Larsa the Clefable: Head of the Combat Organization. She works alongside Nikcino very often.

Up and down the raft went through the water, each time it did it made all the student's stomach on board of it feel like they were tossing and turning inside of their bodies. The ride over to Bangam Island this evening was rougher than it had been in a good long while, a storm was brewing up above and the high winds from it was causing the raft ride to be an unpleasant one. The Lapras was trying to crash though each wave with as much force as possible to cause the ride to be less painful but it only made things worse for the students as each time a large wave was crashed though it caused a torrent of cold water to crash down on top of them.

"Don't you know how to swim without getting use wet?" One student spoke up.

"Ya I'm getting all wet."

"This water is not good for my fire mane."

"Why can't we just fly over?"

Finally, Scruffy spoke from the front of the raft, he was standing by Captain Exploud.

"It is tradition for every first year student to ride the Lapras over." The Furfrou spoke up from the front of the raft. Ribbon was slightly relieved to hear someone take charge, even if it was the 'Fluffy' doing it. She was feeling slightly sick from the rocking of the wave and hoped that soon they would reach dry land.

"Waaahhhhh…" The sound of a Riolu throwing up over the side of the boat made the Vulpix dry heave. She walked away from her spot near Darious and Halvon and walked nearby where Mina was sitting. Ever since the docks she was interested in speaking to the Braixen about what it was like to be a student at Bangam. In her forest, they spoke about the school a little bit but all the Pokemon that were known to have attended it did not always give out great deal of details and instead just chuckled and say, "You will find out when you get there." Which was something that Ribbon grew tired of hearing all the time. It made her wonder what was so special that they thought you had to go to find out. Even if she would find out soon enough what she was missing out on the Vulpix decided to try and gather a little information one more time.

"Um...Mina was it?" Ribbon asked as she approached the Braixen. Even now Mina seemed to hold a special kind of aura around her, one that felt full of fire and passion. It reminded Ribbon of Ruby a little bit, both vixens held a sort of, 'look at me' charm about them, but if needed could become powerful rivals. Mina did not respond at first and it was after a moment that Ribbon noticed that Mina was sleeping. Ribbon couldn't believe her eyes at how someone could be sleeping out here in this sort of rough conditions. Ribbon lightly tapped at the Braixen's side with a paw, only to have it snatched by one of Mina's hands. Ribbon watched as Mina opened her eyes to look at her, the vixen couldn't help but look a little scared.

"Sorry dear, reflexes." Mina lets go of Ribbon and rubs her eyes. "Are we there yet hun?"

"No not yet." Ribbon answered, a look of slight nervousness on her face. She wasn't use to being in the presence of someone like Mina that wasn't named Ruby. She had heard stories of how the students who truly made it far at Bangam Academy were said to be highly skilled in just about all aspects of their life. "I am sorry Mina; I did not know you was asleep." Ribbon was about to depart when she heard the vixen yawn slightly.

"Nnooo...you didn't...wake me up dear." Mina spoke while stretching herself a bit. "Did you need someone to speak to?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Ribbon's tails twitched as her curiosity in the older fox grew. Mina smiled and bends one of her legs and hugs it, she then pats a spot near her.

"Because I am a psychic type." Mina smiled. "Come on, let's keep each other company dear." Ribbon takes Mina on her offer and sits next to her, the Braixen's warmth felt ok against her cold body. Ribbon didn't mind being warmed up slightly but she would prefer the company of a none fire type slightly more. Ribbon felt Mina's hand run up and down her back, the Braixen from time to time would scratch the ice fox's back. Ribbon purred happily and began uncontrollably nuzzling Mina's side.

 _'Oh that feels really good...'_ Ribbon thought and she heard Mina giggle. "Hey are you reading my mind?" Ribbon asked out of concern.

"No need hun, its written all over your face." Mina continued to giggle. "I use to act the same way when I was an adorable little Fenniken. Though not so cat like though. You are the first fox I've seen purr."

"My mother was...unique." Ribbon said uncomfortably. She did not know how easy it would be to explain her unique linage.

"Oh...alright? Was she a cat?" Mina said as she kept scratching Ribbon. The Vulpix purr a bit more. "There are plenty of pairs that are not of the same species. Why some of the most powerful and beautiful Pokemon were born from mixed pairings." Ribbon took a moment to think about what she heard, and realized that she had come here for more than a good unexpected back scratch. She needed to find out what she was about to get herself into.

"Mom sort of is a cat…" Ribbon answered as he wondered how she could explain her interesting linage. But then she remembered that she was here for more than just a good back scratch. "What is Bangam Academy like?"

The Braixen continued scratching Ribbon, her nails dug carefully into Ribbon's skin, but wasn't enough to break skin. Ribbon wondered after a moment if she had heard her, but right before she could ask again the mage fox spoke. "I heard you little one, no need to ask me again." Mina pats Ribbon's back and then stops touching her all together. She cleared her throat.

"Bangam Academy is what you make of it, some go and experience the best years of their lives and other come two to three years and then leave. No one has ever gone to Bangam's and left after the first year, they always come back for more." Ribbon noticed a look of satisfaction on the Mina's face, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be deep in thought.

Ribbon did not know entirely how to take that answer, she had heard these things before from others who had gone to the Academy. Frankly at this point she believed she would never get a straight answer. Ribbon looked up at Mina with slight hurt on her face. Maybe she could try to guilt her into revealing more.

"Mina I never had an older sibling to teach me anything." Ribbon sand and the Braixen opened one eye at her.

"You never had anyone to tell you the inside stories about Bangam's?" Mina asked. Ribbon shook her head.

"Nope..." Ribbon felt that she was getting some were now. "I am the oldest and I do not know if my mother attended."

"Well you will find out soon enough." Mina said finally letting go for her leg. Ribbon sighed as she felt that there was no way to get her way. Mina smiled and gives Ribbon a pat on her head as if she was her little sister. "I was just like you when I took this boat ride, full of questions and wondered about what I would expect from my first year. Were all of the rumors true about the school, was the headmaster really as powerful as everyone said he was, was the school really all about you know what."

"Out of all of my friends I am the only one who wants to know." Ribbon said. "As excited as I am to go, if all we do is make out then...I am already a master." Mina smirks as she takes hold of Ribbon's face and squeezes her cheeks until they turned red.

"Is that right...we'll see how much you think you know after your first week." Mina said as she lets go of Ribbon who rubs her cheeks, they felt a bit raw and very sore.

"What was that for?" Ribbon asked feeling confused.

"I felt that you needed to be brought back to earth. Picture your brain being like that for your entire first year." Mina chuckled.

"Why would -"

"GET READY TO MAKE PORT!" The sound of Captain Exploud spoke from the front of the raft. In the distance Ribbon, could see the island coming into view. She felt her heart race a bit as the storm that was trying to keep them away passing, and a new storm picked up, but not one that was in the physical world but instead was brewing inside of her heart. If she gathered anything from Mina was that her quite easy life was coming to an end and in turn a new turbulent one was about to start. But if Ribbon could survive it then she would that she no longer would be the same.

"Mr. Bangam, the last Lapres carrying the new students has arrived." Bangam heard Aurora say to him as they stood just outside of Angel Harbor. The old Absol always liked watching students come in off the Laprases, the looks on their young faces when they first stepped into a new place always made him happy. Some looked excited, others nervous and there was the occasional one that looked depressed to be so far away from home. It was a good way to remind himself of how he felt when he first began his school program, he had a mixture of emotions that was no different than what his new and even old students experienced and how over time he learned to channel his emotions and turn it into a drive to keep improving.

"Aurora do you know how many new students we are going to have this year?" Nikcino asked.

"We have about...hmm... well Nikcino I do not see your name under being my boss." Aurora said and Bangam felt his mate become frustrated. Bangam and Nikcino have been together for so long that the pair could feel the other's feelings and he knew that comment could get under her fur.

"Rude!" Nikcino tried to swipe at Aurora but the Jigglypuff moved just out of her way. Bangam stopped the girls from striking the other by moving his body in front of them. The Absol looked at his girls, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Settle down both of you. Aurora, you know if Nikcino is asking you for information you give it to her, assume it's coming from me." Bangam said as he stared down Aurora who nods. He then looks at Nikcino. "It is not right to attack anyone out of anger, even more so a old friend."

"You heard what she-" Nikcino was cut off by Bangam.

"Violence out of anger is never the right answer. If there is a problem on my said you are to tell me about it." Bangam never liked scolding anyone, even more so his mate. But the Absol had to assert his dominance as leader of his island and would not allow anyone, even his mate or his second in command to step out of bounds. Bangam looked firmly at Nikcino for a moment, the pair were seeming to have a discussion between one another that only they could understand. But soon after the pair smiled and kissed. Once over Bangam returned his gaze to looking out at the water, it was night now and soon the main even would begin.

"Mr. Bangam shall I inform the Slowpoke that he is to prepare himself?" Aurora asked from the side. The sorting Slowpoke was a tradition that dated back the beginning of the school. New students were sorted by their characteristics, personality, linage, potential and other small factors that the Slowpoke deemed suited a student to be placed into one of four different dens. Each of the different dens represented an important environment in nature, Woods, Open Water, Desert and Lava Dens.

"Yes please tell the teaches to begin preparing the school for tonight's' events. I want each of the student and teacher representatives in the Great Hall when the students arrive." Bangam took a breath and looked to head into the port village, he needed a moment to himself before he wouldn't have much of that any more. Being the Headmaster meant that he was always being requested.

"Sir are you going to Tail Lifter's?" Aurora said with a cough. Bangam was a bit annoyed that Aurora would bring that up. Of course, he wanted to go to Tail Lifters, it had the atmosphere he enjoyed and usually no one bothered him there. Plus, his best male friend was there, the adorable and handsome Sawyer the Jolteon. He was the bartender and owner of Tail Lifers and he had always been an ear to listen to Bangam's problems and he rarely gave him advice, instead just being there was more than enough to make the Absol happy. Nikcino sometimes doubted that their relationship was everything it seemed and Bangam worried that someday she could be right.

"Bangam please do not be long." Nikcino said as she puts a hand on his side. The Absol felt that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Yes baby I will not be long." Bangam kissed his mate and murred as he took in her sweet scent. It was warm and familiar to him. "Aurora how much time do I have before I am needed again?"

"Maybe an hour or two sir. But that is with us taking the new students around on a tour and you know how that is not supposed to happen until after the sorting ceremony." Aurora said while taking her feather pen off her head and began scribbling notes into her usual notepad. The Absol wanted to see his friend badly but he also needed to attend to his duties. Whispering a promise to himself that he would see his friend today the Absol turned to head towards his castle. He had a look of disappointment on his face. Nikcino stopped him with a tug on his fur.

"Go see Sawyer, we can handle this sorting ceremony." Nikcino firmly said. "If seeing your friend will make you not be so…moody then go see him."

"I am not moody." Bangam said with a slight growl, he was acting a bit more aggressive. Nikcino wiggles her finger in his face and Aurora pitched in.

"Sir you tend to come back from Tail Lifters in a very…. bubbly mood." She seemed to be trying to be clever with her words. "The name does…symbolize the…type of…you know…Pokemon that like to go there." Bangam was a bit frustrated.

"What that mostly males go there?" Bangam said with a shrug. "It's a place that boys like to escape to, so what. I am sure females have a place they like to run away to and escape the boys."

"Yah but they are not bubbly." Nikcino yanked on Bangam's fur a bit tighter, she seemed to be slowly becoming upset. "Please I want you to be happy…if going there and being with that Jolteon is helping you to do that then…I support you."

"What?" Bangam said while looking at his mate. He felt lost and confused. Making her let him go the Absol faced the Cinccino and kisses her on the lips, their mouths met and the pair began making out slowly. Bangam wondered why Nikcino was getting onto his case, but he wasn't going to let her go on believing that anything was going on. "I love it when your jealous…it's so hot." The Absol said while slowly helping to walk her back to a tree and the pair continued kissing, their tongues were pressing up against one another, the Cinccino's body was pressing up against the tree, her legs wrapped around his fore body, pulling him into her.

"The only tail you need to lift is mine." Nikcino moaned and Bangam felt like he wanted to take his girl right now. But before either could begin acting on their wild thoughts they heard a big coughing sound from Aurora who was watching with a blush on her face. The Jigglypuff was biting her lip, the puff wanted to keep watching but they had a job to do.

"As entertaining as this is…" Aurora began chewing on her feather pen. "We have about 200 new students who need to get sorted out and welcomed into the program. After that I do believe that we have some time for a bit of runting."

"Kill joy…instead of being such a good girl…" Nikcino licks her lips, her tongue dripped a bit of saliva onto her chest. Bangam growled happily and licks the drool off his mate's chest and licks up and down her neck. "Why not just join us."

"Oh…" Aurora gasped and then looks around. Bangam chuckles and let's go of Nikcino, but not before licking her ears, he slightly sucks on one of them. "Mmmm…I am going to put a baby in you later." Bangam sounded bit out of character but then again he was just around his mate and assistant. The only two girls…well right now that got to see the real him. Or better yet the Absol that he used to be back before he created his school and became a teacher and mentor to so many young Pokémon.

"Oh I want you to fuck me into the ground baby." Nikcino hugged the Absol's side and then slapped his ass, the Cinccino reminding the puff who he belonged to. Bangam enjoyed seeing the jealous and Alpha Female side of his mate and hoped that he could get her to act this way more often. "You can watch if you want Aurora, I do not mind it at all.

"I want to fuck you right now…" Bangam felt his old instincts kicking in, the male's rod was becoming exposed as the red rod slung ever so slightly from side to side under him. Aurora coughed again and both Bangam and Nikcino angrily looked at her.

"Can we please just get through this sorting thing." The Jigglypuff was fanning herself, the pair saw that someone else was wanting to get down just as much as them. "After that we can…" Aurora was fanning herself faster. "We can get hot and messy ok…"

"That's my girl." Nikcino surprisingly said and she walks over to Aurora and kisses her on the lip, the Cinccino showed her other side a bit. Bangam remembered that the girls use to be roommates when they attended here years ago. He wondered if they were friends with benefits and if so…why is he just now finding out that he could have had a few threesomes by now.

' _Damn…is Aurora into girls? Come on Bangam you're the master of this sort of stuff, you run a school dedicated to sex, you live and breathe this stuff. You if anyone should be able to swing that radar on and know what a female is thinking.'_ Bangam thought to himself as he followed behind his girls, the Absol decided that he needed to observe his girls a little bit more. Like he tells his students in his classes: First rule of getting laid, watch and learn. The key to getting in between is knowing what they like and how to use that to your advantage.

Amber's first impression of Bangam Island was that the place was every different than her home back in Unity Forest. Back home she was sheltered under the large pine and oak trees, here she felt that she was out in the open and had nowhere to run. She was standing on the docks of a place called Angel Harbor which was supposed to be the place where all students first arrive when they reach Bangam Academy. The dock itself was made of wood that slightly creaked when the waves crashed against it. Once someone leaves the docks they enter a small sea side town that have a variety of shops and that someone can shop at or trade in old gear for quick cash. As the young pokes were being taken though the town by the older students they were told that instead of being on dirt roads they were walking on top of something called bricks, which was laid so that when it rained the road would not become muddy. In the summer time, it stunk because the bricks would heat up and burn the Pokémon's paws but there were ways around that and when the time came the older students would show the younger ones. Amber wanted to continue exploring the town, she wanted to run into all the shops and see what they had to offer but their tour guide Mina said that they had keep moving and head up to the castle. There was a ceremony that was about to happen but it couldn't start until they got there and the longer the ceremony was held up the longer the older students would have to wait to eat.

"Tomorrow we will bring you back down there so you can begin buying your school supplies." Mina promised. "Your mentors will take good care of you."

"Will you be my mentor?" Ribbon asked. Amber looked at her friend, she did not expect her to ask such a question. Ribbon usually was the do it yourself type.

"Maybe, both Scruffy and I are free to take on protégés but right now there is no way of knowing who you will get." Mina said to the not just Ribbon but the crowd. "I will explain as we head up to the castle." Mina takes her stick from her tail and lights it on fire. "Come on we have a bit of ground to cover."

Darious walked by Amber and gave her a slap on her rear with his tail. Amber's face turned red, though it wasn't from being flattered. "What is your problem?" Amber asked, she still hadn't used Illusion yet and she was still in her brother's Zorua form. She had been back filled in by Ribbon about what Chip and Darious had done and as happy as she was for her brother finally bring loose a little bit and living, she found Darious to be annoying. He was usually being bumping into her on purpose and whispering erotic things into her ears. Amber told Darious that she wasn't her brother and that she didn't want anything from him, but Darious seemed to take that as a challenge and instead of backing off pushed himself onto her a bit more. Now he was crossing the line.

"Darious…" Amber said just loud enough for the Rockruff to hear her. The puppy scampered closer to her.

"Yes lovely…" The puppy asked. Amber smirks as she was controlling her emotions, the image of her headbutting him in the jaw pops into her mind repeatedly. The idea of her skull cracking his nose and causing him to cry out in pain seemed to make the Eevee feel a little excited. The joy of licking up his tears and blood seemed pleasing for some odd reason.

"If you do not leave me alone…I am going to break your nose." Amber said to Darious who seemed a little freaked out. The puppy stopped walking and the same Riolu from the raft who couldn't hold his stomach together walked right into Darious and the pair fall over one another.

"Hey why did you stop walking?" The Riolu asked angrily.

"She made my stop." Darious said as he glared at Amber. He knew who she was, but didn't know that unlike her brother she wasn't a push over. If Amber could help it she would make sure her brother didn't mess around with this sick puppy.

"Whatever man, don't stop walking." The Riolu got up and brushed himself off. "Besides its just a weird looking Zorua."

"Thanks a lot." Amber bitterly said, her voice was like her brother's just now. She can see why he was so bitter sometimes. Most other Pokémon can be annoying.

"Keep moving." Scruffy growled from the back. A Quilava and Snubbull were standing on either side of him. "This is not a time to loft off."

"Yes Sir Scruffy." The younger students said and then began running to catch up to the others.

"Thanks a lot mutt." Amber said growled. Darious shoved Amber and she fell onto her side. She felt her head spin a bit as she had hit the ground hard ground and bumped her head a little bit. Darious stopped and growled down at her.

"Don't call me a mutt!" Darious barked. "I can't believe you and Chip are siblings. No wonder he hates you."

"You do not know me or Chip, you stupid mutt." Amber barked back and she got tackled by Darious. The pair rolled around on the ground until Darious and Amber were separated by Scruffy and the Quilava. Scruffy held onto Darious by his scruff.

"Damn wild dogs." Scruffy said while walking with the Rockruff in his jaw.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Darious screamed the rest of the way up to the castle.

Amber was lucky to not be hauled up the long hill by her scruff but she did feel the embarrassment as all the other students were staring at her. Not only was she the most oddly colored Pokémon here, but now she was already proving to be "that" sort of student as. Even Ribbon looked a bit embarrassed as she caught up to her best friend. Ribbon just mouthed, "Sucks to be you right now, sorry babe."

"Oh this can't get any worst…" Amber thought as she wished that she could Shift back to her regular form, but there were to many other Pokémon here. She only had so much time before the Shift could happen on its own but the chances were low of that happening since she was awake right now and can control it. For now, she must go as a Zorua and hope that she didn't draw to much more attention to herself. Last thing she needed was to become "popular" in all the wrong ways.

Inside the castle Bangam was standing in front of this staff of teachers and a few 6th and 7th year students who were beginning their interim ship to become teachers someday. He always hosted a large meeting before the doors opened for the first years to come in. They were standing outside in the garden near the portals to Neon Central, the air was slightly chilled tonight as they were in for an early fall this year.

"Thank you for meeting me out here tonight, and as always welcome back all of you and I hope that you had a fun and safe summer." Bangam began. "Tonight we have a crop of about 200 new students that will be joining us this year. That means that each den will be getting about 50 new students, that is a lot for use to take in all at once."

"Sir may I deliver my report?" Aurora spoke up from his side.

"Yes Aurora I think you are more well suited for this than me." Bangam chuckled, he never did like being a numbers guy, that is what Aurora was an expert at.

"We have 200 new students coming to use this year, most are from the southern region though we do have a few coming from the north. A few tribal Pokémon sir, maybe about 10 to 12 of them. We have a few ums…" clears her throat. "Unique Pokémon of interest sir, maybe about 5 to 7 of the new students are well…special cases."

"Define special." A voice spoke from the crowd. Bangam could tell that it was his oldest friend Professor Bones the Gengar. He was surprised to see the history teacher wanting to voice his opinion already, he never was one to just sit idly and just take in information.

"I am not going to get into the specifics about all of our students here Professor Bones. Some of this is confidential information that should only be between the students and teachers that are going to be instructing them." Aurora said. Bangam would have said the same thing, even if it was his best friend there was a thin line between Headmaster and his professors. "Anyway sir shall I have the Slowpoke divide all of the students into 4 even groups among the dens so as no one den has to many?"

"No I want the students to go to the dens that makes sense for them." Bangam looked out at his staff. "I have full faith that each of you will do a good job as always. Now before we break and help to welcome our new students into the family I want to welcome our new teachers. First will Professor Kia please step forward."

All the teachers began cheering as the new Espeon teacher walked to the front of the crowd and up to Headmaster Bangam. The Espeon bows his head at Bangam who returned the jester. "Professor Kia has worked the past two school years an interim and now he is ready to stop being a student and finally take his place here as a proud professor."

"Thank you Headmaster." Kia said happily. "I am just happy that I was able to complete my training before my son and daughter began their first year here." Kia was a unique Espeon, his color scheme was that of a Umbreon, instead of purple fur he had black fur with rings around his body. Kia's rings were unique as well as some were silver, blue and purple. His species signature red gem was the only thing on him that stayed the same. Kia wore a red collar around his neck with a crescent moon tag on it with small diamonds embedded into it. On both of his thighs the Espeon had a pair of red and yellow stars that pointed towards his tail hole. The Espeon did not talk about why he had someone "close" to him liked to call tramp stamps but when asked he just said that liked the design.

"I know. They will make as fine of students as you and Crescent were." Bangam said with a smile. Kia bowed his head again. "You will be our new Special Effects teacher." Everyone in the crowd gasped as they did not expect that position to be filled so soon. Bangam knew he was taking a risk having a fresh new teacher take the position but he had full faith that Kia would be the perfect teacher for such a job. Kia bowed his head once more as he showed his Headmaster his due respect.

"I will not let you down sir."

"I know you won't." Bangam returned the jester and the crowd cheered happily. Kia left and returned to the crowd. Once the cheering died down Bangam returned his attention to the crowd. "Next we shall welcome our new Environmental Instructor, Florian." The place erupted in cheers as a Sylveon walked up to the front and bowed his head at Bangam who returned it. Florian was popular as he worked his way up the ranks much like Kia. Being the Environmental teacher was a big deal since it was a position that allowed the teacher nearly do what he or she wanted to do. The class took place mostly outside and involved a lot of exploring of Mystery Dungeon and using the environment in different ways. It was easier to just see it in action that to explain it. It was something that Bangam did not just give to anyone and he normally only assigned it to teachers who have done some time teaching elsewhere.

"Sir it is time." Aurora spoke up and Bangam nods. He looked out at the crowd as the Sylveon returned to the rest of the teachers. He couldn't wait to see what his new teachers would be able to do this year. Bangam always did like eons, they were very versatile species and could adapt to just about anything. It reminded him of who he needed to go see after this was over, Sawyer would be waiting for him down at Tail Lifters.

"Yes…yes, it is." Bangam began walking through the crowd and everyone moved out of the way so he had a hole to move though. Once he reached the other side Bangam signaled with his tail to head inside. It was time to see the new students into the school and give them their first test. It would be one that none of them would soon forget.


	6. Chapter 6 - Darious and the Alpah Fluff

Chapter 6

Characters:

Teachers: Bangam: Headmaster of Bangam Academy.  
Nikcino: Bangam's mate. She is the contest and gym coach.  
Aurora: Bangam's right paw. She is his personal assistant and organizer. Kia: Chip and Amber's father. He has recently become a teacher at the academy.

Students: Amber: Chip's twin sister. She is a shiny Eevee with cream color highlights and pink eyes. She wears pink ribbons on her ears and tail to look like her best Ribbon. Chip: Amber's twin brother. He is a cream colored Zorua with purple highlights and purple eyes. He sometimes wears a big purple bow on the base of his tail.  
Ribbon: Chip and Amber's best friend. Ribbon is a Alola Vulpix that wears icy blue ribbons on her ears and tail. She has a very mixed and close relationship with Amber.  
Darious: A Rockruff from the Wild Plains Dog Pack. Darious has an odd relationship with Chip and his sister. He is a very sexual active Pokemon.  
Mina: A fifth year Braixen from Woods Den. She is a premier battler and is Sir Scruffy's girlfriend. She apricates how Sir Scruffy loves her regardless of what others may think.  
Sir "Scruffy" McAllister the Forth: A fifth year Furfrou from Woods Den. He is a premier battler and is Mina's boyfriend. His real name is Sir Fluffy Mcallister the Forth. Only Mina is allowed to call him by his real name.

Darious felt his face kiss he marble floor of the Great Hall as Sir Scruffy threw him inside of it. For a moment, the puppy blacked out from the impact, his brain slamming against his skull.

"Ooohhh…" Darious groaned as he was looking up at the glaring Furfrou. "Wow…you throw like a girl." The comment got the pup a punch to the jaw as Sir Scruffy mud stomped him with his forepaws. Darious's jaw felt like it was broken but it was just badly bruised and the pup spat out a bit of blood as his lip was busted.  
"There are two kinds of students here pup." Sir Scruffy growled as he began dragging Darious by his tail further into the Great Hall. A few other students could be heard behind them but the Furfrou didn't seem to care that everyone else was watching him discipline the puppy. Once they were just out of ear shot of most Sir Scruffy dropped Darious tail and puts a hindlegs on his chest.  
"Dicks and Assholes?" Darious said as he was looking at Sir Scruffy's sheath and tail hole. The puppy chuckled as he thought he had a good view. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a nice pair of balls, just the perfect set, I mean I would let you do some nasty things to me-" Darious gets sat on by the dog, his tail hole was inches from the puppy's mouth. Darious found it hard to breath, not only from the pressure to his chest, but from having to smell the Furfrou's rear end.

"Those who listen and follow the rules, and those who need to be taught their place." Sir Scruffy said as he pushes back on Darious's face, the puppy couldn't smell anything but the poodle's tail hole.  
"Well…I can…tell you had…. something…spicy for…lunch today." Darious joked and he gets a nasty growl as the Furfrou wanted to honestly hurt him a lot and Darious loved it. "No one is watching…why not we get a little messy, I know you want to." Darious laughed and he feels Sir Scruffy get off him. The Furfrou panted and Darious saw that he had little boner beginning to show. The Rockruff giggled.  
"You better pray to Arceus I am not your mentor. I swear I will break you."

"You going to bend me over and teach me good." Darious laughed and he saw poodle smirked, his half hard rod was dangling from side to side.

"I am not into gay sex, but domination...hearing your pathetic littles cries as I bury my puppies into you…that will be satisfying in its own rights." Sir Scruffy gave Darious a evil grin and finally the puppy stopped playing around. He didn't expect his teasing to possibly backfire. "You wild dogs think that you are the only ones who follow the old laws. The laws of canines are the same for all, watch yourself pup. Angry sex is sometimes more fun than passionate sex." Sir Scruffy turned around and Darious saw his tail was up, and his cock was still swinging. The pup gulps as he pictured himself stuffing the poodle but then the idea of getting stuff instead by such a powerful and proud pooch did occurred to him.  
"That would be such a prize…taking that dogs ass. If I can beat him…then I can be the alpha around here." Darious grins and gets up. "I hope you are my mentor." Darious announce and Sir Scruffy looked at the pup.  
"If I am your mentor…your behind will hurt every day, I fucking guarantee it." Sir Scruffy smirked and wagged his tail. "And I do not mean it entirely in a sexual way."  
Darious got up and shakes himself, he was still in a lot of pain but he was feeling good regardless. He growled happily at the challenge. "You didn't say that it didn't have to not be a little kinky." Darious barked and happily moved over to the poodle who rolled his eyes. The pup could tell that Sir Scruffy was trying to figure out how someone could get beat up and still be feeling good afterwards.

"Mon you wild dogs are something else." Sir Scruffy picked Darious up again by his scruff and began carrying him to where the other students were, and it was just in time as Bangam and the teachers were just walking in. Once over to the others Sir Scruffy dropped Darious who handed with a "thud" on the ground. "Get your mind out of the gutter pup."

"How about you both do." Darious heard Mina say from nearby. She had her arms crossed. "Nice woody Fluffy, did you like 69ing the pup?" Mina said in a sly voice. Darious blushed and giggled while the Furfrou grunted.  
"Ya Fluffy did you like getting a good look at this puppy's family gems?" Darious teased. "Or do you want to put it into my little pucker of a backdoor." This time it was Mina who delivered the punishment as Darious got hit on the head by her stick, luckily it was lit on fire.  
"Don't call him Fluffy." Mina said as she looks at Sir Scruffy who smiled back. Darious couldn't help but look at them funny. "He is Sir Scruffy to you pup." "Hey are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Darious asked and Sir Scruffy grunted, but it was Mina who answered.

"Oh Fluffy its fine, it's not like no one will not notice by this time tomorrow." Mina blushed. "Yes little Rockruff we are together, but we are still exploring our relationship so please do not spread it around."

"If you do I will tear you a new one." Sir Scruffy threatened and Darious grins and nods.

"Back home, tearing someone a new one is a term of endearment." Darious snickered and Sir Scruffy looked embarrassed while Mina giggled.  
"Oh I hope you get him as a protégé, he is so adorable and I wouldn't mind letting him join us from time to time. He looks like he will be really nice third wheel if you know what I mean." Mina said and Sir Scruffy rolled his eyes.  
"He couldn't keep up." The Furfrou huffed and Mina pets Darious's head.  
"Well he will have an awesome mentor who can teach him." Mina said as she scratched both of their head. "And when he's ready you two can even do the Poke' Tower on me."

"Mina!"

"Wow what is that!?"  
"Heh, heh."

Bangam stepped up onto the balcony that overlooked the Great Hall, it was his spot where he made all his announcements and was the spot where he crowned each year's champions. Today he would be standing up on it alone. The balcony was positioned at the far end of the Great Hall near the entrance to the garden.  
"Students and teachers alike, welcome to another fantastic year at Bangam Academy of Survival and Intercourse." Bangam looked around and he saw that some of the older students were starting to file into the hall. He did not like having to wait but he wouldn't complain to the students about it, not when the den leaders were ripe for a good ass chewing. But putting on a smile the Absol waited patiently for the rest of the students to file in and once all were nearly inside he decided it was time to start.

"As you file in please find your seats." Bangam looked down at Aurora and gave her a look of, 'Fix this!' Aurora looked back up at him and nods as she scribbles some notes down. Bangam looks around the hall and soon sees the last student run in, it was Munchlax and the Absol was not surprised to see it take so long to get seated. Once the glutton Pokémon was seated on top of an unlucky Tailow, the Absol was ready to start speaking as he watched the bird struggle to get out from under the Munchlax who looked a bit sorry for what it did.

"Once again welcome to another fine year of learning and growing here at Bangam Academy of Sexual Intercourse and Survival. I am for those who do not already know Headmaster Bangam." Bangam heard the students and teachers begin clapping, barking, yelling or making whatever noise they could. The excitement was real and the Absol loved hearing every moment of it, and he took a moment to reflect on how far him and the school have come to reach this point. Once he was done reflecting and the students were done cheering the Absol ready to address everyone.

"I extend a warm welcome out to all of our returning students, each year you all return here ready to learn more than you have previous and for that I thank you. It may not seem like much that you are returning to a school that teaches you about enhancing the very primal instincts that you were born with but there are many things that we do not know and coming to a place that helps you to learn more about yourself, your fellow Pokémon and the world around us is important. So, to my 6th and 7th year students I extend a warm thank you from the bottom of my heart." Bangam heard the oldest of his students cheery loudly from each of the long tables. Unlike other years this was one of his largest 6th and 7th year classes and he knew that slowly more and more students were finding out how important it was to complete the program.

"To my 4th and 5th year students this year you begin mentorship program, but not as the protégé but as the mentor, you have an important task in front of you." Bangam began and the students made a few loud noises. "Yes, yes, it is your time to shine." Bangam laughs as he heard most of the student howling joyfully about how it was their time to be the boss. "Remember that you will be tasked with watching over your protégé from now until they become a 4th hear as well or you graduate. The first three years of a student's time here are critical and it is up to the experienced to guide the unexperienced.

"Hey what was that for?" Bangam heard someone yell and he looked around to find the source of the cry. He saw that it was the Furfrou from Wood's den, Sir Fluffy.  
"Guide and mentor someone, not tear them up." Bangam heard the Braixen Mina say. "Sir Fluffy and Ms. Mina is there something you would like to tell everyone?" Bangam said as he hated to be interrupted.

"No Headmaster Bangam." Bangam heard the pair say and he looked satisfied. Clearing his throat the Absol went on.

"Third and second years prepare yourselves for you are no longer younglings but will not be tasked with more work than you have had before. Lean on the support of your mentors and power though. Finally, my first years…the time has come for you to be sorted. A time-honored tradition, each of you will be sorted into one of 4 dens. Woods, Open Water, Desert and Lava. Each of these dens have been here since the beginning of this school and each represent the tribes of the old. No one den is better than the other and each has something special to teach you, but you will only be part of one and the time to find out which shall be now." Bangam looked down from his perch and saw that the Slowpoke had been brought out. In the past they let him walk out but…that took a long time and now they wheeled the slow Pokémon out. Bangam leaped down from the balcony and lands on the ground near the Slowpoke.

"Let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Future is not Certain

Chapter 7

Characters: Amber: Shiny silver colored Eevee with cream color chest and tail tip fur. Amber has pink eyes with matching pink ribbons on her ears and tail. She is Chip's twin sister and is best friends with Ribbon.  
Chip: Cream color Zorua with purple eyes and purple secondary fur color. Chip is Amber's twin brother and is best friends with Ribbon. He has an odd friendship with Darious.

Ribbon: Alola Vulpix that wears icy blue ribbons on her ears and tail. Ribbon has a strong loyalty to her friends and often goes out of the way to help them. She is very fond of Chip and has deep feelings for Amber.  
Darious: A Rockruff from the Wild Plains Dog Pack. He has a nose for digging up trouble, although he usually is usually good at creating it for himself. He hopes to get to know Chip in more ways than one. Amber does not care for him the same way her brother does. His real name is Dario but he goes by Darious.

"Let's Begin." Those words made all the first-year students either excited, nervous or a mixture of both. The thought that the next several moments would decide what den they would live in and possibly how the next several years of their lives will play out. Being part of a den was more than being part of a group, a Pokémon would be joined to a new family, be with those who shared the same goals and aspirations as them. Many Pokémon who left school still worn something that was a reminder of the den that they use to be a part of, their bond with their den mates showed when they walked in the streets of Unity City or in their home villages. Once a Bangam Academy student always a Bangam Academy student, everyone remembered who their brother and sister are. Blood wasn't always everything and that fact was instilled into all those taught at the Academy. Whether they stayed the full 7 years or left only after 2 to 3, once part of Bangam Academy Den always part of that den no matter what.  
Amber sat near the back of the hall, her back was to wall, and her heart was pounding rapidly in chest. She had never been around so many other Pokémon before, so many voices, so many eyes, so many judging eyes. Amber had already been asked by several other Pokémon what she was and when she told them that she was a Zorua the other Pokémon looked at her like she was crazy. What else could she be the girl wondered, how were these Pokémon so blind to not see that just she had a different color fur. Amber couldn't stand this, being looked at so much, the very thought of being judged by others was becoming too much for her to bare. Her legs were trembling, her fur was matted to her body, the fem Zorua wished that she could just curl up into a ball and vanish into thin air.  
Ribbon had been watching the upset fem the entire time and she was trying to shoulder as much of the burden possible. Amber wasn't as emotionally sound as her brother was, the 'Eevee' folder under pressure faster than her brother did. Amber never knew how bad her brother had it, she always could Shift back into her Eevee form after they changed positions. As a Eevee she didn't look all that different than any other of her kind, she just happens to have the rare silver coat with an oddly colored cream secondary on her chest and tail. Chip on the other paw almost didn't have any color of his species outside of the black fur on his chest, making him stick out like a Pikachu on top of a bed of white rice.

"Amber you have to keep it together." Ribbon said as she pushes on her friend. Amber shook her head as she tried to keep her mind in one piece.  
"Easier said than done, at least everyone is not staring at you because you look like a freak." Amber was thankful that her brother was still mostly sleeping. She did not have to worry about Chip screaming at her for calling him a that. She was using his form after all.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom Amber." Ribbon said as the girls heard the first of the names being called to come forward. Amber wondered if she should stay just in case they were going to call her or Chip's name, but Ribbon pushed her along with her nose pressed into her side.  
"Ribbon what if they call our names?"

"I doubt they will call us that fast." Ribbon said as she pushed her friend towards the door. Amber soon followed along and moved under her own power as they reached the door. A strange blue bird stood between the girls and the way out. Amber had never seen anything like it before, the bird was what seemed double or even triple the size of the them. It had a long neck that was attacked to a long body, but what truly was odd about this bird was the strange cotton like things on its wings, tail and under body. Amber thought that this bird had clouds attached to its body.

"And where are you young ladies going?" The bird chirped.  
"We are going to the bathroom." Ribbon answer calmly.  
"What are your names so if your names are called I can tell them that you will be returning soon?" The bird chirped as another name was called. The sound of Open Water table erupted shortly afterwards. "They are going through them quickly tonight."

"My mother told me that it was a quick process." Ribbon said with a smile. "My name is Ribbon the Vulpix and this is Amber the um…Zorua…but she also goes by the name Chip. If any of our names are called, can you please tell them to hold off on us until we return."

"I will." The bird chirped.

"Come on Amber we need to go freshen up." Ribbon said as she walked through the door out and Amber followed her. Walking along the corridor the Vulpix did not speak but instead the pair followed the small signed posted along the walls that lead towards the Poke' bathrooms at the other end of the hall. Amber saw a pink sign with a female Meowstic on it, on the other wall was a male Meowstic, both cats were pointing to their respective rest rooms. Ribbon guided Amber inside of the bathroom and once in she looked around to make sure that no one was there the Vulpix decided to address her friend.  
"Shift now."  
"Ribbon what was that-" Amber was cut short.

"Its called a Alteria. For Arceus sake, SHIFT NOW!" Ribbon cried as she was taking hold of the situation. "You are not yourself right now Amber, literally you are not Amber. Now Shift already so we can get back in there."

"Ok…" Amber said as she folded her ears and then thinks about the image of herself as a Eevee. Her silver coat, her cute pink ribbons on her tails and ears and a moment later the Zorua changed back into her Eevee self. Amber strangely enough felt calmer, as if she was normal again. Amber couldn't figure it out right away but she felt good being back in her own fur again, even if that fur was just a illusion, but it was her fur regardless.

"Better?" Ribbon asked in a slightly relieved voice. Amber saw that the Alola Vulpix looked flustered, her fur was a mess and her ribbons were slightly undone. Amber nods.

"Yes, thank you Ribbon. I do not know what came over me…I couldn't think straight anymore." Amber said as she seemed a little upset with herself. Ribbon walks over to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"You are not use to not being yourself. Chip is used to being…odd looking. Back in the forest everyone knew what you two were so it was easy for you to Shift whenever you two switched spots. But here…you two are odd balls and that can be overwhelming. But I am here for you two always, even if you think I am not." Ribbon kissed Amber on her cheek.

"Oh Ribbon I love you so much." Amber said as she jumped onto the Vulpix and tried to take her to the ground. The Eevee's tail was wagging as she felt as happy as a new born pup. Amber licked and nuzzled her friend's cheeks and just when the Vulpix tried to get her off pressed her nose to her friend's. "We are so made for each other.

"Amber…" Amber heard her friend groan a little bit but then she fixed her voice and spoke happily. "I love you to." Amber's eyes lit up brightly and the Eevee lets out a big gleeful cry.  
"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Amber hugged Ribbon tightly. Ribbon tried to break free but Amber held on tightly, the Eevee was stronger than she looked. "Oh Ribbon I kind of wish you was a male or herm like me."

"Huh, why Amber?" Ribbon asked. "I kind of like not having a dick to take care of. No offense but it looks like a lot of work."

"It can be but I do not mind it." Amber said with a bit of humor. "But I want to have your kits." Amber said as she looked up at Ribbon who blushed and then looks away. She seemed to be flustered like before, as if she was lost for words.

"Amber we…we need to get back now." Ribbon said and the Eevee lets her go. Amber looked at her friend strangely as Ribbon was moving quickly out of the bathroom. "If you need to go, do it before we get back." Amber followed behind Ribbon who headed out of the bathroom and then cursed her luck and then goes back inside. "Um…I need to do…um…how about you go back without me and I will catch up to you."

"I can wait, it's not like you have anything I do not." Amber said rubbing her head with a forepaw. Ribbon scratched the ground with a claw, the Vulpix looked at her friend angrily.

"Amber I need to go poop." Ribbon barked and a few other Pokémon around them looked at the pair. "I really do not think our friendship has evolved to the point where we are watching the other do our business. Now please…go back inside and I will catch up to you."

Amber's ears drooped as she felt slightly hurt. As gross as it would be the Eevee would stand and watch her friend. She loved her and that meant having to do some unpleasant things for the other she was willing to do it. Amber felt that Ribbon did not trust her, why else would she angrily send her away like this. Amber wanted to show Ribbon her loyalty and prove to her that she cared about her…no that she loved her more than anything else on this planet. Amber wouldn't do it now but she was determined to make Ribbon hers.

"Next up is…Darious the puppy from the Wild Plains Dog Pack." Bangam called out from the front of the Great Hall. Darious heard his name called and eagerly ran to the front as quickly as he could. This was it, his big moment, no one else was here to ruin it for him. Once he reached the front he saw the amber eyes of Bangam looking down at him, the proud Absol was everything that Darious had heard. It was said that Bangam had visited his pack long time ago before he had been born and the old Absol taught his pack some of the formal ways of sexual survival, which was a concept unknown to his pack at the time and to some degree still was. This was why he was here; he was to bring back this formal education to his pack in the hopes of being able to in a strange way fix it. Although Darious didn't think his pack needed any kind of fixing and instead of caring about bringing anything back he just wanted to have fun.

"Long ago I met your father Darious." Bangam said as he looked down at the pup, a warm smile was on his face. "You look just like him." Darious smiled back.

"It's funny you should say that, considering my dad gets all of the bitches." Darious saw Bangam chuckle. The Absol pets the pup's head.  
"Your father said something very similar when we first met. I believe it was something around the lines of, "I turn bitches into purring pussies." Bangam chuckled as he remembered times long past. "You will make a fine student and possible an even better leader someday." Darious liked the idea of being the leader of his pack. If he was the leader, then he can have as many female as he wanted. Boys were fun to dominate but girls at least didn't require so much lubing up, nor did they want to shift positions and get to do the plowing. A Pokémon that only cared to lift their tail when he wanted, that was the perfect Pokémon for Darious.  
"Thank you Headmaster Bangam." Darious said and Bangam guided the puppy over to the Slowpoke who was laying on top of a mantle. Darious was told to sit just up under the Slowpoke and when instructed to close his eyes and let the Slowpoke do the rest. As soon as Darious closed his eyes he felt a presence entering his mind, at first he was wanting to freak out but soon he felt a calming aura enveloped around him and soon all was at peace.

~Relax little pup, there is nothing to fear here. ~ Darious heard something say in his mind. He saw an image of the Slowpoke float before him and he guess that this was who was speaking to him. "I see what is happening." Darious said. From the outside, it looked like the pup was talking in his sleep.

~ My name is Slowpoke, my job at the Academy is to sort Pokémon like you into their den. You are sorted you into your den by the potential I see in you, this is not to say that one den is worse than the other. Each den promotes a certain part of a Pokémon's abilities more than the others and it is up to me to figure out which is best for you. Would you like for me to tell you about each den? ~

"A little bit, nothing to detailed. If I can get into the same den as Sir Fluffy I will be happy." Darious said as he wanted to be trained by the dog badly. Something about him made the puppy become excited. He noticed the Slowpoke's eyes were blue as he was staring at him intensely, it was as if he reading his thoughts or even possibly the pups very soul. "Ah…can I help you?"

~ Darious…the third son of Moongazer the current leader of the Wild Plains Dog Pack. From a young age, you began training with your peers, this helped to create your lust for battle. ~ The Slowpoke began, his eyes were still starting at Darious who wanted to back away but a mysterious force stopped him.

"What…what are you doing?"

~ When you were old enough you went through your first right of passage test. You were forced to fight against a young Poochyena in your pack. To win your fight you had to take his innocence while losing yours at the same time. You won your fight and took your friend's cherry. Ever since then you have fought with the intent to dominate your opponent. Anything less is not good enough for you. ~ The Slowpoke continue speaking as if Darious had said nothing to him at all. The puppy growled as he wanted to jump at the Slowpoke and stop him from speaking but his paws felt glued to the ground. ~ You cannot hurt me here. I am inside of your mind and I control everything about it right now. Relax wild dog, I am not here to hurt you nor to expose your secrets. But from what I see you would do well in Wood's Den. More leaders and strong hearted Pokémon come out of Wood's Den than any other. ~

Darious felt weak, his mind felt on fire as he was forced to remember each of the events that the Slowpoke mentioned. He remembered his first fight, how he had fought his older siblings in a match that he clearly wasn't ready for. He was barely able to walk and he was forced to fight dogs that were much bigger than him. He remembered each day being banged up and bruised by the other pups as they were being taught that size, skill, and ability did not matter and that there was more than one way to win a match. All of this led to his first domination match where he had to fight his best friend Darkfang in a winner rape the loser match. Darious at first did not like doing it, but when his father told him that he was not raising a daughter and that he had to do it or be banished from the pack, well what else was he to do and the Rockruff mounted his best friend. Darious after it was over found that he enjoyed it, he couldn't figure out if it was before or after the knotting but when he was butt to butt with Darkfang and felt his seed filling him up the Rockruff knew that this was what being a pack dog was all about. A few days after that event was over Darkfang asked Darious if they could do it again, the Poochyena had enjoyed what they did, even if he was sore afterwards and it was from that moment on the pair had formed a strong kinship.

"Woods Den…that is Sir Fluffy's den." Darious said after hearing what the Slowpoke had said.

~ I did not put you in that den because of your desire to be near Sir Fluffy. I put you there because I foresee a future where you will be leading your pack. And your pack despite what many including myself are far behind the times in terms of lifestyle need a strong leader. That leader is you and Wood's Den will help mold you into the quality leader that will be able to lead them from the dark area. ~

Darious listened to the Slowpoke and shook his head. "My pack is anything but living in the dark area as you put it. We understand brotherhood and how much it means to have someone's ass. I like the idea of being my pack's leader, but I will not stand for you to call us primal."

~ My job is to inform you, what you do with this information is up to your young pup. I bid you good-bye and good luck to you. ~  
In a flash Darious was returned to the waking world…

"WOODS DEN!" Was the sound the Slowpoke yelled after a few moments of considering Darious's mind. Amber watched from the back of the hall, she couldn't stand Darious and hoped that for her sake she was not put into the same den as the mutt. She closed her eyes and felt her brother's presence beginning to stir from within in. The next time she opened her eyes both were each of the siblings' alternative colors.

~ Its almost our time. ~ Chip said from within. Amber felt the same way as she watched Darious walk back their way and pass them by. The pup stopped and looked at the Eevee intensely, as if he was trying to see if it was Amber or Chip behind her eyes. He smiled and gives Amber a lick on the cheek.

"Hello lovely." Darious said.

If Amber could become angry enough, to boil the saliva from her cheek, she would do so as the Eevee never felt like wanting to hurt someone as much as she did right now. How could this Rockruff be so bold, to lick her as if they were couple. Was he that confident that she would not try to hurt him again or was he just that dumb.  
"I AM NOT YOUR LOVELY!" Amber screamed and everyone in the hall looked right at the pair as Amber was growling, her fur was standing up and her tail point pointing out straight instead of being raised up. Darious only laughed. "What is so funny?!" Amber asked.

~ Amber don't hurt him. ~ Chip said from within and the Eevee tried to push him out for now. She did not want her brother getting in her way in case she was going to try to give the dog two match black eyes. But as she stared down the puppy Amber felt her brother's feeling, it reminded her of how she felt for Ribbon.

~ Chip…you idiot. ~ Amber said back to her brother and she ended up feeling her fur lay flat. ~ Sometimes I hate you…~

~ Love you too dear sister. ~

"I just cannot believe how both you and your brother feel so different about me." Darious said and Amber looked around, she did not want the school knowing about her and Chip just yet. If Darious kept running his mouth like this, they will find out in just a matter of moments and then any hope of getting anyone to see her or Chip as more than a pair of freaks would be gone before it even started. "If what Ribbon told me is true I should be seeing my lovely Chip very soon. I hope you and your cutie of a brother end up in Wood's Den with me."  
Amber blushed…well more of Chip was blushing as the Zorua from within was flattered. Amber had to get herself away from Darious, before she either tried to headbutt his bold mouth or tried to kiss him. The sweet sound of relief came just when she thought her mind would split.  
"Amber the Eevee please come forward." The sound of Bangam came from the front and the Eevee sighed happily.

"Thank you Arceus…you are so great sometimes." Amber said a prayer and then looks at Darious who was still standing by her. He was smiling and it was then that the Eevee realized why her brother liked him so much. He had a very cute smile, at least when he wasn't sticking his nose into her business.

"Good luck." Darious said. The pup did not wait for a reply but instead walked over to the long table where the rest of his den was waiting for him. Amber felt her brother tugging at her to head up to the front, Bangam was waiting for them. As she walked forward the Eevee saw the Riolu from before, the one that couldn't hold his stomach sitting with the Desert Den Pokémon, and Halvon was sitting with Open Water. Both Pokémon seemed to find suitable Dens to represent and she hoped that her and Chip will be as lucky.  
~ Can you stand the idea of being in the same Den as Darious? ~ Amber heard her brother ask as she walked up to the front. In her mind, she pictured her brother walking beside her, the yellow and purple Zorua walked with her on her right side, the Zorua looked a bit proud. Amber wondered if he truly was here, walking together as one up to their future. She wanted to believe so, the twins were stronger together.  
~ If I must be around him all the time…I will deal with it. ~ Amber answered back as her and her brother walked up the toward Headmaster Bangam. ~ Even if he is a bold, arrogant, ass of an Pokémon. ~ She wasn't even getting into how she truly felt about Darious. ~ Since for some Arcues awful reason my little sister seems to be attracted to him. ~

~ I am not your sister. ~ Chip said and Amber had to suppress her laugher as she approached the Headmaster who was looking at her with great interest. The Eevee's first impression of the Absol was that he looked older than any other Pokémon she had ever laid eyes on. The older Pokémon did not have wrinkles or anything that would suggest just what his age was, but his fur was slightly whiter than others of his kind. His horn looked extremely sharp, and if the myths were true about Absol's it was that the older they were the sharper their horns became, and the Headmaster's looked like it has seen many years and many battles to become as long and as sharp as it was. The strange thing was Amber was that the Headmaster did not look physically very old but it was his presence, his aura that gave away his age. He projected an image of great wisdom that only comes from years of being on their earth and experiencing many things. Amber gave the Absol a bow and Bangam returned it.

"Welcome young ones…" Bangam said and Amber felt her brother's presence become stronger, the mental image she had of the Zorua seemed to become almost fully solid.  
"What is going on?" The image of Chip spoke and Amber knew it right then and there that this was no image, Chip was standing next to her.

"Chip!" Amber cried

"Amber?" Chip said "Are we really…"

"We are split apart…?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Fox Trials

Chapter 8

Characters:  
Teachers: Bangam: Headmaster of Bangam Academy.  
Nikcino: Bangam's mate. She is the contest and gym coach.  
Aurora: Bangam's right paw. She is his personal assistant and organizer. Kia: Chip and Amber's Espeon father. Like his children he has an odd color scheme about him. He has the black and red ring fur of an Umbreon, and wears blue, silver, and blue rings on his ears and tail. He has a collar around his neck with a silver crescent moon tag on it.

Students:

Amber: Chip's twin sister. She is a shiny Eevee with cream color highlights and pink eyes. She wears pink ribbons on her ears and tail to look like her best Ribbon. Chip: Amber's twin brother. He is a cream colored Zorua with purple highlights and purple eyes. He sometimes wears a big purple bow on the base of his tail.  
Ribbon: Chip and Amber's best friend. Ribbon is a Alola Vulpix that wears icy blue ribbons on her ears and tail. She has a very mixed and close relationship with Amber.  
Darious: A Rockruff from the Wild Plains Dog Pack. Darious has an odd relationship with Chip and his sister. He is a very sexual active Pokémon.  
Mina: A fifth year Braixen from Woods Den. She is a premier battler and is Sir Scruffy's girlfriend. Sir "Scruffy" McAllister the Forth: A fifth year Furfrou from Woods Den. He is a premier battler and is Mina's boyfriend.

Amber and Chip were staring at one another; the twins couldn't believe what was happening to them right now. Looking behind one another they saw that no one seemed to notice what was happening and they figured that something was keeping everyone else from seeing the new addition on stage. There was only one place in the entire world that they could see the other outside of their spiritual world. Amber touched her brother and wondered how she could do this.

"Chip how are you here right now?" Amber asked her brother. Her brother felt real, her paw did not go through him and he did the same to her.

"I do not know?" Chip responded, the male fox was looking at his sister the same way.

"You two should thank your father for this." Headmaster Bangam responded from the side. He stepped forward and the twins looked at the Absol. Amber heard her brother gulp and look around, he was wondering where his father would enter. Bangam chuckled and pats the male on his head. "Your father will be here shortly, but he wanted you two to go through your sorting trial before he welcomes you himself." Bangam said.

"Also do not worry about the other students seeing the two of you up here right now." Bangam added as the pair were relaxing, the fear of being considered 'strange' at ease for the time being. "Kia is the one who is shielding you both with his powers now. He is a good father; you really should thank him for all that he is doing for you two."

"Ok then…" Amber heard her brother say and she was stunned to see that the Zorua was ok going along with everything. Normally he would be combative and try someone's patience but here he was, being mild, uncombative and willing to be patient. Amber couldn't figure out what changed in her brother and if he has changed, why.

"Chip why are you being so…nice?" Amber asked as Bangam began guiding them towards the Slowpoke. "It not like you."

"Maybe I've been around you and your girl feelings to long." Chip said in an annoyed voice. This sounded like the Zorua she knew and loved. "Meh I blame having sex with Darious, he got me all weirded out. "

"Sex can make a Pokémon more tamed, the release of chemicals can alter the way a Pokémon thinks for a while. Make them more docile." Bangam interjected. The twins paid attention as they were getting their first lesson and it was from the headmaster no less. "You two will learn all about that during your studies here." "Yes sir." Both foxes said as they reached the Slowpoke. Amber liked the sound of that, getting to learn and if her brother was constantly getting involved with others maybe it will help control his raging emotions.

"Good now since you two share a body, we shall have both of you stay in the same den." Bangam said and then lets the Slowpoke do the rest.

"Please sit under me and close your eyes." The Slowpoke instructed the Pokémon, the pair did as he said. Amber looked at her brother and Chip looked at her.

"We got this." Chip said.

"Right." Amber and Chip touched one another's paws together and then everything went black.

Chip and Amber woke up in their spiritual world. All around them was the Great Hall but casted in a strange light. Chip thought that he could see moonlight shining in from one end and sunlight from the other. It reminded him of his forest back home when the twins were in their spiritual world together.

"Welcome to the spiritual world, your spiritual world." The Slowpoke was standing before the pair, its tail waving back and forth as it was in the same spot as the waking world. Chip and Amber stood before it ready, the pair were unsure of what to expect. "Unlike most other Pokémon, you two are able to see more than a dark world and myself. That is because you two are tied to the spiritual world, being residents and yet…not residents of it. It is here that you both are in your truest of forms and it is here that I shall decide where you belong."

"You decide where we belong?" Chip asked, he did not like anyone else deciding what he show do or not do. "We decide our own fates, not some pink dim witted, slow creature." The Zorua smirked as he thought of something a bit better to say. "I bet you can't even get it up."

"Chip…!" Amber said giving her brother an annoyed look. "Why are you being so mean to our guest?" "Because he comes into our home and tells us what to do." Chip growled. The Slowpoke did not look phased by what the twins were saying.

"Words I would expect from a Lava Den Pokémon." The Slowpoke said with a smile, although Chip could tell that he had hit a nerve with his last comment. "Passion drives the Lava Den Pokémon. They are neither are phased by the prospect of defeat nor do they like the idea of anyone else trying to shift their view point. Once a Lava Den Pokémon has decided on something they will work tirelessly to see it to its fulfilment. That is your best quality Chip, you have a strong belief in yourself and a drive to never be so easily defeated. That is why your feelings for Darious are mixed."

Chip hated the feeling of being exposed and right now he felt that this Slowpoke was going to expose everything about him. It was as if he was seeing into his very soul and pulling out feelings that he never knew he had, or wish he didn't. Stepping backwards the Zorua felt that he had hit an invisible wall, like something was keeping him from moving any further.

"Get out of my head…" Chip said under his breath. He slammed his eyes shut and tried to think of something, anything other than what the Slowpoke was saying. "If I have no need to say anything else, my job is only to tell you your best and worst qualities." Slowpoke said as it shifted from the standing position to the sitting. "Your qualities would make you suited for Wood's Den as well. I can feel your strong sense of loyalty and a drive to help others, you fear being exposed and taken advantage of so you close your heart to others."

"Girl feelings." Chip points at his sister. "Tell someone who cares."

The Slowpoke smiled and gives Chip an understanding nod. "If only you knew little one, if only you knew." He then looks at Amber. "What I said is the same for you Amber. My dear you are more special than you could ever believe, never lose your light. You have the same strong will as your brother but in a different way, you do not fear being exposed, but you do fear being hurt. Your feelings for Ribbon are testament to that truth, you know that she may not feel the same way as you do for her, but you still push forward in your pursuit of her affection. You have a rare gift for being able to change the mind and heart of those that you meet, as evident with your relationship with Ribbon. Though she may not be in love with you right now, she slowly is growing fond of the idea."

"Um…ok." Amber said with a slight look of confusion on her face. "I mean I know we are made for one another. I just need to help her to see that."

"Though be mindful my good girl about your pursuits. As strong as a heart you may have, you can be over baring sometimes and that could cause you to lose friends just as much as it can help you make them. Believing that you are right does not give you a free pass to speak or treat others however you want." Slowpoke smiled warmly. "Also be nice to your little sister, she can be a little self-concise."

"I am not a girl." Chip pouted, he heard his sister giggling.

"No you and your sister are something worth wild." Slowpoke sits back on his rear. "The two of you are at your strongest when you are in sync together. Should you two ever learn to work together…your power will rival that of Bangam himself…for starters at least."

"Fat chance of that ever happening." Chip said sticks his tongue out at Amber who did the same back.

"That goes double for me."

The world began fading away as the vision was coming to a end. Chip and Amber looked down and the ground opened and the pair were swallowed into the darkness. As Chip felt himself starting to fall he thought he heard the Slowpoke speaking to someone.

"…. those two…..." "I am impressed Zasalamel with those two. You did a fine job bringing them here."  
"Yes…." "…. destiny…."

Waking back up in the waking world the fox twins laid next to one another, Chip was fading slightly as whatever strange force that allowed him to be here was losing power. Amber and Chip stared at one another as they did not know what was going on but the twins had one another and that was enough. Fight as they may the pair knew when to band together.  
"WOOD'S DEN." Amber and Chip heard the Slowpoke cry out and the entire table of their new den mates erupted in cheer.

Amber grinned as she couldn't be any happier about hearing that they were going to be in their parent's old den. She eagerly hops around and ended up nuzzling everyone on stage out of happiness. Once done she starts moving towards the crowd but stops when she noticed that her brother wasn't following her, the Zorua was nearly faded away completely.

"Chip…" Amber sadly said. The Zorua shook his head.

"I will be back." Motions for her to go meet their new den mates. "They are waiting for you." Bangam moved over to them and sits by the Eevee, he placed a paw on her back.

"I want you to talk to your father when you have a chance. He is the one who devised this plan." Bangam pointed to where Kia stood, the Espeon was watching what was happening on stage with great interest. Amber saw that when he noticed they were looking at him he smiled and waved back to his children. Chip was nearly gone but he could still speak and be seen.

"So…will we be able to do this more often? Since dad is here and he was the one who found a way to make us be…somewhat normal." Chip asked as he looked embarrassed that his dad was being friendly. They are the only students that he knew of that has a parent that is also a teacher. "We are working on something. Tomorrow when you receive your school collars you will be given a special set." Bangam smiled. "Now go, be social and make new friends."

Amber smiled and head down the steps leading back to the rest of the students.

It was a while before Ribbon was finally called up, she was next to last to go up. The only other student that hadn't gone was a Snivy with a black tipped tail. The pair had been speaking with one another for a while as they waited their turn. "So Ribbon what is it like being so different than anyone else?" The Snivy named Eleutherios asked just as Ribbon was being called up. Ribbon shrugged as she did not know much different.

"Its not a big deal really." Ribbon said. "I mean you are a little different yourself Eleutherios." Ribbon pointed out the Snivy's strange black tail.  
"Ah you noticed." Eleutherios said with a little tail wag. "I had a little accident long time ago and my tail became black. Also, you do not have to call me by my full name…" the Snivy takes Ribbon's paw and gives it a kiss on the top, the Vulpix blushed. "Eleuth is more than good enough for me. But then again…someone as lovely as you should be able to call me whatever she likes." The Snivy smiled warmly and Ribbon found herself caught off guard.

"You devil you." Ribbon giggled and the Snivy grins.

"I take that as a compliment. They called your name, didn't they?" Eleuth said and Ribbon heard for the first time the call of her name from Headmaster Bangam. She almost didn't want to leave as the Vulpix couldn't get over how flattered the snack was making her. She took a couple of breaths as she walked away, the fem looked back once just to see if Eleuth was still there, but he had vanished. Just who was the devilish Snivy that seemed to have caught her attention.

Ribbon walked by Amber who had just returned from her own sorting trial, the Eevee was bouncing all around like a pup who was just allowed to go outside. Ribbon looked at her friend who stopped bouncing and smiled at her. Ribbon could not get out of her mind their conversation from earlier.

"Ribbon I hope you get Wood's den. Then we can be together all the time." Amber murred as she walked beside her best friend. Ribbon wished that Amber would go away, at least for a little bit. "Amber….why are you bothering me?" Ribbon asked and Amber stopped in her tracks. Ribbon instantly felt bad for what she said, she knew that her friend was only excited about what was happening. Ribbon stopped and turned to face Amber but as she did so she heard her name being called again.

"RIBBON!" This time the Headmaster's voice was much firmer. "You should go Ribbon." Amber said as her ears were drooping, a look of pain on her face , the Eevee's voice was anything but cheerful. "Best not to keep the Headmaster waiting. I hope you get the den you deserve."

"Damn you Amber…" Ribbon thought as she headed over to the Headmaster and gave a bow. "Only you know how to make me feel bad." Ribbon knew she had messed up and after this she would have to find her friend and apologize to her. Walking up to the Slowpoke Ribbon felt a small sense of fear, the knowledge that she was about to get sorted had become very real. Relaxing her mind as instructed the Vulpix was put into a deep sleep by the Snowpoke. Much like the others Ribbon was whisked away to some spiritual plains, but unlike the others Ribbon was taken to a place she picked, her icy sanctuary.

Waking up the Vulpix saw that she was standing near her favorite icy watering hole, bed of ice on top of the water was clearer than usual. A cool breeze blew though the clearing and Ribbon felt a deep sense of peace.

"Impressive." Ribbon saw the pink figure of the Slowpoke step up beside her. "You really are the daughter of the Blue Mother."

"No chance of hiding that from a Psychic type like you." Ribbon said as she touches her head ribbon. She thought that it looked off and she wanted to fix it. "So how does this sorting thing work? You ask me a bunch of questions to see where I fit?"

"Are you always this defensive? At least the Puppy and Duosouls did not try to fight me so much." Slowpoke said and Ribbon glared at him. Why did he mention her friends to her…well at least Chip and Amber since Darious was still on a trial period in her mind? The pink slow Pokémon gets up onto two and began walking, as he did so Ribbon saw a crown form on top of his head and a cape form behind his back.

"To most my name is Slowpoke…" The pink Pokémon turned around and a Slowking stood before her. Ribbon felt the weather become warmer and suddenly her icy realm melted away literally. The snow vanished and grass formed under them, a few flowers came into bloom and Ribbon began filling like her mind was no longer at ease. The Slowking smirked. "Although you can call me Zasalamel."

"What is going on…" Ribbon asked as she backed away from the Slowking, her hind paw felt the cold water behind her, the ice had melted away. She nearly slips into the water and Zasalamel walked forward to make sure she stayed cornered.

"Don't fear my child, today is not your judgement day…well sort of it is, I mean I am supposed to sort you into your den." The Slowking corrected himself, he then takes Ribbon by the scruff of her neck fur and yanked her away from the water's edge and puts her onto the ground a bit roughly. Once afterwards the Slowking sits neck to Ribbon who was shivering from fear, the normally calm vixen couldn't stop shivering from fear of what this Pokémon may do to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ribbon asked. Zasalamel rubs her from head to rear and then back up again.

"Mind fuck you?" The Slowking asked and Ribbon shivered more, the vixen feared getting raped, in fact it was her worst fear and the thought alone was making her stay frozen in fear. A wet spot formed under her as the Slowking groped her rear. "Naughty girl…you went and wet yourself." After that Ribbon heard the laughter of the water Pokémon and she received a good slap on the rear, the Vulpix jumped up and moved away from the male Pokémon.

"I am not going to do anything to you. I wanted to see you out of your comfort zone. I guess I see why you do so much to keep calm." Ribbon saw the Slowking hold up a wet paw. "Wet under pressure?" Zasalamel laughed and Ribbon couldn't help but cry a little bit, the Vulpix never felt so embarrassed before in her life. A couple of icy tears drop to the ground and she sniffed herself, the powerful aroma of her scent filled her nose, her fur matted together.

"That was a horrible trick." Ribbon said weakly.

"Ribbon Snowflake Villier, named after your father I see. Daughter of Snowflake "Snow" Villier the Glaceon and Rubyheart "Ruby" Bluestar the Mew. Your parents met during a nasty blizzard that nearly killed your mother and your father saved her by providing shelter and food for her. Your mother who was an adorable Vulpix at the time rewarded your father being letting him mate with her, but little did she know that she had fallen in love with him and because of that she made herself vulnerable. You are nothing more than a accident." The Slowking said and Ribbon growled in protest.

"If I wanted a history lesson I would've asked for one." Ribbon felt her maw being sealed as the Slowking smirked at her, it seemed that he wasn't finished with her yet.

"Oh I love seeing student like you cry…" The Slowking moved close to Ribbon who did have a few tears running down her face. The Slowking kissed her cheek and then licks up and down her face, the sound of his sick amusement made Ribbon cry even more. "The smell of your fear is so…arousing. Soon…soon I will be able to play with you more my dear. I am going to make you so wet…" The Slowking laughed as he moved away from Ribbon. "The only reason I am revealing this to you now is because I fucking felt like it. You won't remember any of this anyway…well at least the part of me telling you all of this. No…the raw fear that I made you feel…that I want you to remember."

Ribbon felt her maw being released. "What do you want from me?' Ribbon asked and the Slowking wiggled a finger.

"Outside of fulfilling my own amusement nothing as of now. But soon my dear…soon we will play again. But next time…we will make it more personal." Ribbon felt herself drifting off to sleep. Unlike her friends she wasn't going to be flung back into reality or dropped. Instead she was going to go back peacefully, her mind felt light as a feather and soon there was nothing left but memories simply going to sleep, the events that she just experiences long forgotten. As she awoke from her slumber the Vulpix looked up to see the Slowpoke from before.

"Huh…what happened?" Ribbon asked. The sound of cheering student from behind her as something was being announced. She couldn't hear what was being said.

"You have been chosen to go to Woods Den my dear." The Slowpoke said happily. "It took me a bit to figure out just what was the right Den for you."

"So I get to be with Amber?" Ribbon asked, she puts her paw on her head and felt her ribbon was missing. "My ribbon…where is it?"

"Oh that thing…" Slowpoke looked around slowly. "There seemed to have been something odd about it, so I removed it during the middle of our session. I have no clue where it could have gone."

"I need to find it…" Ribbon got up slowly and noticed a large wet spot under her. She felt embarrassed. The only time she wets herself was when she was afraid. "Oh no…"

"Do not worry dear, some Pokémon like that sort of thing. It is rather cute." Ribbon looked at the Slowpoke, a primal sense of fear over took her as they stared one another down. Backing away she began walking toward where her friend her. Headmaster Bangam walked alongside her.

"Ribbon are you ok?" Headmaster Bangam asked and Ribbon stopped where she was. The sound of everyone else congratulating her was drowned out as she focused on just the Absol. "Your trial took longer than anyone else's. I nearly tried to intervene when I heard you crying."

"Crying…I do not remember crying." Ribbon said. "I must have had a bad dream, I always um…wet myself when I have one." She hated saying that.  
"Well if you need someone to talk to, I am here for you." The Absol bowed his head. "Congratulations on your selection." Headmaster Bangam then walks away, the Absol seemed deep in thought. Ribbon decided to take her leave and pushed her way through everyone and heads back to the bathroom again. She was in such a rush that she nearly ran someone over, the feeling of pushing another Pokémon to ground almost seemed like nothing to her. If it wasn't for the Pokémon crying out she would have kept going.

"Ribbon…" It was Amber who was laying on the ground, the Eevee made a small whimpering noise. Ribbon for the first time tonight let go of her fears and lays down next to Amber and nuzzled her.

"I am so sorry Amber…I do not want to hurt you ever." Ribbon cried.

"I know…I will never give up on you Ribbon." Amber said as she gives the Vulpix a kiss on the lips. A few nearby boys were laughing as they watched the girls kiss one another. Ribbon did not care what they though, if they knew what Amber was they may think twice about laughing. And besides Ribbon would gamble that her friend, no her girlfriend had a bigger dick than them. Murring the Vulpix kissed Amber back, her fears seemed to be melting away. Though why she looked up from their kiss she saw the Slowpoke being carried by four Alola Rattatas. The primal fear from before began growing inside of her yet again, a cold shiver as if someone was running their paw down her spine couldn't be shaken. As they left Ribbon and Amber stopped their kiss and Amber puts her head on top of Ribbon's stomach.

"Why is just looking at that Pokémon make me want to break down in tears…" 


	9. Chapter 9 - The Generals of Arceus

Chapter 9

Neoral the Shiny Jirachi was a most interesting Pokémon, he followed all the laws and rules set forth by Arceus...but he did it his own way. Why should the Pokémon that had left everyone long ago still be allowed to rule over their everyday lives? It was him and the other generals who maintained good order and discipline in the world, it was them who the other legendries came to for guidance and it was them who took all the heat when things did not go according to plan. No Neoral will follow his leader's laws but...in his own way, one of which was how he conducted business with the local Pokémon of the world. He was help those in need, this was Arcues's law to his generals. He never said that they could not charge a few to do so. Thus "Neoral's Wish Making Service" was born.

"May all of your wishes come true...for the right price." Neoral said as he floated just outside of his tent. He had come to Bangam's island a long time ago and helped the young Absol build his dream of creating a school that could serve Pokémon far and wide. In exchange for his help the Jirachi could live on the island rent free and could conduct his business in Neon Central without having to share any of the profits with the school. Neoral had his fortune telling and wish making business set up in several locations, one in Neon Central, Unity City and another spot up at Wishing Falls deep in the tribes' territory. The Jirachi was well traveled and even more well versed in just what another Pokémon wanted and how to get them tell him what they most desired.

It was early morning of the first day of the new semester. Neoral had been on the island for many years and he has seen countless Pokémon come though time and time again. He wanted to help as many of them as possible, not because it would make him feel good but because he could charge them a lot of money for something that super simple for him. He was the general of dreams and wishes, his job was to inspire and make true the hopes and dreams of another Pokémon. That was all fine and dandy and it was what his master Arceus wanted, the Jirachi would do it. But if Arceus was going to not be around and not support them then he would need to find a way to support himself. Plus, there was nothing better than looking at the face of a little Pokémon who ended up making a wish and couldn't pay the price. That meant that he got to use them as he saw fit and then the real fun would begin. It would be a few hours before the newest students would begin coming out to shop and buy things, but the older students were already out and about in Neon Central buying up supplies before it ran out of stock. Neoral floated up to the top of his tent and saw on a hard-wooden post that he had put up there so he can sit and look out. He missed the day of being around Arceus and the other legendries, back them they were the masters of the world, everyone came to them for everything and there was nothing that happened that they did not get a piece of. Neoral remembered blessing baby Pokémon with one hand and groping the parents with the other. He would be the first to admit that he was perverted Pokémon, why not be when you could do whatever you wanted. Destiny the Celebi had hated him for it, Ace the Victini loved him for it and Mother Blue Mew tried to call him out for it but...all three of them got the D from him regardless. The only ones who didn't make a big deal of his actions was Meadow the Shaymin and Aqua the Manaphy, they instead just took him for what he was.

Neoral was given prime real estate, he was near the center of city square, which was the highest traffic and largest shopping area on the island. City Square was right by Neon Arena, the main battle arena on the island and was one of 4 others that were situated around the island. Neoral sold not just fortunes and wishes but during battle days he transformed his tent into a souvenir shop, to him if he was making money or collecting favors the Jirachi was happy.

Cross his legs Neoral stared out at the square and wondered who he could talk into coming into his shop today. He was running behind on his wish making and without delivering wishes his Wish Tags would begin running out of power. Jirachis were known to sleep a lot, like a lot, a lot, mostly it was because they had to recharge their powers. You would think that because they are casting wishes that, that would cause their tags to grow less powerful and thus need to be recharged and if you thought that then you were wrong. No, it's the opposite in fact, by gathering the power created by granting a wish the Tags would become charged and then more wishes could be casted. If a Jirachi does not grant wishes, then their Tags would lose power and then they must go into a deep slumber to slowly recharge their power. There was a third way of gathering power, a much kinkier version that catered to Neoral's perverted needs but he only used that method when playing with his boy and girl toys. The tags reacted to life essence and were charged faster when absorbing the basic essence of life, seman. This form of energy gathering was Neoral's favorite and he used it whenever he was bored or didn't feel like doing his job, which was often.

"Baak, today there is going to be an exhibition tournament being held Neon Battle Arena." Peatie the Chatot was announcing from high above. "All are invited to watch and join in on the action. Tonight's main event will be a knock out tournament that will feature Headmaster Bangam who will take on the winner of the challenge. Baak, if you want to participate please register at the registration booth, all first years must have permission from their mentors to join in. Bangam Academy is not responsible for your injuries"

Neoral smiled as he looked up at the Chatot flying overhead and wondered if this was his chance to do a little scouting. He wasn't worried about finding Pokémon who needed their wishes being granted, first day of school, league play was going to be starting in a month. No there was plenty of reasons for a young Pokémon to come to him for a little bit of help. Instead Neoral wanted to find new clients, ones who were going to come back to him time and time again. The Jirachi never extended his "other" services to regular customers, if he did then the Jirachi would never have any time for himself and he would be sore all the time. Instead he liked to find a small group of students each year who could convince to come back to him time and again for more 'personal' services that would benefit them both.

"What time is it going to start?" Neoral called up to Peatie. The Chatot heard him and flutters down to the Jirachi and lands onto edge of the tent. Neoral took a moment to admire the parrot's beautiful set of feathers, the blue and yellow feathers looked deep and healthy this year. "Looking good Peatie, I see that you didn't slack off this summer. Staying away from the sweets."

"I did eat less poffins this summer vacation...though I could go for a bitter sweet one right about now…" The parrots gazed seemed to drift away for a moment and Neoral imagined Peatie was dreaming about one right now. It was such a small request but Neoral hadn't done much wish granting all summer and anything was better than nothing. Picturing a blue poffin with a pink inside the Jirachi's wish tags began glowing and a moment later the object came into being. Neoral took hold of it and gives it to Peatie who smiled happily.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Someone was baking it somewhere in the world. I am sure that they won't miss it." Although Neoral pictured a upset looking Miltank looking around for where her snack had gone. The thing about wishes and magic was that there was a price to be paid for it. Neoral rarely can just "make" something appears out of thin air, that went against the rules of space and only Palkia and Hoopa could bend such a rule because they were the Pokémon that controlled it. Instead for Neoral to grant wishes he had to take it from somewhere else in the world and bring it there or he had to know all of things required to create the object and bring them together. For this...he just stole a Poffin from the bakery not that far away.

"Is this free...what is the price?" Peatie asked. "I know you do not do anything for free." "Oh Peatie...come here." Neoral said with open arms. "A hug will do; friends do not need dirty the water with money." Neoral saw that Peatie did not look sure at first but then flutters close to him and Neoral gave the bird a hug. He pats Peatie's stomach and then groped his rear. The bird eeped and tried to get away but Neoral held on tightly. "Relax I am not going to steal your cum... though its tempting. You are cute and it's been a while.

"Aaak, what are you going to do?" Peatie asked, the price of a simple poffin seeing to be more than he bargained. Neoral just rubbed his cheek against Peatie's feathers and took in his scent, all the while the Jirachi's hand cradled Peatie's romp.

Neoral smiled and kissed Peatie's cheek, his Wish Tags were glowing, a bit of power was restored to them. Once the Jirachi got what he wanted he released Peatie who tumbled to the side of the tent top and chirps annoyingly.

"Baak, what was that for?"

"All I wanted was a hug. That is the payment for something super simple." Neoral smiled and pats his lap. "You want to see what I can do for you if you want a little bit more?" Peatie fluttered up into the air with his poffin, the bird did not want to do anything else. "Promise to make it fun for the both of us."

"No thanks, there is only one Pokémon I want to sit in the lap of and that is not you." Peatie said as he took off and flew away. Neoral chuckled as he saw the bird struggle to keep afloat as he was carrying something that was as large as he was. Neoral needed the laugh and stimulation, it had been a little bit since he got to enjoy either here at Bangam's. That last time he had such fun was back up north with the tribes. He remembered granting the wish of a Eevee back there who wanted to be the best warrior for his tribe. He did not have any Poke' on him and Neoral got to extract a bit of life essence out of him, he had a nice cinnamon taste to him that he rather enjoyed a lot. The price for increased strength was 1k Poke' or a direct essence extraction. Neoral wanted to do a bit more, mostly because the Jirachi had given the Eevee the ability to use his evolved forms at will but at the price of never being able to grow up any more. Something like that meant that Neoral would not just want his essence but he would create an egg from their union. But the Eevee had to run and Neoral told the Eevee that someday soon he would come to collect on his debt. And Neoral never left a debt unpaid.

Peatie hadn't given Neoral the time of when the battles would start and as such the Jirachi had to do a bit of digging himself. He found out that the battles would begin just after lunch and would run until midnight. This was good since it gave him time to do some other things before going to the stadium to watch a few of the matches for tonight, there were some strong students and he rather enjoyed watching the 5th - 7th years battle. Returning to his tent after eating breakfast and talking to a few of the other shop keepers the Jirachi was surprised to find that someone was waiting for him. A gray and blue Ninetales was waiting for him inside of his tent, the creature had already made itself at home and was sitting on top of his favorite pillow. There was only one Pokémon in the world who had the guts to do that and Neoral bitterly gave "her" a bow.

"What a…'wonderful' surprise to see you...Mother Blue...or shall I call you by your new name...Ruby." Neoral said as he raised his head, a false smile on his face.

"Dear brother, I am so 'thrilled' to see that you are happy to see me." The Ninetales said as she shifted herself on Neoral's pillow. He bitterly thought of how much cleaning he was going to have to do to it now, Ninetales fur was already getting all over it. "I am here to see my daughter, but thought how nice it would be to stop in and see my favorite brother in arms."

"Well…'sister' it is common practice to announce your arrival. I mean what if I was with a client." Neoral said as he sat down on the pillow across from Ruby. The Ninetales blew a small flame at Neoral who blocked it with a finger.

"Family should not have to ask for permission to see one another." Ruby said getting up and walking over to Neoral's private collection of fermented drinks. She then goes about pouring herself and him a drink with her tails, the Ninetales was restricting her use of Psychic powers. Neoral looked at ruby with great interest as she would normally use her powers for the littlest of things. Once the drinks were done she walks back to him and hands the Jirachi a small half-filled glass of a brown purple drink. "I would hope you would invite me in for some of the fun if you was with a client. We always did enjoy having fun with the others back in the day. I always do enjoy getting hot and sticky with my fellow Generals."

"I see that you still a Ninetales, any reason why?" Neoral almost spilled his drink when Ruby began getting into being hot and sticky. It would have been a shame since Neoral loved to ferment his own drinks and used a variety of berries to do so. This one was made from crushed Cheri, Pecha and finished with a hint of Oran. It would be a waste to spill something that took so much time to make.

"Until Fenzura and Ribbon are grown I have to be their mother." Ruby said while taking a sip herself. "You know that."

"You are Mother Blue." Neoral said while putting his drink down. "Leader of Arceus's Generals and one of the three most powerful Pokémon in this world. Seeing you like this is...it makes me...so angry." Neoral clenched his fist. Ruby said nothing for a moment but murred happily.  
"I know that you want our leader back, but you know as well as I do that the days of the Legendries are over."

"How is that amusing?" Neoral was becoming upset. "You know that this mother thing you want to do so badly will never work." He noticed Ruby become defensive as the Jirachi was questioning her motherhood. "You are the mother to everyone but the other Generals."

"And we are no longer needed." Ruby snapped. "When Arceus left so did the need for us as a commanding group. Look what it did to us Neoral. We nearly all died, the very Pokémon we were supposed to lead betrayed us. The only reason we are still alive is because Arceus sacrificed himself for us. His last words were that we are freed from our servitude to him and that he wanted us to live real lives."

Neoral looks at the small table between them, the memories of their leader vanishing before them, everyone's eyes were full of tears as the father of Pokémon was dying. He never wanted to remember the betrayer or those who had walked with him against Arceus and Pokémon kind. He didn't want to remember how Arceus sacrificed himself so everyone else could live and it was through his sacrificed that the betrayer was locked away. But for that to happen Arceus had to die.

"Neoral, Arceus's last wish was for us to live real lives, he lifted the ban on us being able to breed and gave the 6 of us the ability to have our own families. I choose to live the life of a Vulpix because it was the form I always loved to travel around the world in. You think you was the only one who suffered the day Arceus left us? I lost the will to live, to be me...to be a Mew."

"Save me the soap box Ruby. We all suffered, and now look at us. Ace runs a casino, Aqua is a beach bum, Destiny...Destiny is out of my life, Meadow is a whore, I am a fortune teller who collects semen for a living and yet again you are the only one who benefited." Neoral said and Ruby looked away, she seemed to be thinking of something. After that seemed like a long time the Ninetales looked at the wish maker. "Are you going to give me the, "You do not know what I've been through cliché."

"I feel sorry for you." Ruby said and she begins to glow, the Ninetales became smaller, her long legs shrunk until they came tiny arms and paws, her long tails merged together into a single long tail and her frame changed from the beautiful frame of a graceful vixen into that of a kitten. Soon sitting before Neoral was a blue Mew, the only thing that was an indicator that Ruby the Ninetales and the Blue Mew were one in the same was the three tail rings that that she wore, one was icy blue, one fiery red and finally a black ring with tiny diamond studs inside of it. These rings were the symbols of Ruby's lovers and the only things she had from her previous two mates that wasn't named Ribbon or Fenzura.

"And here I thought the Blue Mother was dead." Neoral said finishing his drink. "Nice rings, another trophy to show off how much of a better life you've had than the rest of us?"

"I did not come here to bask in your jealously Neoral." Ruby hissed as she drank the rest of her drink as well. This time she poured them two more drinks using her powers to lift the bottle. The pair were staring the other down. Neoral grinned as he sipped his.

"Honestly Ruby if you came to get laid...you could have just asked." Neoral gloated.

"I didn't, I came to see my daughter. But I can make a pit stop. Though I am no substitute for all of the little boy cocks that you love to suck so much. Don't worry Neoral there is nothing wrong with…going down on a girl every once in a blue mew." Ruby purred and gets up onto the table and wraps the bottle with her tail. She wrapped her feet around the Jirachi's head and yanked him in between her legs. She chugged the rest of her current glass and then poured another. "Drink Neoral."

Neoral pulled himself free from Ruby, but he did as he wanted and drinks the rest of his drink. Fermented drinks did not have the same effect on them as it would to most other Pokémon, their bodies could handle it a lot better. Ruby purred and got onto all four, her body turned away from Neoral and was showing her butt to him. Neoral felt himself becoming aroused, old feelings were bubbling to the surface as the Jirachi wanted to mount the Mew and show her that she couldn't flaunt herself around like this and not expect nothing to happen. But he kept himself under control and Ruby returned to her seat, but it wasn't to be for very long. Neoral got onto the table and pushes the remaining dishes from it and with a meow Ruby joins him back on top of it.

"Is this what you want?" Neoral asked Ruby as he puts her onto her back and puts himself on top of her tail. The Jirachi felt the tail find its way onto his tail hole and with a good push found its way inside of it. Neoral gasped as he felt one of the rings go inside of him, it was a rough taking and Neoral couldn't suppress a cry of discomfort.

"Will you be rougher if I said no?" Ruby asked with a purr and Neoral gives her a long kiss.

"Maybe I will, you dirty cat."

The entrance to the tent was closed off by their combined powers. The "We're Closed" sign was flipped around on the front. But what they didn't notice was the sound of someone disregarding the sign and pushing their way in and blowing the Mew's cover…  



	10. chapter 10 - Ribbon's Burdon

Chapter 10

Characters:

Teachers: Bangam: Headmaster of Bangam Academy.

Nikcino: Bangam's mate. She is the contest and gym coach.

Aurora: Bangam's right paw. She is his personal assistant and organizer.  
Kia: Chip and Amber's Espeon father. Like his children, he has an odd color scheme about him. He has the black and red ring fur of an Umbreon, and wears blue, silver, and blue rings on his ears and tail. He has a collar around his neck with a silver crescent moon tag on it.  
Students:  
Amber: Chip's twin sister. She is a shiny Eevee with cream color highlights and pink eyes. She wears pink ribbons on her ears and tail to look like her best Ribbon.

Chip: Amber's twin brother. He is a cream colored Zorua with purple highlights and purple eyes. He sometimes wears a big purple bow on the base of his tail.

Ribbon: Chip and Amber's best friend. Ribbon is a Alola Vulpix that wears icy blue ribbons on her ears and tail. She has a very mixed and close relationship with Amber.

Darious: A Rockruff from the Wild Plains Dog Pack. Darious has an odd relationship with Chip and his sister. He is a very sexual active Pokémon.

Mina: A fifth year Braixen from Woods Den. She is a premier battler and is Sir Scruffy's girlfriend.  
Sir "Scruffy" McAllister the Forth: A fifth year Furfrou from Woods Den. He is a premier battler and is Mina's boyfriend.

Ribbon was walking with Amber and Halvon, the trio were out gathering school supplies for the upcoming semester. Mina and Sir Scruffy were showing them around and helping to teach the young Pokémon just where to go to find everything they needed. Even though Halvon was in Open Water Den he still wanted to be around his friends from the forest as much as possible before they may not see one another as often as they use to. Darious was shadowing Sir Scruffy, the Rockruff was trying to learn as much as he could from his new mentor, much to Sir Scruffy's dismay. Ruby mean while felt slightly odd being around Amber, their conversation from the night before still made her feel slightly uncomfortable around her best friend. But if that wasn't enough the vixen has felt an odd presence was nearby, it felt a little familiar but the Vulpix couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Although whatever it was, the Vulpix could feel that it wasn't alone, another powerful presence was with it.

The group found themselves inside of the collar shop, this was a standard place that all first-year Pokémon had to come to during their first days on the islands. Only the first collar they ever received was free, anything else or any major accessories had to be bought out of pocket. Ruby, Amber/Chip, Darious would all receive green collars and a choice of their tag, while Halvon would receive a dark blue one. A Lopunny with a gifted rack was helping to fit everyone into their collars or belts.  
"You know it goes around your neck normally." Darious said to Halvon. The pup had a natural collar like neck fur that was making it hard to fit it on properly and the Lopunny was looking around for another spot on the pup to put it. Amber was watching them get fitted.

"Just wrap it around his back side, make sure its tight enough to cut off the circulation." The Eevee said and Ribbon saw Darious look a little uncomfortable.

"Amber be nice." Ribbon said as she knew that her friend did not like the puppy, but Chip did and she was trying to keep the peace for everyone's sake.

"Darious shut up." Ribbon said a bit harshly but when she noticed that the puppy was looking up she felt her mood change and she nuzzled his cheek. "You didn't do anything bad, I just want to make sure you say on Amber's good side." Darious licked Amber back.

"Thank you, Ribbon, the lowlands Pokémon are so different." Darious said.

"I'll help you learn." Ribbon smiled. She wondered if her brother would act the same way if he was here. He has lived with the tribes all his life, if he was here he would be just a little younger than Darious. She wondered if the pair would be good friends.

"Ok I think I've got it." The Lopunny said as she fits the collar just under Dariou's neck fur, she gave it enough slack so it hung from his neck making it easy to see but tight enough that it did not slide around. "You are going to look so adorable."

"Thank you." The puppy barked.

Everyone else but Halvon had an easy time getting fitted for their collars, he was given a belt instead, it went over his Macho Brace. Once done the group was given the chance to add their first accessories to their new gear. Mine and Sir Scruffy described it to them.

"Your collars and tags are more than just a fashion statement." Sir Scruffy began. He pats his own green collar, unlike the younger students his has gold and silver trimmings on it. He had a gold tag on his collar in the shape of a diamond. "It is what is used to identify you and is embedded with a special chip in it that can track you, is used to hold your money, is your key to your room and is how you and your classmate share your experiences."

"Classmates are what me and Fluffy are." Mina said as she puts her hands on her hips. "We attend nearly all of the same classes, we perform most of our test together and we are battle buddies. But outside of academics we do not have to work together nor do we have to be in a relationship…" Mina puts her arms behind her back and looks at Sir Scruffy who blushed.

"Do you really have to act cute with me now." Sir Scruffy groaned and Mina kissed him on his cheek. Ribbon and the other chuckled and the Furfrou blew a little bit of air out of his nose. "They are supposed to respect us."

"Showing that Classmates can be more than just study buddies is a good thing Fluffy." Mina said as she hugged the Furfrou. Sir Scruffy tried to fight it but after a moment he gave up and hugged her back.

"Damn it, you know I love you." Sir Scruffy said and Mina hugged him tighter, the bi-pad had a easier time than her quad-pad lover.

"I know you do." Mina kissed back and Ribbon took a moment to look away, she didn't mind giving them a bit of privacy, which was a lot more than Darious was doing. "Stop staring." Ribbon ordered.

"Sorry." Darious said as he looked away, he gives the vixen a wink. "Love the bossiness, it makes you a little extra cute. Adds a spicy flavor to you."

Ribbon did love the pup's active personality. She wondered if Chip would mind letting her see just what Darious was all about. "Just wait, you haven't seen me at my best just yet. I might make you be a little bit more tamed by the time I am done with you."

Darious murred. "Might just take you up on that offer. But I think it will be you who is tamed in the end. Warm you up in all the right ways." The pair would have kept going but Ribbon and Darious both noticed Amber was glaring at them, the Eevee girl looked upset. Ribbon knew that her she had to keep herself under control when around her, cause unlike her brother who at least tried to act like he didn't care, Amber cared to much and she took everything to heart. Ribbon tried to speak but Amber pushed her way past Darious and Ribbon and walked out of the door. She did not even pick out her tag.

"Was it something I said?" Darious asked and Halvon walked over to their side. Mina and Scruffy stopped being touchy with the other.

"Pup get over here." Scruffy barked and Darious walked over, a look of annoyance on his face. "Did you say something stupid again?"

"My name is not pup its Dario or Darious like everyone el-" Darious was cut off by Scruffy.

"Your name is Pup until I think you are adult enough to be called something else." Scruffy growled. "You act like a puppy you are going to be treated like one. Best learn that you are no longer out in the wild Pup, around here things are a lot different."

"Whatever 'Fluffy.'" Darious smirked. Sir Scruffy's face seemed like it changed from white to red, the Poodle Pokémon looked like he could murder the Rockruff at any moment. "I bet you're all bark and no bite."

Ribbon and the other first years looked at one another, tiny 'gulps' could be heard from each of them. Sir Scruffy was fighting to hold back his need to tear into the disrespectful Rockruff, while Darious did not seem to mind that he was insulting the very Pokémon he wanted to teach him. The only one who did not look like they were losing their cool was Mina who had pulled out her wand.

"Enough Fluffy." Mina said as she used Confusion to hold the Furfrou in place. Amber watched as Sir Scruff was lifted off the ground and held in place. Darious began laughing but it did not last long as Mina used Confusion again, this time to clamp his jaw shut. "If you are not going to use your voice for good, then you do not need to use it at all. She walked in between them and slapped both males on the face. "Shame on you Fluffy, I thought we were making some real progress with your attitude."

"He just…" Sir Scruffy began but then stopped, he seemed to be feeling shameful for what happened. Ribbon just thought that the Furfrou liked being well...bossy and a little stuck up but she guessed that was the species basic nature. She hadn't met many Furfrou's but they all seemed to be a lot like Sir Scruffy. It surprised her to hear that Sir Scruffy was trying to work on not being quick to anger, which is saying a lot since he seemed to be angry all the time. From their first meeting on the boat, to throwing Darious around last night and now he was about to get in a fight with the pup. But then again now that she is thinking of it...there is one common factor in all of this.

"Take this as a lesson honey, because should we ever have pups...they might be little Darious." She released Sir Scruffy who dropped back onto his paws. The Braixen still held Darious's jaw closed. The other first years began moving around again, the shock of what happened began to evaporate. Ribbon felt the strange presence again, this time a bit stronger. As much as she wanted to stay and see what happens to Darious, she had to go and find the source of whatever this was.

"Now Darious…" Mina said as she turned her attention to the Rockruff who was struggling to speak. Mina did not seem that interested in releasing him any time soon and Ribbon hoped that she didn't do anything to him until she returned. Ribbon moved towards the exit and began pushing the door open to leave.

"Being disrespectful to others is wrong. I am not sure what life was like back where you are from but here there is no action good or bad that does not go unpunished." Ribbon looked back to see Mina use her powers to turn Darious around and she raised a hand. The Vulpix watched as Darious looked back, his eyes seemed to be almost shaking and the sounds of his muffed voice could be heard all over the shop. A few other Pokémon who were also shopping were watching what was happening, their interest growing over time. Darious was raised about a foot from the ground, tail up and his rear turned towards Mina whose hand was raised high above her head. "How many do you think baby, 5 good smacks?"

"I would say until his rear is as red as his tongue." Sir Scruffy snarled.

"Oh, I would be careful about what his punishment is sweetie." Mina said as she delivered the first slap to Darious's rear a loud "cracking" noise could be heard. Ribbon heard the Rockruff letting out a loud muffed howl as the sound of Mina's hand connecting with his rear end. Ribbon wondered if this is how all Bangam mentors were, did they really have the power to deliver such discipline? It made her want to makes sure she did not mess up and decided to get going before she watched anything else. Though as she slipped out the Vulpix picked up one last thing.

"Because whatever his punishment is, goes double for you tonight when I get you all to myself."

Ribbon did not want to hear any more of what was being said, she had more important things to take care of. As she slipped out of the shop the Alola Vulpix swore she heard someone yelling behind her. "Hey you still need to pay for that."

Ribbon felt the presence become stronger and stronger as she ran through the streets of Neon Central. All around here were Pokémon of different shapes and sizes, some of which she never even believes were possible to exist. Creatures made of gunk, others that towered far above the ground and some that were strange red and white balls. Ribbon never thought that the world had so many different Pokémon in it or that they could all live on a island like this together without trying to kill one another so much. She wanted to spend some time exploring it all but as she entered the center of town she looked around in wonder. The presence was nearly crippling her, its power was great that the Vulpix felt like her skull would crack open from it. Panting Ribbon took a few steps towards the north and she felt the presence die down a bit, but when she started moving towards the west it became more powerful. Yes whatever it was, it was nearby...in one of the shops to the side. Ribbon did not know what it was that was causing her so much pain or why. There was only a few times before now that she felt anything like this, back when Ruby was around a lot more in her life. Ribbon couldn't believe that Ruby was around again, no her mother almost never came around in the daylight. Nor would she appear in a crowd location like this, the chances of her old habits returning was too great for her to be around other Pokémon. Long ago Ruby told her daughter something important, something that has helped to keep the Alola Vulpix from making costly mistakes.

"When two great powers are near one another, they will be being to feel the other's presence. Being my daughter you too can sense the presence of others of our kind. This is how you will always know if I am around and if it is safe for you to come out of hiding when I am away." Ribbon remembered when her mother telling her this back when she was little. Ruby was still a Vulpix at the time, she was much bigger than Ribbon was now, but her firm and confident nature always remained the same to the young vixen. They were laying low in what was now Ribbon's home. Ruby was teaching Ribbon how to survive on her own, the older vixen was fat with Ribbon's new sibling. Ribbon remembered the scent of milk on her mother, just the thought of it made her calm down a bit.

"Mommy what if it is someone else?" Ribbon remembered how high pitch and cute her voice was back then, her little bluish amber eyes staring up at her mother. She had been such a curious fox and trusting fox. She wanted to be just like her mother, strong, confident, sexy, and a talented battler. Ribbon use to love how well her mother could control the battlefield, even against Pokémon like Rhydons and Houndooms. Ruby spent a lot of her time as a Vulpix and she used her small form as a asset on the battlefield to help her dodge attacks and completely make her opponents believe they had a chance. Little did they know that they were up against Mother Blue, the third most powerful Pokémon on the planet.

"Then you keep hiding and if you must, move away from it." Ribbon remembered her mother saying.

"But how will I know it is you Mommy?" Ribbon had asked, the baby Vulpix had been scared, her eyes were full of worry and in reality, Ribbon was slowly walking towards the presence. Her eyes were full of worry again, the image of that young Vulpix was trapped in her mind. The closer she moved towards the presence the younger Ribbon felt, in her mind she pictured herself slowly shrinking, turning back into that little Vulpix that needed her mommy. Was in fear that made her want to become that little vixen again, or was it the joy of being face to face with her mother again, the mother that she loved and admired more than any other Pokémon. Ribbon found herself stopping in front of a tent marked, "Neoral's Wishing Tent." Ribbon saw that the sign out front read, "Sorry we're closed." For a moment she thought about obeying the sign and leaving but before she could do so the Vulpix heard the sounds of something going on inside, although it wasn't until she heard what sounded like her mother's voice did the icy fox decide to throw caution to the wind. Backing up Ribbon used Quick Attack to slam herself through the door and into the tent.

"Whoa!"

"Ribbon!"

"Oh my gosh…" Ribbon had flown past the front door, through the main area of the tent and right into the back where her mother was. Ribbon couldn't stop herself in time and flew right into the other Pokémon in the room, the pair crashed onto the table and Ribbon heard the loud cry of Ruby as she was completely surprised about what happened. Ribbon felt her head was in pain as she was seeing stars, while the other Pokémon who was there picked her up and set her up straight. Once the shaking and moving image of the other Pokémon stopped she saw that she was staring into the eyes of a Jirachi, though it wasn't just any Jirachi as she knew just who this was.

"Uncle Neoral?" Ribbon asked

"One in the same." the Jirachi chuckled and Ribbon felt herself black out, the pain going through her head was just too much to take all at once.  



	11. Chapter 11 - A Mother's Duty

Chapter 11

Legendary Pokémon:

Neoral: A shiny Jirachi and is one of Arceus's 6 Generals. Neoral opened a shop on Bangam Island long ago and has been living there rent free ever sense. He is Ribbon's adoptive Uncle and while she is on the island watches over her. He has turned Chip and Amber's father into his boy toy.  
Ruby: Ruby "Mew" Viller is also known as Mother Blue the first Mew and mother to all Pokémon kind. She spends her days now living the life of a Ninetales and raising her two Vulpix pups Ribbon and Fenzura. Ruby wears a set of black, red and blue rings on her tails, each symbolize a former lover who she has had an offspring by.

Ruby and Neoral had put Ribbon down to the side and were now deciding what to do about the situation. Ruby had transformed back into her Ninetales form just in time before Ribbon had come through the door. She did not want her daughter seeing her true form just yet, she wasn't ready to be in the presence of her true form or power, the fact that she passed out from just being exposed to little bit of it now was truth enough. She had left Ribbon by herself for two reasons, one so she could tend to Ribbon's brother Fenzura who was blessed with the Mew form, and two because Ribbon had a high sensitivity to feeling other Pokémon's powers and if she is exposed to something that is to power she tended to pass out from over exposer. Her mind was not strong enough yet to handle one of her many gifts.

"What is she doing here?" Ruby asked Neoral bitterly, the Ninetales licked her pup's ears as she was comforting her. "I thought I kept my power well enough concealed."

"Well...you were the one who transformed into your true form." Neoral said as he looked out his window. "You know as well as I do that when you unconcealed yourself you cannot control who can feel your presence or not. Legendary Pokémon 101 Ruby, get your head off my dick and you will remember those things."

"I hate when your right." Ruby snarled, and Neoral was right. He could conceal his power because he hides it behind his tent and learned to suppress it. Every Legendary Pokémon had a means of hiding their presence and they also had a means of showing how strong they were. Neoral's came in the form of his wish tags, the brighter they glowed the more power he was emitting which in turn will allow others to know of his presence. Ruby's came in the form of her aura which she then encased herself in. By staying inside of her bubble, she could suppress her power and could hide her presence when she wasn't using transform. She was able to completely hide her presence by remaining in her vixen form, or any other form she chooses to be but her default was either a Vulpix or Ninetales.

"Ribbon is very sensitive to the presence of other great powers, Legendary, Ultra Powerful or Shadow Pokémon. You know as well as I do that the moment you are in the area and come unconcealed no matter how much you suppress your power she will be able to find you." Neoral lectured and Ruby felt even worst. "You are a class SS legendary Pokémon Ruby, we'll be lucky if Ruby is the only one who felt you just now. Plus, you are her mother Ruby. Ribbon, Fenzura and -" "I get it Neoral…no need to lecture me anymore." Ruby growled.

"Oh, really Ruby, and I was about to reveal some…mind blowing secret, about your colorful past." Neoral snickered and Ruby turned her attention back to Ribbon.

"Do you know how long she will be out…?" Ruby asked as she stared down at her daughter, the Alola Vulpix was sleeping soundly now. Before this she was squirming around and muttering, "mommy don't leave me again." Ruby cried a few times as Neoral was fixing something to keep the young vixen under control. Once Neoral gave Ribbon a strange green liquid the restless pup went to sleep and Ruby has been laying near her ever since. Now Neoral was looking out the window, he had told Ruby that Ribbon's friends were looking for her.

"Ruby you need to pretend to be Ribbon for a while, at least until she recovers and we explain some things to her." Neoral said and Ruby shook her head, how can she leave her daughter now that she was reunited with her again.

"I can't…"

"You have to." Neoral ordered. "Last thing we need is your cover blown because of our mistake. Ribbon is not the only other Pokémon on this island that would have felt your presence. Last thing we need is the Shadow Cult finding out just where you are." Neoral floated over to the two girls and rubs Ruby's head. "There will be time for a reunion later, but right now her friends need to see that "she" is ok."

Ruby hadn't taken on the form of a Vulpix for a while, and it had been even longer since she was the Alola version. Looking at her daughter she smiled and nuzzled her, as she did so the older fox began changing, her body reverting to the smaller version of itself. Once over an identical Alola Vulpix laid beside the original one, minus the ribbons which Neoral took from Ribbon and tied onto Ruby. Ruby looked at herself in a mirror and gasped at how much smaller she was, the world was so much larger and even Neoral did not look so small now. It was hard to believe that when she first began her life as a "normal" Pokémon that this was how she use to look at things.

"Alert me as soon as she is awake, got it." Ruby said.

"As you wish." Neoral rolled his eyes. "You want me to bake you a cake as well madam?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, at least then you'll finish something today." Ruby said as she trotted out the door. Behind her she heard the Jirachi grumble and it brought a smile to her face. It always felt good to stick it to the trickier every once in a blue moon. For now, she had the rare chance to get to know her daughter's friends, and from what little fragments of Ribbon's memories that she could gather she had a ok idea of what to expect. Any Pokémon that could wield psychic powers could protect themselves from easy mind reading, only by brute force could someone break into another's mind.

Ruby stepped out of the tent and stopped at the fountain at the center of Neon Central. It was a beautiful feature that had each of the 6 generals on it, at the top was her statue who was staring at Bangam Academy, below that was Destiny the Celebi and Neoral the Jirachi. Their statues were both facing outward, one in the direction of the forest in the distance and the other towards ironically Neoral's tent. Below them was Aqua the Manaphy and Meadow the Shaymin in both her land and sky forms, each of them were facing outward one towards the falls that were far away from here and the other at Serenity Garden. Finally, at the bottom and near the pool of water was Ace the Victini who was looking out towards the direction of the arena, he was delivering his trademarked 'V' for victory sign. "I really do not know why they would have me face the school, only thing I ever got from there was Bangam's -" Ruby's thought was cut off as she heard someone sneak up on her.  
"There you are!"

Mina and Fluffy as she loved to call her love were done disciplining the wild pooch Darious, as durable as he may be everyone had a limit and the rock puppies had been reached. With tears in his eyes and a rear that could be red for days the Rockruff was playing nicely as he did not dare put one hair outside of the line. Mina had to double her punishment for Darious as he told her that she wasn't hitting him hard enough, something that he won't tempt anymore to a psychic type that could had a little extra into swings. Fluffy afterwards made sure that Darious got the verbal punishment that he deserved and despite getting rough in public was forbidden no one stopped them. The shop owner had taken the young student away and tended to getting them fitted with the right tags that would help give them a good head start. What Mina didn't see at first was that someone had snuck off, but as soon as she got done with her part of the punishing she was told by Amber that Ribbon had snuck off. Mina told Fluffy who calmly nodded his head.

"They are not babies Mina, we do not have to hold their paws all the time."

"I know but I just want to make sure we do a good job. I mean we asked to do this, don't you remember how we nearly were down on our knees begging Professor Lita to let us be mentors." Mina said as she did not want to mess up not even a day in.

"You begged, I just stated my case." Fluffy joked. "But all laughing besides, maybe she just got lost looking for the bathroom. I mean we have plenty of woods near here, but Ribbon looks like she would rather use a designated."

Mina did not want to buy it but she didn't want to freak out too much until there was a good reason. Fluffy then suggested to her that she go for a walk and see if the snow Vulpix shows back up, and if she came back to the show he will be here waiting for her. With a hug, she walks out the door and heads down the Destiny Street. Being here if she has the Braixen knew all the streets and went they ran into. Neon Central was big at first but once you begun learning the layout it wasn't hard to figure out where you are and how to get where you wanted to be. The Collar Shop was right by the bakery, book shop and the blacksmith. Past there was one of the main fountains that had a small built in feature that had the water drain into the main fountain at the center of the town.

Mina followed the fountain all the way to the main part of the city where the main fountain was. The main fountain had water being fed into it from each of the main streets in the city which was about 6 in all. Each fountain had a statue of one of the generals that all pointed towards the main fountain in the city which featured all of them together. The smaller fountains were designed that way so it showed how working together something bigger can be formed, it was also there as a means of helping students find their way back to the beginning should they get lost. Mina reached the center fountain and smiled as she saw a white Vulpix with icy blue ribbons standing there staring up at the fountain. Walking up behind her the Braixen grabbed her with both hands. "There you are!"

"Aaahhh!" Mina felt the Vulpix jump nearly out of her fur and bolt but her grip was just tight enough to hold her in place. "Ribbon it's me, Mina."

The Vulpix stopped struggling and looks at the Braixen with wonder in her eyes. Mina felt that Ribbon did not even know who she was and for a brief second, she wondered if this was the same Pokémon who has been under shadowing her all day. Finally, the Vulpix smiled and raised her paws.

"Mina! Hey that was a really nice scare, you had me for a second." Ribbon said to Mina and the Braixen lets her back down. It felt strange since she did not expect Ribbon to act that way but then again, she has only known her for a day so it was hard to know how Ribbon acted all the time. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...yes, it is." Mina shook her head as she got out the idea of Ribbon not being herself. "Are you ready to head back? We still need to get your tag."

"My ah...tag?" Ribbon asked.

"Yes, your tag." Mina noticed that Ribbon was missing her collar too. "What happened to your collar?"

"Huh…?" Ribbon looked confused and Mina sighed, she did not think that it would take such little time for Ribbon to lose anything. She really thought that she was the most mature out of her group, if anyone would lose something this fast it was Darious. Now Mina had to pay for a extra collar.

"Ribbon, you have to be much more careful that you do not lose your stuff. Your collar is one of your most important items you will have here." Mina yanks on the green and blue collar around her neck. It was worn out and looked like it had been though a couple of tough battles with her. "I am about to replace my own but I have had this one since my second year here. I lost my first one during a fight I had years ago, but it was a good lesson that taught me to be more respectful of my things. Simple as it may be, this is a symbol of our den and our bonds with our fellow den mates."

"Uh...yes Mina." Ribbon said with a few nods. "Can we get going, I really want to get back to my friends." "Yes…" Mina felt like she had just been talking to Ribbon for the first time, normally the Vulpix was ear to hear anything she said and have something interesting to say back. Right now, she felt that she was talking to a completely different Pokémon. For Mina, it was becoming increasingly harder for her to just shrug off her instincts. 


	12. Chapter 12 - My Daughter is What?

Chapter 12

"It is time for the most exciting moment of the day!" The sound of Peattie cried from the sky up above Neon Central. The Chatot flapped his wings as he rode on a current and let himself glide around. "Will all students new and old please proceed to the Neon Central Arena."

Ruby heard a few of the students becoming excited around her, mostly the males but she saw a few of the females seeming to enjoy seeing a show about to take place. She remembered her short time at Bangam years ago, back then she hid herself as various Pokémon outside of just her usual Vulpix form. She remembered watching the fights take place in the arena, the matches were just as intense as the ones back up north in the tribes. She remembered seeing a Nidoran Male fight against a Rhyhorn and how despite the type, size and experience different the Nidoran Male found a way to win. Maybe it was just dumb luck...or possibly just the Rhyhorn being as bright as a pitch-black cave but the rock type lost. After that she witnessed a match between a Cyndaquil and Bangam himself, the Absol was holding back by a lot and almost the match. It was a reminder to the vixen that size, experience and raw strength did not matter in a fight and that brains and heart meant more than anything else.

Ever since Ruby had run into Mina in the town square she had kept an eye on her, the Braixen was no fool and she knew that Ruby was not Ribbon. Even if she knew that she was not her daughter the Braixen had no proof and despite how much she wanted to keep looking for it the experience fox would not yield to a nosey pup. Amber on the other paw was just glad to see her friend and ever since Ruby had returned to the shop with Mina the Eevee had been all over her and refused to leave her side. This made it harder for Ruby to do anything as she could not establish a connection back with Neoral if Amber was nuzzling or staying on top of her. Keeping a mental connection took some form of concentration and even Ruby could struggle to do that when she had someone literally hanging off her. The worst part was that Mina was keeping an eye on how she reacted when Amber was around her, thanks to Ruby not taking the time to look at her daughter's memories she did not know how they acted when around the other.

"So, are we going to that love?" Mina asked the Furfrou Sir Scruffy. Mina had been talking to the dog about something ever since they had returned. Ruby kept her blue eyes on Mina that entire time, even as she was having her head yanked around by the Lopunny who was fitting her into a collar. At one point Ruby had her head forced to look straight at the bunny's breast which Ruby did not know that they had.

"Oh my…" Ruby said as she was looking straight into the bunny's large breast and she tried to peel her head back as to not look at them. She heard the Lopunny giggle and then push her head closer to her rack, Ruby picked up the scent of milk when she did so.

"I hope everything is fine Ribbon." The Lopunny said as she tightened the strap on Ruby's collar, this time keeping it in place better. "Earlier when I fitted you for a collar you couldn't keep your nose from between my breast. I hope I didn't do anything to make you stop enjoying them."

"Oh no...I had my fill earlier." Ruby said as she struggled to breath. Did her daughter really get a kick out of something like this. In fact, when was her daughter into girls? Ruby knew she couldn't help Fenzura but did her oldest daughter must be gay too? She was going to have a long talk with her when she woke up.

"Oh alright." The Lopunny stood up and put her arm up above her chest, the moment she did the bunny didn't look like she had anything up there anymore. Ruby now understood why they did it, if she had a rack like that she would hide it too. But then again, this Lopunny just had babies which was why she was so large. "You can always come back to me if you need more advice about talking to your mom."

"Sh-I mean...I needed advice?" Ruby asked.  
"Yes, you were telling me about how excited you was to see your mom again. After that you asked what you should say when you see her again and then you started crying." Lopunny had a sad face. "Makes me want to make sure I am a good mother for my own little one. I feel for your mother, how she has missed so much in your life." "Ya…" Ruby stepped away, a few tears in her own eyes as she never thought she would hear anything like that. She ran into Amber just outside of the shop and Amber instantly saw that Ruby looked upset. Ruby remember what Amber was from their few meetings in the past. Considering her eyes she saw that the Eevee had both a Pink and Purple eye meaning that both twins were up.

"Ribbon what is wrong?" Amber asked looking worried. Ruby dug her face into Amber's fur, she didn't need her consultation but she remembered that Amber and Ribbon were best friend and Ribbon had told her more than a few times has when she felt bad she would do this. She had to keep her cover as Mina was standing not too far away. Ruby deep down enjoyed the thought of making the Braixen look foolish and if she had the chance she would make her pay for even thinking that she could outsmart her. A devious idea came to mind as she took a moment to look at her boyfriend...oh what fun that would be. "Oh, nothing Amber...I just was talking to the Lopunny about some personal stuff." Ruby turned on the water works as she pulled her head from out of her fluff. The vixen then out of the blue kissed Amber on her lips, their two maws connecting and she noticed Amber was seeming to lose her balance as she was into the kiss far more than her. Ruby couldn't help but look over at Mina who was watching and with a devious wink meant just for her went on kissing Amber for a bit longer. The sounds of Darious snickering and Halvon gasping made Ruby miss the days of being around small Pokémon like this, it was so easy to get their attention. 'Ruby 1, Mina 0.' Ruby thought as she felt her devious side of her personality coming out, oh how she missed these days of getting even with others. Even if Mina did not intend to start a war with her, it was on. 'Sorry Ribbon...Mommy is going to have some fun before coming home.'

Neoral was mixing up a batch of his latest potion, when the Jirachi wasn't studying the night sky, or granted wishes with a price tag attached to it the Jirachi was an accomplished alchemist. He was always working on creating new potions from the life essences he collected, there was something special to be gained from semen of another Pokémon and they worked great in a number of potions he created. This time he was working on a transformation potion, he couldn't count on Ruby to not blow her cover, the Ninetales-Mew had a bad habit of finding a way to mess something up. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just knew she would screw it up somehow, it just who Ruby the Ninetales-Mew was.

As Neoral finished his potion he just had to find the batch of semen that he wanted to use for the potion, whatever it was would be the Pokémon he would turn into. Thinking though what he wanted the Jirachi floated around his shelf in search of just the right Pokémon, he needed something that would give him the power of stealth, and would protect him from Ruby's powers. Stopping at a patch of Purrloin semen the Jirachi opens the vial and sniffs it, his nose cringed and he quickly puts the top back on.  
"Oh, that is fresh alright…" He shakes his head and floats back down to where his mixture was being boiled on the burner. Looking around he pops it open again and takes a whiff, the second time not being so bad.  
"Mommy is right…" Neoral heard the yawning of Ribbon as she woke from her slumber. Neoral turned around to see the real Ribbon trying to wake up. "You really do love cum."

"No, I just use it for my work that is all." Neoral said as he read his instructions on what to do with this stage of his potion. "I mean...come on you really think I want to do this?"

"Yes." Ribbon innocently said. Neoral almost could fall over himself. What did this little vixen know about his work other than what her mother has told her about him?

"I do not enjoy the farming part of this job." Neoral tried to salvage his pride.

"Mommy said that you love luring Pokémon into your tent with promises of wishes and then after you grant them you have sex with them. Sometimes just for the fun of it." Ribbon almost sounded just like Ruby, it was already bad enough that she was her splitting image.

"Oh, my Arceus, why does your mother talk about me so much?" Neoral said as he poured the Purrloin essence into the mixture and it turned from a clear liquid into a purple one. The scent of the dark feline stank up the place.

"Yuck...did you really suck off something that stinky?" Ribbon asked as she held onto her nose.

"He wasn't stinky when we did it." Neoral created a bubble around the potion as to lock in the smell. Afterwards they had to let the place air out. While waiting Neoral decided to talk to his adoptive niece.

"Sssooo...what else did your mother say about me?" Neoral asked. Ribbon looked at her uncle.

"That she owes a lot of what she has to you and that is why you are my uncle. But Uncle Neoral where is Mommy?" Ribbon asked. "I would have sworn I saw her here...or was it just a dream? Actually, why are you here? I am still feeling slightly out of it but...why are you here? Why did I see my mother? What is going on? Where am I?"

"Whoa enough questions...one at a time." Neoral said as he was keeping track of how long he had to wait for his potion to be ready, it took about an hour of fermenting time for the potion to reach its prime. Ribbon was out for a solid two hours, and already the battles were starting in the arena. The Jirachi was pushing his mind out to the arena in hopes of finding Ruby there but...she was blocking him slightly. His only guess was that she was about to do something stupid and that could only spell bad news for everyone involved. He couldn't go after her because Legendary Pokémon like them were not supposed to be around normal Pokémon. It all goes back to the fall of Arceus.

"Well speak up." Ribbon huffed. "Do you know how long it has been since I last saw my mother, the painful lonely nights. In truth, I should hate her for it, for leaving me to be with my brother."

"That is not entire story kid." Neoral hated himself for admitting that. He promised Ruby when she made him Ribbon's guardian that he was to never mention Ruby's secret.

"Oh?" Ribbon asked, her icy blue eyes looked at him in wonder.

"Story for another day though. Anyway, yes, your mother is here, but she is out in the town pretending to be you so she can keep her venture here a secret. There are other forces in this world kid, forces that look to do grave harm to Pokémon like me and your mother. Maybe even you if they know that you exist." Neoral took a breath as he needed to admit some things to Ribbon, she had a right to know what her and her brother were. What he would tell them would only be half of the truth, the other half was for Ruby to tell them.

"Alright Ribbon...it's time that you know the truth…"  



	13. Chapter 13 - A Fox's Icy Past

Chapter 13

Darious already had recovered from his painful lesson and in truth the puppy wanted to do it again. It was fun getting spanked like that, if Mina hadn't used her powers to hold him back he would have had a big boner from all the smacking he had received. The pup had a high pain intake and he did not mind giving or receiving it, all of it was fun to him. He only started crying because he was having so much fun and didn't want it to stop, watching Mina become super tired after it was over made want to stick his tongue out at her and mock at how she thought she could break him. But as his dad told him, "Son the way to a female's heart, make her think that she won, and then after that you'll get what you want." That was the best advice his father ever gave him, and hey how could he be wrong, he had three different mates and all were happy.

Darious overheard Mina and Sir Scruffy talking, the pair were seeming to be speaking about him and what had happened. They were near the outside of the arena and the group were getting their tickets to go inside. Today it was cheap, so cheap that new students got in free while older students like Mina and Sir Scruffy were able to get in for half of the usual amount of Poke'. Darious heard Mina talking about how she did not believe that her punishment was good enough and that maybe they were going to have a problem with Darious if they couldn't figure out some way of being able to bring him under control. That was all Darious needed to hear, he knew that he had won this little stand off and that sooner or later Mina was going to back off from doing anything. His battle was with Sir Scruffy who Darious respected greatly, a female like Mina wouldn't understand. There was a reason why the males and females back home pretty much were in two different packs after all. Mina couldn't begin to understand male canine culture or canine culture at all, being a fox and all.

Darious smirked and walked around to see what the others were up to. He saw Amber and Ribbon standing together…well more making out. Ever since Ribbon had returned from her walk she was a lot more forward with Amber, as if the Alola Vulpix was different. Whatever she was now Darious liked it and didn't want her to change. Halvon was over the programs and was looking up information about the arena and when he could begin competing in it. Darious hadn't spoken a lot to Halvon since they met but the strange cat eared Oshawott seemed very interested in fighting, although when Darious sizes him up he just thinks that the Oshawott is nothing but show.

Walking over to Ribbon and Amber, Darious watched the girls make out a bit longer, before Ribbon stopped and looks at the puppy. She didn't speak but seemed to keep her eyes locked onto his about 5 seconds, her eyes never blinked.

"Don't worry you are not creeping me out that much." Darious said as he continued playing the "blinking game" with Ribbon. Once he said that Ribbon blinks a few times as she broke eye contact.

"I am just getting a feel for you." Ribbon said. Amber glared at Darious, her eyes were once again heterochromia, one eye was pink and the other purple.

"You mind mutt?" Amber growled and Darious growled backed, he hated being called mutt.

"If you and Chip did not share a body…I would teach you a lesson." Darious hated how Amber treated him, she barely knew him and was letting one bad greeting guide her words. Ribbon strangely enough was not doing anything, instead she was watching with great interest. Maybe she was just as tired of Amber's stupid actions as the pup was.

"Like what, rock for brains. Oh, I'm sorry…pebbles. Rocks are too big for you to handle." Amber taunted and finally Darious lunged at Amber knocking her over and like last night the two were fighting in the streets. Darious and Amber rolled around, their hind legs were locked together. Darious felt Amber headbutt him, though that was a bad idea as the Rockruff only what could be described as what amounted to tickle and the Eevee was seeing stars.

"Whoa…bad idea." Amber shut her eyes as Darious and Amber laid out on the ground together. A few other Pokémon were watching and Sir Scruffy and Mina came running over, the pair cut their conversation short to tend to the rowdy pair.

"Get up both of you!" Sir Scruffy barked and Mina helped pull the pair apart. Darious shook himself off while Amber still had her eyes closed, the Eevee seemed to be taking extra time to recover.

"Amber are you ok?" Mina asked and Amber opened her eyes, both were purple now and Darious couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes…yes I am. A bit shook up, but I will recover." Amber said.  
"Do we need to keep you two apart?" Sir Scruffy asked, he kept a leg between Darious and Amber. Amber shook her head.

"We were only playing. Darious was showing me how to properly tackle someone." Darious noticed the calmer tone Amber had now. "I am sorry if it looked like it got out of hand, we are just excited to see the inside of the arena."

Sir Scruffy and Mina looked at the pair and then to one another. They did not seem convinced. "Ribbon is this true?" Sir Scruffy asked, Mina looked a little upset that they were asking Ribbon.

"I told them to wait until we got inside." Ribbon nuzzled both Darious and Amber, she spent a bit of extra time on Amber how for the first time looked slightly annoyed but her affection. Ribbon took a moment to whisper something into Amber's ear.

"She is the responsible one Mina, you do not have to worry that much." Sir Scruffy said and Mina sighed.  
"Alright, but no more rough housing. The fights will be starting in a few minutes." Mina said as she had to go with what Sir Scruffy said, what else evidence did they have.

"Can we walk back over to the water fountain?" Ribbon asked. "I really would like to show Amber something."

Mina kept her eyes on Ribbon who simply smiled. After a moment, Ribbon turned around and began walking towards the fountains with Amber in toe. Darious watched the air go, the dog taking a moment to admire the girl's tails and just what was under them, he loved most quad-pads for the awesome view they normally gave others. The Puppy Pokémon walked over to Halvon who had stayed out of everything and seemed to be very much into his own world. Darious wasn't interested in learning anything about the 4th wheel but instead needed him as a excuse for chasing the girls.

"Halvon are you into girls?" Darious asked the Oshawott who looked at him and nods.

"All my life, why?" Halvon asked but Darious quickly kisses the Oshawott who tried to push Darious off of him. Darious needed to make Halvon chase him and he couldn't think of a better way of getting him to do it. Halvon stopped trying to push him off and instead was enjoying it. Finally, Darious pulled himself off of Halvon and the Pup smelled a hint of the Oshawott's musk as he noticed he was showing a little pink. "Ah what was that for?" Halvon asked, he was slightly red in the face as the Oshawott was surprised.

"I was trying to get you mad, that way you would chase me and then I could have a excuse for why I was following Ribbon and Amber." Darious summed up while Halvon fiddled with his shell, the Oshawott was seeming to try to keep his mind at ease. "I didn't expect you to...well like it."

"It's stimulation Darious, Ribbon taught me that back in the forest. You do not have to like someone, for you to get stimulated by them." Halvon puts his shell in front of himself.

"You want me to like...you know, give you a friendly blow job?" Darious asked and Halvon for the first time became a little up. "I mean…what is a good blow job or even paw job between us guys?" Darious said as he thought about how back home it was common for two males to help one another out in a situation like this. To him this was like giving Halvon a few pokes so he could get a snack.

"No, and I would run if I was you." Halvon swiped at Darious, the pup laughed as he dodged it and began running away. Darious was feeling confident, very confident as he ran down the road away from Halvon who he heard yelled behind him, though he couldn't understand what it was. Turning around the pup looked to see how far behind the Oshawott was but instead of seeing blue and white he was seeing a shell fly right at him and smack him right between the eyes. The went down, falling onto his back as he was stunned from the impact.

Staring up at the sky, Darious though that he saw the stars starting to come out….

"Alright Ribbon it is time that you know that truth." Neoral began, the Jirachi used his powers to pull over a few empty glasses. He then opened one of his many bottles of fermented drinks and poured himself a small glass. Ribbon looked at her Uncle as if she wanted some as well but she instead got water. "You're too young for this."

"Well you cannot just drink something like that in front of me, and not offer any." Ribbon said with slight charm in her voice as she tried to see if she could sweet talk the male. Neoral pulled the bottle away even further, although it wasn't done without slight hesitation.

"You are more like Ruby every day, minus turning into a cute kitty." Neoral smiled, Ribbon remembered being flattered and waving her tails about. She had blown out of her mouth a little of cold air.

"Please keep going, I am rather flattered." Ribbon chuckled and Neoral gasped.

"Stop it Ribbon, if I hadn't watched your mother leave earlier I might really believe you really was her." Neoral began sipping his drink a bit faster. "You really are beautiful though. Anyway, as you already know you have all the potential your mother has, her wit, many of her psychic talents despite you being a Alola Vulpix."

"Why am I an Alola Vulpix?" Ribbon remembered feeling lost and concerned.

"Your father is named Snowflake Viller though he went by Snow for short, he is a Glaceon from a faraway land who Ruby met shortly after she choose to live the life a Vulpix." Neoral poured himself more to drink, after he did so the Jirachi took Ribbon's glass, poured out the water and filled it slightly with what he had. Ribbon couldn't smell the aroma before because Neoral had been shielding it from Ribbon. Now that she could smell it the vixen curled her nose as she could pick up the powerful aroma of Pinap and Grapes. The fem held her nose and Neoral laughed.

"Funny since Ruby looked just like that the first time she ever took a drink from me. You wanted it, there it is."

"I will pass." Ribbon gagged and Neoral poured Ribbon's glass into his, the Jirachi nearly had a full glass now. He chugged it back and within 2 seconds all of it was gone. "Something Ruby could learn to do, say no." Neoral laughs again.

"What about my father?" Ribbon took a deep breath of relief, she could breathe again. "And I am sure my mother has standards."

"She does, she likes boys and males that can sweep her off her paws. After eons of having the weight of the world on her shoulders, the fact that your father could make her forget all of that made her very happy. The pair met on a mountain far away from here. Ruby says she does not remember how she ended up there, but she at that time was in the form of normal Vulpix. It was in the middle of the winter of all things and Ruby wasn't use to being cold, even if she was in the body of a Vulpix and she should be able to resist the cold her transformation wasn't perfect at the time and she would switch between forms often."

"That doesn't make sense." Ribbon said as she thought of how perfect her mother's transformation was, flawless, so good that if you did not know she had used her abilities you wouldn't know the difference.

"Ice mountain, mixed with loss of power from Arcues's leaving us, and Ruby's own sadness from feeling like she had failed everyone made it very hard for her to concentrate. Even natural abilities need some form of concentration to succeed. Now to make a long story short, your father ended up finding a nearly frozen Vulpix in the snow that he tended to. Ruby ended up thanking him the best way she knew how."

"I know how my parents met Neoral." Ribbon felt like Neoral was wasting her time. "Mom and Dad ended up making love the day that Mom decided to leave my father."

"Is that what she told you." Neoral laughs. "Oh, Ruby you stupid…" Neoral wiped a tear from his eye and then composed himself. "No Ruby your mother and father stayed together for a long period time after they made love. Your mother only left your father because she needed to perform a ritual that involved you and your father did not approve." Neoral puts a finger on Ruby's forehead and looked into her eyes. Neora's eyes glowed and then Ruby's did as well the Alola Vulpix's mind was filled with images, she saw a tiny Pokémon being held inside of her mother's mouth, she saw her father watching Ruby walk away from him.

"You know I am going to find you again, you cannot keep me from our daughter." Ribbon heard her father say. He was being held back by Ruby's powers. Ruby was still a Vulpix at the time, and in her maw, was...a little Alola Vulpix. Ribbon felt drawn to the little creature and in a strange way moved in closer to it, the moment frozen in time as if it was paused. Once she was in close enough the Ice Vulpix looked closely at what she guessed was her younger self and realized how small she was. Ribbon pictured herself literally being able to hold her younger self in her paws and she couldn't help but murr happily, she was cute back then. Her younger self began stirring and moving despite the pause to the scene. Ribbon heard the small Vulpix beginning to say something...

"Stone of winter...fused with silk...tied to the...child of...creation…" Ribbon saw the baby Vulpix look her in the eyes. "Awaken."

Ribbon's vision became dark and she falls over from where she was sitting. The Vulpix passed out from her experience.

Neoral still sat in his spot and slowly was sipping his drink. He had made sure only to show Ribbon the slightest of truth's that he could. Ribbon was far from ready to know the truth about herself, why she did not have the same gift of being a Mew that her brother and mother had, nor did she need to know that she had her own special form that neither of her family members had. He held many secrets about Ruby and her children, all three of them.

"If I knew that being your Godfather would involve being your mother's vault of secrets I would have declined the job." Neoral floats over to Ribbon and brushed her head. "But everyone needs a friend, someone who will look out for you no matter what. Sleep good sweetie, Uncle Neoral has a bit of work to go do. They do not call me the Janitor just for shits and giggles."

Neoral figured that he had about 2 hours before Ribbon woke back up. He would go get his favorite Espeon for babysitting duty. Neoral floated over to his potion and looks it over. He was thinking of taking a swing of it but before he could do so the Jirachi felt a familiar presence appear nearby and he knew that he did not have to do anything more but wait. All good things come to those who have patience and Neoral had plenty of that to give. He always got what he wanted, one way or another he always found a way to come out on top with the least amount of effort. Neoral waved his hand and over floated a blood drawer. Looking to the front of his tent the Jirachi made sure that he was all alone and then stuck the sleeping Vulpix with the needle, he felt his blood freeze a bit, both from hearing Ribbon groan and from feeling a very cold pressure come from the Vulpix.

"Damn you Ruby...you thought ahead." Neoral whispered as he started pulling up on the blood drawer and saw some of his niece's blood go into the tube. It was slightly blueish and very cold as the tube was freezing up the more and more he pulled the blood into it. Neoral pulled the drawer out and quickly puts the tube onto the table, as he did so the Jirachi held onto his hand and felt how cold it was, if he had taken more time he might have lost his hand. Ruby's protection charms had been very powerful, but lacked power thanks to her taking Ribbon's...ribbons away. Neoral needed to see if what he got out of ribbon would work for what he had planned, her blood was just what he needed to make his dark ambitions begin possible.

"Oh Ruby...if you only knew what I had planned…" Neoral smirks as he confidently floats off to warm his hand up and prepare for a certain someone's arrival.


	14. Chapter 14 - Reunion

Chapter 14

Ruby took Amber over to the fountain, she needed to get her alone so she could talk to her and hopefully find out more about their budding relationship and two she needed to keep a eye on Neoral and her daughter. She did not trust the Jirachi entirely and Ribbon was at his mercy now. Ruby was about to speak to Amber, when she noticed that something was odd about her eyes. They no longer were pink but instead had turned purple suddenly.

"Ribbon what are we doing here?" Amber asked, her tone was different than before. She did not seem to have as much joy in her voice but instead it just seemed to be filled with annoyance. "If you want to make out more please save it for later. I am not as interested as my sister."

"Sister…" Ruby questioned.

"Don't be funny Ribbon, you know who I am." Amber said as she gave the Vulpix a harsh look. "Hello purple eyes, it's me Chip. You have only known me and my sister for how long? Our entire lives."

Ruby completely forgot about Chip and Amber's transformations. Neoral had saved their lives long ago using a lot of power from his wish tags and combined their souls together into a single body. Ribbon had become best friends with them when they were pups and it had been a good while since she last laid eyes on the pups. Neoral had asked her to keep a eye on them and report anything of interest to the Jirachi. Ruby had done Neoral the favor while she was nursing Ribbon but after stopped after she had become pregnant with Fenzura and moved into the tribal lands. She only knew the things she did about them because Ribbon pretty much did her old job without her knowing about it.

"Aww sorry Chip baby…" Ruby murred and touched noses with the Eevee in front of her. She chuckled seeing Chip try to pull away but the Vulpix was clever enough to keep him in place with Confusion. "You look so cute Chip being a Eevee, you really should try staying this way more often."

"Ribbon let me go...this is not right." Chip groaned but Ruby did not care and pressed her lips against Chip again and forced him into a kiss. She heard Chip moaning and groaning as he was trying to get her attention and make her let go but Ruby did not care. She liked Pokémon like Chip, they held onto their innocence like it was something special, when in truth your first time was just as good as your last time. She felt her tongue find its way into Chip's mouth and she felt the Vee starting to stop fighting and enjoy it just a little bit. So, easy it was to make someone want it, you just had to know how to sway the unsway able. Letting go Ruby smirked as she noticed Chip blinking, the male was trying to find his thoughts.

"We should go over to the grass, it's nice and soft, just perfect for a afternoon romp." Ruby murred as she licked her lips. Chip shook his head.

"No, you know how I feel about sex." Chip said as he was already over what they just did. Ruby wasn't used to seeing that, normally all it did was take one good long kiss like that and she could make anyone do whatever she wanted. Ruby pulled herself away from Chip, a look of eagerness on her face, she wanted to play with this lovely soul again sometime soon. For one should not be able to resist her and the other half to be able to fight off her charm and advancements...it made Ruby's heart race slightly at the thought of challenging herself. The only thing that would stop her is time, she only had so much of it before Ribbon would awaken.

"It's a shame too Chip, I mean...the rubbing, the kissing, the aroma, the wetness...oh and the release…" Ruby couldn't help herself as she felt like getting some right now. She wanted badly to just lay with someone and let go of everything for even just a few moments. In truth, she could go for a bit of tongue action today, having a nice little boy eat her out while she teases him. Ruby grins as she was thinking of ending this little ruse soon and sending Ribbon back out here. Mommy had a few things to take care of, or rather have a few others take care of her.

"Whatever Ribbon, you may have Amber wrapped around your paw, but not me." Chip said as he began moving away from the fountain and back towards everyone else. Ruby watched the Eevee go and she figured that he was going to remain like that until he could change. She did not think about it at the time but the Eevee was a Zorua using Illusion. The Zorua and Zoroark were master of their abilities, being able to cast an illusion that was real enough to even full Pokémon like herself. But they normally couldn't hold the ruse if touched. Ruby thought that until just now when she kissed Chip and she felt everyone about him was real, so real that she couldn't pick up the scent of a Zorua at all. Ruby found herself becoming very interested in the Zorua and Eevee siblings, they could become very useful someday to her.

Ruby was going to follow Chip back but instead of doing so she headed back to Neoral's tent, the older vixen was done for the day. She headed inside and found her daughter was still sleeping, while her Uncle Neoral was just finishing working on his potion. When she walked in the real Ribbon woke up with a scream.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ribbon screamed, Ruby tried to calm her down while Neoral just kept working on his potion, the Jirachi did not seem to care all that much.

"Ribbon relax its me…mommy" Ruby transformed back into a Ninetales and Ribbon stopped screaming soon after. The smaller fox jumped onto her mother and began crying, it was as if she had seen a ghost. Ruby couldn't help but nuzzle her daughter and reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Although that wasn't without her looking at Neoral who mouthed, "I will tell you later." Which was a good thing since Ruby wanted to spend some time with her daughter. Ruby thought about what the competitions that were about to take place and decided that she will go out and watch a few fights with Ribbon before heading back here for the night. When Ruby told Ribbon what she had planned the younger Vulpix couldn't wait to go to the arena. But before they could go Ruby had one more thing to do for her little girl.

"Here they look better on you my little snow angel." Ruby murred as she tied her daughter's ribbon's back onto her, leaving a cute little bow wherever one of her signature ribbons were. Ruby finished up by placing the green collar back onto her neck and finishing by giving her a silver snowflake tag to go onto it. Ribbon didn't tell Ruby at first but as she finished attaching the tag onto the collar Ruby gives it a kiss, blessing it as a means of protecting her. Once done Ruby kisses her daughter and Ribbon kissed her back. "Go on ahead and get us some seats, I will catch up to you."

"You promise?" Ribbon asked and Ruby felt her heart arch a little bit, the Ninetales knew that she had to earn her daughter's confidence back. Ruby pulled her daughter close to her and gave her a hug with one of her paws.

"I love you Ribbon, and I will always be here for you." Ruby said as her heart was full of love for her daughter. She loved all of her children and she struggled to be there for each of them. But when she could be a loving mother she tried to be. "Now please go see your friends and get out seats, I will be there before the main event."

"Ok…" Ribbon walked out of the tent and Ruby sighed as she felt tired. She was use to be in her body and not having to interact with others that much. At least back in the tribes she kept to herself and only had to interact with others was when she was out on a hunting or scouting party. No one knew who she was and she intended to keep it that way. Showing herself to Neoral was the first time a good long while she had transformed into her old self, it drew a lot of her energy and then having to transform into Ribbon for some odd reason drew even more. She had found it easier to return to what is now her normal form than either of the other ones she had used.

"Ruby what is it?" Neoral asked, he had been away in the other room making a psychic phone call to someone. "We need to talk before you go. I called Kia over here, I need to give him a task."

"Oh, that cute Espeon of yours. Mmm...he is your little boy toy, right?" Ruby asked, she was putting the thought of her losing her touch to the back of her mind. It was a silly idea anyway; she was Mother Blue for Arceus sake. There was no way she could be losing her touch.

"Yes, yes he is." Neoral smirked as he floats into the air. "Why? Are you interested in meeting my boy toy?"

"Well...I do like boys after all." Ruby giggled and licked her chops.


	15. Chapter 15 - Me or the Bartender

Chapter 15

The Neon Central Arena was built by the Pokémon of the old and has been used for hundreds of years by various cultures of Pokémon to settle their differences. Bangam did not build the arena nor did he build Neon Central, but instead him and a team of very smart Pokémon could refurbish it for his Academy's use. The Arena was the crown jewel, being a structure that could host almost large amounts of fights all at once though its use of many levels and rooms throughout the massive arena. The structure itself was coliseum like with how it had large amount of sitting areas around the arena and was designed in a way where there was no bad spot. The main arena was an open plains field that was designed to give no one type of Pokémon an advantage and would give no one a true disadvantage. Under the main stage were several other add-ons to the arena that could be raised by the ringmaster who worked up under the arena and would use chains and levers to raise things like pools, trees and other smaller structures that could changing the playing field. Bangam was currently in the works of having the arena redone so it could become easier to change the arena at will and was hoping the project would be complete before this year's Winter Festival.

Bangam sat with Nikcino as the pair were watching a current match take place. The sound of the ground being smashed into made the Absol thirst for the joy of battle once again. Down below a battle between a Machamp and a Nidoking was taking place. Both students were some of Bangam's 7th years and they were fighting for placing rights before the league year began. The Machamp was last year's champion and the Nidoking was one of the top 5 finishers from last year, a true showing of talent from some of the school's top performers. Although as Nikcino was rubbing up against him the Absol was finding it hard to keep paying attention to the fight. Nikcino was fighting for his attention and as much as Bangam did want to keep watching he had to tend to his mate.

"Is everything ok?" Bangam asked and Nikcino murred and holds onto his side, the Cinccino was continuing to rub up against him, this time adding her entire body into it. Bangam looked at his mate and wondered what she was thinking.

"Bangam I am worried about you, I sometimes wonder if you want me or that Jolteon bartender." Nikcino blurts out as she keeps rubbing up on him. Bangam felt like his head was spinning a bit from the comment. He wanted to speak but Nikcino puts her hand to his mouth and forces him to shake his head. "That's right, I know you will say that you love me more and that is the correct answer." She kissing the Absol's neck and Bangam felt himself weaken a bit, not from any sort of move but from how he loved it when he was kissed up under his neck fur. It was his most vulnerable spot on his body and it was a source of great pain if attacked, but it also could be a wonderful spot for pleasure too.

"Nikcino…get your hand off…of my…mouth." Bangam's words came out muffed, but Nikcino understood him and let's go. The older Absol bared his teeth. "What has gotten into you?" Nikcino rolled her eyes and grabs hold of Bangam's face and gives him a long kiss, the fem didn't seem to care what he was saying and she was wanting take care of her out of the blue arousal. Nikcino pushed the Absol back onto his back and she jumps onto his chest, her crotch was right in his face.

"You in a few moments." The Cinccino purred. Bangam did not try to struggle to get up, he was enjoying seeing his mates dominate side, she did not always show it but when she did it always left Bangam feeling sore but really good.

As Bangam laid up under Nikcino he began to pick up the slowly growing scent of his mate's heat. It was strong aroma, stronger than what she normally had when she entered her heat. Bangam sniffed at Nikcino's crotch and he felt himself instantly going into a runt of his own, the male Absol lets out a howl of praise and a few Pokémon from down in the crowd looked up to where the Headmaster's seat was. A few whistles of approval could be heard and Bangam blushed. "You want to take this-"Nikcino pushed her self onto Bangam's mouth, her slit was dripping its clear fluids down onto his jaw.

"What and deny them a show? We are way more interesting than that boring battle taking place." Nikcino said, her voice was full of her needy lust. "I want a baby Bangam, something small, fluffy and sweet that I can take care of. And you need an heir, someone who will take over the school when you are ready to give it up."

"Can we talk about- "

"No." Nikcino said as she pats Bangam's head the male blushed as he felt turned on by Nikcino's fem-dom. But he growled at the throat of what she wanted out of him, he didn't want a family just yet. "You are not getting younger baby. Unless we get Neoral to make you young again…you are one of these days going to be too old to do the job."

"Well I do not want to do that yet…" Bangam admitted and Nikcino pushes herself onto his face more, the male was being forced to take in more of her scent, the aroma was overpowering and the Absol was feeling his body respond as his rod was fully coming out of its sheath and becoming almost instantly hard. Bangam watched as Nikcino turns around him, her butt to his face.

"You know I love you sweetie, more than anything on his planet." Nikcino said as she wraps her tails around Bangam's face, the only thing he could see was her butt. "But I am not going to wait around anymore, I want a family. If that means needing to take it out of you then that is what I am going to do. Now…we can do this the hard way…or the fun way." Bangam gulped and gives Nikcino a lick across her slit, his tongue lapped up the clear liquid that was already dampening the outside of her crotch. His eyes opened wide from the taste, it was somewhat sweet with hint of bitterness to it. His tail wags and he heard Nikcino giggling.

"Good boy." Bangam heard her purr. "Make sure to give me a good cleaning." Bangam felt Nikcino wrap her lips around the tip of his rod and began slowly sucking on him. Her tongue could be felt going around and around his tip, slowly licking up everything that came out. Bangam struggled to keep himself calm as he whined, the male already wanted to hump himself inside of his mate's mouth. Nikcino humped back on his face in response, the fem was telling him to keep on licking. Bangam went back to licking Nikcino again, this time working his tongue up and down her slit for a moment before finding his way inside of her. The Cinccino gasped happily and tightened her tail's grip on him. "Good job Bangam."

Bangam wanted to respond but couldn't as his tongue was being used for something else. But he did hear some of the students from down below making some noise as it wasn't hard to see up into their box. He heard Nikcino giggle as she sits up and ends Bangam's little session of eating her out. "As much baby as I would love to just make a mess all over you, I think it's time for the main course." Nikcino turns herself around on Bangam so they were facing one another. She used her tails to position his cock so it was easy for her to slide back onto and slowly she moved herself back onto him. The warmth of being inside of the fem made the Absol moan a little bit, the feeling of being inside of his mate always felt good and there was nothing like her taking him for the first time that day. It always was the best.

"Ooohhh…yes…that hits the spot." Nikcino said as she saw on top of the 7inchs of Absol cock. Bangam chuckled as he thought of what they were doing, out in the open for the entire student body to see. Down below the fighting had stopped for a bit, not one pair of eyes that cared wasn't trying to catch a glimpse of the Headmaster and his mate getting it on. Bangam heard the sound of some cheering as Nikcino was starting to rock herself down on the Absol who felt himself in a odd position. He wasn't a fan of being in cowgirl, he did not feel like he had any power, plus he was a quad-pad and being on his back meant that his soft underside was exposed. But on the flip side there was something about Nikcino dominating him that the Absol couldn't deny that he enjoyed, she was so sexy being up on top of him and sliding herself up and down his cock while making slight noises from time to time.

"You always were…a show girl…voice…and…all." Bangam moaned and he feels the Cinccino put her paws onto his crotch and lift herself nearly off of his cock and then push herself back down onto him, bouncing herself off of his crotch. Bangam grunted slightly. "You did not have to be so rough."

"OH have…some fun…honey." Nikcino giggled.

"YA HAVE SOME FUN HEADMASTER!" Bangam heard one of the students down below yell and the Absol turned red. He never felt so embarrassed, the Headmaster was supposed to be cool, calm, and set a example. Right now, he was being dominated by his mate in front of the entire school.

"Can't we take this insi-"Nikcino stopped him yet again, the Cinccino took a moment and pressed her lips against his and embraced her male in a kiss.

"I love you Bangam, I want us to show our love to the entire student body." She winks at him and nuzzled his nose before returning to her original position on top of him and begins riding up and down on his cock again, the sound of their sexes pounding against one another could be heard over the slight cheering. The sound of a battle taking place was heard but Bangam could not tell who was fighting.

"This…is how you…show you love me?" Bangam asked and then he feels Nikcino slam down on him faster, the fem was trying to get him to cum already. Bangam looked his mate in her eyes, their gazes did not leave the other.

"Focus on me…. it's just you and…me…. come on…cum…with me…" Nikcino begged as she used her strong lower body to help herself slam down on top of Bangam's growing knot. They felt their bodies tie together after a few tries. Bangam lets out a long howl as he felt his rod spray its warm sticky content into the Cinccino's womb, his tip just pushed inside of her deepest tunnel. Nikcino responded by drenching his crotch with her strong aroma of her heat, her clear liquid leaving a nice puddle just under them. The entire time the pair's eyes did not leave one another as for just that one moment in time, there had been no one else here but just the two of them. Bangam realized at that moment how much he loved Nikcino, the one Pokémon in the world who pushed him to do things he never would do on his own. She had become his second mate, she walked with him during tough times and good times.

"I love you." Bangam and Nikcino said together, the pair's hearts were in perfect sync. With a kiss the show came to an end and all of the student who had been watching cheered for their favorite teachers as they had been just been treated to a beautiful moment. Nikcino laid on top of Bangam, the pair tied together for a good while. But neither were in a rush to go anywhere, their lips joined and their hearts in sync with the other. Deep inside of Nikcino the legacy of the Bangam name was being brewed for a new generation.


	16. Chapter 16 - For the Love of Fluffy

Chapter 16

Darious wanted to battle badly, and he got his wish as Sir Scruffy was reliantly signing the puppy up for his first battle ever in a formal setting. Bouncing around the puppy was barking and carrying on, his excitement could be he was showing his little red member. He stopped jumping around and rubbed up on the Furfrou who growled and looked down at him. Darious barked as he looked up at his mentor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Darious barks and gives Sir Scruffy and lick on his cheek. Mina could be heard giggling to the side.

"That is not funny. Its gay if you ask me." Sir Scruffy growled and Darious's ears drooped. "But I am happy." Darious whined. Sir Scruffy snorts.

"Keep acting like this and I am going to take you over to Tail Lifters. Nothing but fairies in that place anyway, just be right for you." Sir Scruffy growled. Mina pushed past the poodle and guides Darious away from the angry dog and back to where Halvon, Amber and Ribbon were waiting. Darious noticed that the Eevee had two purple eyes and with a smile licks her cheek.

"Gross, Darious what was that for?" Darious heard the Eevee giggle. He was beginning to know when Chip was around. "Can you at least wait until we are not around so many other Pokémon?" The group were in the registration area of Neon Arena. It was a large oval room with a high ceiling that was painted with a symbols and pictures of old legendary Pokémon ranging from the legendary birds to the lake trio. Darious saw a picture of Raikou and barked in excitement upon seeing the legendary dog his pack worshiped. He gave a small prayer as he looked at the picture and thanked the dog of Thunder for all that he has given him. He noticed Halvon staring at him, when the Oshawott saw him staring he points to his head.

"You feeling any pain?" Halvon asked. Darious smiled as he liked seeing the cat-Oshawott showing concern. It made him look cute.

"No, but thank you for your concern." Darious giggled. Chip bumps his head up under Darious's.

"Are you trying to court Halvon now too?" Chip asked, a small look of jealousy was on his face. "Can you at least win my affection before you go putting your dick in other tail holes."

"Aww your jealous." Darious giggled and Chip gives him a sharp jab with a forepaw to his chest. Halvon takes his shell off his stomach.

"Do you want me to hit him again?" Halvon asked and the pup felt that shot of excitement from earlier starting to go away. Ribbon blow a gust of cold air in between the boys, the Vulpix seemed slightly ticked off. Darious wondered what got into her, he knew it wasn't him.

"If you boys are going to have your little threesome how about taking it some place away from me." She said as she glared at each of them. "And Chip how about changing back to your real form, I do not want Amber's image being tarnished by you doing something stupid. Me and her are in a relationship after all."

"What…Ribbon wants to use the words, "relationship." Darious snickered as he saw Chip stare at Ribbon for a long while, the pair almost seemed to be in a conversation that only they could hear. After what seemed like hours the Eevee changed into a Zorua. Darious noticed that Chip did not care if he was seen changing forms. Something that his sister cared greatly about.

"Alright Ribbon…" Chip takes a breath and then walks away from the others, he seemed to be deep in thought as if something was on his mind. Darious watched Halvon pat Ribbon on her back and then walk away, the forest Pokémon were giving their friend her space. Darious decided to confront Ribbon and ask her why she was acting like a stick was shoved up inside of her.

"Ribbon what is wrong?" Darious asked. Ribbon looked at the puppy and blew a guest of cold win in his face. Darious wasn't very good at taking hints, which was just what Ribbon was trying to send him right now. When he did not leave, she got up, but Darious puts a paw onto her tail…worst idea as he feels grow cold almost instantly and a moment later his paw from frozen in a block of ice.

"Do you have a rock for a brain?" Ribbon asked. She slapped him in the face with her tails and Darious felt ice form on his cheeks. He lifted his paw and slammed it onto the ground, freeing it from its icy prison.

"I just might." Darious joked, as he wasn't about to back down. "You know if me and you got together…we could breed the world's smartest Rockruff."  
"Or the world's dumbest Vulpix." Ribbon growled. Darious noticed that the charm that he had noticed from before was long gone and that this Ribbon seemed…not as seductive. A shame since he liked the other version of her.

"Worth a shot." Darious grinned and Ribbon stared at him for a moment. Darious felt himself becoming nervous as he worried that she was charging up for a nasty attack, but when he heard her start laughing he felt himself come to ease. The Vulpix couldn't stop laughing, she seemed to need it as the girl gets close to Darious and nuzzle him. The sound of her purring made him almost think that she was a cat.

"Thanks, Darious, I needed a good laugh." Ribbon said as she looked him in the eyes. Darious gives her a cheesy grin and she closed her eyes and nuzzled him again. Darious got a chance to blush as Ribbon whispered something into his ear. "Keep that charm up…and I might just take you up on that offer some time." Ribbon then nips his ear and sucks on it.

"Whoa…" Darious panted, his cock slipped out from its sheath again, but just as Ribbon began being nice he felt something tap him on his shoulder. Looking away he noticed Sir Scruffy standing there, the Furfrou was staring him down.

"Pup unless you are going to make your opponent fall over laughing from your tiny cock, it's time for you to put it away. Your match is up after this current fight." Sir Scruffy pushed Darious along. The Rockruff falls over his forepaws and lands on his face, his rear was up and he heard Sir Scruffy groan.

"Is there any moment that you are not trying to show off for me?" Sir Scruffy asked. Darious snickered and wags his tail.  
"How about you fill me with some advice." Darious giggled and he felt a slap against his rear, Sir Scruffy had tried to hit him as hard as he could. Darious just giggled even more as he got up. "Oh, Fluffy I didn't know you liked me like that."

"Get moving!" Sir Scruffy growled. Mina walked off and rubbed his back, the Furfrou panted as he was getting tired from yelling at Darious all day.

"There, there baby…" She holds onto her boyfriend's face and Darious saw the Braixen signal for him to get moving. Ribbon pushed Darious and the together the younger students head towards the waiting room. Darious looked back to see Mina kissing Sir Scruffy on the top of his head, the Braixen knew how to keep him calm. Darious didn't understand why but he felt like he was taking too far sometimes.

"Hey…do you guys think that I go overboard sometimes?"

"YES!" Everyone cried at once.

"More patience than I would have with someone like you." Ribbon says

"I second that." Chip said which made Darious feel a little low. "

"I do not know why Sir Scruffy even bothers with you." Halvon said, the cat like Oshawott's ears twitched. "He is too good for you."

"Hey? That is not true." Darious protested. The group walked into the waiting room where there was a Makuhita checking in the registered Pokémon. Darious didn't like being told that he was in the wrong and he felt that it was ok to give Sir Scruffy a hard time. He was noble dog like himself, they were not weaklings and if they were back in the pack all Sir Scruffy had to do was mount him already. Darious wanted to be mounted by his mentor and put in his place, why else would he try to anger him and present himself at every chance he had.

Mina walked over by herself. Darious turned around to look for his mentor but he was gone. "He is going up to the stands to watch, he is done trying to control you today." Mina said, a look of pain was in her eyes. Darious felt even worst as his mentor was clocking out.  
"He can't…" Darious cried and Mina shook her head.

"He is having second thoughts about wanting to train you Darious. Even my Fluffy has limits and he is reaching his with you." Mina said crossed her arms and Darious felt all of the eyes in their group staring at him. He felt awful and wanted to just curl up into a ball and stop thinking about how much a screw up he was.

"Can I talk to him?" Darious asked, Mina shook her head.

"He doesn't want to talk to you any more today. Maybe tomorrow when he has had some time to cool off." Mina signals for the Makuhita to come over. The large yellow fighting Pokémon happily moves over, a clipboard in hand. Mina spoke to the Pokémon as she worked to get the younger Pokémon signed up for their matches. Once done the Makuhita bends over and looks at each of their tags and writes down the ID number that was on them. Once done he runs back to a counter and gives the numbers to a Machoke that was working the desk. The Machoke takes the information and works some magic that Darious couldn't even begin to understand and once done the Makuhita runs back over with the students' name on a small 16 Pokémon bracket sheet.

"We wanted to make sure that each of them would not fight one another in round 1." The fighting Pokémon said. "Their bracket will begin just after the end of the 6th and 7th years, round 2 matches. Darious was trying to follow what everyone was saying but a lot of it felt like gibberish to him He couldn't get the picture of his mentor's anger out of his mind and Darious wanted to go look for him but as he started moving in the direction of the stands he felt himself stopped, Mina's psychic powers were holding him back.

~ No messing with him. ~ Darious heard the fox's voice speak into his mind. With some regret the dog obeys and doesn't go chasing Sir Scruffy. He told himself that he will find him later, when the witch fox wasn't guarding him so much.

Darious sighed and takes a seat as he waits for his turn to go out. But as the pup waited he noticed a Hitmontop talking to a few of the other fighting types that ran the arena. He sneaks over to over hear what they were talking about.

"What they are running behind?"

"Yes, and we are supposed to find a pair that would like to fight to entrain the crowd while we find all of the registered first years for this bracket."

"Who can we find to do that at a time like this."

"Maybe we can get two more Pokes to do it on the big screen."

"Oh, I like that idea…but who would we get to do it?"

Darious watched as the Hitmontop walks a few feet away and then calls out. "I need two students who want to fight right now to come forward. We need two stand ins asap."

Darious would have spoken up but it was Mina who answered the bell. "I can do it." Mina stepped forward and puts her hand on her hip. "I was feeling a little bored anyway." "Mina it is so good to see you back." The Hitmontop greeted. "You look like you kept up your great shape over the summer too."

"Thank you." Darious heard Mina murr. "I want to fight today so I can cheer my little Fluffy up."  
"Good then I hope you do not mind accepting my challenge then." Darious saw a Absol say who was sitting a few feet behind Mina. The new Absol looked almost like the Headmaster and if the new arrival was not wearing odd looking anklets or had a beautiful looking collar around its neck with a large white and black ball on it as a tag Darious would have thought Bangam had walked in. Mina looked at the new arrival and puts both of her hands on her hips now. "I heard you was looking for volunteers."

"Hello Angelblade, I am happy to see that you are in good spirits dear." Mina smiled. The Absol looked back, although she looked slightly uncomfortable with so many eyes on her.

"Thank you, Mina, you look good today as well." Angelblade said bowed her head to the Braixen.

"Aww you do not have to be so formal. This will be a fun match, it is not league regulated." Mina said.

Darious looked snuck away and moves back over to the others. Ribbon had been listening as well and the Rockruff felt good that he wasn't the only one being nosey. Chip and Halvon had been talking to one another, they stopped when Darious came over.

"We need to talk later." Chip said and Darious groans. The Zorua looks annoyed and Halvon speaks up.

"It's for a good reason. You may even get lucky." Halvon spoke just the right thing and the pup looked eager.

"Oh, does it include me getting play with one of you?" Darious asked and Chip rolled his eyes. "Focus Darious…but yes." Chip sighed. "You get to play with one…maybe both of us. But only if you listen to what we have to say."

"Hey if I get to stare into those cute eyes of yours for as long as I want…" Darious hummed as he was already staring into Zorua's eyes before he could say yes or no. Not to leave Halvon out of the fold he stares into his eyes for a bit and then went back to his little jealous Zorua, he already enjoyed seeing Chip become frustrated when Darious looked at others. Once he had his fill the Puppy Pokémon barked. "I am all yours."

Outside in the arena everyone was staring down at Pettie as the Chatot was flying around the arena, a microphone was strapped to his head. The bird chirps happily as everyone had just gone done watching a great show, and wasn't the one that had taken place in the ring. Up in the Headmaster's box Bangam and Nikcino were still tied together. Half of the audience had been watching them on the main monitor, a pair of Psychic Pokémon had been projecting what they were seeing up to the monitor which showed everyone what had been happening. Few had been watching the actual match that had just finished in the ring, but even Pettie would be the first to admit that it wasn't that good of a fight and the crowd had lucked out to get to watch the love making from their Headmaster take place. But now it was time to regain the crowd's focus and get the next major matches under way.

"So how about that last match huh?" Pettie asked and some in the crowd began crying out.

"Between Bangam and Nikcino?"

"I think Nikcino pulled off a Z-Move on old Bangam."

"She made him cum up with a loss."

Pettie heard laughed into the mic and flaps his wings fast to gain some height. Looking down he saw what appeared to be a Braixen walking into the arena from one side and a female Absol coming in from the other. He noticed that the Absol was wearing a set of silver anklets with small rubies inside of them, and had a beautiful black and blue collar with a strange stone on it. Pettie flies down to the ref a Hitmontop.

"I thought the first years were going to fight?" Pettie asked.

"We are having a issue getting all of them here right now, so we were told to have a exhibition match. Angelblade vs Mina in a rematch of last year's semi-finals junior league match." Hitmontop said and Pettie nods.

"Baak, alright." Pettie takes off and circles the arena before speaking to the crowd. "Bakk, here comes the next battle. We have a exciting rematch from last year's Junior League Semi-Finals match, between Mina the beautiful and talented prodigy from Wood's Den." Pettie stops for a moment as he lets the crowd show their excitement for the fan favorite. Mina walked out and gives a bow to the all the students in the arena as she bent over low enough for her nose to almost touch the ground. Pettie noticed that she points up to the stands where her boyfriend was sitting and blows kiss his way. The Furfrou ducks down a bit to not be seen by him was up on the main monitor and everyone in the arena were awing. After things died down the parrot went on.

"And on the other side we have the winner from last year's battle Angelblade the cute and charming Absol from Open Water Den." Angelblade walks out and gives a friendly bow to the crowd, she raised her tail and butt into the air and the crowd gave a bit cry of joy as even Pettie had to take a moment to get a good look. "Waak, um…sorry everyone…I couldn't help admiring the moon." The crowd laughed and even Mina and Angelblade were chuckling. "Anyway…this will be a time 5-minute battle, hit points will be displayed on the board and the one who has the most at the end of the 5 minutes should there be no knock out. Mega Evolving and use of Z-Moves are only allowed during the last minute of the match and there will no domination moves used."

"Oh, and I was looking forward to pinning Mina down and making her submit." Angelblade chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't about to let that happen this time." Mina takes out her wand and waves it around. "Time for a little payback from last year."

"Good because I want to prove that my win wasn't a fluck." Angelblade growls and the pair got into position for battle. Pettie flies down to in between the girls.

"Ready...FIGHT!"

Mina just leaped out of the way as she avoids in an incoming Night Slash from Angelblade, the Absol seemed faster than last time they fought. Mina was stronger than last time as well, but she was at a major disadvantage and she would have to fight a almost perfect battle just to keep up with her. Mina runs away from the Absol and pelts her with a few shots of Ember as she runs to the side edge of the arena and turns around to see Angelblade slowly creeping up on her, she was in no rush to attack.

"You can't run from me Mina." Angelblade said, a group of illusions appear around her and Mina bit her lip, Double Team. Raising her wand, she points it at each of the Absols and counts how many shots it would take to hit the real one. There were 5 Absols in all, and she could only fire maybe 4 to 6 shots at once, which sounds good but chances where she would miss a few of them if she attacked on the move. Take a breath Mina raised her wand and began throwing fire balls at the illusions, two of them got hit and vanished but as soon as she did it the other three jumped at her ready to strike. Mina jumps to the side but her leg got swiped and the Braixen lands awkwardly on the ground, a small trail of blood was on the ground.

"Ouch Angelblade that hurts." Mina said, she was trying to buy her time as she was playing for the clock. Looking over she saw that about a minute had passed already.  
"It's a battle Mina, it is not supposed to feel good." Angelblade licks her claws, the Absol seemed to enjoy the taste of Mina's blood. Mina knew that against this opponent her options were limited but not dead. Mina saw a devious look on Angelblade's face, the Absol had a plan and that did not mean good news for her. If Mina wanted a W today she would need to outsmart the dark type. "I am going to end this in two minutes…" Angelblade charged forward, her clones running around her as the Absol was trying to fight under the cover her illusions. Together the Absol's swiped at Mina again who could dodge the first swipe but then feels the pain of a claw hitting her along the side and knocking her to the ground. The gasp from the crowd told the story of how tough this battle was looking for the sexy Braixen who was trying to overcome the pain from the Slashes. "Too easy!"

Mina looked up from her position and saw the claw coming down on her, she quickly channeled her Psychic powers into the wand and used Flame Charge to move out of swiping range and saw the claw go through the ground. It was a fake that had attacked her and the real Angelblade was trying to use false swipes to confuse her. Mina narrowed it down to two Absols and once she had some range it was time for her to go on the offensive. Raising her wand, she channeled her fire energy into the tip of her wand and points it at the three Absols. "Fire Spin!" Mina slammed her wand into the ground and moments later Angelblade and her clones were hit by a tower of fire that blew her off of her paws and destroyed her clones. The Absol lands on her side.

"Damn…that hurts." Angelblade slowly raises to her paws and Mina dashed in close to get to follow up. She keeps a few feet away and throws her wand and Angelblade who dodges by jumping over coming at her but got hit as Mina pulled it back with her powers and she drew her in close for her to grab the Absol. Mina surprised by crowd by giving her a kiss on the lips the Braixen held onto the Absol and kept her and the rest of the crowd on the toes as she doesn't let go of her opponent but instead made out with her in the middle of the ring. Angelblade tried to pull away but soon was lost to the kiss as Mina remembered one of her opponents' weakness, she couldn't resist the company of a cute girl like her.

"OH Mina…I…I didn't know that you cared…" Angelblade said as the Absol was completely off her guard now. Mina used her hands to keep Angelblade raised off the ground a little bit, the Braixen had used Attract on her, something that normally would be near impossible to do under normal cases. But Mina wasn't normal and she had a little secret, something that allowed her to break some gender rules.

"Yes Angelblade…I do care…you are so cute and I want to just make out with you all day." Mina said as she taps the ground with her want and focused a point-blank Fire Spin….

"You mean it…?" Angelblade asked and Mina rubbed her hand up and down Angelblade's underside feeling up on her nipples. The area was becoming warm and it didn't take long for the Absol to realize what was happening. "You…bit- "The pair were engulfed by a Fire Spin that caused a lot of damage to the Absol and blew her off of her paws and sent a couple of feet away. Mina rarely liked to used nasty tricks to get a lead but against someone like Angelblade she had to pull out the stops. Mina looked down and saw that she had a slight erection, the Braixen was a fem-herm and that meant that she could play both genders at will. She had an extra-large clit that basically was a smaller dick. Funny enough it worked too, she could get hard, cum out of it and play with it as if it was the real thing. She just did not have a sack that was outside of her body but instead was inside of her, the fem had an active prostate that she figured might be where her family gems were. Fluffy knew about it and he even blows her when she wanted it and she was getting him ok with the idea of her doing him from behind. Although the poodle's comment today made her feel that she needed to talk to him since to get through to Darious she knew that Fluffy must dominate him, the pup will not listen to him otherwise. But that was a talk for later, right now she needed to finish this match.

A very angry Angelblade got up from where she landed, her body was still smoking from the Fire Spin, the Absol puts out a small flame that was burning on the side of her fur coat. Angelblade snarls and Mina saw the strange orb on her collar starting to glow. "I am going to bury you six feet under."

"Angelblade, are you able to…" Mina began asking, the Braixen did not know if her rival really could Mega Evolve.

"What Mega Evolve? Yes, I've been able to do this since the middle of summer." Angelblade howls and the Absol glowed white for a moment before she was surrounded by a silhouette of the Mega Stone around her neck. A moment later the Absol reappeared as the shell exploded and Angelblade the Mega Absol stood before the Braixen. "Let's see how much you want to make out with me now."

"Well…you are really cute." Mina said with a clever wink, she was trying to see if her charm still worked. Angelblade was no impressed as she snarled and Mina decided to turn the charm off, her rival was pissed. Looking at the time they had just under a minute, which meant that Angelblade could try to make a comeback as she was low on health and Mina still had a strong lead.  
"Here I come." Angelblade dashed forward, her speed seemed to have doubled and Mina who already had a hard time keeping up with her found it impossible now as before the Braixen could mount a proper defense Angelblade was right behind her and delivered a nasty slash to the back that caused the Braixen to roll on the ground. Mina panted, the pain she felt from the Slash was still coursing through her body.

"That is Night Slash, but with twist…I added a touch of my dark energy from my Mega Form into it." Angelblade steps onto Mina's back and pushed down on her. "You want to kiss me now?" Angelblade asked and Mina giggled.

"I think you want me to." Mina joked as she looked up at the Absol who couldn't help but blush. Mina looked at the time, 10 seconds left and she just hard a narrow lead. Angelblade lets her up and Mina with last seconds on the close embraces the Absol who gasped as she was being held onto and made out with. The seconds ticked away and the match was over. But no one seemed to care as they were treated to the sight of a Mega Absol and Braixen making out in the middle of the field. Mina had taken Angelblade to the ground and laid on top of her, the Braixen looked over at Pettie and the ref who did not know how to call it.

"Let's call it a tie…" Mina giggled and Angelblade nods.

"I think we need to go to round two." Angelblade giggled

"Over time baby." Mina winked. The pair were at least giving the crowd another good show and was an opening match many were not soon to forget. Mina took a moment to look up into the crowd, she had a mental connection with Fluffy and she always knew where he sat when he watched her fight. She noticed him though the crowd and saw that he was looked happy for her. She was going to make sure to take care of her boyfriend later, the last thing she wanted to do was not treat her noble dog well. For now, she was going to give the crowd a good show as she lays another long kiss on Angelblade's lips.

"Hey Angelblade you want to help me out with something some time?" Mina asked the Absol as she lets go of her. A small trial of drool followed her and the Braixen wiped it away playfully. "What did you need help with?" Angelblade asked, an expression of curiosity on her face. She looked ready for just about anything.

"Well…I have a plan, and if it works…" Mina began whispering into Angelblade's ear, the clever vixen was once again going into action. Once she Mina finished speaking to Angelblade she saw a hug blush on her face, but she nods as she agreed.

"OK I will see what my boo thinks, if all is good we will meet up with you this evening after dinner."

Mina smiled as she walks with Angelblade back to the lobby, along the way she saw Darious walking out, the young Puppy looked ready. On the other side of the arena was the same Riolu from the first day. The moment the Riolu appeared in the arena she felt something strange, was it…anger? But who…who could have so much rage and anger? A cold shiver went down her spin as she looked at the pair of Pokémon about to fight, the dark emotions was coming from one of them. Mina and Angelblade walked through the doors into the lobby and turned around to look back at the ring, Darious and the Riolu stood facing one another. Mina felt the dark emotions become stronger as words were exchanged that she could not understand. She had felt this same sort of energy before during a live lecture from Professor Bones. He had warned them to be careful of dark emotions like rage and anger, if you let it consume you then you could become a…

"Shadow Pokémon…" Mina silently spoke as she could do nothing but watch. But who…who could have such deep seeded emotions?  



	17. Chapter 17 - Ruby, the Mew you love to h

Chapter 17

Back at Neoral's tent Ruby and the Jirachi were speaking one on one once again, the pair were waiting for Kia to arrive. Ruby hated the feeling of waiting for someone else to arrive, at the same time she didn't feel that comfortable just sitting all alone with Neoral. He was like a Misdevous, clever and always looking to find a way to get one over everyone else. She was confident that should something ever happens he could defeat him but she wasn't sure what form it would have to be in. His type trumped her in almost every way possible, his half steel body made the Jirachi very resistant to nearly all her attacks. That was as a Mew, as a Ninetales she could roost his balls like chestnuts.

The Ninetales stared down her brother in arms, the pair were out of things to talk about and the moment felt awkward. Neoral finally broke the silence by making a most random suggestion. "You want to fuck?" Neoral asked, the Jirachi was being completely serious. Ruby did have their moment ruined earlier by Ribbon. Plus, she would admit, she always was able to think better when she had the tunnels cleaned out for the day.

"What? Do you think I am, that kind of vixen?" Ruby asked with a smirk on her face. She blew a bit of smoke at the Jirachi's face. Neoral waved it away.

"Just a friendly request, you can decline it if you want." Neoral floats out of his seat and heads over to his drinks again. Ruby this time got up and walked over with him, the Ninetales wasn't about to let her clever partner have a chance to pull anything. "Besides if Ribbon hadn't come in, I think you would have been all over me."

"Maybe. But let's be honest Neoral, I am the one with the dick in this relationship." Ruby said as she watched the Jirachi pour himself a drink. Ruby takes it after him using her powers and pours herself a drink into a bowl, the Ninetales had no intentions of changing back to her true form again. She really wanted Kia to hurry up and get here, or else she might end up jumping the Jirachi.

"Wow Ruby…that sounds so unlike you." Neoral said in a cheeky voice. "And I thought you was nothing more than a cute little fox now." Neoral rubs Ruby's back, his hand goes down her long spin and he stops at her rump, which he gives a squeeze and Ruby turned around quickly, although not without having a inner battle with herself to not let the rubbing stop. Ruby noticed Neoral grinning, the Jirachi picked on his partner's struggle of will power. "Why wait for Kia to get here...it's just you and me here…just the two of us…all alone…" Neoral goes back to rubbing Ruby's back, this time the Jirachi was slowly walking his hand down her spin, letting two of his fingers gingerly creep down every nook of her spin. The feeling was very pleasant and Ruby soon found herself laying onto her stomach, the Ninetales murring and seeming to beg for more.  
"Come on Ruby…will power…will power…" Ruby kept telling herself in her mind, the Ninetales wanted to have some self-control. But as Neoral kept rubbing up and down her back the fox was growing restless, the fem wanted to just roll over and just start making out.

"So what's it going to be Ruby…?"

Kia was sitting in the stands of Neon Arena, the Espeon had been asked to help supervise some of the competition. He hadn't had the chance to watch a lot of the fights but from some of the things he had picked up on along the way, it was a bit of boring day for now. Most of the students who were fighting were simply using this as a chance to warm up and get back into the groove of things. By the time the license exam would take most of the students will begin getting back into league form and the matches will be much more interesting. Instead Kia was subjected to making sure that the students in the stands were not up to any mischief and would remain good boys and girls. Which was a lot to ask since most just wanted to have a little fun.

Kia looked down at the field and saw the match between Angelblade and Mina coming to an end, what caught his attention from the match was Angelblade's use of Mega Evolution. He had only seen one other Absol pull of Mega Evolving and he currently he was tied up in the Headmaster box. Kia's ear's twitched, the Espeon was receiving a mental message.

~ Kia I need you back here, time for a little fun my little boy toy. ~ the voice of Master Neoral spoke to the Espeon and he clawed at the ground, he hated being called a boy toy. Getting up the Espeon blew out a little bit of air from his nose and began trotting over to the steps that headed upward. He passed by a few students who were late to the arena or were coming back from getting snacks or relieving themselves. Kia ended up bumping into a Dandy cut Furfrou and after a moment he noticed it was Sir Scruffy. The Umbreon colored Espeon tried to get around him but Sir Scruffy stopped him.

"Professor Kia…you remember me, right? Sir Scruffy from Wood's den, I was in your Psychology of Sex class last year." Sir Scruffy said and Kia nods.

"Yes, I do remember you, you and your friend Mina were fine students in deed." Kia wanted to keep moving, he did not want to make Neoral wait too long. If he did, then the Jirachi always made sure he made up for his tardiness by giving him spankings or making him have to do something embarrassing. Kia didn't mind the spankings but he was not a fan of having to play dress up for his Master's amusement. It was one thing to be used as the Jirachi's source of pleasure, it was another just be made fun of verbally or socially. The tattoo on his butt was Neoral's way of marking him so everyone knew who his ass belonged to. Why he just couldn't just do it like canine's do, and just pee on him, the Espeon would never know. At least it wasn't as embarrassing as having a tramp stamp. But that was a thought for another day, right now he needed to go tend to his Master's needs. Kia was glad he did not eat now, since if he had to go down on his Master he wouldn't feel like needing to eat for a while anyway.

"Is there something that you needed Scruffy?"

"Yes, Professor I do." Sir Scruffy said and Kia decided to take a seat next to him. Like it or not he was a full-time teacher now, the title of Professor and all. Once seated the Furfrou began speaking, Kia tried to keep his focus on the conversation, but he was thinking about Neoral so much it made it hard to do so. After what seemed like a bit Sir Scruffy pokes at his shoulder and the Espeon's mind came back to the conversation.

"Oh…yes…yes…um…" The Espeon shakes his head. "Sorry I think I drifted off." Kia looked at the Furfrou who seemed ready to get up and leave.

"Professor I am sorry for dragging on. All I need is advice of what I should do about my protégé Darious and how should I confess my feelings for Mina." Sir Scruffy asked. Kia quickly thinks, he did catch bit and pieces about what the poodle had said. The feline eon rubs his chin as he entered deep thought, his mind remembered how he had courted Crescent and told her how he felt. He had been a young Espeon at the time and Crescent was still a Zorua, she was really gifted even back then at being able to handle things larger than herself. Kia taps his head as he tried to get out the dirty images in his mind, this was no time for thinking about his mate. Finally, the Espeon figures out a response.

"Well do you love Mina?"

"She has grown on me a lot." Sir Scruffy said. "But just watching her now fight Angelblade and how she was making out with her…I am not sure if she feels the same for me."

"Scruffy we talked about this last year in my class, you cannot judge everything from raw emotions. All girls go through a lesbian phase." Kia said as he tried to remember if Crescent had done something similar. His mind drew a blank as he did not remember her ever making out with other girls.

"Mina is sort of…unique." Sir Scruffy said. "She doesn't really show it…but she is a fem-herm. She is sort of a lesser version of well…your kids." Kia heard that last part and looked at the Furfrou in surprise, how did he know about Chip and Amber. Before Kia could say anything Sir Scruffy beat him to the punch.

"I mentioned to you that me and Mina are the mentors to your kids, right? Do not worry Professor I am keeping notes for you."

"Thanks…" Kia felt embarrassed.

"Your welcome. Anyway, Professor do you think I should ask Mina about what happened? I mean a threesome with her and Angelblade would be kind of hot…I mean Angelblade is the babe of our class. But I do not want to think that I am Mina's #2."

"Best thing to do is talking to her." Kia looked up at the Headmaster box and saw that Bangam and Nikcino had finally finished their show and were going inside. Their little sex session had taken place during Angelblade vs Mina and Kia had been one of those who had been watching almost the entire time. He only stopped when he had seen the fox and hound make out on the field. Right now, they were cleaning up and getting ready for the next battle. "As for your problem Rockruff…I suggest that you figure out what are his packs customs and figure out if you can get through to him that way. When dealing with new students I was taught that its best to figure out how to reach them instead of trying to get them to reach you. Once you find a middle ground you build from there."

"Mina thinks that I should dominate him." Sir Scruffy groaned. "The idea of doing something a tail lifter does is…horrible. I might as well just get fixed, put an ear ring in my ear and go serve drinks at that stupid Tail Lifter bar."

"Why would you go get fixed?" Kia asked, he wasn't into the life style either but it was hard for him to say that he didn't like some parts of it. "You can still mate, have a family and enjoy an alternative life style."

"I am sorry Professor…I mean I most like offended you." Sir Scruffy gets up this time, the Furfrou ready to leave. Kia got up as well and together the pair walked away from their seats and head up towards the exit that would take them back into the corridor that lead around the arena. Kia did not feel offend but he did feel concerned.

"Why would you feel like you offended me?"

"Well…I mean you wear earrings on your ears, you have tail rings and…that tattoo that says, 'The only glory hole you ever need.'"

"I am not going to get into the history of…'that'." Kia sighed as he felt miserable. He had been asked about his looks since he had become a teacher at the school, since the Espeon left it only baring the colors of the dark eon. Kia had evolved during a perfect solar eclipse and was exposed to the power of both the sun and moon at the same time. Because it was during the day he evolved into a Espeon, but thanks to the moon's exposure he gained the color and powers of his lunar counterpart. Kia was the only known duel type eeveolution and the only Psychic/Dark type known. "I do not go looking for trouble Scruffy…" Kia sighed and picks up the pace, he had to go see Master Neoral. "It just always finds me."

Neoral had Ruby, she couldn't resist not getting it on with him and she even did him the honors of changing back to her normal self to make sure it happened. As a Ninetales she was large compared to him, and if she became a Vulpix Neoral actually found it hard to concentrated. She looked so adorable and Neoral had a thing for wanting to mess with small cute things. A weakness that he did not allow anyone to know about and instead he talked her into just simply returning to her true form.

The Jirachi pushed the Mew up against the wall and was making out with her, his hand had reached down between her legs and was fingering her wet slit, the feeling of her warm fluids dripping down onto his fingers reminded him of why he always enjoyed doing girls. They are so much wetter and it didn't take a lot to get them going. Ruby was very easy to get aroused, the mother of all Pokémon shouldn't need much motivation to get laid, a few simple nice words was sometimes all it took to get in between her legs. Neoral felt Ruby stop kissing him.

"I am going to regret this tomorrow." Ruby said and Neoral puts her onto the ground, his legs were in between hers, the Mew wrapped her tail around his dangling cock and was helping to jerk him off. Neoral slides her tail from him, he waves a finger in her face.

"There is only one place I want to finish in."

"At least use Safe Guard." Ruby counter. Neoral goes back to making out with her, their tongues wrapped around the other and Neoral felt her blow her hot breath into his mouth. He rubs up and down her sides while letting go of his kiss with her and began kissing her neck, the male slowly worked his way down her body. His rod easily found its way into the waiting Mew, her had stopped trying to fight her need to breed.

"There you go…" Neoral moaned as his rod slipped between her warm folds and into her awaiting body, the feeling of being inside of a female again seemed to almost had been forgotten. Neoral missed the feeling of feeling his rod sink into the warm, moist tunnel, the fem was clenching and tightening herself up as he sunk into her deeper and deeper. He laid his hands down on either side of her and began slowly pulling himself back out and then sinks back into her. "Is this what you missed?"

"Hearing you make comments as we fuck, or the fact that your tiny little ego thinks it can actual pleasure me." Ruby said as she was not going to give the Jirachi the satisfaction. Neoral takes hold of her hind-legs and pulled her closer under him, he then began pushing himself faster into the Mew, the slight hit to his ego made him want to prove her wrong. Even when Ruby was on bottom she always seemed to find a way to get back on top.

"Arceus I hate you sometimes." Neoral growled as he thrusted into the now giggling Mew, Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself as she looked up at Neoral, no love in her eyes but a primal lust that she wanted to have quenched by him. Neoral did not want to have it any other way, he Jirachi had no intentions of trying to add ring to Ribbon's collection. Neoral pushes himself up on Ruby, his body just over top of hers and his palms clear on both sides of her. "I hate missionary, so excuse me if I want to change it up."  
"Good because…oohhh…I was…getting bored…anyway." Ruby snickered and Neoral slammed himself into her faster, his rod was covered in her wet fluids, the Mew seemed to be becoming warmer as they went on. Neoral took a breath and the scent of the Mew's arousal was the only thing he smelled, the feeling his arms brushing up against her soft blue fur made him moan happily a little bit. The small things always did excite him more than the big stuff. Looking up and away from Ruby he noticed that it was almost nightfall, it seemed that it would soon be time for Ruby to go see her daughter…well that was if he wanted to let her go any time soon. Neoral looked back down at Ruby after he feels her wrap her hands around his chest and pull him in close, she wrapped her hind-legs around his waist.

"Harder! Fuck me Harder!" Ruby begged and she nips the Jirachi's neck, Neoral eeps as he was stuck and couldn't do anything but do as she said, fuck her harder.

"Damn it Ruby!" Neoral cried and he slammed himself into her as hard as he could, the Jirachi felt his orgasm getting close, his balls were slapping against the Mew's soft underside. Despite Neoral being a steel type…didn't mean everything on him was extra harder. Ruby nips on his neck harder and the Jirachi picks up the pace, his hips were working into each hump and it was helping to force his pre-cum deeper into the needy Mew's body. Neoral could have kept this up for a while longer but it was when he feels Ruby playing with his back door, the Mew's tail was brushing up against his tail hole that he gave it has best shot to make her wishes come true and forced himself to climax, the fear of having her large bulbed tail forced into him made the Jirachi somehow want to climax all that faster. Neoral felt his seed spray inside of Ruby, the kitten lets out a long moan of pleasure as she eagerly welcomed every drop into herself. Neoral feels his legs buckle a bit, the Jirachi had used a bit more of his strength than he thought during his orgasm and he needed a moment to rest before doing anything else. Laying his head down on top of Ruby the Mew sits herself up and plays with his head with a hand.

"Light weight…At least Snow and Morningstar could keep up with me." Ruby mocked and Neoral felt annoyed. Even after he came she still wanted to mock him…then it hit him.

"Did you cum?" Neoral asked. Ruby smirks and puts a finger in between his eyes.

"Oh, the question all boys like you like to ask." Ruby pulls herself from up under Neoral and gets onto all four, her tail up and Neoral saw the darkened fur area around the Mew's hind-quarters. Ruby did not walk on two anymore, her life of being a Ninetales made her no longer desire it.

"Do you really have to be such a bitch about everything?" Neoral asked, he got a simple purr as a response.

"Stick to being a taker Neoral, you always were better at it anyway."

Neoral balled his fist, he knew that he could make Ruby cum if he tried. He just needed five to recover at least. Although when he tried to get up and feels himself fall back onto his rear the Jirachi knew that he was spent. Maybe ten minutes instead…

Kia reached Neoral's tent and knocks on the door that was on the outside of it, the "Closed" sigh was out front but he did not care so much about that. He had the power to come and go as he pleased and with a little push he entered the tent. Light was come from the back and the Espeon though about what trouble he was about to see, Neoral always wanted to do kinky things after dark.

"Master Neoral are you here?"

"Oh, who is that?" Kia heard a girl giggling. He looked around as he wondered why they were not alone, he wasn't use to the Jirachi having company over.

"Kia is that you?" Neoral appeared from the back, the Jirachi was covered in what appeared to be dry semen and Kia looked at his Master as if there was something wrong with him. "Sorry for the mess, I um…have some company over. Come on, come inside."  
"Are you inviting him to cum in you." The voice said and Kia stepped into the back slowly, what greeted him was a lovely shiny Ninetales. Kia felt his head skip a beat as he noticed the Ninetales was sitting on her rear, her legs were out from under her and her tails were waving at him. "You are cuter than I imagined, I love your color…it's so adorable."

"Hi…my name is…Kia…" Kia said as he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, the Ninetales was almost as lovely as his mate…no maybe even more. He did not want to take his eyes away from the Ninetales but Neoral taps him on the head. He was floating just above the Espeon, arms crossed and a upset look on his face.

"Kia this is my sister in arms Ruby the Ninetales."

"Sister in arms?" Kia asked and Neoral nods.

"She is really The Blue Mother." Kia gasped when he heard that, this was "The" Blue Mother. The Mew who was the ancestor to all Pokémon kind. He wanted to ask her so many questions but Neoral stopped him from speaking any more. "And she was just leaving…"

"Aww Neoral…I was just getting comfortable." Ruby said, the Ninetales wasn't moving an inch to leave. "Can't I get a chance to meet the nice boy you had come over." Ruby looks at Kia with a friendly expression on her face. "He went through all of the trouble to come here…and he obviously can't stop looking at me." Kia watched the Ninetale's lick her maw. "And I do not want to stop looking at him either."

"Oh boy…" Kia gulps

"Why not let him finish what you couldn't?" Ruby said and Kia felt Neoral's anger.

"What does she mean?" Kia asked. Neoral points at Ruby as if he wanted to do something to her, but he then backs down and floats to the exit.

"You know what Ruby…why not you add him to your little fucked up collection of rings." Neoral snapped. "All I will say Kia is that you do not want to mess with this cat or fox or whatever the hell this BITCH wants to be today! FUCK!" Neoral floats out of the room leaving the pair by themselves. Kia looked back at Ruby who pats her stomach, the Ninetales licks her chops.

"Never mind him, he never was good at pleasing girls away. Why not you come over here…and let me take good care of you." Ruby said and Kia gulps again, his instincts told him to run and not look back. But his rod was telling him something else, go to the trouble and have a good time. How many other Pokémon got to get lucky with the mother of all Pokémon. Kia stepped over to the Ninetales who murred and welcomed him onto her belly, the warmth that she was letting off made Kia purr happily. He laid his head down on her soft stomach and nuzzled his cheeks into her warm dark fur.

"That's right love…let Ruby take good care of you…"


	18. Chapter 18 - Blood Feud vs Honor

Chapter 18

"And…. BEGIN." Peattie cried out as another match began taking place in Neon Central Arena, the sound of the crowd cheering as a new set of fighters began their fight. Darious from Wood's Den found himself in a match up against the Riolu who he had seen several times before in the past. Darious had heard the Pokémon's name being called out right before the fight but he refused to give it much of a thought, names were for winners, not those who were stepping stones.

"Here I come." The Riolu cried as he dashed towards Darious, the pup did not dodge the incoming punch but instead met his opponent half way and used Bite to grab his arm. Darious felt some of the impact from the move but he felt it was reduced by a lot. "Hey let me go." Darious heard his opponent say, he did honor his request but not without giving him something to remember, as he slammed into the Riolu's stomach with Take Down and puts him onto the ground.

"Honestly is this the best a fighting type can do?" Darious mocked his opponent and tries going for a Headbutt, but he missed and kisses the ground as the Riolu moved his head just out of the way. The blow to his skull made the puppy cry out in pain, his opponent used the moment to throw the dog off him and reposition himself. Darious pulled his head out from the ground and shakes off the feeling of dizziness. He did not have much time to think as he was hit with a Force Palm to the side and sent flying a few feet away. Darious felt that one and barks in protest as he was feeling a bit stunned. "Oh wow…wow…whoa…" Shakes off the feeling and growled as he looks at his opponent, his teeth showing as the Riolu was holding a fighting stance, one arm was raised over his head while the other was pointed out in front of him, feet spread and the Riolu's tail was pointed raise out. He looked like something from one of the old tells that Darious heard back in his pack. Even then he could care less, he wasn't about to lose to what he considered a fraud. "Is that the best you can do? That felt like you were trying to tickle me." The Puppy smirks and he saw his opponent glare at him in response.

"Fighting types beat Rock types." The Riolu that Darious still could care less what his name was said to him. The pup rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah…Are we done talking? That way I can kick your ass, bend you over and dominate you." Darious never did respect Pokémon like this, he barely considered the Riolu's species canines. Back in the high lands there was a tribe of Pokémon like the Riolu there that trained hard and were very respected. Darious's pack always was getting in fights with the Riolus and Lucarios there and the two species became rivals. Darious has fought Riolu's in the past and he has defeated all but one of them. He wasn't about to make it two starting today. "I swear your kind are only good for one thing, talking shit and getting beat." That did it as Darious's opponent lets out a battle cry that shook some of the nearby Pokémon, Darious was not impressed as he lets out a fake yawn. He was confident that he had this fight as his opponent dashed at him using Quick Attack. Darious did not expect his opponent to be using speed and he wasn't quick enough to dodge the knee to the jaw as the Riolu wasn't using brain dead battle moves that the puppy was used to. He felt himself lifted off the ground and then slammed back into it with Force Palm, the move was really effective as Darious felt his body was in serious pain as he had been slammed pretty hard. The Rockruff coughed as he rolled onto his side, his opponent had stopped the onslaught and was waiting for him to get back up. Darious was going to make him pay for being so honorable. He took a moment to catch his breath and crawled away slowly.

"Darious the Rockruff as you still able to battle." Darious heard the Hitmontop ref ask him from not that far away.

"Anyone who takes a hit like that will be lucky to get back up." The Riolu said and Darious spat at the ground. How could he be so blind as to think that Darious was done. "I would stop match and see that he has not sustained any major injuries."

"Oh…shut up…" Darious said as he painfully got up onto his paws, the Rockruff had to admit…he was in a lot of pain. "Do you…really think…jackal…that I am going to lose to you?" Darious felt something growing inside of him, something that he had pushed down since the start of this fight. With a growl the Rockruff decided it was time to let loss and fight like he meant it.

"I must bow to your will to fight Rockruff…I Lee of the Midnight Clan commend your fighting spirit. You have earned my deepest respect…even if you are an ass hole." The Riolu bows and Darious spat at where he stood. Even if he was honored to have earned his respect, their species rivalry was far more important.

"That is what I think of your respect." Darious barked and the fight was to continue.

"Very well then…" The Riolu took his stance again. "Don't say I didn't extend my respect when I plant your face into the rocks."

"You know…if that came out of anyone else's mouth, I would have found it kinky." Darious pretended to have his trademark devious face, the same one he always made when he wanted to twist the moment into something fun. But he was all business right now. "Coming from you…I just want to knock your teeth in." Darious made the first move this time, the Rockruff was nowhere near as fast as his opponent but he knew how to compensate as he could keep in step with Lee and strike where he was going instead of where he was at. The Rockruff swung one paw at a time at his opponent, sometimes hitting him and other times missing but setting up for a counter attack as he predicted his opponents every move. Despite Lee's speed, Darious had experience in this match up and could force Lee to stay on the defensive instead of mounting his offense. Riolu's were not able to use Aura like their evolved forms could and were forced to depend on speed and physical technique to overwhelm their opponents.

"Damn…" Lee jumped away from Darious after the Rockruff had forced a retreat and the Riolu lands a few feet away, holding his side as Darious had used Tackle to hit him at point blank range for max effectiveness. The Rockruff wasn't going to be honorable like Lee and let him rest, no he was going to grind him into dust. Jumping into the air, Darious lands near Lee, breaking the rocks under him up and sending them flying all around Lee. The Riolu dodge Rock Throw but ends up getting hit by Darious again as he used Tackle at close range and sent the Riolu into the wall. Darious wanted to continue the assault but the Hitmontop stopped him, the fighting type blocked Darious's final assault.

"You made your point Rockruff, can't you see that your opponent is barely able to continue."

"Try telling that to my pack mates." Darious barked, he saw Lee fall onto his stomach, the Riolu was to weakened to continue. A large crater had been formed where Darious had knocked him into the wall. A few members of the crowd were cheering as they had enjoyed the match, it was thriller from start to finish and Darious should be proud of himself for his comeback. But he could care less.

"My pack mates are always fighting his kind. It's not like they give us a lot of mercy when they are blasting use with their stupid blue balls." Darious pushed past the Hitmontop and stood over Lee. The usually playful puppy looked like a wild animal as he glared down at the Riolu. Lee looked up at Darious and kicked some dirt at his face.

"That is for my pack." Darious said and turned around to leave. He heard a groan and looked back to see Lee holding onto his hind leg.

"I cannot…speak for my…species." Lee said weakly. "But know that…you fight with great…. spirit. Till…next…time…." Lee finally passed out and Darious grunted. How can someone from the other side take his lost so well? Where was that fire of wanting to get back at him? None of this made sense to Darious who was use to hate speech and balled fight of vengeance. Regardless he got a win and could move on. Looking up at the score board he saw his picture there, smiling... Something that he did not do the entire match…not even afterwards when he should be happy for his win…

Why did this win feel so hollow?

Chip had watched Darious's match and he felt bad for both Pokémon involved, it seemed so personal and neither looked to be having fun. He wasn't someone who enjoyed fighting that much and even now he was looking for a way out of his match. He thought combat was pointless and primitive, why fight when you can just out think your opponent. Darious had taunted his opponent the entire match making him forget that he had none attacking moves and then after he got use to his speed could overwhelm him with well-timed dodges and attacks. For a pack Pokemon the puppy can hold his own. If Chip won his match he would have to take Darious on next for a shot at the finals.

"Did you enjoy my fight Chip?" Darious asked as he walked into the lobby. Halvon and Ribbon came over to greet him and Chip stayed where he was sitting, he did not feel like getting caught in the crowd.

"You were brilliant Darious." Halvon smiled

"Are you sure Halvon?" Ribbon asked, the vixen looked at the otter like he was using "Own Tempo." "He got his ass kicked and only won because he made Lee not be able to think of anything else but trying to hurt Darious, so he gave up his defense for all out offense. I hate to say it but…clever." Ribbon said stated and Darious licked the vixen's face.

"Well I do try." Darious said. Chip watched him take a few steps and then fall flat onto his side, the dog was having small spasms as his body's adrenaline was wearing off and all the pain he had been suppressing was kicking in. "Medic…" Chip heard Darious cry and an Audino came running over, she had a medical bag strapped to her side and a small nurse hat on the top of her head. Chip looked down at Darious who was looking at him with eyes of pain and longing. "Chip…if something happens to me…I want you to…to…get on top of me…give me one last…ride for…old times sake."

Chip glared at Darious, he did not find his joke funny. "Are you dumber than a box of bricks?" Chip asked and Darious arfed at him. The Zorua noticed Ribbon was chuckling while Halvon seemed to have a blush on his face. Chip remembered the conversation he had with Halvon earlier and groaned at the thought of going through with his request. The Audino was tending to Darious now, the gal was bent over and Chip noticed that it was one a girl Audino and two she had…a nice ass on her. It was large and round, just the right kind of round that his father said he found impressive on his and Amber's mother. Of course, Chip never looked at his mother like that, it was gross and he did not like the idea of incest…even if his mother did have a nice ass as well. The Zorua tried to look away, but he kept an eye on the bunnies wonderfully round, and well-shaped ass as for some odd reason he couldn't take his eyes completely away from it. Chip saw Halvon and Ribbon giggling at him as they noticed what he was staring out. Ribbon even mouthed over to him.

"I want to do her too…" Ribbon winked and sticks her tongue out and pretends to be licking the Audino out.

"Good pick Chip…" Halvon mouthed as he draws a circle in the air and then begins poking the spot with one finger. Chip blushed and tries to act like he did not see them. It only got worse as Darious joined in by nodding in approval as the Audino was using Healing Pulse to patch up Darious's wounds. The Rockruff gave a few empty humps up into the air and winks at Chip.

"We can play doctor and patient tonight." Darious mouthed to Chip. The Audino gently pushes down on Darious to make him stop.

"You two can play, "Doctor and Patient" after I fix you up." The group gasped. The Audino turns to them and smiles. "It is ok, I overheard everything you all said about me. I am very flattered thank you."

"But…but how?" Halvon asked, the Oshawott looked like he wanted to run for the hills. Chip couldn't blame him, they were just talking about doing some dirty things to her.

"I have very good hearing." The Audino gets up and smiles at the group. "My name is Joy Audino and I am the head nurse for the battle arena." Audino sticks out her tongue at them. "I was voted to have the best ass in school 3 years in a row. Not bad for someone who never misses leg and butt day."

Chip's jaw dropped. He muttered a few unintelligible words. Halvon had a similar look while Ribbon was grinning from ear to ear. Darious had passed out on the ground, the Rockruff's rod was out and pulsing. Chip and Halvon were not much better as they had woodies as well, the boys were having some of the dirtiest ideas running though their minds. But the way Ribbon was looking Chip wondered if they could top her as the Vulpix couldn't stop licking her chops. Nurse Joy gasped when she saw Darious pass out and she began giving him mouth to mouth.

"Oh no…not again." She said and Chip snapped out of his fluffy butt day dream.

"What do you mean again?" Chip asked. He saw Darious wake back up, the Rockruff barks happily and gives Nurse Joy a lick on her cheek. The Audino whips off the saliva.

"Every time I tell the boys about my reward for best ass they keep passing out." She said and Darious passes out again. Chip became nervous for his friend's sake but then he saw him open a eye and wink at him. Finally growing tired of Darious acting stupid the Zorua walks over to his friend and yanks on his ear with his jaw.

"OUCH! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, CHIP PLEASE…! Darious screamed as he had very sensitive ear's, the skin on them was not as hard as the rest of his body. Chip dragged him away and through the door into the male bathroom. Nurse Joy followed but Chip stopped her.

"Don't worry…I am going to take care of him personally." Chip grinned, Nurse Joy looked unsure.

"Are you sure he doesn't need more of my help?"

"Oh, don't worry…" Chip kicks Darious's in the stomach, the Rockruff groaned and then Chip kisses him on the cheek. He then gets on top of Darious and grinded himself up against his crotch, the Zorua felt himself getting slightly aroused. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had to make Nurse Joy that they needed some private time. She did get the message and with a blush closes the door to the bathroom. Chip reached up and locks the door, he then checked to make sure they were all alone.

"Nurse Chip…" Darious called for Chip who turned around from his search and saw the Rockruff with a boner, the Zorua couldn't take his eyes off the long red rod standing tall before him. With a gulp, Chip stopped his search and walks back over to Darious who was laying on his side and eying him seductively. "I have a major problem…and only you can fix it Nurse Chip."

"Damnit Darious…" Chip didn't mean it, he in fact was finding it harder and harder to not like the Rockruff. Something about him, his charm, wit, and his stupid comments were all starting to grow on him. Even this stupid little act strangely Chip didn't mind all that much. If it had happened before he met Darious he would have beat him up, but now…since they did it together…Chip was finding it hard to get him out of his mind. Chip against his better judgement walks over top of Darious and lays down on him, the Zorua was facing his front side. Not even allowing the pup to talk, Chip leaned in and began kissing Darious. Once again Chip found himself becoming a slave to Darious's charm and witty nature. 


	19. Chapter 19 - Young Love

Chapter 19

Chip hated how he was letting his feelings get the better of him, he knew that doing anything like making out with Darious was bad news for him. They haven't known each other that long and already he had given his treats to him once, or was it twice…great now the Zorua was forgetting how many times they have done it already. Now here he was laying on the floor of the male's bathroom, in the back of the Neon Arena and was making out with Darious and right next to a puddle of water no less. At least he hoped it was water, but the herm Zorua couldn't see it getting any worst for him, he felt like he hit an all-time low, and it was only the first day of the semester. Darious was holding onto him with both paws while Chip the same to him, the pair were locked together by their maws, their legs were wrapped around the other and their tails were brushing up against one another. Chip felt their tongues locking with one another and Darious pushed himself into Chip, the male Rockruff was keeping the Zorua close to him.

Chip tried to push himself off Darious but he felt that he wasn't going anywhere. Instead what Chip felt was the Rockruff's toned body, for a puppy he was well built and Chip blushed for some odd reason. He was being turned on by this fact. Releasing himself from the kiss the Zorua gasped for air, he was trying to control himself.

"I have a match coming up." Chip said, Darious touches Chip's nose with a paw, the Rockruff grins and gives him another kiss.

"You have a match with me right now…they can wait for you." Darious said as he lays another one on the dark fox who tried to push him off again. Chip did not want to keep falling for his friend's charm…even though he couldn't help but want to. He found himself mooning over the pup during his last match and he liked it…

"Am I winning?" Chip asked. Darious licked the Zorua's ear.

"Maybe, but you must learn to avoid my secret weapon." Darious said and Chip felt him grind his rod up against his sheath, the Zorua was feeling himself become hard as he was becoming turned on. "You win if you can get on top of me." Chip took that as a challenge and instantly tried to get on top of the Rockruff, but as he tried to move he felt himself stuck in place. Darious had cleverly locked their hind-legs together and took away Chip's ability to lift himself up, or anything else by that matter.

"Really, can't you play fair?" Chip whined and Darious chuckled.

"Everything is fair in love and war, cutie." Darious laughed and licks Chip's face, the Zorua's nose and cheeks were covered in saliva. Yet again Chip let the dog out fox him, some trickster he was.

"Besides Chip, don't you want to make love to your mate?" Darious asked and Chip really tried to pull himself away now.

"Let me go Darious, now you're getting weird." Chip cried and he heard the Rockruff whine.  
"Aww…and here I thought we had something special." Chip regretted looking at Darious's face, the puppy gave him the sad eyes, the ones that got him the last time. Chip tried to look away but Darious kept the act up as he lets his ears droop. Chip groaned and settles down, how could he say no to those eyes…to that sound, it was almost enough to break his little heart.

"Dammit Darious…" Chip said as he puts his paws back around his friend and nuzzled him. "Why do you have to keep making me feel bad."

"Because you know that you can't get enough of me." Darious snickered as he stopped giving Chip the sad puppy dog look and with a bark licks him again. The dark fox knew that he was right, as much as his friend made him uncomfortable at times…he did like him a lot. This time Darious lets him win as Chip pushed himself up onto Darious, his hind legs were wrapped around the puppy's waist and as he looked back he saw that the puppy's cock was inches from his tail hole and vag, it was already wet with his pre cum. Looking down at the puppy he watch him stick his tongue out at him with a wink, the look made Chip blush again, he was just the most adorable thing he has ever laid eyes on. "Guess you beat me. Now why not you take your prize…" Chip felt the pup push his cock up against his backside.

"Why you…" Chip began saying as he lifts himself up just enough so he could guide himself back onto Darious's cock, his tip was pressing up against his vag…

"Hey why did you stop?" Darious asked as Chip only let the tip just stick itself into him. The Zorua was thinking about how if he let this happen, he didn't know if he could call himself a "he" anymore.

"Darious what do you think of me ask?" Chip asked, he did not pull himself off his friend's tip, but he didn't go any further back on it either. "If I do this…am I really a "male" anymore?"

"Chip you are whatever you want to be." Darious said, he wasn't forcing himself onto Chip, neither was he telling him he was foolishing for asking him. For all the stupid things Darious said daily, for all his foolish acts, the one thing the pup has been to Chip was a good friend. Chip knew why he liked Darious so much, he was a good friend to him no matter what. Even if they only knew one another for such a short time, the pair seemed good for the other.

"I like you because you are Chip the Zorua, whether you want to be called a he, she or shi or whatever the fuck you like." Darious winks at Chip. "You are the cutest thing in my life, that I like to fuck."

"Romantic…right to the end." Chip rolled his eyes, but he sticks his own tongue out and slowly begins pushing himself up against Darious's cock. He felt his fem half easily welcome the pup into him...

"Oh my…this feels so good…" Chip gasped, his voice was a bit higher pitched than before as the Zorua felt he cock slowly pushed itself deeper and deeper into him. He looked at Darious who was panting happily under him, the puppy was blushing as he was enjoying having his cock taken by the Zorua who he really cared for.

"Darious?" Chip asked, he felt himself push back on the pup all the way until he was touching his knot and then pulled himself back up and slowly goes back down again, his own natural instincts along with watching some wild Pokémon do it in this position before guided him. Darious blew a bit of air up at him, the pup looked to be very content.

"Fuck your good…" Darious laughed and Chip buried his paws into the dog's hard fur and began trying to push himself up and down on him, the Zorua was taking a while to get use to doing anything.

"Hard to believe…I am so not use to this…" Chip said as he bounced down on Darious, the sound of his vag slamming down on the Rockruff's crotch echoed a bit around the bathroom. It was then that the Zorua remembered where they were at. "What if we're caught…" Chip asked as he wanted to get off Darious now.

"They will…get treated to the sight of…a herm Zorua…and male Rockruff having sex in the bathroom..." Darious said and he thrust up into Chip making him bounce up a bit and then feel back down on him, the Zorua's cock bounced up and down, pre-dripped everywhere. Chip really was becoming nervous as not only was his fight up next, but they could at any moment be caught. He wanted to just get up and go, but then he couldn't go outside or else risk being seen. He feels his cock being stroked by Darious who was trying to sit up, he had reached around him and was stoking the Zorua off.

"Let them come…what we're doing it just fine." Darious said, the Rockruff smirked. Chip nods and with a breath kept humping himself down on Darious, the Zorua focused on only riding down on Darious and the feeling of his cock being stroked off. He found himself enjoying the moment even more, his mind not worrying about the fact that they were so close to being caught and then the idea that they could, the thrill of not getting caught made him want to do it even more. He could feel the cock pushing up against his deepest regions, the Zorua loved every inch that Darious could spare him.

"A…perfect…fit…" Chip moaned and the looked up at the ceiling as he pushed himself all the way down onto the Rockruff's cock, taking his knot.

"Yep…" Darious simply moaned, the Rockruff was into the moment just as much as Chip. Chip felt the Rockruff bounce him up and down on him as fast as he could, the Rockruff was going for his orgasm as they did need to hurry up. Chip lets out a long moan as he felt his orgasm coming on, the Zorua tighten himself around the Rockruff's cock and feels Darious lose himself to the moment just before him, the Rockruff's cum shot into the Zorua's wound while Chip released his own orgasm all over Darious's lap the scent of Chip's first ever female orgasm was stained onto the floor and Darious's crotch. Chip felt Darious pick up the pace on jerking him off, the Zorua's cries of joy were not about to end as he feels his rod release its sticky seed all over the Rockruff under him, Darious's face was covered as a result. Chip used his forepaws to keep himself up, as he wanted to fall forward a bit.

"I think you need…that more than me." Darious joked, the Rockruff licked his face clean. "Did I…really fall for you charm again?" Chip asked, he was rather happy, but it didn't mean he felt any less embarrassed about how he got in bed with the Rockruff again. This time he let his friend finish in him, the Zorua groans as he had more than one thing to worry about now.

"Yep, yep." Darious giggled and he reached up to help guide Chip down onto him, the Zorua felt his already cooling off cum get onto his underside. Darious licked Chip's cheek and nuzzle him and Chip did the same back. The pair would have stayed like this for a while, but the sound of someone knocking at the door made the pair freeze in their spots. That was until the door opened and Halvon was standing there, the Oshawott peered inside at them.

"You two done yet, I can have to pee badly." Halvon said, he didn't seem to care that he was looking at the tied couple.

"How long have you been there?" Chip asked, Darious didn't seem to care and instead he was kissing all over Chip's neck. Halvon slides inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ever since I heard you two moaning in here, the entire room out there heard your little show." Halvon admitted as he ran over to one of the stalls and closed it behind him. Chip could beat Darious, and here he thought they were being sneaky.

"You know you have a pair of lungs on you Chip." Chip heard Halvon saw from the other side of his stall. Pokémon bathrooms were designed a bit like human ones but without toilets. They used holes and natural things. "I noticed your voice is a bit higher pitched than before. Is it because Darious did your female half?"

"No, its not!" Chip said, but it was then that he noticed that his voice was slightly more high than before, not a lot but enough to sound a bit more like his sister's.

"Wow am I that good?" Darious bragged. "I can bring the girl out of Chip." He got a smack on the face as Chip was unleashing his frustration. He never asked for this. "Hey stop that."

"Fix me!" Chip whined as he continued hitting the Rockruff, even with his harder fur the Rockruff still felt every hit as the Zorua was smacking him again and again. It wasn't until Halvon came out of the stall and licked Chip off of Darious…at least as far as their still tied gentiles would allow. Darious whined as he was feeling the pair of being tied together.

"Ouch, ouch…ouch" Darious cried, while Chip was whining a bit himself, mostly from the embarrassment he was feeling. Halvon was the only one not feeling any pain and instead was just laughing as the Oshawott was trying to keep his friends from beating each other up.  
"Meow…just another day of my life…" Halvon chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20 - Enter Meadow, the General o

Chapter 20

Waiting back outside of the bathroom was Ribbon, the Vulpix was looking at her friends with an upset look on her face. Chip's match time had already come and gone, while Darious had been disqualified for holding up another fighter from his battle time and as such nearly all of them were out of the tournament but Halvon. Ribbon did not want to fight today, she instead wanted to wait until she got use to the island before starting back up fighting. Chip and Darious were a mess and were going to have to do the walk of shame back to the castle where they could get properly cleaned up. It was good that they would have to make the walk since the embarrassment alone should be enough to teach them not to do it in public places. Halvon had watched the door, but it was thanks to her for noticing what was happening or else they would have been exposed to everyone in the lobby as there was no lock on the door. She had directed traffic away from the bathroom, while Halvon took care of those who wanted to get extra close to it. It was getting dark outside and soon the main event would begin, which meant that they could sneak their friends back home without too much traffic along the way.

"You two deserved to take your L's." Ribbon scolded as the trio were walking back home. Halvon stayed behind so he could fight his winner side semi-final match. If he won, then he would fight in the first-year student main even a bit later. Ribbon had seen him fight and she was really impressed, it would be a shock if he did not take home the tournament tonight. Chip and Darious were staying quiet as both were feeling hot under the collars. Darious was missing out on what he believed should be him and Chip was embarrassed from the entire lobby hearing him moan for the puppy. Ribbon on the other paw was upset that she was missing her mother who must be out looking for her right now. Tonight, they were supposed to hang out together. She should be with her, not escorting her friend's home. She wanted badly to take it out on them but she knew that wouldn't help and it wasn't their fault entirely even if she would say that it was about 95% all on them.

"I'm sorry Ribbon…" Chip spoke as they neared the castle. They were standing outside in the garden area, the trio were looking at one another, the group looked like all of them had gone several rounds in the arena. Ribbon hadn't noticed until now when she looked at herself in a fountain that her fur was a mess and her ribbons were coming lose. She lets out a sigh as she was tired from what felt like an emotional day. Her mother had come back into her life, her Uncle seemed helpful but she wondered if he was everything that he appeared and her friends were a pawful to handle. A small part of Ribbon just wanted to lay down, close her eyes and never wake up until Ruby came to get her.

"What did we do?" Darious asked and Ribbon watched Chip slap Darious with his tail. She saw that the Zorua had one pink eye and she smiled as she knew Amber would soon be with her. Ribbon stretches out and raises her rear high into the air as she lets her fore body touch the ground. With a big yawn the vixen gets back up and noticed Darious nodding with approval.  
"You know what that is the universal sign of?" Darious said and Ribbon rolled her eyes.

"Really Darious? Didn't you already get enough of that?" It wasn't Ribbon that said it but Chip. Ribbon grinned as she watched Chip walk over to her side, both Zorua's eyes were pink as Amber and Chip switched spots. She noticed that they did not have a force switched like back in the forest, which might come from what Kia had set up around the school over the summer. He had told the group how he worked with Bangam to create a place their Chip and Amber could change and not freak everyone out. Since they have been on the island the pair have Shifted a few times but without the light show. It must have something to do with what Kia and Bangam did, but Ribbon couldn't figure out what it was just yet. Darious noticed what Ribbon did and she heard the pup groan.

"Great…the one Pokémon that hates me shows back up." Darious said and the Zorua gives a bow, as she comes back up Ribbon watched as Amber used Illusion to change into her Eevee self. The silver colored fox stood before her again and Ribbon felt the return of her mixed emotions. "No offense but why does the one Pokémon on this island that hates me has to share a body with the Pokémon that loves me? What kind sick joke is that?"

"Well if you stop flaunting your dick around like it's something that everyone wants to just go down on, maybe I will respect you." Amber said and Darious laughs.

"Fat chance of that happening, sweet cheeks" Darious barked. "You know Amber I hope one of these days when I am dick deep in Chip you pop back up…just so you can feel what your brother does. I bet your will love it…you just look like you need a good dick in your life."

"Shut up both of you." Ribbon snarled, she had heard enough. She nuzzled Amber who glared at Darious.

"#1 reason I prefer girls. We do not need a dick to save the day." Amber said and Darious laughed. Ribbon was beginning to grow tired of their fight. She was happy to see Darious starting to walk away.

"Oh, trust me…I am sure that you are not getting boys for other reason." Darious yelled over his shoulder as he was heading back to Woods Den area. Ribbon was glad that he was gone, nice pup but him and Amber did not get along well at all. Ribbon was glad that when Amber appeared, there was normally someone or something in between them since if there wasn't the two might start a nasty fight. Ribbon smelled of Darious, her Illusion could only hide so much and right now the pups scent was reeking. Ribbon did not want to take Amber back up to the dens and instead she guided Amber over to one of the side fountains in the garden that was just out of view of passing students and helps her into the water. Amber splashed about in the water and Ribbon jumped in after her. Swimming around Amber Ribbon helps keep her head above water.

"Amber stop." Ribbon command.

"I can't swim." Amber cried out.

"Amber!" Ribbon's voice became louder.

"What- "Amber was splashing about still until Ribbon settled her down with a kiss and the Eevee settled down enough to notice…they were able to touch the bottom. "Oh…" Amber giggled and Ribbon smiled, she always did love hearing Amber giggle. Sitting back on her hunches the Vulpix rubbed her friend's face with a paw and then kisses her on her maw.

"Worth it…" Ribbon said out loud.

Ruby walked of Neoral's tent, it was getting late now as the moon was out high over the sky. The sound of the arena erupting made Ruby realize how much time she had spent inside of Neoral's tend and how she had blown seeing Ribbon this evening. She knew she had taken a risk in staying later, but it had been worth it as she had stuck it to Neoral who needed to be knocked off his high Rapidash and she had gained something interesting out of Kia. Oh, now she did not add him to her collection…yet. But she did manage to win over some of his loyalty, with a promise of releasing him from Neoral's grasp, he will be her next kit maker. The Ninetales wasn't going to make it happen just yet, not the time for striking a blow against Neoral had to be just right, and hit him so hard that he would not overstep his bounds any time soon. For now, she will see about finding a place to stay for tonight and tomorrow she will see about finding her daughter and explaining herself to Ribbon. She was a big girl now and was bound to understand that Ruby could not always keep her promises.

Ruby headed down the street leading towards the forest, if she remembered right there was a forest near Neon Central that would take her to a path that lead to Serenity Forest and one there she could find Fertility Garden where Meadow was supposed to have made her home. Ruby wondered what her sister in arms was up to now and days and she slowly picks up the pace as she wanted to find out what the Fertility General was up to since the group had to break up and go their own ways. Meadow always was one to welcome guest into her home and she didn't think the little Shaymin would turn her away.

Ruby passed by the fountains near the garden outside of Bangam Castle. She didn't think much of it, at least until she noticed the Pokémon that were there. "Ribbon…" Ruby whispered as she saw the snow colored Vulpix making out in the water with the Eevee girl Amber. Ruby felt herself frozen in place as she saw that Ribbon didn't care if she showed up or not. Was it that Ribbon had outgrown her, was that it? Or had Ribbon finally grow tired of waiting around for her mother to appear and instead decided to spend her time making out with her little friend instead of looking for her mommy? Ruby wondered if she should confront her daughter, correct her for her choice of partner and then teach her lesson of some kind. Ruby has a devious look on her face as she thought of a nasty plan to make her daughter learn a hard lesson. But for it to work she will need to befriend her. No for now she'll let her have her fun, the time for teaching would come, and when it did it had to be when her little girl least expected it.

Ruby made her way through the dark forest, she lit the way by lighting her tails on fire. She yawned as she was tired, playing with Kia and Neoral today made her want to curl up and go to sleep. But she could sleep once she found her friend and caught up with her. Ruby knew that Meadow liked to keep herself hidden, being the smallest of all the Generals the cute little Shaymin often found herself being shy and easy to be frightened. She was adorable though and had the ability to step up to the moment when push comes to shove. During the great Dragon War, she helped the Generals guide the forces of Arceus against the forces of Giratina. It had been an intense war and many Pokémon ended up dying or being badly hurt. But they ended up defeating Giratina, but at the cost of Arceus who did not survive the battle. Out of all the Generals, Meadow had taken the loss of Arceus the hardest because the battle between the banished dragon and the creator was between two Pokémon that she interacted with the most. Since that time, Meadow took to tending to her garden and helping the local forest Pokémon.

Ruby reached a portal that was in the middle of the forest. It was a ring of vines with a silver pool of liquid floating around inside of it. Ruby looked around just to make sure that no one was around and she raised her paw and used her Psychic powers to cause the portal to activate. Walking through the portal Ruby found herself instantly transported to a beautifully moonlight filled garden, Gracidea flowers filled most of it, along with sunflowers and beautiful blue, purple and red flowers littered around it. Ruby was impressed seeing that her old friend has spent so much time filling her time with something other than causing trouble. Ruby walked among the flowers, her nose was filled with the wonderful mixture of flowers, it tickled her senses and made her feel a sense of calm happiness.

"Oh, Meadow you have done such a wonderful job here." Ruby said out loud. She heard a tiny giggle nearby and she looked down to see a small blue-greenish bush of a leaves with pink flowers on the side of its head. Meadow looked up at Ruby.

"Ruby it's been such a long time, you look so beautiful as a Ninetales." Meadow said and Ruby lays down so she was near eye level with her old friend. The Shaymin touched noses with her old friend and Ruby murred as she sniffs the Shaymin's flowers, she had wonderful aroma that reminded her of the flowers around them.

"And you still are one of the most adorable Pokémon ever." Ruby chuckled and licks her friend's forehead.

"Thank you." Meadow's nose twitched. "What brings you here?"

"I need a place to stay for a little while." Ruby answered. Meadow thinks about it for a moment but nods happily.

"Ok you can stay with me, but can you please not bring any trouble here." Meadow said. Ruby smiled and touch noses with her friend again. Ruby shined brightly and shrinks down into the form of a shiny Pachirisu. She had a very shiny pink stripe going down her back, around the base of her tail was the three rings of her former lovers.

"You are still carrying those?" Meadow asked, the Shaymin was admiring her friend's accessories. Ruby smiled and takes hold of her tail and looked at her rings, each one represented a wonderful time in her life. "Three lovers, three offspring."

"Yes." She touched each of her rings. Ruby closed her eyes and filled her mind with memories of her lovers. "I have had many partners, but only 3 lovers." Ruby looks at Meadow happily, the Pachi was blushing so much that her cheeks turned beat red. "Each was wonderful in their own way, making me feel happy and that I could maybe live a normal Pokémon's life. But as you know Meadow, not all good things can last forever."

"Nothing says you cannot go back to them. At least Snow." Ruby sensed that Meadow was being sincere, her voice was full of hope with a small hint of sorrow. "Even Mother Blue, sometimes has to stop and take care of herself. It might do you some good to go see Snow, I even know where you might be able to find him." Ruby drops the remainder of her nut onto the ground, not once did she ever believe that she would ever see any of her lovers again. Snow at the most, their parting had not been how either would have wanted it. Ruby guessed that Meadow picked up on this. "I do not want you dwelling on it now, you're tired and need some rest. We can talk about it tomorrow morning over breakfast."

"O... k…" Ruby did not know what to say, she had mixed emotions about what was happening. On one hand, she was scared, her last encounter with Snow had been a depressing one. On the other hand, she was excited, because Snow had told her that if she could open her heart again to him, he will be there for her. But that was years ago, back then Ribbon was tiny and Ruby was still new to the idea of being anything other than a Mew. She did not even believe that she could have an offspring that wasn't influenced by her Mew DNA. But then again Ribbon was the only offspring of hers' that she had carried 100% of the time as a Ninetales. Her other two she had switched back to being a Mew several times and with her first she spent a lot of her time as her normal self. Ruby. This possibly could explain why Ribbon was not able born as a Mew like her brother Fenzura.

"You made the right decision long ago Ruby. Having a family, trying to carry out Arcues's last wish." Meadow waved for Ruby to follow her. The Shaymin already had a spot laid out for visitors, she preferred to sleep in her nest by herself. It was rare for Meadow to invite anyone into her nest unless she really liked them. Ruby hasn't heard of her ever inviting anyone into her nest to join her for the night. She would rather not, despite her daughter for some odd reason thinking it was ok to lay with another female, Ruby would not have any of it. She wondered what her oldest was into. Surely, she was like her father and wouldn't think of messing around with anyone of the same sex.

"Someone must." Ruby said in a bit of a snotty way. She noticed Meadow giving her a, "really" sort of look. The Shaymin didn't say anything of it. Ruby looked at her hay bed and jumps onto it, letting out a little chirp of satisfaction as she hadn't slept on anything this soft in a short minute. Normally she was laying on the hard ground or sometimes using her psychic bubble as a bed. Both were not very comfortable.

"I will keep that in mind." The Shaymin walks over to her own bed and bends over, Ruby couldn't help but notice Meadow's parts. She was the Pokémon of fertility, her job was to promote growth, happiness and inspiration. She was the only one of the Generals who was a herm, even Aqua and herself were normal females. Meadow was a full herm as well, both of her parts worked for reproduction purposes, she can give and take when needed. Meadow use to be the head of a small Shaymin village, but once she was promoted and became one of Arcues's Generals she gave that position up and hasn't returned to her village all that often. Ruby compared her friend to the Zorua/Eevee herm from earlier and realized how alike they were, both could hide their parts well to the untrained eye. There was a tiny bulge in between their legs that looked normal, unless you know what it was.

"You remember that Pokémon that Neoral saved years ago, the Eevee girl." Ruby asked, she was curious as to what Meadow would do if she knew that someone else that was like her was so close. "Maybe...the still born, right?" Meadow asked, she looked unsure how to respond. "Neoral said that he should have been able to save her life. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well I saw her today. Her and her brother." Ruby said, she watched Meadow shrug.

"Why should I care?"

"Well instead of saving the girl's body Neoral saves her soul by combining it with her brother's." Ruby began and Meadow's curiosity perked up. The Pachirisu lays on her stomach and wags her long bushy tail as she knew that as soon as the Shaymin heard something like this she would become interested. Meadow always was a sucker for collecting oddities. "Neoral is not sure if it was because of his ritual or if the Zorua was born this way, but he is a herm...and not just a male-herm, but a full herm...just...like... you." Ruby giggled as she was cooking up a plan, a nasty plan that she hoped would make this school year a little bit more interesting. Ruby saw the eyes of her friend light up as Meadow finally was no longer alone. To find anyone else like her was rare, nearly impossible and for that Pokémon to be in her backyard was a major plus.

"Oh, my Arceus!" Meadow screamed. "I am not alone…"

"No, you are not dear." Ruby had a devious smirk on her face.

"I have to meet him...her...hir?" Ruby could tell that Meadow was thinking of how to address the new Pokémon. Ruby wondered how she could make this work, she had a chance to play match maker, but she had to be careful. If her meeting with Chip taught her anything, he was very picky and his sister was very in love with her daughter. That had to come to an end. Herm or not, Ribbon wasn't going to be into girl on girl if it was the last thing she did.

"Well...why not we go check him out tomorrow." Ruby smiled as she laid on her back now, the role-playing Mew was already thinking of her next few moves. "All you need to do is catch him in his home room, put on a bit of that infamous charm of yours…bing captured."

"You know me better than that Ruby. I do not want to just play someone, I want to really fall in love with them and hopefully they will do the same for me." Meadow always said in a dreamy voice. "Maybe I can finally have what you have loved enjoyed for so long. Having a mate, family, someone to care for you. Besides I bet if that Zorua is anything like me…" Meadow sits up in her nest and Ruby gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"What is that Meadow?" Ruby asked, she wasn't much of a sucker for romantic stuff anymore like her friend was. That comes from having three failed courtships.

"If that Zorua is anything like me…I bet he is hates behind himself and wants badly to be anything but. I was just like that and…I hope that starting tomorrow we can at least be friends." Ruby hears Meadow murr, the Shaymin was a hopeless romantic. "I hope to be the best friend to him that I can be and show him how lucky he is. A creature that can breed or be bred…who can promote fertility the world far and wide. Such a wonderful thing…aaahhh…" Meadow giggled and Ruby wondered if Meadow was actually getting a kick out of her day dream. She sniffs the air and smells a powerful hint of flowers and sweetness coming from where Meadow was.

"Is she really…great she really is pawing off right now. Whatever as long as she gets the job done, I do not care if her and the Zorua make their own little pack. As long as it keeps the Eevee away from my little Ribbon." Ruby tries to go to sleep, she Pachi puts her paws over her ears while she wraps herself with her long bushy tail.

"All's fair in love and war Ribbon. Mommy is going to do what she must to make you her perfect daughter."  



	21. Chapter 21 - Bangam vs Sawyer, You can't

Chapter 21

Bangam had recovered from his little show with Nikcino and returned to his seat up in the Headmaster's box. But he wasn't planning on staying in there for long as he was scheduled to announce the final match of tonight. It was to be a match between him and a crowd favorite. Bangam wasn't as into fighting as he had been years ago, but he still liked to get involved every so often so he could keep his skills up, and at the same time allowed for him to see how combat was changing from year to year. Each time he stepped into the ring he felt that it was becoming harder and harder to constantly keep winning the same way. Brute force and just trying to knock your opponent out was no longer all it took to win, instead one had to add a bit of style and toss ups into it. Bangam found himself suffering from moves that he wasn't use to normally seeing that caused status conditions or stunned him for a short time. He missed the days of worrying from a Giga Impact or Flame Wheel and not something like Fake Out or Wring Out.

Bangam watched the last match taking place, it was between a Pikachu wearing pair of green goggles and a Snivy with the end of its tail black were in the middle of a heated battle. The pair were first year students and they were the finalist in the First-Year Mini Tournament being held now. Bangam was impressed by the crop that had come out this year to fight, usually most were just messing around and didn't know the difference between their attacks. But this year was different and he was impressed to see that many of them were practiced and knew how to fight. With some mentoring, many could join teams and fight for the honor of their dens. Bangam's heart jumped at the idea of seeing more promising matches and he hoped that he would have the chance to find a few who could take him to the brink of his limits and force him to fight in a close match. As he thought about this the jewel that was embedded into his collar glowed, his thoughts of thrilling match caused his Mega Stone to react. Oh, how it has been such a long time since he has used it. Down below the Absol saw the Snivy and Pikachu were holding the other's hands and were trying to force the other onto the ground. Bangam felt his back scratched and noticed Nikcino and snuck up on him. The Cinccino smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do we really have to do this 'Trump the Headmaster' thing this year?" Nikcino asked and Bangam nods happily.

"Yes, it's a tradition here, you know that." Bangam smiled, he never thought he would look at his mate in such a different way. She seemed more attractive than before, as if he was looking at her for the first time. He felt his heart skip a beat the moment she touched his cheek with one of her soft hands. He feels her kiss his maw slowly.

"I know, but I want you to be careful. You are no spring Torchic, even if you could out pace me in just about anything...but when I ride you like a Miltank does to her Tauros." Bangam and Nikcino giggled together and the Absol couldn't help but show a bit of his feminine side when he was around his mate. She brought out his best qualities.

"Do we know who I will fight?" Bangam asked and Nikcino shrugged.

"I think it is one of the teachers this year, at least that is what Aurora had done for you." Nikcino said and like a bell had been rung Aurora appeared from behind the pair with a big.

"That is correct, I am glad that having your brains or...other things did not make you dumber." Aurora said and Nikcino laughed.

"Oh, my Arceus Aurora...I can just picture what having you that hole of yours blown up once or...in your needy cause twice might do for you." Nikcino countered and Bangam noticed Aurora bending her feather pen slowly. "You're the Balloon Pokémon, right? Go blow some hot air up your ass." Bangam watched Aurora snap her pen in half, the ink dripped all over the Jigglypuff who didn't seem to care.

"You...you…" Bangam wondered if he should step to the side as Aurora growled and threw her wet ink covered pen at Nikcino who dodged it and it went over the side. Aurora used it as a chance to hit Nikcino in the face with a wet ink covered Double Slap that left multiple hand prints all over the Cinccino's face. Nikcino pushed Aurora off but not before getting Pound to the face and knocking her back onto her butt. Aurora jumped onto Nikcino who was holding the enraged Jigglypuff over top of her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aurora screamed.

"You started it!" Nikcino said as she kicked up under Aurora and knocked her away from her. Bangam didn't do anything as he was enjoying the show and he wished this was the last match of the night. Speaking of which the current match down below had wrapped up and standing as the winner of it was the Snivy. The Pikachu was being sat on by the Snivy and Bangam was curious as to how it happened. He turned his attention back to the girls who were both looking at the Absol. "Oh, you do not have to stop on my account."

"Are you not going to step in honey?" Nikcino asked

"Yes, I must agree with Nikcino, as stupid as she is." Aurora said and Bangam heard Nikcino sigh

"Your mate is in trouble and you stand there and let her get beat up?" Nikcino said and Bangam groaned. He knew that neither of the girls were in trouble and a bit of a wrestling match could help them relieve some of their aggression.

"It was hot to watch alright." Bangam said and both Nikcino and Aurora looked at the other and laughed. Bangam felt hot under the ears suddenly. He didn't mind the idea of all of them kissing and making up. The girls hug one another, which didn't surprise Bangam. Believe it or not but the girls were best friends, have been since they roomed together back before becoming his two closest female friends. Nikcino ended up becoming his mate and Aurora his personal assistant. She basically was his second mate, they just hadn't christened it yet.

"Go fight your match." Aurora said while Nikcino brushed her fur. Bangam was looking for a bit of support from her but he didn't get much of any. He felt that he missed out on a chance to play the "hero" which might have been what she wanted.

"Kiss for good luck?" Bangam asked and Nikcino crossed her arms.

"OH, you couldn't help me out just now, and you want a kiss for good luck?"

"Yah…" Bangam smiled weakly, he was hoping that he could appeal to her good side. Nikcino smiled and shakes her head.

"Aurora let's give him a kiss." Nikcino said while she moved over to the needy Absol and together the girls both give him a friendly kiss. "Still could have saved me you know." "You weren't in trouble, Aurora hits like a marshmallow." Bangam said and Aurora puffs up. He jumps over the glass side that lined his box and leaps down to the level below him. A few students moved out of the way upon his landing and then the Absol jumps from the side of there and down to the ground below. A cloud of dust surrounded his landing spot and the Bangam looks up to see that a Jolteon was standing in the ring with him. He knew instantly who this was, he just wishes it wasn't him.

"Sawyer." Bangam said in a confused voice, why was he here? The crackling sound of the Jolteon's electricity was the response he gave at first.

"I heard about you and Nikcino's little show earlier today, before you ask, I do not care." The Jolteon said as he takes his battle stance. Pettie flew just over head; the bird was trying to stay out of the impact zone. Last thing Bangam knew he wanted was to get hit by a stray spark. Sawyer dug his paws into the ground and Bangam felt that he was in for a real fight now.

"So what are you here for?" Bangam asked. Pettie chirped from overhead, the sound of the crowd was growing as everyone was excited to see the Headmaster in action. Sawyer gives Bangam a bow of his head, the bartender eon then made the first move as he vanished into what seemed like thin air. Bangam barely could follow the electric Pokémon and he swiped with a claw at the spot he believed the eon would appear at. He called it right and felt his claw's slam against Sawyer's body, the eon stood his ground and absorbed the impact. Bangam felt his paw drop to the ground, it felt heavy as if made of bricks.  
"What's happening?"

Sawyer did not answer right away and instead used Double Kick to pummel into Bangam's side the Absol rolled back along the ground and slides to a stop a few feet away. Bangam was having a hard time keeping up with Sawyer in this fight, he wasn't even being nice and talking a lot so Bangam could plan something. What kind of fight was it when your opponent didn't explain their entire plan to you? Getting up Bangam felt his paw starting to lighten up and he could use it again.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sawyer asked, the Jolteon was staying in a relaxed battle position. Bangam didn't have much time to think about how he could counter his opponent's speed, Sawyer was already planning how he was going to hurt him once again. Bangam gulps as for the first time in a while he was nervous about losing. Jolteon's had a strong advantage again his species, Absol's struggled to keep up with the thunder eon's lighting speed, and built in moves that countered Dark types very easily. Bangam hadn't even found out yet why his friend and secret lover was wanting to beat him up so badly.

"A little bit...why the painful lesson...love?" Bangam asked and he saw Sawyer lighten up slightly.

"Do you like me Bangam?" Sawyer asked as Bangam saw him dig his paws into the dirt. Bangam did not think that the Jolteon came here just to ask him about his feelings. "Don't worry, your answer is not going to alter my intentions. I came here to beat you regardless, I am not leaving without taking the W. How I do it, and what we do afterwards will be affected by your answer. "

"How is beating me going to change anything?" Bangam asked and the Jolteon smiled, he then vanished again and Bangam turns himself around several times to see if he could catch him before he struck. Sawyer was constantly using Agility to boost his speed, the lighting eon wasn't going to let himself be caught by the naked eye. Bangam growled and feels a pin stab him on his left hind leg, and then he felt the pain again in his right fore leg. Bangam felt himself being pinned to the spot that he was standing, small drops of his crimson blood stained the battlefield and the crowd was gasping at the one-sided battle taking place. Bangam's heart was pounding in his chest as he was having trouble thinking.

"This...this is not...happening." Bangam said and he tries to move his paws but when he did the Absol was in a lot of pain. He looked up above at where Nikcino and Aurora were and he saw the girls looking down at him, pain was in their eyes. He wanted to do anything he could to make them not look that way. Bangam feels something touch his face and Sawyer was patting him, the Jolteon didn't seem amused by what he was doing. A bit of pain was in his eyes.

"Do you love me Bangam?" Sawyer asked, and Bangam looked the Jolteon in the eyes. He wanted to say yes, but for some odd reason was scared to do so. Sawyer had been there for him when he was having trouble with Nikcino, or when he needed someone outside of the school to speak to. The electric eon was a student of his two years ago, he then graduated and took over Tail Lifter's from his old mon a Vaporeon by the name of Tidus. Sawyer and Bangam had been a thing since he began working at Tail Lifter's. The only thing was that Bangam did not want it getting out that he was interested in the Jolteon and wanted their relationship to stay a secret.

"I do...but you know -" Bangam was cut off.

"If you say how you feel for me right now for the entire school to hear, I will make this lose less painful of you." Sawyer then winks. "And you can get a piece of this too." The Jolteon giggled and shakes his rear.

"In front of the student body...and Nikcino?" Bangam asked, he couldn't do it, he was the Headmaster of the Academy of Sex. He had his pride to think of. He would rather suffer in pain right now, than deal with the humiliation of being known as a tail lifter. "I'm sorry...but no. I am the Headmaster of the Academy of Sex, I have my reputation to think of."

"I knew you would say that, your pride is more important than the happiness of those around you." Bangam felt the pins in his paws released and he falls forward onto Sawyer. The crowd was cheering for Bangam, the students wanted him to push through and find a way to win. Sawyer pushed Bangam off him and turns around and starts walking away. Bangam saw the fur on the Jolteon lift, he figured that they were not doing just yet. Sawyer stops after he was about half way across the field and then turns to face Bangam.

"If I beat you, then consider us no more." Sawyer said, Bangam detected a bit of pain in his voice. He couldn't figure out why this was so important to the Jolteon. Wasn't this what they were supposed to do? It wasn't like anyone would support them, nor did Bangam want to answer to Nikcino about his likes. She already gave him the choice, and he picked her.

"I think Nikcino might ask me to throw the match then." Bangam said and Sawyer looked up at Nikcino. Bangam followed his eyes up to his mate and they saw Nikcino wave down at them.

"Bangam win this thing honey! Teach that home wrecker a lesson!" Nikcino yelled down and Bangam saw Sawyer chuckle.

"You were saying." Sawyer said with a sigh. "These are my terms. If I beat you then you must reveal to the school we are a thing, by announcing it and then making out with me out here. And if you win-"

"Then you join me and Nikcino in our bed room." Bangam cut off the Jolteon. "I do not have to reveal we are a thing to the school. And you move in with me and Nikcino." Bangam said as he was beginning to figure out why his Jolteon friend was so upset. Not everyone was cut out for being a under the table thing, but if he could at least figure out a way to make both sides win, maybe he could smooth things over. Sawyer did not let his fur settle down and instead points his needles at Bangam.

"Not going to be that easy." Sawyer released a barrage of needles at Bangam and the Absol rolled out of the way of the first set, but could dodge the other set that was aimed at the spot Sawyer thought the Absol was going to go. Bangam was hit and pinned down as a few of the needles got stuck in his back. The crowd gasped and a few screams were heard as Bangam was getting banged up badly. The Absol was in a lot of pain and if he couldn't figure out how to stop his opponent's momentum he may lose this match soon enough. Bangam's eyes watered up as he struggled to return to his paws, each movement he gave was followed by a bit of pain, Sawyer had charged his needles so they continued to hurt Bangam even after impact. He always was good at fighting and used his electric powers to its fullest. Sawyer was a former Academy champion, defeating the best of all the other dens that wasn't named Lava Den and even went on the defeat the best teachers in school to follow. The only one that Sawyer couldn't be being Bangam himself, but that was a few years ago, and it looked like the Jolteon kept himself in prime shape.

"I can tell…" There was no escaping it, even if Bangam stopped holding back he was to weakened to put up a proper offense. No instead he must let loose and use his trump card. The Absolite on Bangam's collar was glowing brightly.

"Go ahead and use it, when I beat you I do not want to hear any excuses why you lost." Sawyer growled. Bangam felt his body charged with energy and slammed the ground releasing a burst of it. The entire ring was blinded by a bright white light and Bangam used it as a chance to dash forward, his body changing as he did so, the Absol felt like his body was reverting several years, back to his prime. The fur on his shoulders grew out to form Mega Absol's signature wings, his horn did not grow like a normal Mega Absol's but instead grew longer and sharper than before, his claws was thinner the rest of his kinds, but grew deadly sharp and his tail was long and extremely sharp like a scimitar. Bangam was a killing machine, but he did not intend to finish off Sawyer, but to show the Jolteon that he had awaken a side of him that Bangam tried to suppress. Bangam couldn't fly but he did learn to use his "wings' as tools for moving faster on the battlefield, each step he took left deep marks in the ground. Reaching Sawyer, the Jolteon was met with a slam to the face that left claw marks on his maw. The sound of a "oof" followed by a "arf" as Bangam used his own version of Doubleslap to deliver a series of nasty blows to his opponent. Finally, Bangam jumped back and threw a pair of Psycho Cutters at Sawyer who could do much of anything to stop them as he was both blinded by the light and stunned from the series of blows to dodge anything, let alone see. Sawyer was badly hurt from the attacks and dropped onto the ground, blood dripped from where he was cut. Bangam hated seeing the Jolteon like this, but a fight was a fight and since his friend, no his male love was fighting with no gloves on Bangam was going to do the same. But he was on limited time, Bangam's wounds were not healed when he transformed and he was growing weaker by the moment. The arena was silent as everyone stared down at the pair, crimson blood littered the ground, both Pokémon were covered in dirt and blood and Bangam stood over Sawyer, one of his forepaws was close to his nose. Bangam watched as the Jolteon growled, the tides of battle had changed so quickly.

"I...I can still...win this...and...make you...admit...what we...are." Sawyer said and Bangam felt great pain. He couldn't do it though, he couldn't face the possibility of losing his respect from the students and teachers. He was supposed to be an image of what a great Pokémon could be. "You know I can't let that happen." Bangam said and Sawyer growled under him.

"You are the supposed to be the love guru." Sawyer was trying hard to not pant, but instead speak as if he wasn't hurt. "You...are supposed to...promote happiness." Bangam watched as the Jolteon was struggling to get up, Bangam raised a paw, he would rather strike down Sawyer then have him expose him. But as he did so the Jolteon raised a paw.

"I give up." Sawyer said and Bangam saw conviction in his lover's eyes. "You can't hide...forever. Even if...Nikcino has your heir...you know that your life is...still not...complete. I'm tired of...hiding in your...closet. Either come out and admit your bi, or count me out." Bangam's heart felt like it literally dropped out of his chest and bury itself into the ground. He stood frozen in place, his paw still up, but he would be attacking air as Sawyer was already walking away. It wasn't until he heard Peattie's voice overhead did the Absol feel himself being moving again. Looking down he saw several spots had formed under him, tear drops. He was crying.

"Don't…. don't go…" Bangam whispered, he did not want to lose Sawyer. He loved his Jolteon, he didn't want to lose him, he would miss him too much. Already he felt the incompleteness that the eon had warned him about, that hollow feeling, as if something was missing. But when he wanted to speak to his lover the Jolteon was gone, he had already left. Bangam knew that it must have been hard for Sawyer to say what he had, and then follow through with it. Bangam heard Peattie speaking new to him, most likely announcing the Absol's amazing win and blah, blah, blah, the rest of what was said meant nothing to him. No matter how many other Pokémon may be near him, if he wasn't with the one's he loved, then he felt all alone. Could he ever come out and face the possibly living his life with what he thought was great respect, for a life it happy with everyone that he loved in this world?

With the last of the battles done, it grew late and everyone went home to sleep. Most students slept happily, the thoughts of the next day and the first day of school taking place fresh on their minds. A few were not as lucky and thoughts about their own personal lives and the troubles that could happen made them toss and turn in their sleep. Even some teachers like Kia found himself staring up at the ceiling, the thoughts of his encounter with Ruby was on his mind and deal that she had offered him. Ruby could not stop thinking of her daughter and what she must do to save her. Neoral wanted to taste revenge and get back at the Pokémon that he felt wronged him.

One Pokémon slept with great peace, a dream of the Pokémon of her dreams played in her mind. Meadow the Shaymin was curious about the Zorua that was supposed to be like her, the hope of not being alone was all she needed to sleep though this cool evening.  



	22. Chapter 22 - First Day, Chip and Meadow

Chapter 22

It was early in the morning as Chip and Amber were running their way through the halls of Bangam Academy. Their roommate, Darious did not tell them that they had overslept and instead he ran off to his first day of class leaving them behind. It had been right before the pair ran out of the door to get to class did they bump into their father who had been outside of the door waiting for them. Chip had been the one in control of their body at the time, it was his first time seeing his father in the past couple of days and for some odd reason he was feeling edgy around the Espeon.

"Chip it is good to see you son." Chip remembered Kia saying to him when the Zorua left for home room. Chip did not look happy to see his father and the Zorua failed to hide it on his face. He expected a lecture or something, anything that said, "I am your father" to come out of his mouth. Instead he got a lick on his ears, his favorite spot, Chip regrettably purred like a kitten.

"Did you really have to do that dad…" Chip asked and he saw a slight look of hurt on Kia's face. But the Espeon did not let it drive him away, but instead he licked Chip again and then proceeds to attach something to Chip's collar. It was small purple and pink tag that was in the shape of a fox ears. Once attached Chip glowed in a bright light as if he was evolving and then moments later was split. Amber sat on the other side of him and for the first time in the past two days the twins were staring at one another. Kia explained to Chip and Amber that this was a porotype model of a splitter that Kia was working on. If used correctly it can harness the power of Kia's and few other Psychic types powers, Chip's illusion ability, and a substitute doll to create a image of Amber that would be somewhat real to a certain point. It did require some of Chip's energy to perform, but it allowed for the twins to be able to attend classes and live almost normal lives as two separate Pokémon. But the cache was that it only worked in certain parts of the castle and a few spots out in Neon Central and the hill area nearby. They could be away from the other, but must remain in the boundaries that's Kia would set forth. If either of them crossed it then the puppet that Amber was using would crumble and they would be forced to create another one.

"Be careful you two, this is still under development and I am not sure entirely what may happen. Also, there is a bit of...wish magic involved with this, so please be careful. There is not always an easy way to tell what could happen when wish magic is involved with anything." Kia warned. Chip and Amber listened to what their father said, but the twins were thrilled to see just how real the new body was as the first the first thing they did after learning the rules was pounce on one another, which led to a fun little play fight between them. Kia stopped his children and reminded them that they had to get to class, or else they would be sent to detention their first day in school.

"Chip wait up!" Amber cried as she chased after her brother. The Zorua blew a raspberry at his sister and picked up the pace as the pair reached their home room teacher's class. Professor Lita the Cum Studies teacher. Walking inside the pair saw that they were already in the middle of speaking, some glasses wearing Clefairy was standing up front with a long teaching stick in her hands. As soon as they walked in she points the twins to their seats. Chip was to sit by Charmander, while Amber was to sit by a Nidoran Female.

"Well I hope this means that we will not have any more distractions, now that everyone is here." Professor Lita said. Chip looked over at the Charmander who was already sleeping, the orange lizard wasn't even being clever about it, head on his claws, eyes slammed shut and nearly snoring. Chip did not think that this Pokémon would last long and he was right as Professor Lita slapped her stick on the Pokémon's desk, shocking him awake.

"Waaahhh!" The Charmander cried and Lita took it by the ear and pulled it out of its seat. "It's detention for you." Professor Lita said.

"Wait please...Professor." The Charmander cried and Professor Lita pointed to point student near the front and then points for it to go back to where Chip was sitting. Chip looked back at his sister who was tapping her desk, the Eevee seemed more nervous than him. Chip was still getting use to the idea that him and Amber were "split" apart. Chip wondered what his sister was thinking, it wasn't like the twins could read the other's mind but they could tell what he or she felt. Chip found that Amber's mind seemed to be hiding behind a small fog, but with a bit of focus he could get a feel for her as he always has. Possibly a side effect of their father's powers.

"Excuse me." Chip heard a small voice say from his side. He turned his attention away from Amber who was still tapping the desk and turned his attention to the Pokémon that was speaking to him. Chip's wide widened when he saw that it was the most amazing Pokémon of all time. "Hello, I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Meadow the Shaymin." "They do exist…" Chip felt his heart pump faster than he ever felt, he felt instantly awestruck by the sight of the adorable Meadow. The Zorua had the biggest crush on the Shaymin species ever since he was a small pup. His mother had given both Amber and Chip legendary Pokémon plushies when they were tiny. Chip had been given a land form Shaymin while Amber had been given a Victini. Chip loved his Shaymin plushie and he slept with it each night. As he got older the Zorua found himself humping it from time to time, which was easy since it was nearly the same size as him. Amber often told Chip that she found it weird that he would hump his toy and that he has done it so much that he had put a hole inside of it. But his mother told him and his sister that legendary Pokémon were just myths and that they all died long time ago. But here one was...sitting right next to him in homeroom.

"They do exist?" The Shaymin asked Chip. "Oh, do you mean my kind?"

"Ah...yes...wait no... I mean...oh my Arceus…" Chip felt his heart racing inside of his chest, he had the biggest crush on her species and now he was looking at the real thing. He could have gone on talking but a smack from the front made Chip remember that he was in class. Professor Lita smiled and pats her hand with the stick, the Clefairy seemed to be holding back a need to yell.

"Ok then...introductions are in order." Professor Lita said and she signals for Chip and Meadow to come to the front. Chip looked at Meadow.

"Sorry…" Chip sulked.

"Oh, its ok, she likes to involve her students when teaching. We will be ok." Meadow hummed and trots to the front. Chip watched the Shaymin go, his eyes were glued to her rear end.

"Wow...she had a nice ass…" Chip said and he slowly followed behind the Shaymin. Chip took the time to admire the Shaymin's body, her oddly colored leaves were different than the normal green color. In fact, they were not green at all but were sort of blue greenish color, with her flowers on her head being slightly darker than the normal red color. She still had a white under body and a cute little tail in the back. Speaking of back end, Chip noticed that Meadow had a nice rear, it was slightly hidden up under the back fur/leaves, it was small but it had nice definition. Chip was staring at it so much that he didn't notice what was in front of him and he walked right into one of the other students who was near the front. Looking up Chip noticed it was a Mudkip.

"Watch where you are going?" The Mudkip said and Chip shook off the feeling of embarrassment. He looked around the room and saw that all eyes were on him, and for the first time since leaving home he wished that he could run back home and hide up under his covers. Or at least use Illusion to hide his real self.

"My bad…" Chip said as he found his way over to Professor Lita who had begun writing something in poke' speech on the chalkboard. While the Clefairy was working on the board Chip took a bit of time to get to know Meadow. Now that he wasn't so awestruck by her.

"Sorry for getting us in trouble." Chip said. He really was sorry that he had gotten someone as cute as Meadow in trouble. She smiled at him which was a surprise to the Zorua, he expected her to act like Ribbon or Amber who would have shown a bit of disapproval.

"It is no worry. You just wanted to get to know me, and it was me who started talking to you, so I should be the one apologizing." Meadow happily said. If Chip could look at himself in the mirror he would see that he was blushing, his black fur couldn't hide it well enough. He looked out to Amber who was in her own conversation with another student, Chip couldn't tell who it was. He considered Meadow's big green eyes and he felt himself melt a little bit, the Zorua couldn't stop himself from liking her. It was at this moment that Professor Lita spoke up, snapping the Zorua from his trance.

"Sorry for breaking up you two love birds, but you both will be helping me today with my introduction to the body." Professor Lita wraps a piece of string around Chip's neck, a sign was attached to it that said "Male." She does the same to Meadow and has hers' say "Female." Once done she makes both stand facing the class.

"First off, for those who came late. My name is Professor Lita and I teach Cum Studies. This course is broken into Cum Studies 101, 201 and finally when you reach your third year you will take 301. This course goes over the Pokémon body and is a summary version of some things that you will learn in other courses during your time here. It's my job to help you learn the basics and how to apply them to different parts of your lives. I have up here to students who decided to speak a bit too much in class and they have gladly volunteered to assist me in today's basic lesson. We will be going over the male and female bodies and how they are different from one another."

"Wait what?" Chip gasped, he did not want to do this lesson at all. He was a herm, and the last thing he wanted was for his entire class to learn about that first thing. He gulps and tries to speak.

"Professor…" Chip began.

"Well go ahead and introduce yourself Zorua."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea." Meadow giggled. "I love public speaking." The Shaymin speaks to the class. "My name is Meadow, and I am a Shaymin that lives nearby locally. I enrolled here this morning, sorry for being so late."

"You can do that?"

"Wait she wasn't sorted?"

"Oh, wow she is so adorable."

Some of their classmates spoke up and Professor Lita silenced them. "This is not her first time coming through here, some students are special cases and we try to fill them into courses when we can. Her being here will not affect us in anyway." Professor Lita then speaks just loud enough for Meadow and Chip to hear. "Meadow I know I called you up here, but you do not have to do this if you do not have to."

"Wait...she doesn't have to do this? What program do I need to get part of to get that kind of luxury?" Chip thought. He couldn't possibly think of any reason that Meadow could get out of being shown in front of the class. It was then that Meadow looks at Chip and blushed. Chip couldn't think of anything about him that would make her blush, he was just a strange colored Zorua, that was backing a bit more than a sheath between his legs.

"No...it is ok, I mean if I can be going to take your class Professor Lita I shouldn't hide what I am." Meadow said and Lita nods.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Professor Lita then points at Chip. "Your turn Zorua." "My name is Chip the Zorua, no just Zorua." Chip snapped, the Zorua gets a tap on the head from Professor Lita. "Hey!"

"One more comment like that and it's off to detention." Professor Lita scolded.

"I just said my name." Chip protested. He received another nasty knock to the head. "What is that for?"

"Your tone of voice. Even if you were just saying your name, you do so in a proper way, not as a way of taking a shot at me. Now say your name again, this time correctly." Chip could not win with this Clefairy. He wondered where Bangam dug her out of, a Primeape's ass?

Clearing his voice. "Ok, my name is Chip the Zorua." He looks at Professor Lita who gave up and just nods.

"Ok you two, now I want you to turn around, raise your rears so the class can see your private parts. I am going to go over the differences between male and female genitals." Professor Lita says while pointing to a pair of drawings she had on the board. Both were of the male's penis and of the female's vagina. There was a third picture as well, this one showing the butt and all its parts as well. "I will go over all three of these drawings, once I am done class will be over and everyone can go break for a while before going to your next class for today. We only do three classes a day and you will only need to see me three times a week. One more than the rest since I am your homeroom teacher. Now…Chip turn around!"

Chip hadn't turned around; the male was too afraid to do so. He did not want everyone seeing him for what he really was. He would rather deal with Professor Lita's wrath than deal with the humiliation of facing his peers, that was until he felt something soft brush up against his side. Meadow was brushing up against his side, the Shaymin was trying to comfort him. It worked since Chip didn't feel as nervous now.

"You will be ok. I am right beside you. You are not alone." She said

"Thanks…?" Chip couldn't figure out why she was being so helpful, they just met and already she was helping him through tough times. Taking a breath, he turned around and lifts his tail, the Zorua then bends over as he heard gasping. He knew this would happen and he closed his eyes as he hoped that when he opened them, he was back in at least his den, safe and sound. But when he opened his eyes the dark fox was looking right into the eyes of Meadow who was also doing the same thing as him. Showing off her family's treasures to the entire class. Professor Lita walked around to their rears and she lets out a gasp of surprise herself.

"I knew one of them was a herm, but both? What are the chances of that happening?"

Chip's mind was blown away when he heard that. He didn't know that there was anyone else like him and Amber out there. He thought he heard rumors about Mina but he missed seeing the fight yesterday to be sure of that. Meadow reaches over to Chip's paw and puts her paw on top of his. "I told you, you are not alone."

"Who are you?" Chip asked, he felt that Meadow wasn't just a normal Pokémon. She was a Shaymin which was really cool to begin with, they were his dream species and right now he could die happy knowing that he met one. But he felt that Meadow was special even among her own kind. Chip felt Professor Lita poking his rear with her stick, the Clefairy was being careful not to poke him or Meadow the wrong way. He didn't care that he was being poked around back there, not when just staring into Meadow's eyes was making him stay calm and very collected. The Shaymin winked at him as Professor Lita was pointing a finger at the Shaymin's vaginal hole.  
"…and right here is where you make intercourse contact with a female Pokémon or a herm. It is rare to find a hermaphrodite Pokémon, which makes this kind of a unique situation that we have two sitting right here in the front of our class. Now Meadow, Chip I am going to begin touching your privates, are you alright with this?" Professor Lita asked both Pokémon. Chip looked unsure of himself but Meadow kept him focused.

"It's ok, long as you do not hurt us." Meadow answered for Chip and the Zorua feels Professor Lita reach up under his legs and began stroking his sheath. Chip gulps and looks back to see the Clefairy bring his pink-reddish rod out of its hiding spot and then pulls it back slightly enough to have it go between his legs and shows it off to the class. Chip heard the yammering of his fellow classmates as some were praising his size, others were talking about how cool the herm Zorua looked and a few were asking it they could touch it. Everything that Chip did not think anyone would say.

"See, nothing to worry about silly." Meadow winks at Chip and presses her nose against his, the Shaymin was giggling all the while. "You want to get a drink after this?"

"What?!" Chip was surprised by the question that he accidently squirts a bit of pee out of his rod and gets it onto Professor Lita. The Clefairy dropped the Zorua.

"Control yourself Mr. Zorua!" Professor Lita cried and the entire class including Meadow and Amber were laughing. Chip turned around, his face was red and he expected to be thrown in detention and have the key thrown away.

"Sorry Professor…" Chip groaned.

"Since when has the study of cum turned yellow." Professor Lita wiped herself off. "We will finish this lecture the next time you come here for Cum Studies. Chip and Meadow go back to your seats. We will finish the introductions, and then after that I will issue out your schedules, and explain how classes will work."

The class went on for another half a hour, during that time Professor Lita explained that everyone will have three classes a day, with two hour breaks in between their first and second class, three hour break in between second and third class and at the end of the school day they will be free to go and do what they wanted. Homework was to be assigned when needed but only if what is taught in class needed to be taken home or couldn't be done during the day. Chip was given his schedule as followed.

Chip's Schedule:

1) Homeroom/Cum Studies – Professor Lita 2) Outdoor Survival – Professor Mawdina 3) History – Professor Bones 4) Special Effects – Professor Kia 5) Gym/Battle training – Coach Nikcino 6) Literature – Professor Aurora

Professor Lita told everyone that after the Winter Festive a few of their teachers may change and they will have new courses to tackle. Chip felt bored already and couldn't wait until they went on break so he could goof off somewhere. Lucky for him the bell rung and they could leave, something Chip had wanted to do all day long already. Their class had been about two hours so the long break was nice. As Chip walked out of the door he was stopped by Amber who began comparing her schedule to her brother's.

"Chip we have the same classes, but in different orders. Although…we get to take History together." She looked happy as the Eevee nuzzled her brother, something the Zorua hated. Chip pushed Amber away gently.

"Personal space please." Chip said.

"You should enjoy family bonds, not everyone gets to enjoy them." Chip and Amber see Meadow walking their way, she was flanked by a few eager other students wanting to get to know her better. Chip felt a small hint of anger.

"Oh, my Arceus, you are so adorable." A Mime Jr said

"Yes, you are the sexiest Pokémon of all time." A Pikachu said from Meadow's other side.

"Aww guys, you are more adorable than me." Meadow responded with a giggle and both boys hold their hearts and drop where they were. They were ok, just having to take a minute to recover from Meadow's comment. Meadow stood in the middle of Amber and Chip, the Shaymin took a moment to look Amber over. She then said something under her breath.

"You must be Amber, I have heard a few things about you."

"Excuse me?" Amber asked, Chip saw that his sister looked unsure of anything. Meadow nods her head.

"I see why she likes you, you are honestly very cute. Shame that Ruby feels so threatened." Meadow pats Chip's side. "So how about that drink?"

"Ruby…who is that?" Amber asked, she walked with Chip and Meadow. "What are you talking about?"

"You should talk to Ribbon, ask her who Ruby is." Meadow picked up the pace and Chip had to extend his steps to keep up with her. "I already have said more than I should. Talk to Ribbon." Amber stopped chasing after them and Chip looked back at his sister. He hoped that she will be ok. He was about as lost about what was going on as she was. 


	23. Chapter 23, Old School

Chapter 23

Teachers:

Bangam the Absol: Founder and Headmaster of Bangam Academy.

Nikcino the Cinccino: Gym and Contest Coach. She is mates with Bangam and best friends with Aurora.

Aurora the Clefairy: Bangam's personal assistant, she is also the Literature teacher and head of the writing club.

Bones the Gengar: History teacher and the ambassador for Ghost Pokémon that attend.

Lita the Clefairy: Cum studies teacher. She is the director of the drama club.

Kia the Espeon: Chip and Amber's father. He is a new Professor who has been tasked with being the Super Effective teacher. He is an Espeon and Umbreon mix.

Students:

Chip: A yellow, purple and black Zorua herm. He is a duosoul Pokémon who shares his body with his twin sister Amber the Eevee. His best friends are Ribbon, Darious, Halvon and Meadow.

Amber the Eevee: Silver and cream colored Eevee herm. She is Ribbon's lover. Amber does not like Darious very much.

Darious the Rockruff: A Rockruff pup from the Wild Dog Pack up north. He has a special relationship with Chip, but doesn't care much for Amber.

Halvon the Oshawott: Is the offspring of an Samurott and Purugly. Halvon has a few features of his feline heritage, from the way he sometimes speaks to the cat ears on top of his head. Ribbon Moonstar Villier the Alona Vulpix: Is the offspring of Ruby the Blue Mother. She has untapped power that has the earned her the attention of Pokémon still unknown.

Mina the Braixen: 5th year student of Wood's Den and mentor to Ribbon and Amber.

Sir Fluffy the Furfrou: 5ht year student of Wood's Den, he is the mentor of Chip and Darious. He likes to go by Sir Scruffy.

Shawn Cheater the Bulbasaur: 5th year student of Wood's Den. He is famous for various reasons. Wooly the Flaafy: 5th year student of Wood's Den. Best friends with Sir Fluffy and Shawn. He has a budding relationship with Din the Deerling.

Legendary Pokémon:

Rubyheart Villier aka Mother Blue the Mew: Is one of Arcues's Six Generals and is often believed to be the leader of the group. She has decided to live her life as anything but a Mew since the fall of Arceus.

Neoral the Jirachi: One of Arcues's Generals. Runs a Fortune telling/Wish making shop in Neon Central. His motto is, "All wishes come with a price."

Meadow the Shaymin: One of Arcues's Generals. She lives in Fertility Garden where she tends to the flowers and helps to promote population growth. She has taken a liking to Chip the Zorua.

Wooly the Flaaffy was set to meet with Sir Scruffy and Shawn Cheater at the café at the west end of Neon Central. It was in between classes so the sheep felt that they should be able to meet up like old times and get to their next a class without too many issues. He hadn't seen his friends all summer, which he spent with his now girlfriend Din the Deerling. The two of them spent time with both of their herds before taking some time for the other and spending a week alone in the mountains, hiking and being alone with the other. Wooly had never spent so much time with one single girl and not feel a itching to break away from her and find something new and exciting. Din kept him well entertained and him focused on her and only her. He felt that he grew very close to Din and at the end of the summer he asked her to be his girlfriend, which she said.

"I thought we already were being exclusive, I mean sure I guess I accept then."

Now they were back in school and the dangers of being around so many new females were making Wooly already itch for setting out on a new conquest and trying to meet a new female. But he promised Din he would be good and has been fighting all…two days they have been back in school to keep himself faithful. Easier said than done for someone who was used to being alone. Sir Scruffy walked into the café and sat across from Wooly who was sipping on some tea, the sheep was being taught to drink finer things. Something Din was trying to get him to do. He hated it.

"You look like shit." The Furfrou said the moment he looked at Wooly. Wooly rolled his eyes and looked at the Furfrou who had his famous Heart Cut going on now.

"Least I do not look like someone who should be down at Tail Lifters." Wooly smirked. "I would have said that you smell like shit but that would be giving you a compliment."

"How have you been you bastard?" Sir Scruffy laughed and waves down a server girl. A cute Buneary comes over to them, she was wearing a waitress outfit, with a cut out around the back of her skirt so her tail can come through, but it was cut down enough that you could see her goods when she bent over. Wooly loved to come to this café since the coffee, tea and girls were all fine and worth admiring.

"Long summer, spent it with the girl." Wooly smiled, he loved calling Din his girl. Sir Scruffy nods as he finished ordering his own drink, it was a special coffee they made here at the café called, Magearna's Blessing.

"So, you and Din are really hitting it off, that is wonderful news." Sir Scruffy howled. "Maybe we can go on a double date sometime soon, Mina has been dying to meet the girl who sweep our Wooly off his hooves."

"Oh, I can still get the ladies if I want…" Wooly did not feel confident when he said that, Sir Scruffy seemed to notice.

"It's not as bad as it seems." The dog said as he could sense his friend's lack of confidence in the situation. "She is not going to steal your balls, nor is she going to make you her bitch." Wooly remembered when Sir Scruffy and Mina became exclusive. The hound acted almost the same way Wooly was now. That was about 8 to 9 months ago, right around the time of the Winter Festival. That was the same time Wooly met Din and he got her to be his back up girlfriend for the big dance that night. Wooly and Din began by being just very good friends and would hook up with one another when neither could find a date, which happened very often. Before long they began dating one another without the "back" up clause and soon they met up for the summer and the rest is history. The entire time Wooly and Din dated without having sex, it was something Din wanted to happen. She told him that until they were exclusive she did not want to have sex with him. It was a hard 9 months and Wooly wanted to say that he might as well be a virgin again having to go that long.

"The sex must be good." Sir Scruffy said as his drink was brought over. The Buneary waitress overheard them and gives a fake cough to get their attention.

"At least wait until I leave please."

"Sorry." Sir Scruffy said.

"You look good in that today, Cherry." Wooly said with a smirk. "You want to go back to place for a drink."

"You still dating the Deerling?" The bunny asked, she seemed interested in the offer. Wooly liked that about Cherry, she hated to just butt in on sex talk, but always was interested in doing some live action of it.

"Yep. Me and Din are going exclusive now." Wooly shows off a special half gold heart tag on his collar with Din's name on it. Din wore the other half on her collar. Cherry wiggles her finger in Wooly's face.

"I am not a home wrecker." She turned around to leave, Wooly walked her go. "Should things go south…give me a call sweetie. Be like old times." With that Cherry left. Wooly laughed as he looked at Sir Scruffy, the poodle was impressed.

"Din must be 10 times better than her for you to decline an offer like that." The Poodle says as he starts lapping up his drink. "Oh, my Arceus…how I have missed…this…"

"Truth have told me and Din haven't done it yet." Wooly watched Sir Scruffy nearly choke on his drink. The Poodle began coughing.

"What!" Sir Scruffy holds up a paw to stop Wooly from trying to assist him. "You mean…to tell me…that you and that…fine piece of…deer ass hasn't even done it yet. Bruh are you gay? I mean…you know…that is fine now and days…I mean…I respect your life choices. I mean I am not going to ditch you as a friend…I mean I just hope that I do not find you on the other side of that glory hole stall down near the cum studies room."

"No, she did not make me gay…" Wooly sighed, he knew this would happen. "Din wants our relationship to not be based around se-"

"Not be based around sex?" Sir Scruffy finished his thoughts. "Three dates is the max for me. Honestly Wooly if she wants to wait THIS long before getting in the sake with you. There are two issues, either she has a side piece and you are just her token fall back boy. Or two and excuse my language, that bitch is into some odd shit and she wants to make sure that you really, really like her before she shows her true self. Word from the wise, ditch her now before you find something going up your ass."

"That is my girlfriend Scruffy." Wooly says, he had a slight anger mark on his head. "You may be a dog and "bitch" if your word, but can you please not say it about my girlfriend."

"Oh…she has got you wrapped around her hooves. Your ass is getting plugged. I mean plugged by a Arcanine sized strap on, with a cum tube in it that will fill you up like a cream filled donut." Sir Scruffy says as he drinks more of his coffee. "You know Flare the Growlithe?" "The same one who got with Ember the Flareon. Yah he is the Growlithe who is super messy when he cums. Him and Ember are now parents and are the new special couple of Woods Den. Why did you bring him up?"

"Picture him busting a nut into you. Getting all over the place, because he goes so fast that he doesn't have the best aim. But makes up with it with having Exggutor sized balls and hydro pump like orgasms." Sir Scruffy chuckled.

"You know you smell like something brown, stinky and slightly mushy right now." Wooly wanted to walk out of the café now. He stayed put and Sir Scruffy laughs.

"Fine I will stop. But if I am right, you are paying for a romantic evening between me and Mina, and I want the works, not just some scrub diner." Sir Scruffy said.

"Fine but when I am right about Din, you are going to give me a blow job." Wooly smirked and Sir Scruffy pretends to gag. "Take it or leave it."

"Why does everything have to be turned into something gay. Fine I'll take the challenge."

"Well if it's not my two old buddies." The pair heard the voice of Shawn Cheater the Bulbasaur say as he approached. "What are you two talking about?" Shawn takes a seat near Wooly and calls over Cherry. The Buneary comes over and collects his order which was some Cheri Juice, shaken over ice and she was to add some liquor into it at the end. As Cherry left Shawn slapped her rear with a vine, which got him a nasty look from the bunny girl.

"What? Go get the drink sweet cheeks, and make it fast. Some of us have to get back to getting a education." Shawn turned his attention back to the other boys. "So what did I miss?"

"You know you should treat her better. Cherry is getting a education just like the rest of us, she just works here so she can make some money on the side." Wooly said, he had a personal relationship with Cherry since they were 2nd years. Cherry was in their class, but she took less classes during the week. She kept up with the other 5th years by going to school in the summer time.

"You and girl Pokémon Wooly, you treat them so well. I remember when you told me about how you introduced Candy that fine Shinx girl to your understudy Prince. You should have brought her over to see me." Shawn smirked and Sir Scruffy rolled his eyes, Wooly felt the same way as his friend did. Shawn wasn't the best mentor, boyfriend or well anything to female Pokémon. At least Eevees.

"Candy is the last Pokémon I would ever introduce you too. She is to nice of a girl to get caught up in your vines." Wooly said. "Now why did you ask me and Sir Scruffy to come here?"

"Sheesh, so testy." Shawn said and he looks around for Cherry, Wooly guessed he wanted his drink now. Cherry was taking her time to get back to him. "My father should buy out this place, and put in some girls who know how to serve a male. Anyway, I asked you guys here because it is time for us to do our yearly sex challenge. Same rules as always, the male to get the most ladies by the end of the year is the winner and takes home the Big Balls trophy. Last year was a mess, with me getting in trouble because of those mistakes of nature species that I will not mention."

"The Eevevlotions?" Sir Scruffy corrected the Bulbasaur. Shawn pretended to gag.

"Spoiled species if you ask me. Only thing they are good for are fucking and they cannot even do that right." Shawn looked around for Cherry again, he was becoming upset that she wasn't back yet. "Oh, my Arceus, you have one job. I can teach a Rhyhorn to a server's job."

"You are not the only one here Shawn." Wooly said as he was getting upset. Sir Scruffy was feeling the same way as he was growling.

"Fine. Anyway, rules are the same as always, any questions?"

"I can't join in this year." Sir Scruffy says. "I have Mina now, and I think that this game is no longer fun for either of us." He looks at Wooly who nods.

"As much as I would like to do it, I no longer can do it because I have Din. She comes first." Wooly could say that with confidence. "We are 5th years now Shawn…like it or not we are supposed to be finding our mates by now, or at least someone we want to be with more long term. I hope that you can grow up and see that during this year."

"Kill joys. That is alright I will find new friends who want to play the game with me." Shawn said as his drink was finally brought back to him. Cherry had the glass on a silver platter, the red drink looked light than it should be, almost cloudy. "About time, what did you do back there? Grow the damn thing?"

"It took a bit more time than expected to rub the ingredients out. Don't worry about paying for it, this one is on the house." Cherry said as she gives the drink to Shawn and stood there. "Mind if I watch? I want to see how you like it."

Wooly watched Shawn look at the bunny, a cocky smile was on his face. "You think I am stupid? You did something to this drink you. But you know what…I'll drink it, and then after that prove that no matter what stupid things you did to it will affect me…" Shawn lifts up the glass with a vine and then chugged it all in one gulp. Afterwards the Bulbasaur smacks his lips and looks at the glass, he looked very surprised.

"That was good, nice and flavorful. What did you put in this?"

"Oh…just the cum of our resident cook Sylveon, along with some feral Meowth cum, and I topped it off with a bit from myself. Don't worry I am all girl. If you want to know, I only added some food coloring to it. Everything else is all natural just for you baby." Shawn began gagging for real and Wooly watched Cherry flick him off as she walked away happily, the bunny had a bit of bounce in her step as the sound of Shawn Cheater throwing up all over the floor was heard. Wooly had to admit, he was impressed that Cherry had it in her to get revenge like that.

Wooly and Sir Scruffy moved out of the way as Shawn was still throwing up, the sounds of his sickness would stay with the sheep for a good while.

"And I said it…tasted…good…" Was the last words that Shawn heard the Bulbasaur say as he slipped out of the diner. Sir Scruffy could be heard giggling.

"Must have been the Sylveon cum, I hear fairies taste really good."

"Nah I think the feral Meowth cum; pussy goes great with everything." The pair laugh as they head back to the castle to see if they could find their girls. There was still an hour left before the start of the next course, more than enough time for a good make out session if not more.


	24. Chapter 24 - Mother and Daughter Collide

Chapter 24

Teachers:

Bangam the Absol: Founder and Headmaster of Bangam Academy.

Nikcino the Cinccino: Gym and Contest Coach. She is mates with Bangam and best friends with Aurora.

Aurora the Clefairy: Bangam's personal assistant, she is also the Literature teacher and head of the writing club.

Bones the Gengar: History teacher and the ambassador for Ghost Pokémon that attend. Lita the Clefairy: Cum studies teacher. She is the director of the drama club.

Kia the Espeon: Chip and Amber's father. He is a new Professor who has been tasked with being the Super Effective teacher. He is an Espeon and Umbreon mix.

Students:

Chip: A yellow, purple and black Zorua herm. He is a duosoul Pokémon who shares his body with his twin sister Amber the Eevee. His best friends are Ribbon, Darious, Halvon and Meadow.

Amber the Eevee: Silver and cream colored Eevee herm. She is Ribbon's lover. Amber does not like Darious very much.

Darious the Rockruff: A Rockruff pup from the Wild Dog Pack up north. He has a special relationship with Chip, but doesn't care much for Amber.

Halvon the Oshawott: Is the offspring of an Samurott and Purugly. Halvon has a few features of his feline heritage, from the way he sometimes speaks to the cat ears on top of his head.

Ribbon Moonstar Villier the Alona Vulpix: Is the offspring of Ruby the Blue Mother. She has untapped power that has the earned her the attention of Pokémon still unknown.

Mina the Braixen: 5th year student of Wood's Den and mentor to Ribbon and Amber.

Sir Fluffy the Furfrou: 5ht year student of Wood's Den, he is the mentor of Chip and Darious. He likes to go by Sir Scruffy.

Shawn Cheater the Bulbasaur: 5th year student of Wood's Den. He is famous for various reasons.

Wooly the Flaafy: 5th year student of Wood's Den. Best friends with Sir Fluffy and Shawn. He has a budding relationship with Din the Deerling.

Legendary Pokémon (All of Arceus's Generals shiny but Ace the Victini):

Rubyheart Bluestar Villier aka Mother Blue the Mew: Is one of Arcues's Six Generals and is often believed to be the leader of the group. She has decided to live her life as anything but a Mew since the fall of Arceus. She switches between the form of a lovely Ninetales and a cute Pachirisu.

Neoral the Jirachi: One of Arcues's Generals. Runs a Fortune telling/Wish making shop in Neon Central. His motto is, "All wishes come with a price."

Meadow the Shaymin: One of Arcues's Generals. She lives in Fertility Garden where she tends to the flowers and helps to promote population growth. She has taken a liking to Chip the Zorua.

There was about an hour left before the students were to return to the classrooms and attend their next course. It was hard to want to go back to class, it was lovely this midmorning. The wind was gently blowing across the island, the weather wasn't too hot nor was it to cold. And the sun was out helping to warm up cool spots that were just a little colder than anyone would want them to be, unless you were an ice or water type that was. No Ribbon did not want to go back inside, she wanted to just lay here on this nice hill side and remain outside for the rest of the day, maybe even this evening if she could help it. Her first class had been Special Effects, the class is taught by Kia the Espeon and her best friend's, no her mate's father. Yah that was just the right thing to call Amber, her lover and mate. It was fun to play around with the title in her mind, the herm Eevee was downright adorable and she wanted to be with her forever. It wasn't like they just started wanting to be with the other, they have known one another since they were little and already they have seen and done more with the other than some their age.

~ Those are dangers thoughts to have. ~ Ribbon heard the voice of Ruby speak to her. Ribbon looked around for where her mother could be, but she did not see heads or tails of the Ninetales anywhere. Instead all she saw was a pink striped Pachirisu sitting on the backside of the hillside overlooking the castle. Ribbon did not pay the Pachi any mind and gets up to stretch, thinking that all of this could just be in her mind. ~ Wow Ribbon, do you always give up that easily? ~

Ribbon puts a paw on the top of her head and feels the slight pressure from the day before, it came from her ability to sense the presence of powerful Pokémon. It was mild this time though, nowhere near strong enough to make her pass out like before. She looked down at the Pachirisu who was nibbling on a nut, the squirrel looked up at Ribbon and then turns back to nibbling away on the nut. Ribbon shakes off the feeling and found that she was fine afterwards, the presence had either left or no longer cared to project its influence on her. Ribbon sits down and looks down the hillside, she knew that Ruby must be nearby or watching her. ~ You would know how strong I am, if you cared to actually spend time or do something with me once in a blue moon. ~

~ Strength does not come from conviction Ribbon, if it did then there would be a lot of Pokémon who are as powerful as Arceus. I did not come here to be mean to you, or to start anything. I just want to see my little girl…~ Ruby spoke and Ribbon felt some of her anger boil over.

~ You ditched me! You were supposed to come see me last night. ~ Ribbon spoke, she looks out at the castle and looked down at the students running about. She noticed the silver and cream colored Eevee racing through the crowd in her direction. Ribbon had run into Amber before coming up here and told her that if she wanted to have a make out session with a bit of sex on the side before going to the next class to meet her here. Ribbon felt her mother trying to read her thoughts, unlike before Ribbon was going to guard her thoughts. But she wasn't going to let her mother be in the dark about them either. She wanted her to know what she was about to do.

~ I suck at the job alright. ~ Ruby replied and Ribbon saw the Pachirisu stop eating her nut and look right up to where she was. Ribbon realized that her mother must have changed forms and had been spying on her. Ribbon wanted to get even more upset. That was until her mother said just the right thing. ~ I love you Ruby, and I want to be here for you, your brother and your big...~

Ribbon blinked, did she hear her right? She runs down the hill a bit and slips and falls onto her nose and slides down until she was near the spot her mother was. The Vulpix shakes her head and felt like the world was spinning around, she really hated it when she fell, rare as it was, it still sucked. Ribbon feels the Pachirisu grab hold of her and hugged the Vulpix tightly. Ribbon felt her mother nuzzling her cheeks against hers and the Vulpix felt her body grow a little stiff, her electric pouches were draining their power into the fox.

~ Mom your cheeks…~ Ribbon said and Ruby stopped with a little gasp.

~ My baby! ~ Ruby pats Ribbon's cheeks and kisses her. ~ Still getting use to the form. Adorable but very deadly. I modeled my looks from this very cute Pachirisu who beat Bangam a long time ago, I forgot what her name was…I think it was…Mitsuo… ~

Ribbon had trouble shaking this one off and she tried to walk, but her body was still under the effects of the electricity and she had no choice but to sit down. Ruby rubbed her head. ~ Why can't you just use your Ninetales form? ~ Ribbon asked with a groan. ~ At least you know how to control that form. ~

Ribbon and Ruby heard the scampering of someone approaching. Ribbon noticed her mother was about to run away but Ribbon stopped her by using Freeze-Dry to freeze her tail to the ground. Ribbon could sense that it was Amber. ~ I want you to formally meet Amber. ~ Ribbon watched Ruby's face go from nervous to annoyed, the Pachirisu's cute face couldn't hide the disuse that her mother had deep down. Ribbon knew that Ruby was a tough cookie, even if they did not have a chance to be together all that often she learned that Ruby Bluestar Villier was to not be messed with. But Ribbon didn't care, she was Ribbon Moonstar Villier, daughter of the Blue Mother and Snow the Glaceon Villier. She thought of herself as, Mystic Daughter of Ice.  
"Fine!" Ruby spoke out loud. "I will meet your little fuck buddy."

"She means more to me than a one night stand." The Vulpix's tail ribbons glowed a bit and Ruby stopped speaking, as if she did not want to say or do anything to provoke a sleeping beast. The Pachirisu nods, but crossed her little arms.

"Ribbon only one of your ribbons is glowing…" Ruby asked, Ribbon shrugged. "Both should be glowing…" Ruby grew silent for a moment and Ribbon saw that her eyes glowed for a moment, she seemed to be trying to control her anger. Ribbon then saw Ruby's eyes return to normal. "Honey can you release me. I think you made your point." But Ribbon shakes her head. For the first time, ever Ribbon was the one in control and she was not about to let her mother go without getting some answers. First thing was first…

"Ribbon I came as fast as I could." Amber panted, the Eevee was holding a small box of protection in her mouth. Ribbon smirked as she looked at the Pachirisu whose jaw was open. Ruby glared at her daughter who winked.

~ Rebellious much? ~" Ruby asked.

~ Oh I only learned it from the best. ~ Ribbon said as she rolled with the punches. ~ Should today be the day, I make you a little grandchild? ~

Ruby grinded her teeth. She did not say anything else, but her glare seemed to be trying melt Ribbon where she stood. The Vulpix would admit, she was loving every minute of it. She saw Amber looked completely lost and finally Ribbon felt it was time for her to speak to her lover. She puts a paw on the Eevee's face and gives her a kiss, her cool maw pressed up against the vee's and together the girls began making out. Ribbon felt her tongue press its way into Amber's mouth and Amber in a bit of a coy manner pulled back slightly.

"Ribbon…we have company."

Ribbon looked back at the Pachi, her mother was glaring at the girls the entire time. She wiggled her tails at Ruby and raised them slightly, just so she could show her that she did not control her anymore. "Oh, she asked to be here. You want to meet her? Amber this is Rubyheart Bluestar Villier my mother, but she goes by simply Ruby."

"Ruby!?" Amber gasped. "Someone told me about her, not that long ago."

"Really?" Ribbon asked. Ribbon noticed that Ruby did not seem surprised, in fact she looked thrilled.

"So, Meadow told you about me?" Ribbon saw her mother giggle a bit. She had a funny feeling that Ruby had planned one more step ahead than she did, she knew her mother all too well and she should have known that Ruby would never put herself in a position that she did not have an out of. "That is so cute." Ruby bent down and taps the ice block that held her in place, she didn't seem to care and instead of breaking free just used it as a chance for her to speak more. "So, you are Amber, the little freak of nature that stole my daughter away from me."

"Mother be nice!" Ribbon growled, she didn't dare look at Amber just yet, out of fear that she would not like what she saw. Amber was strong, but Ruby had a talent for cutting you where it hurt the most.

"I am being nice. There are worst things I can call your little fuck toy here." Ruby puts a paw to her mouth and smirks. "Sorry…it slipped out."

"Ribbon its ok…" Amber said to Ribbon's surprise. Finally, she looked at her friend and saw her eyes were full of tears, but she was not taking her eyes away from Ruby. Ribbon had never seen her love look so strong, it was as if she refused to back down to even Rayqueza itself. "If my future mother in law wants to be a bitch, I will let her." Amber keeps her eyes on Ruby the entire time, she laid herself down on her stomach and lifts her tail up. "I hope that ice can keep you cool, because this is going to be one hell of a show." Ribbon blushed as she never felt more attracted to Amber, and she couldn't help but catch the look on her mother's face as the Pachirisu look horrified.

"OH, this is going to be so hot…" Ribbon snickered, the Vulpix couldn't wait to dig her face into her lover. "Should have left when you had a chance, or at least not mess with my little Eevee." Ribbon laughed. She licked her lips and goes down on Amber as she lays behind her and began digging her tongue and nose into her lover's wet slit. Ribbon guessed that this was just as exciting for Amber as it was for her, the Eevee must have a few kinks that Ribbon did not know about yet. She must figure out what they were sometime in the future, that way she knew just how to keep things interesting for the both of them.

"That is a good girl…" Amber moaned back at Ribbon, the Eevee was acting anything but coy now. Ribbon liked the shy, blushing Amber, she thought that she looked cute when she just let Ribbon take charge. But Ribbon didn't mind the slightly more forward version of her lover either, she just hoped that she did not make a habit of it. Ribbon took in her lover's scent, it was a wonderful mixture of her male and female halves. A strong mixture that was hard for her to put her paw on, but it wasn't impossible to notice. Ribbon's nose was pressing up against her mate's tail hole and Ribbon worked her tongue up to it and gives it a few licks for good measures. She knew that rimming was more of a m/m thing but there wasn't any reason why two f/f couldn't enjoy it either, even if one of them was a herm. Feeling her tongue slide up against the little pucker of her lover, Ribbon felt the slight ridges of Amber's tail hole, the tight muscles clenched together the more she slides her tongue up and down it. Ribbon heard Amber moan slightly.

"Oh Ribbon…please do not stop, that feels really good." Amber begged. Ribbon wasn't going to tell her love no.

"Do us all a favor and hurry up and finish her off." Ribbon heard Ruby say from the side. Ribbon murred happily, the sound of Ruby begging them to hurry up made her happy. Tough luck for her, she was only getting started. Ribbon did not know it at the time but Ruby was trapped by her block of ice, the Vulpix unknowingly had added a bit of mystic energy to her ice that made it almost impossible for even Ruby to break out of unless Ribbon wanted her to be released.

"All nice things in life take time, tender nurturing and a bit of saliva." Ribbon worked her tongue along the Amber's tail hole, the outsides of it glistened and Ribbon took a moment to stop and taste her love. She didn't taste much of anything, maybe a good thing but she wasn't going to complain. Ribbon looked over Amber's butt at the angry Pachirisu and wondered why she hadn't broken free yet. Or at the very least try to split them apart with her powers. Ribbon wondered if it had something to do with Ruby wanting to keep her true identity secret, she never did want anyone but those she picked to know that she really was an Mew. What Pachirisu had the power to use her mind to attack others, the moment she did that her cover would be blown. Ribbon just wanted to stick it to Ruby by making her watch as she made love to Amber, she did not want to cause her any real problems... "OH Amber…"

"Yes Ribbon…" Amber did not turn her gaze away from Ruby, her Pink and Purple eyes were keeping themselves on the Pachi. "Are you going to continue blowing me?"

"Oh, I hadn't even gotten down to doing that just yet love." Ribbon goes down more on Amber and begins licking at her slit again, this time she wasn't going to turn her attention away from it. Even if pleasuring her little tail hole was just as enjoyable. She worked her wet tongue all along the ridges of her mate's entrance, the sensitive pink walls opened as she pressed herself tongue against them. Ribbon heard Amber's breathing picking up, the Eevee was enjoying herself and she wasn't going to let her done. Ribbon worked her tongue from top to bottom and slowly works her tongue around in a big circle, making her way slowly into Amber with each go around. Amber's moans became longer and longer, the Eevee was dripping her wet nectar onto Ribbon's maw and tongue. It had a bit of a plain taste to it, nothing special, nothing bad, and Ribbon noted that she wanted to feed her more berries. On the outside Ribbon's tails were wagging about eagerly as the Vulpix was enjoying herself.

"Ribbon…Ribbon…. more…please…please…" Ribbon giggled and blew a cold wind into Amber's slit, freezing the top layer of fem fluids and making it where Amber could last out a bit longer. Underneath the Vulpix she felt her love's cock pressing up against her, the tip was leaking her warm cum all over her stomach. Ribbon reached under herself and gives the Eevee a few small rubs. "Yes, yes…yes…" Amber cried as Ribbon felt her paw grind up against her love's cock. Ribbon was finding it slightly hard to focus on both spots and she decides to instead focus on eating her out and then save her love's cock for the best part, the ride of a life time and a chance to really stick it to the pouting squirrel in her life.

"Oh gosh Ribbon I-"Amber groans as Ribbon was digging as deep as she could go inside of the Eevee without flat out trying to stuff her face inside of her. Ribbon knew a few things about making someone climax, both males and females, the best teacher in the world currently had her tail frozen to the ground and was watching. Ribbon decided that it was time to send her love over the tip and make her the happiest vee on the planet.

"Alright Ribbon...time to make Amber one hell of a happy girl…" Ribbon used the most mild version of Sheer Cold that she could muster and blow the knock out move into the deepest regions of the Eevee. Ribbon felt Amber's body become refreshingly cold and then like the breaking of a dam Ribbon was met with a loud cry from Amber that made Ribbon and Ruby put their ears down. The screech was followed by a flood of Amber's female cum splashing all over the Vulpix's face and made Ribbon have to quickly swallow as much of the fluids as she could, her maw felt like it was frozen to Amber's body as the ultra-cold knock out move had fused them together for the time being.

"RIBBON, RIBBON, RIBBON, AAAAAHHHHH!" Amber had lifted herself up and was forcing out a second orgasm right after the first that made Ribbon have to drink down even more of the Eevee's fluids. Ribbon never thought that she would want it to stop, or that Amber had that much in her but she gave her all that she could handle and the Vulpix felt her face thaw out enough for her to fall flat on it. Amber sat her butt down on top of Ribbon's head, a bit of left over fem cum drips down onto her head fur, making it become sticky.

"Oh Ribbon…you are…amazing…" Ribbon looked up to see the Eevee's cock in her face. The red member slapped her a few times leaving a slick streak across her face. "Sorry…I just really want to repay the favor…I mean…wow…I am so…giggly right now."

"Please ssstttooopppp." The girls heard Ruby groan. Ribbon looked at her mother who had to watch the entire thing. The Pachirisu was panting from her crying, and desire to get away. Ribbon sighed as she was considering doing it, the over protective and clingy mother must have had enough by now. Ribbon felt Amber pat her on the butt.

"Ribbon…look." Amber pointed to Ruby and Ribbon rolled her eyes as she expected to Pachirisu to finally throw caution to the wind the try to use her powers to escape. Ribbon instead saw a wet spot in between Ruby's legs, the Pachirisu looked to have been aroused a bit. Ribbon could laugh all the way back to her room after seeing that one.

"Oh wow…this is…better than my birthday and the Winter Festival happening at the same time." Ribbon laughed. She got Amber off of her head and gives her a kiss on the maw as she walked by her and over to the angry Pachi.

"This is not funny." Ruby snarled. Ribbon didn't stop laughing.

"No this is hilarious." Ribbon kissed her mother on the cheeks, she minded the sparks that crackled around her cheek poaches. "You want me to let you go…so you can join us."

"Last thing I will do before I die is fuck my daughter, now let me go." Ruby demanded.

"You mean your other daughter, right?" Ribbon asked, she still had the power to release her mother or keep her stuck longer. Ruby would have to use her Mew powers to escape, but that meant risking letting Amber know her true form. Granted it was strange that a Pachirisu gave birth to a Vulpix, Ribbon thought about how uncomfortable pushing that Egg out would have felt. Or did mammal Pokémon like them have live birth…this was why they were here at Bangam Academy.

"This is not the time for this!" Ruby was becoming more upset than she already was. The Pachirisu's paw was starting glow purple. "Let me go…or else I will blast myself free, and then blast your little friend right in the brain…I'll wipe her memories of you." Ribbon felt colder than hit by a powered-up Blizzard in the middle of a hail storm.

"You wouldn't…" Ribbon whispered, she lifted her paw and it began to glow light blue. She broke the ice block that held Ruby down and the Pachirisu smacked her daughter cross the face. Amber was about to attack but Ribbon held up a paw.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. What is wrong with you?" Ruby sighed and then kissed her daughter on the side of her face and hugged her. Ribbon felt a tear run down her face, the Vulpix wanted to be hugged by her mother for a good while. Even if she could have had one yesterday, it didn't feel as good as this one because she was experiencing it. Ruby waved over Amber and lets her join in the hug, the mother and daughter felt Amber's rod push in between them.

"Sorry…" Amber blushed and Ruby giggled.

"We need to talk later Ribbon." Amber said as she lets go of both girls. She was blushing still, the Pachirisu had both of her paws behind her back. "I am sorry for being really mean, I do not want to see you make a mistake and fall for someone who you may not be able to have a family with."

"We can Ruby." Amber spoke up. "I am a herm, and not just one who has an oversized clit. A real herm with working parts. Plus, I love your daughter, a lot…more than anything on this planet." Ribbon heard her lover's conviction show up. Ruby looked unsure but she had no choice but to go with it.

"We'll see." Ruby gets down on all four. "I want to taste for myself how real you are."

"Mother!"  
"Ruby?"  
"Let's hurry up and start, before I change my mind. A bit of mother and daughter training never hurts." Ribbon saw the same look of determination she sometimes had in moments like this. Now she sees where she got it from. "Well don't just look at me like that. Roll over, or do I have to get a little rough with you. And Ruby don't just stand there looking like you got hit in the stomach. I am not doing all of the work you hear."

Ribbon wasn't about to complain about this turn of events, she wanted badly for her mother to accept hers' and Amber's relationship. But as the mother and daughter began working on the Eevee's cock Ribbon couldn't help but feel that Ruby wasn't finished yet. Someone did not ascend to the ranks that she has without knowing how to get what she wants. But Ribbon might as well at least believe that at least for today, Ruby and her were having a…odd but enjoyed mother and daughter bonding experience.

"Amber watch it." Ribbon giggled as a bit of cum squirted from the Eevee's tip. She heard Ruby giggling as well, some of the warm string of her mate's seed was on the Pachirisu's nose.  
"At least you know she has plenty to give." Ruby giggled and together the pair continue going back down on Amber, the Eevee could be heard moaning happily from their combined effort.

"Even if it is for one day…I will cherish this moment always." Ribbon thought happily. A simple wish of being able to have more moments fluttered deep in her heart.

Unknown to them, a neatly tucked away in the Wish Maker's Tent, a neatly tucked away blue ribbon began to glow…  



	25. Chapter 25 - Gentlemon Training

Chapter 25

Teachers:

Bangam the Absol: Founder and Headmaster of Bangam Academy.

Nikcino the Cinccino: Gym and Contest Coach. She is mates with Bangam and best friends with Aurora.

Aurora the Clefairy: Bangam's personal assistant, she is also the Literature teacher and head of the writing club.

Bones the Gengar: History teacher and the ambassador for Ghost Pokémon that attend. Lita the Clefairy: Cum studies teacher. She is the director of the drama club.

Kia the Espeon: Chip and Amber's father. He is a new Professor who has been tasked with being the Super Effective teacher. He is an Espeon and Umbreon mix.

Students:

Chip: A yellow, purple and black Zorua herm. He is a duosoul Pokémon who shares his body with his twin sister Amber the Eevee. His best friends are Ribbon, Darious, Halvon and Meadow.  
Amber the Eevee: Silver and cream colored Eevee herm. She is Ribbon's lover. Amber does not like Darious very much.

Darious the Rockruff: A Rockruff pup from the Wild Dog Pack up north. He has a special relationship with Chip, but doesn't care much for Amber.

Halvon the Oshawott: Is the offspring of an Samurott and Purugly. Halvon has a few features of his feline heritage, from the way he sometimes speaks to the cat ears on top of his head.

Ribbon Moonstar Villier the Alona Vulpix: Is the offspring of Ruby the Blue Mother. She has untapped power that has the earned her the attention of Pokémon still unknown.  
Mina the Braixen: 5th year student of Wood's Den and mentor to Ribbon and Amber.

Sir Fluffy the Furfrou: 5ht year student of Wood's Den, he is the mentor of Chip and Darious. He likes to go by Sir Scruffy.

Shawn Cheater the Bulbasaur: 5th year student of Wood's Den. He is famous for various reasons.

Wooly the Flaafy: 5th year student of Wood's Den. Best friends with Sir Fluffy and Shawn. He has a budding relationship with Din the Deerling.

Legendary Pokémon (All of Arceus's Generals but Ace the Victini and shiny):

Rubyheart Bluestar Villier aka Mother Blue the Mew: Is one of Arcues's Six Generals and is often believed to be the leader of the group. She has decided to live her life as anything but a Mew since the fall of Arceus. She switches between the form of a lovely Ninetales and an cute Pachirisu.

Neoral the Jirachi: One of Arcues's Generals. Runs a Fortune telling/Wish making shop in Neon Central. His motto is, "All wishes come with a price."

Meadow the Shaymin: One of Arcues's Generals. She lives in Fertility Garden where she tends to the flowers and helps to promote population growth. She has taken a liking to Chip the Zorua.

Chip and Meadow were sitting together in the smoothie bar near Neon Arena, the pair were enjoying a shared drink between them as the Zorua was being treated out. Chip felt slightly uncomfortable being treated out by Meadow, the Zorua was told by his father that he should try to be a gentlemon if he could, and he should treat females like ladies. Chip wasn't use to being around girls in a way that went above the friendship line, he didn't think he should think of Meadow as anything more than a classmate at least, and a friend at most. He was just a Zorua and Meadow was a legendary Pokémon, a very cute one who he couldn't stop looking at or falling all over himself over. The Zorua took a sip from their shared shake, Meadow had ordered them a strawberry shake. Chip had never had anything as tasty as it before and he wished that he could have more.

"Are you ok Chip?" Meadow asked him, the Shaymin was blushing as she spoke to him. Chip noticed that she had been eyeing him the entire time they have sat at the booth together. The Zorua was blushing back, he felt a bit uncomfortable, he was slightly fearful of saying or doing something to upset Meadow.

"Ah…no…" Chip swallowed to swallow some of his saliva, but his mouth was dry. He takes a sip of some more of the shake. "Why do you think…I am…you know…not ok…" He wanted to just crawl away and roll into a ball. He wanted to use Illusion to hide himself, but the only Pokémon he could think of now was Meadow. His mind was filled with her image, from her warm smile, to her green eyes that seemed as deep as the forest, to her snowy white underside. Everything about her was perfect.

"Well ok, Chippy." Meadow giggled and Chip blinks.

"Chippy?" Chip didn't like the name, it seemed a bit annoying and childish. Why couldn't Meadow come up with something a bit better, like Shadow? He could go by a name like Shadow the Zorua. It was edgy and if he had his species regular color he felt that it would be perfect. But Chippy…that didn't even make a Wimpod run away in fear, and they were cowards.

"To pet like?" Meadow asked, she seemed a bit nervous that she had upset him. Chip smiled and shakes his head.

"No…Chippy is perfect." Chip said despite how much he wanted to say no to it. "But don't you think we are going a bit…fast?" Chip asked. Meadow touched her mouth.

"You think so? I mean I thought you like me?" It was Chip's turn to put his paw to his mouth, the Zorua didn't know what to say. Did Meadow like him? "I am sorry Chip…I know we just met. I kind of am not use to relationships, or meeting another Pokémon. I live all alone in my flower garden and I do not interact with another Pokémon that often anymore. I use to be leader in my village, there use to be a lot of other Shaymins and I was the other to a lot of them." Meadow blushed and Chip's mouth opened a little bit. He pictured Meadow mating with other Shaymins or just other Pokémon in general.

"Whoa…did you have you know…a lot of um…" Chip did not want to outright say sex and instead pushed his paw forward a few times. He got Meadow to giggle and she nods happily.

"Yes, Chip I did a lot of…" Meadow copied his paw motion a few times and then touches her paw with his. She giggled and looks at their shared drink. She gives the Zorua a wink. "And a bit of this…" She licks the straw a couple of times, her red tongue licked up and down on the tip of the straw quickly a few times before she used her tongue to pull the draw closer to her mouth and she then begins sucking on the straw. The Shaymin purposely lets a few drops of milk run down her maw and she looks at Chip, giving him a seductive look before licking up the milk on her. Chip couldn't hide how aroused he was becoming and his red cock had come out of its sheath and was standing at full attention.

"Oh, my Arceus…" Chip said and Meadow giggled, her tiny tail was wagging.

"I made him say his name once or twice…" She sticks her milk covered tongue out. Chip groans and puts his paws in front of his rod. The Shaymin notice and she shifts herself so her paws here in front of Chip's body and she pushed his forelegs out of the way and looks down at his rod. She turned red as the Shaymin was staring at his length. Chip hoped that he was good enough for her.

"Sorry if I am small…" Chip thought of who she says that she had been with, the thought that he was being compared to Pokémon like other Shaymins and Arceus himself. Tough crowd to be around. Meadow lightly pats Chip's face, the Shaymin stared into his eyes.

"You are perfect Chip. "Meadow smiled. "You beautiful and don't you ever forget it." Chip feels Meadow shift herself a bit and lifts herself up enough so she was sitting on her hind legs. Chip felt Meadow's rod touching his rod, the two Pokémon were blushing as they looked at the other. Chip gulps and tires to pull himself away from Meadow, but she holds onto him tightly. "I am not letting go of you…I will never give up on you Chip."

"You barely know me." Chip said, the Zorua did not believe that he could be good enough for Meadow. He feels Meadow push on him and make the Zorua fall back onto his back in their seat. He struggled a bit, but Meadow held onto him. She was hugging him; her face was rubbing up against his soft stomach. Chip watched Meadow's back come into bloom, her flowers were reacting to the Shaymin's positive emotions and her feelings for Chip.

"I believe in love at first sight." Meadow said happily, the Shaymin was pressing her rod up against Chip's underside. Chip felt himself choke up, the was speechless as he had been spending this entire time thinking that he wasn't good enough for Meadow. When in fact she liked him anyway.

"Meadow- "Meadow puts her paw on top of Chip's mouth, the Shaymin smiled and gives him a kiss on his maw. Chip felt his eyes widen, the feeling of his dream coming true made their first kiss become that much more special. Chip felt like he was being pulled into a wonderful world of pleasure and love, their kiss was something more just two friendly Pokémon showing their feelings. It felt like two Pokémon meeting one another again, that haven't seen the other for an awhile. Chip just wondered if Meadow thought that he wasn't being male enough, since she was the one pushing everything along.

"Meadow I am sorry…" Chip spoke after they stopped their kiss. He was blushing deeply and was panting slightly. The Shaymin looked at the Zorua with confusion on her face. Chip decided to come out with it. "I should be the one on top of you…"

"Aww…" Meadow giggles and nuzzles the Zorua's face. "Don't worry Chippy, I do not think less of you." She kisses the Zorua again. "You are 'male' enough for me if that is what you are worried about. Also, if it makes you feel better…remember that you are a herm, and I am a herm…so if you really think about it…I am mounting my girl."

"Hey!" But both giggle, Chip for once did not mind being called a girl. He just hoped that she did not make a habit of it. Meadow seemed to pick up on it and kisses the herm Zorua again, the pair had attracted a few admirers as a few other Pokémon were spying on them from time to time. Both of their slits were up against one another and their rods were touching from time to time. Chip blushes and he found himself having a similar expression that his sister had when her and Ribbon were together. He looked up at Meadow with an eager expression, the Zorua was at the Shaymin's mercy and he couldn't believe it but…he liked it.

"Funny for now…but don't get to use to saying that." Chip said, he wiggled around up under Meadow who giggled and took hold of his paws and rolled both onto their sides. The pair looked at one another, Chip's big tail hide their exposed privates from wandering eyes.  
"And what will you do to make me stop…hmmm?" Meadow gives the Zorua a cheeky grin and then nuzzles him, her nose pressed up against his cheek while she began kissing him along his neck, her warm breath blew up against his fur and down to his under skin. Chip murred.

"Haven't thought of…it just yet." Chip said as he licked Meadow, the Shaymin had the slightest taste of grass on her, it was strange that she had a flavor, but then again how many grass types did the Zorua know. None before now really. Darious had a slight earthy flavor to him, and Amber didn't really taste like anything special, she was just…normal. "Hey you kids need to take that elsewhere!" A Miltank said from the side of them. The pair looked up from their make out to see that the store owner a Miltank by the name of Gertrude was looking down at them. Chip couldn't help but eye ball her utters, for some odd reason he felt thirsty suddenly. Gertrude had her hooves on her hips and her tail was tapping the ground, she seemed in a bad mood. "Last thing I need is more of you kids coming into my parlor and making a mess in here that is not milk related. I have a good mind to report you two, make you punished to the castle for a week. That will fix yah." "Ah…ah…" Chip couldn't think of anything that would save him at this point. He noticed Meadow thinking for a moment and then the Shaymin looks at Chip, a bit smile was on her face. "Don't worry, everything will be ok." She hops off Chip and stands before Gertrude, the Shaymin bows to her. "We're sorry. It's just that this is our first date and Chip and I just couldn't help but celebrate. Your milk is so tasty, creamy and full of energy. Why who wouldn't want to celebrate after every meal they have from here." "Well…I am impressed." Gertrude smiled and Chip couldn't believe how easily Meadow was talking her way out of this. Chip looks from Meadow's rear end that was pointed right at his face, and Gertrude's utters that were…pointed right at his face. The Zorua got up and rubbed his head, how was he supposed to focus on anything if he was being tempted by so much potential. It was almost unfair. "Well most of the milk is from me and my sisters. We take turns giving milk for the ice cream, the suction machines are…" Gertrude blushes. "They feel so good." She chuckles and Meadow joins her. The Shaymin looks back at Chip, she gives him a wink and sticks out her tongue. "Silver tongue." Chip said under his breath and he gets up out of his spot and joins Meadow. Gertrude seemed to already have forgotten about reporting them for nearly having sex in her parlor as the Miltank was talking to Meadow all about the milking process. A bit of it was hot to Chip as he pictured himself using the milker on himself, the idea that a machine could literally jack a Pokémon off for them was genius. Meadow spoke with Gertrude for another 10 minutes before the cow gave both a coupon for a month's worth of free ice cream and promised to give them a tour of the place when they wanted it. By the end of it Chip felt his head hurting as Gertrude couldn't stop talking the entire time. It was amazing that Meadow found a moment to stop their new "friend" and tell her that they had to leave. "Oh, you must simply come back you two." Gertrude walked them outside and picked up both Pokémon and hugged them excitedly. Chip lets out a squeak while Meadow's flower bloomed.  
"We will, I simply have to try out some of your extra vanilla flavor." Meadow giggled.  
"Ya…" Chip was trying to push himself free. "Can we be put down?"  
"Alright." Gertrude drops both Pokémon and the pair land on their paws. Gertrude holds onto her utters and squeezed her two of her nipples dripping some milk down on both Pokémon. Meadow eagerly drinks up while Chip stepped out of the way. "Little for the road. It's how Miltanks show their affection, you two have been such a sweet pair. Please just do not try getting it on in my parlor again. At least come into the back, bit more private and I even leave a special room just for those hot moments." 'If that doesn't sound creepy…I do not know what does.' Chip thought to himself. Meadow nods happily and bows her head much like before. Her show of respect was a lot more than Chips as the Zorua shrugged. He didn't think he owed Gertrude anything, that was until he gets a bump from Meadow who was telling him to follow her lead. He sighed and bows so, the Zorua rolled his eyes when he thought he was out of eye sight. Once down the pair could leave, the sounds of the happy cow were far behind them. Meadow guided Chip to a nice spot by the fountain and she shakes her head.  
"Shame on you for rolling your eyes." Meadow blurts out, Chip was taken by her words, but she wasn't done yet. "I get us out of trouble, the least you can do is show a bit of respect. And to think I was going to let you get a little lucky tonight. Now I think I should teach you how to be a proper gentlemon than how to pleasure someone." Meadow looked serious and Chip gulps in response. He then shakes his head and looks upset instead.  
"I think after having to listen to that cow talk for 10 minutes straight I should be allowed to roll my eyes. Matter of fact I deserve to roll my eyes." Chip said as he didn't back down. Meadow was about to speak but she then stops, smiles and walks by Chip, she bumps his rear with hers. The Zorua gulps and feels himself getting aroused again, why did she have to do that. "Well I have to get to my next class and so do you. I hope it involves a bit of self-pleasure, because that is all your getting from me today. Choa." Meadow didn't say anymore, but instead lets her big rear do the talking as the Shaymin happily walks away, the entire time letting herself flaunt about as males that she passed have to stop and admire what she had. Chip stared at Meadow all the way until she was out of sight, and for a few moments he didn't think of anything else but how perfect the Shaymin was. Finally, after a minute of letting the image of her perfect rear download into his mind did the Zorua realize what she had said and he groans as he just rolled himself right into getting blue balled by Meadow. "Crap…" Chip groaned as even now he was still stone hard. For once he really hoped Darious would pass by, at least he had an excuse to get some relief. With a sigh the Zorua starts making his way back up to the castle, all the while he got eye balled by a few Pokes. "Blue balls in the house."  
"Hey sweet cheeks, you need a 'paw'" "Savages." Chip said outload, and despite the teasing the Zorua puts on his best Sir Scruffy impression, with his nose high in the air the Zorua proudly walks about. If he was going to be stuck with his hard on, he might as well be proud of it.

Chip didn't see Meadow again until after he finished eating lunch. He was sitting next to Halvon and Darious, both who had spent the last class working together and now they were enjoying lunch with one another. Chip looked at Darious with curiosity in his eyes, although he couldn't get rid of a strange feeling brewing up inside of him. He couldn't figure out why he did not approve of Darious spending some much time with Halvon, what did that Oshawott have that he didn't have. "Darious, how is your day coming along?" Chip asked, he had been in Outdoor Survival the last hour and a half while Darious and Halvon were in Gym together. Chip had run into Amber on the way to lunch, she looked pretty worn out and smelled like she needed a bath badly. Chip tried to ask his sister what happened, but all she told him was that she needed to take a nap and would talk about it maybe later. He had never heard his sister tell him that she did not have time to gossip with him. Why was everyone having so many issues with their personal lives? "We and Halvon are gym buddies. First day and coach Nikcino already has us doing basic battle training. Now I see why Bangam loves her, she hits hard and looks sexy doing it. I do not think there was one boy in gym who did not have hard on after seeing Nikcino do the splits." Darious grinned.  
"I am so happy that I have my shell…" Halvon blushed and holds onto his shell as he was remembering their coach. "A few times I wanted to jump on top of her, she loves bending over a lot." "Like a lot, a lot. I swear Chip you will want to take a few extra moments after class for yourself." Darious howls and a few of the girls at the other table look at the boys. "Pigs!" The girls growled and they move away from them. Darious and Halvon snickered and high pawed one another and Chip groaned. "Mon get a room you two." Chip felt bad, he wanted to feel included. Halvon blushed and Chip saw him playing with his shell. Darious smiled at Chip and gets up from his spot and moves over to the Zorua. He did not even look to see if anyone was watching and he laid a long one onto the Zorua. Chip felt the Rockruff force his tongue into his mouth and Chip found himself pushing back against Darious. He wanted badly to feel like the pup wasn't forgetting about him. "If I am taking anyone to a room, it's you." Darious told the Zorua. "Your cute when your jealous." "I'm not jealous…" Chip pouted. He saw Halvon smiled.  
"Don't worry Chip, I am not interested in stealing Darious from you." "Besides Halvon is more into females than males anyway." Darious pitches in. Darious pats Chip's cheek and the Zorua blushes, he hated how even with Meadow in his life, he still couldn't get over how the puppy made him feel. Darious sometimes said some stupid things, he wasn't very nice to his sister at all and Chip wondered if he just used him for sex. But even with all those thoughts on his mind he still liked him a lot. "How would you know that?" Chip asked, he wanted any reason to get angry at Darious.  
"Because me and Darious mated and…it was fun but…it is not for me…at least all of the time." Halvon said and Chip felt his body become cold. Did Halvon really just say that? But when, how…why? Chip wanted a reason to get angry and now he had it, but he felt sad and cold inside. Darious didn't say anything but looked away from Chip.  
"Sorry buddy…I wanted to tell you, but didn't have a chance till now." Darious did glare at Havlon who shrugged. "Sorry." Halvon spoke. Chip was still lost for words, he couldn't believe that Darious had sex with Halvon. His mind wasn't registering very many other things and he found himself wanting to get up and walk away. To go anywhere but stay here, to get away from Darious. But he did not and instead the Zorua began crying. "You dirty…DOG!" Chip said, the Zorua's eyes were turning red from his tears. Darious sighed and took Chip by the scruff and dragged him away to a much more private spot. Of all places why did it have to be the bathroom as the pair walked into it and locked the door behind them. Darious didn't check the stalls but began speaking instead.  
"First I am deeply sorry Chip." Darious began, Chip say that he looked uncomfortable doing this. Chip never had heard Darious apologize for anything, it went against her code. For him to say it…meant something. "Halvon really wanted to see what gay sex felt like and I decided to give it to him. I came in him, he came on the ground. It wasn't anything like what we do…did I enjoy it? Ya I did, but I enjoy having sex regardless." "Is that supposing, to make me feel better?" Chip asked, he wanted to hate the puppy so much. "You should be mad at me, because you love me." Darious said and Chip growled.  
"You are either super bold, or you are super stupid!" Chip bared his teeth. Darious looked at his paws, the puppy wasn't speaking. He seemed to be trying to fight to say something, or possibly not say it. Chip didn't care and moved to walk out of the bathroom. Nothing was going to make him stop…  
"Chip I am in love with you." Darious had said the one thing that would make the Zorua stop. Chip couldn't stop himself from crying now, he looked the Rockruff right in his eyes. He did not know what inspired him to do it, but it did make the Zorua feel better. He slapped Darious right across the maw.  
The Rockruff blinked and puts a paw to his cheek. Neither said anything for what felt like hours, but instead stared at the other, wondering what would happen next. Darious put all his cards on the table and Chip had him by the balls. He can do anything now and he wouldn't be wrong. Finally, Chip gave into his better judgement and pressed his maw against Darious, the pair losing themselves to the moment. Chip didn't know if this was the right thing to do, he had an out. But it wasn't like he hated Darious, in fact he was starting to believe that he was in love with him too. He didn't know why but he really did love Darious, even if he made him feel like a Psyduck sometimes. But as they stood there, in yet against another bathroom making out, Chip felt that he wouldn't rather be anywhere else…at least until he saw the Mudkip from his first period watching them from one of the stalls. The Mudfish was chuckling and stoking himself off. Chip rolled his eyes and raised his tail so the Mudfish had something else to pleasure himself too. He didn't see a problem in anything that was going on between them, well…maybe there was one thing.  
Could Chip love both Darious…and Meadow? 


	26. Chapter 26 - Ruby the Fem-Dom

Chapter 26

Neoral was at hard at work at making "wishes" come true as he was assisting a Marril boy with his wish of finding the courage to speak to a girl that he was interested in. Neoral could care less who the little water mouse was into, if he got paid he would assist the little guy in getting just about anything that would move. The Marril had been smart and brought more than enough Poke' to avoid Neoral using other means of collecting on the debt to him, which was nice since he did not always like having to extracted life essence if he did not have to. Believe it or not Neoral preferred the company of female Pokémon that were not Eevees. When it came to the little fox, dog, cat…whatever Eevee and its many forms were he did not mind spending some time with either gender.

"Alright kid, that should about do it." Neoral was working on creating a potion for the Marril, it involved using some grounded heart scale, a piece of Corsola horn, some Emolga life essence and a bit of his wish magic. For the potion to work he had to use some life essence of the Pokémon that you are trying to impress. Magic was an interesting thing, throw out all the rules of magic and just remember this. Nothing involving magic whether it came from the power of wishes, potions, wands or anything like comes without a price. Neoral could use his wish tags to flat out cause the Emolga to fall for the Marril, but that would break one of the laws that Arceus had put in place long ago to keep Neoral in check. Arcues's laws were absolute and no one was affected by them more than the Generals who all had special laws put in place to keep them in check and nerf their power down to a level that made them demi-gods instead of gods. Neoral missed the days when his power was more than strong enough to challenge nearly any other Pokémon and make them respect what he could do. Now some Pokémon had the power to challenge him and win, what was the world coming to when an Purugly could beat him by using Last Resort in combination with Hone Claws and Hypnosis. The other Generals haven't let him live it down or get to forget about it.

"I want you to go home, take a bath and then when your nice and comfortable, you need to think long and hard about your girl, and then cum into this potion. Mix it together and drink up." Neoral said as he gives it to the Marril who looked grossed out.

"Why do I need to do that?" Marril asked him and Neoral taps the vial. "Because you need to add your essence to it. This has the essence of a Emolga, along with some other ingredients that when combined with your essence will allow for you to become very attractive to Emolgas. Now most important thing, you will only have this power for 24 hours and during that time you must win over the girl of your dreams and kiss her. Only by doing that will you become tied to her, if you do not do that in time the potion's affects will go away." Neoral rubs the Marril's head, the water mouse sticks out his tongue, most likely he was thinking about what he had to do, and drink. Neoral wiggles a finger.

"Take it or leave it, but if I am giving that to you I expect that you are going to use it."  
"Still…I do not want to drink my own cum…or the cum of a Emolga. I just win to win the heart of the girl of my dreams." Marril said happily and Neoral decided to bust his bubble.

"Look kid, there are very few relationships that are love at first sight. Guess what, if you are coming to me then that means yours is not. Now in the game of love you may have to sometimes do a few nasty things to impress the ones you like, and I do not mean deeds. I am talking about going down on a girl, not all of them take care of themselves down there and it can get stinky. I've been there, and let me tell you kid…it doesn't get better the more you do it. I have done dumb shit to impress Pokémon of both genders and let me tell you…it doesn't get easier. I wish I had a potion like this to get the job done, it would mean having to cradle a few less balls on my road to learning that to say…fuck love." Neoral saw that Marril was not looking all too happy and the Jirachi had to suppress his desire to grin.

'Hello long term customer. I wonder just how personal you and I are going to get? Mmm…water types are so cool, they can be taught to use their water in a variety of ways and they can cum for days. I normally do not like mice Pokémon, but this one is cute and is so needy…and I bet I can make him my new toy before the Winter Festival.' Neoral thought as he pets the Marril once again. He was about ready to send him on his way, but he needed to plant into his little mind to come back for more. Next time he will get his name, once he had that he can start the next part of making this Marril into his little boy toy.

"I want you to come back tomorrow and tell me what happens, whether you go through with it or not." Neoral escorts the little mouse back to the front of his tent. Marril looked up at Neoral, a weak smile was on his face. Neoral wanted him to think of him as like a big brother, which works for getting them to come back and then you start moving things from support role to one who you want to go down on. Neoral loved his boy toys and this Marril could become one of his favorites if he does it right. He can already tell that once he won his trust enough he can start shifting his thoughts to wanting to ride on his cock if he wanted. The Jirachi loved how bad he was. He rubs the Marril's back and he saw the little guy blush.

"Thank you Neoral for helping me. I really hope it works…even if I do not think I will like the taste." Marril said.

"No one likes the taste promise…" Neoral said as he puts a hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. "But you will after I am done with you." Neoral's expression as he watched the Marril leave was one of great malevolence, he always loved it when he found his new toy, whether they knew it or not. Truth be told he hoped that they didn't see it coming, the look when his new toy became just that always made the Jirachi must wipe a single tear of joy, just before he got to take away their innocence.

It was near nightfall when Ruby appeared at the Jirachi's doorstep, she had taken on the form of a Pachirisu, which to Neoral was just asking for her to get slammed by him. He was still sore from the other night, she struck a major blow to his pride and made him feel like he was worthless and that he was her toy. No one does that to him and gets away with it, but then again this was Mother Blue he was dealing with, she wasn't just some female that he ordered from out of the Love Vine magazine. Neoral felt anger coursing through his mind as he watched the Pachirisu casually walk into his tent, her tail swinging back and forth as the pink squirrel didn't even ask if she could come in, the nerve. If he could sum up everything he wanted to say to Ruby now into one word, it would be a simple 5 letter one.

"Bitch." Neoral said out loud. His hand tensed as he closed the entrance to his tent and the Pachirisu dead into her soul. "You have a lot of nerves coming back here, after the little stunt you pulled the other day. What do I owe the cheeky little bitch tonight?"

"Always nice to see that your trying to expand your limited vocabulary. It really shows how mature you are." Ruby countered as she walks around Neoral's tent slowly. She wasn't changing her forms, but instead was casually waiting for him to offer her a drink. Neoral could sense that Ruby came here for more than getting a drink and throwing Neoral remarks about his life choices. The Jirachi pours Ruby a drink, but he did it while also getting a small red vial from his mixture collection, he did not know if he wanted to use it on Ruby, but if she pushed his buttons tonight he intended to give the Mew her just desserts. Along with the sore rear that he knew she deserved. Neoral returns to Ruby with her drink, the Pachirisu was sitting on a large cushion he had on the ground, her tail was wagging as she eagerly sips her cup. Neoral didn't do anything to it, he needed Ruby to have her full mind now, extracting information out of her was what he wanted most. He looked outside and saw that the sun was nearly gone and the first stars were coming out to play. Tonight, was a good night for him find an eager partner, Kia deserved the night off so he could be with his children or so he could catch up on some work. Even if Neoral loved to fraught it in the Espeon's face that he owned him, he did like Kia and wanted to see him succeed. Which is rare since Neoral didn't care much for anyone else and would rather see them struggle and come to him for solving their problems. Kia he actually helped out the kindness of his heart…and so he could have some Espeon ass when he wanted it. Neoral considered sex and helping someone out the kindness of your heart to be the same thing. And Kia had an ass that he loved to dig himself into.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Ruby?" Neoral asked again after he left Ruby have her fill of her first cup. Ruby smirks and wiggles her cup.

"Fill me up." Neoral heard her say and he used his powers to make the pitcher that held his extra strong berry concentrate float over and filled her cup up half way. Ruby taps the cup to the pitcher and Neoral filled it up some more.

"That comment can mean more than one thing." Neoral said, unlike last time he was not turned on by her charm. He thought she was cute as a Pachirisu and he would do her in a heartbeat. He loved small Pokémon since they were very tight and matched him size wise. But after last time he wasn't about to find himself wanting to fall back into her. "Can the charm Ruby, I would rather fuck a Trubbish right now than think of touching you."

"Well…someone needs to get bent over and have their temperature checked." Ruby licked her buck teeth and Neoral scratched the cushion he was sitting on. He could hate her all day, but it was making him want to screw her even more. "I never thought you was into such…dirty girls." Ruby rubbed her body and Neoral cursed his luck as he was getting turned on. If he had any weaknesses, it was Eevee's, needy Pokémon and Ruby's charm. All three of those have ended up causing the Jirachi a headache at some point in his life. It also led to him getting mounted and dominated by his big doggie friend Minii a Stoutland. He wasn't around now but when he was, Neoral couldn't get enough of him. But the Jirachi composed himself, by patting his head. "Compose yourself Neoral…"

"Talking to yourself again?" Ruby asked as she was sipping down more of her drink. It felt like Déjà vu suddenly as Neoral remembered what this led to last time. Only different would be this time he was going to be the one walking away with their head held high. He couldn't wait to wipe the smug look off Ruby's face.

"Nah, I am just thinking out loud." Neoral said, he looked at the drink in front of him, he didn't notice that Ruby had poured it for him. He guessed she didn't want to drink alone. Neoral refused to take it, which prompted the Pachirisu to slide over to his side, the squirrel already looked a bit more "awakened" as she falls onto him and give him a hug. Neoral did not expect for Ruby to become this way, usually she was more composed than this. He wondered what happened to her. Neoral couldn't believe it but he was concerned for the Pachi-Mew.

"Ruby compose yourself." He pulled her away from him and pats her cheeks. He received a small shock, but nothing major enough to make him care. He might hate her actions and how she sometimes was with him, but she still was his sister in arms and one of the 6 Generals of Arceus. "Normally this stuff barely affects you, did you do anything to yourself?"

"Hmm…would giving a herm Eevee a blow job cause anything to happen?" Neoral gave Ruby an expression of wonder as he couldn't believe the condition she was in. It made slipping something into her drink seem terrible now, she already was done in enough for his taste.

"No, it wouldn't." Neoral rolled his eyes, this was not how he envisioned his victory. Instead of feeling a sense of accomplishment, he felt nothing but shame for Ruby. He didn't do anything to her, she did it all to herself. "What happened to you today Ruby?" The Pachi smiled, her adorable cheeks glowed as she was charging some of her electricity. Neoral didn't have enough time to stop touching her before she released a burst of electricity using Discharge. The Jirachi was stunned from the release and was feeling some pain as his steel body had conducted some of the electricity making the shock even worse than normal. He falls onto his back and Ruby slides down with him, the Pachirisu was laying on top of him, her groins were grinding up against his. Neoral couldn't move as Ruby had done a number on him with a single Discharge.

"What the-"Neoral began but Ruby stopped him, she puts a paw on his mouth.

"Shush." Ruby said with a smirk on her face. "Now…I am planning on draining you tonight, that is happening…like it or not. I know how you light small tight girls, so you shouldn't feel too bad me being a Pachirisu while I do this." Neoral noticed the tail rings glowing a bit. "Oh, you notice that my tail rings are glowing…that is because the power they contain know what I am about to do…I am going to make a little cute Pachirisu tonight, using your essence to do it. For you see, I need a new child, my other three are…disappointing me. I think all three of them are into all of the wrong kinds of Pokémon…Fenzura is a girly boy." Ruby didn't sound like she was under the influence of the drinks anymore, but instead she seemed to be thinking very well…to well.

"Ruby I could care less how you treat your kids…well that is not true, they are my little nieces and nephew but still…you can't do it with me. I hate you." Neoral angrily said, but it was no use as he was still pinned down. Ruby puts a paw on his chest and the pair watched it glow, the Jirachi felt his energy being drained away, his power to fight back being taken from him. Ruby worst found the pill that Neoral was planning to use on her. She looked at it and smirks, it was then that Neoral realized that she had been playing him all along.

"What you thought that you were outsmarting me. Please I was three steps ahead of you, I did not become Arcues's right paw without knowing how to play the game that got me there. So, easy…" Ruby said as she bends down and forced the pill into Neoral's mouth, the Jirachi struggled to not swallow it but with a small jolt of electricity the pill went down his forcefully relaxed throat. It was only a matter of time before he really couldn't fight back. "You want to know what happened to me today, the reason why I am here, sitting on your tiny, pathetic Jirachi dick, trying to think if I want to make you squirt some of your sorry excuse of a legendries seed into my womb and create a new child for me to hopefully not have to watch eat out another female." Ruby sits herself down on Neoral's stomach, the Jirachi hated being touched anywhere near his third eye, now he had someone sitting on it. He groaned as Ruby was stroking him off, the Pachirisu's soft paw helping to keep him hard as she ran small shocks of electricity through it.

"I can't believe I actually was worried about you." Neoral said with a groan, his body was so badly paralyzed that all he could do was take whatever she gave him. He regretted letting his guard down as he thought that Ruby wasn't playing him for a fool. The Pachirisu continued sitting on the Jirachi, she was thinking about what to do with him.

"I should use one of your transformation potions on you Neoral. Turn you into something fun to fuck. That is all your good for, out of all the Generals you were the one who I always thought was just so easy to fuck. And I mean to fuck over and to just lay out and just…use you. Just like right now…I can go put on a strap on and just fuck you until spill all over yourself. How does that sound, you want Ruby to show you how she fem-doms someone like you?"

"I swear…Ruby…one of these days…I am going to bend you're over and….and…" It was becoming harder and harder for the Jirachi to think. His own medicine was kicking in. Ruby smiled and squeezes on Neoral's rod making him cry out. She shakes her head.

"No not yet Neoral, not yet, I am not done telling my story. I need to talk about my little ones, and what I intend to do with you. So, do try to stay awake, at least until I finish." Ruby giggled as she slides herself back onto Neoral's rod, the Pachirisu moaned happily as Neoral felt his rod slipping into her. He hated how he liked the feeling of her warm, tight body, but hated how he was getting it. "Aaahhh…now…that feels nice."

"Makes one of us…" Neoral groaned, Ruby sticks her tongue out at Neoral.

"Don't worry…after I get done with you, I'll send you back to your little boy toys after this. Least need to keep someone in my life…on the straight path." Ruby gasped as she was rocking herself back on Neoral, her tail was twitching each time she went down on Neoral. "I mean…Fenzura…is basically a girl…without…the slit. Granted…his ass might as well be one. And Angelblade…I didn't expect…to see her so…unlike her father."  
"Arceus do you…ever shut up? I mean fuck…if I have to be under you…like this…at least do it in peace. I really…could care less…that all of your kids…are not interest…in giving you…grandkids." Neoral felt more tortured from listening to Ruby than being raped. Ruby gave him a nasty shock to his system as she sent a current of electricity though his body hurting him and reminding the Jirachi who was in charge. The worst spot he got it was not on his balls but she targeted his prostate, the Pachirisu knew just where to direct the current so it hit his most sensitive spot and make him spill some of his seed at her will. Ruby snickered and smacks Neoral's face. "You know it's not nice to use Arceus's name in vain. Just shut up and take it like a good bitch." She smacks Neoral again on the other cheek and begins rocking back on his cock, the Pachirisu was using her short legs to help herself to all the Jirachi that she could take. Neoral couldn't stop crying out as each time Ruby came down on top of him, a bit of their fluids spilled out of her and onto him, each filled with a small charge of electricity that shocked him. Ruby chirped happily as she was moaning out for something, but Neoral had stopped trying to pay attention and just hoped that it would be over soon enough, the Jirachi never thought that he could feel so low doing something that he loved so much. The pills were kicking in hard now, and the longer he denied passing out the more likely it became that he was starting to hallucinate. He thought the saw a purple looking creature float by. His mind was playing tricks on him. He did not even remember what happened next as no matter how hard he tried to remain awake the Jirachi ended up blacking out…

Ruby did not care much that Neoral had passed out on her, she got what she came for. The Mew had changed back into her regular self after she had her fun with the now passed out Jirachi. His stomach and face was covered in cum and Ruby had left a dildo shoved up his ass. She was holding onto her cup of concentrated berry juice with her paws while she was using her tail to pump the dildo into the wish maker's tail hole. She was clean herself, minus the wet spot on her crotch from her cummings herself. She had her back turned to Neoral, she didn't really care to keep looking at him. She had gotten what she came for, and it wasn't his seed. That was all over his body, which in her mind she believed was where it belongs. She never had interest in breeding him, she only said that so she could scare the living day lights out of him. No, she wanted to get back at him for touching her daughter, there was no way she would not detect that someone had touched her. Worst was that Neoral removed one of her ribbons that helped to control her powers. They served as protection, both for her and everyone else around the icy vixen. Luckily she did not hurt anyone and it won't be long before Ruby found the hidden item and return it to her daughter. But before she did that, Ruby wanted to find out what the 'clever' Jirachi planned to use it for. "Hmm…now what do we have here?"

Ruby was looking though one of Neoral's books about transformations and history, she was looking to see why he wanted to steal some of her daughter's blood. Truth be told…if it hadn't been for her meeting with Ribbon and Amber, there was a good chance Neoral would have gotten away with it. Ruby saw that Ribbon's head ribbon was not one that she had given her, but instead was a fake the Mew wanted to fly back here and kill Neoral on the spot. But that would have been a bad idea, and besides draining the Jirachi until he didn't have a drop left of his cum left in him was fun and shaming him. She was going to make him think that he knocked her up, and she was going to force him into revealing his dirty secrets. Or she was going to turn him into something like a Purrloin and be done with it. It wouldn't unbalance things, he was still alive, just getting punished for fucking with her daughter. Even if Ribbon, Angelblade and Fenzura were not perfect didn't mean she didn't love them. And that meant that the only one who makes their lives a living headache was her. Ruby stopped on a page in one of Neoral's books that had been marked by him. She scanned over the picture of a strange white looking Pokémon.

"What the hell is an…Silvally?"


	27. Chapter 27 - Shaymins can do HSOWA T

Chapter 27

Ruby woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed, she scratched her side and looked around the tent. Light from outside was shining in through the windows and the sound of the birds chirping was smoothing to the ears. She lets out a bit yawn and the Mew gracefully floats into the air and over to Neoral's little cooking area where she began a pot of coffee. Pokémon did drink things like coffee, they grinded up the grinds of Poke' Beans and used them to flavor their water, for animals they were very smart and much like humans who did not exist in the world where Ruby and the others lived did not like to always drink pure unflavored water. Ruby noticed as she was heating up the water that she was still holding the dildo that she used to punish Neoral with wrapped around her tail. She must have slept with it on her last night, she lazily moves it up to her nose and sniffs it.

"Yuck Neoral…" She drops it onto the ground and lets out another yawn, the Mew was still trying to wake herself up. She might be feeling refreshed this morning but she still could use a cat nap later. She hadn't noticed until now that she was still in her Mew form, wasn't a bad thing since unlike last time she was using her bubble to keep conceal her Psychic energy and hide her power from those that could sense it. All of the generals had means of hiding their real powers, hers' was in the form of her bubble while Neoral hid his by hiding it though his tags. Meadow had a very clever way of hiding her power, she would drop seeds all over the place that had small traces of her power and when she needed to regain her energy simply just absorb it into herself. Ruby always was impressed by the Shaymin and how she was so resourceful, something that she should learn to do. Ruby heard the sound of the water boiling and she quickly began adding the grounded Poke' Beans and pours the heated water over the grounds into cups for herself and Neoral. The smell of the coffee aroma must have woken up Neoral as Ruby heard him groaning as he woke up. She smiled as she finished fixing their early morning drinks and happily floats them over to where the Jirachi was sitting up, his body will take some time to recover from what she did to him the night before.

"Oh…my head…." Neoral was holding onto his head. He was looking down at his lap and chest and noticed that he was covered in semen. "Oh Arceus…is that from…me?"  
"Always was a bit of a whizzer." Ruby chuckled as she hands him his cup. "Here this will help start the recovery process." Neoral looked unsure if he should take it. "I didn't drug it, you didn't provide me with any this time around."

"I hate you sometimes." Neoral said as he took his cup from Ruby. "I can't believe I let you get the better of me last night. One like change up and it would be you in this position right now and…aaahhhh…." Ruby noticed Neoral holding his head again, his headache must be a bit much to handle. She watched him start sipping on his coffee.

"True but it's not me who is covered in their own seed this morning and instead is you. Hopefully next time you will think before trying to pull a fast one on me." Ruby smirks and takes hold of the Jirachi's cheeks with a paw and gives him a friendly lick. Neoral cringed.  
"Please…not this morning…" Neoral begged and Ruby giggled. She liked seeing Neoral be a good boy for her, maybe she'll reward him later for it.

"Aww don't worry Neoral, one of these days I'll play with your little pee, pee and it will be in good fun for the both of us." She gives him a light slap to the cheek. "Now why did you steal my daughter's ribbon. And no lying to me…I know your body is sore this morning, I made sure that it was last night. If you lie to me I am going to use that dildo that I found in your little private closet for more than just fucking you in the ass got it." She slaps him again, this time harder as she was making sure her point was made clear. Neoral nods.

"I wanted to use it for a experiment, to see what kind of trace memories I could gain from it." Neoral admitted, Ruby looked at him funny for a moment, she did not know if she should trust what he said. But the look of fear on the Jirachi's face told her otherwise, he was being truthful. Ruby moves away from Neoral and floats back into the kitchen where she picked up the dildo from last night and takes it back into the other room. Neoral gulped at the site of the Mew with the rather large toy.

"I didn't think you was so into Eon based toys, what is this modeled after Espeon?" Ruby asked him, the toy had small barbs along the tip, while the base of it had a small knot. Espeon's were feline based eons, but they retained some of their fox like traits as well. Ruby wasn't into Eeveevoltions like her brother in arms was. Neoral blushed.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Neoral asked and Ruby sticks the toy into the Jirachi's face, he cringed as she made him smell it.

"That is what I got to wake up smelling today. It stinks just like your story." Ruby growled, but Neoral shakes his head.

"It's the truth I swear…" Neoral whined, she was trying to shift himself back some so he could get away from Ruby, but she had him cornered. "Come on Ruby you have to believe me. When have I ever tried to screw you're over?"

"That is a stupid question Neoral." The Mew gets on top of the Jirachi, she used her powers to move the dildo back to her tail which she wrapped around it. She was going to get rough if needed. "What about last night? Were you just going to help me sleep, was that why you were going to use that pill on me?"

"What that…ah…that is what all of the kids are into now and…HEY!" Ruby didn't even try to aim and instead just slapped the tip of the toy onto Neoral's back side, she missed his tail hole but hits his nuts. She tuned out the sound of the male's cry of pain.

"The truth!" Ruby hissed and Neoral began crying, the Jirachi was sticking to his story and Ruby groaned as she hated hearing him whine. If he was lying, he was sticking to it until the end. Torturing him would only be for her own pleasure…which she didn't mind as the Mew slapped the tip right into the Jirachi's little tail hole.

"RUBY!"

Ruby had her fun with Neoral and after a good round of some fem-doming she decided to give the poor Jirachi a break. She had changed back into her Pachirisu form and was sitting on top of the Jirachi who was on his stomach, the dildo had been shoved all the way inside of him to its base and a trail of cum was behind them. Ruby was sipping on her third cup of coffee while Neoral was muttering something under his breath. Ruby was looking over some more of the Jirachi's notes as she was still trying to figure out what Neoral was up to. She found herself looking at the notes on Silvally again.

"Neoral what is a Silvally?"

"Why are you looking in my books?" The Jirachi trying to get her off of him, but he was met with a shock that put him flat back on his stomach. Ruby smirked as she loved being in this form for moments like these. It was amazing how the cute little critters were not out trying to take over the world. "You are having…to much fun with this." Neoral sighed.

"Maybe, you have to admit this is fun." Ruby giggled.

"Depends on who is on top." Neoral groaned and Ruby pokes the Jirachi's butt, he shifted under her as she had put pressure on where the dildo was. "Can you please take that out of me? I think I have had enough." That response was met with the Pachirisu pulling the toy just enough for her to shove it back in, the sound of Neoral's cry of joy and slightly pain made Ruby giggle.

"OH, I see why that Sylveon love being so naughty all the time. It's fun to just stick it to everyone." Ruby said as she remembered meeting a Sylveon who ran a brothel during her travels up north who was into fem-dom. She used to use her ribbons along with her assortment of sex toys to pleasure all her customers. Despite her hidden kinks, she surprisingly still receives a lot of customers and was the most asked for Pokémon in the brothel.

"Mon…did you really run into Madam Eliza?" Neoral groaned. "One psycho meeting another psycho…"

"Oh really…and when did you have a run in with the "psycho" fairy?" Ruby cheekily asked as she mentally was wiping her schedule clean for today. She didn't plan on going anywhere for a while. Rubbing her paws the Pachi-Mew was thinking of all the different ways she could make the Jirachi talk. The image of the shiny Sylveon was in her mind as she was going to do a tribute to the fairy who taught her that sometimes it was fun to be a complete bitch.

"Pucker up Neoral…because it is going to be a long day…"

"What!"

| A few weeks later |

As summer turned into fall, the students of Bangam Academy were hard at work learning everything that they needed to before going into the license exam. The exam was held the day before the Fall Festival which was done to celebrate the harvest and for the students passing their test. Each year the students had to retest, with the exam becoming harder to past as the students went up in grades. The first years always worried the most about passing the exam since they did not know what was on it, and unless they took the time to get extra tutoring in they rarely went into the exam feeling confident that they could pass it. Chip, Amber, Ribbon, Darious and Meadow were all hard at work studying for the test. Well Meadow wasn't, the Shaymin told Chip that she passed her first-year exam long time ago.

"Its really easy I promise." Meadow said as she watched the group in front of her hard at work looking up body parts. Professor Lita had given the students a mountain of notes going into the exam and told them that if they failed the exam she was going to keep them after class for the next month making them study for the retake. Meadow had known she wasn't serious about the threat and it was something that she did every year just to make sure the students were studying before going into the exam.

"How about helping us study then Meadow?" Amber asked, Chip's sister looked the most stressed about the test as she had her nose stuck into more than one book at once. Meadow could tell that the stress was affecting Chip as he was having a hard time keeping himself focused on any of his notes. Despite them being "split" from one another, it was easy to see that their emotions still had a powerful impact on the other. Meadow had been following Ruby's request to keep an eye on the Eevee and she honestly did not see any reason to feel threatened by her. Ribbon and Amber loved to mate with the other, they did it at least four times a week and when they were not eating out the other they were spending as much time together. If Ruby believed that Amber was bad for her daughter, she was dead wrong. But Meadow didn't care much for petty mother, daughter control and instead she was enjoying her time with Chip who strangely enough made her extremely happy. The Zorua was kind, gentle, he knew just how to make her smile and he saw her as more than a sex object. Don't get it wrong, Meadow loved being a sex object, she was the General of Fertility and despite how much she hated Neoral calling her a whore, well…she loved getting laid a lot. But since she met Chip she has slowed down and she only did it once a day instead of 5 times a day. And she cut down her partners to just a lucky passing Pokémon that she found traveling though her garden. OH, and her and Chip haven't done it yet, she was saving that for just after the exam. She planned on blowing his little mind away and making him feel better than he thought was possible, maybe she will even get a little kinky and add in a little friend.

"Hey it's your exam not mine." Meadow laid on her back and was happily dropping grapes into her mouth. She giggled as she felt the juice going down her throat. "How about taking a break you four and come over here and have some fruit with me." She bites into another grape and moans happily. "Oh, that is so plump…so full of flavor and so…wet." She stopped when she heard one of the other Pokémon slamming their book shut. Meadow looked over to see Darious had closed his book and walks over and sits next to the Shaymin.

"You want to just do it right now?" Darious asked, Meadow looked up at the Rockruff as he stared down at her. Meadow blushed and offers him some grapes, that was all she planned to give the puppy. Darious took a grape from Meadow and then leans down and kisses her, the Shaymin gasped as Darious had slipped the grape into her mouth. Meadow pushed him off her and the pair look at Chip whose jaw was wide open.

"What are you two doing?"

"Sorry Chip…I couldn't help myself." Darious scratched his ears with a hindleg.

"Yah…I have that power on others." Meadow laughed and she did the same thing as Darious, the Shaymin had been practicing and she could almost do it just as well as the puppy. Meadow noticed that Chip wasn't looking very happy, he seemed scared as if there was a big secret that was on his mind. She could almost guess what it was, he was scared that her and Darious would find out about one another and their relationships with Chip. Meadow honestly didn't care if Darious and Chip were together, she figured that out almost the moment she first met Darious. They had fourth period history together and it only took a week for her to figure out what Darious and Chip's relationship was like. It took a week since she skipped class a few times so she could relieve herself, hey a Shaymin that is getting her education had to get it in when she could. But as soon as she figured out what Chip meant to Darious she confronted him about it.

|A few weeks ago|

Darious and Meadow were sitting in Professor Bone's History class. Meadow was falling asleep as she always found history to be a boring subject. Honestly why was this course being taught by someone who might have been alive for most of it, this Gengar was super old. She looked outside and wished that she was in Sky Form right now, today looked like a good day to go flying around. Meadow lets out a big yawn and she sleepily looks around the classroom. She wasn't the only one who was being put to sleep as a couple of other students were asleep as well.

"Can't punish me if everyone else is doing it…" Meadow snuggled up on top of her paws and began drifting off to sleep…that is what the plan was but she feels her side being poked. Without thinking she lifts her head and blows a raspberry as whoever was poking her and then turns around to go back to sleep. "Can't you see I'm sleeping, wake me up when the old fart comes by."  
"The old fart is here Ms. Meadows." Meadow eeps and wakes up suddenly.

"Ah…" Meadow gulps and feels herself lifted off her chair. Professor Bones was holding up the Shaymin. "Hello um…Old Bones…"

"Hello Ms. Meadow."

Meadow was given detention and had to spend the next hour after class cleaning it up. She wasn't alone as Darious for the third day of class in a row was hanging behind to clean the room. The pair were alone with just Professor Bones there, he was lecturing them about something that she did not remember. Meadows did not pay much mind to Darious, he was a talkative Pokémon that she always saw messing around with Chip, but she never knew that the two of them were a couple, at least until now.

"Only ten more minutes…" Meadow groaned, she wanted to head out so badly. Darious finished scrubbing his side of the room and came over to help Meadow finish hers'. The pair did not remember how they gotten on the subject of Chip but it came up.

"….so, you and Chip are roommates?" Meadow asked Darious while they were cleaning. Darious shrugged.

"We are a bit more than that. Why?" Darious asked, the seemed to be a bit suspicious of Meadow.

"Oh, no real reason...I mean only that I am interested in him too." Meadow casually said, she wanted to see what response she would get out of the puppy. Darious surprisingly shrugged again and went back to cleaning. Meadow couldn't understand why he didn't say or do anything that she expected him to.

"Hey? Why are you not fighting for Chip, don't you care about him?"  
"I come from a pack Meadow, it is common practice for Pokémon in my pack to have more than one lover. That is how we can keep our numbers high, and continue mixing our genes." Darious stopped cleaning. "Besides I could tell some time ago that you and Chip are into one another, he gives you the same look that he gives me and you look at him the same way I look at him. Full of hope for what our futures can hold." Darious wags his tail. "That and you just want to mount his maw and give it a good hump."

Meadow heard the last part and giggles. "Oh, you are so adorable, I think I could just nuzzle you all day." Meadow gives the Rockruff a friendly nuzzle and then happily goes back to cleaning. She did notice that Darious took a moment to let what happen sink in before he joins her. The pair had continued cleaning until the hour was over and then at the end of it could leave. Professor Bones has assigned them extra homework for "good measures" and told them that if they were back in detention again with him, that he would use the paddle next time. Darious told Professor Bones that he will see him tomorrow then and the puppy lived up to it. Meadow saw that the next time they had class Darious, purposely get in trouble just so he could come back and get spanked by the Gengar. She waited up for him and saw that Darious had left after 10 minutes, he was blushing from deeply and had a hard on that made Meadow want to blush.

"Darious did you actually enjoy yourself?" Meadow asked when she saw him after detention. Chip was running late that day. "I heard the spanking from the other side of the door, it sounded like it was painful." Darious looked at Meadow and it was at that moment that she knew what kind of puppy he was.

"It hurt in all of the right ways." Darious panted the puppy began leaking a bit of pre-as Meadow guessed he was thinking about what happened. She noticed that his rear had turned pinkish from the pattel hitting him. What would normally make any other sane Pokémon consider what they were doing with their life, Darious seemed to be happy with it. "Can you do me a favor, can you finish me off, I swear I do not want to let this woody go to waste. I normally would just blow myself, but...it hurts for me to try to sit down."  
"I am not really sure if I should…" Meadow let the thought linger as she looks back at what the Rockruff was packing, it was impressive to say the least. Not the largest canine cock she has seen, but it wasn't the smallest either or even could be called average. A nice 5.5 incher, easy to take for someone experienced, but wasn't small enough to not at least enjoy the feeling of being full with. A fine Pokémon if you ask Meadow.

"Come on, it won't take much time." Darious begged, but Meadow shakes her head.  
"No Darious, I feel uncomfortable doing this. I mean where can we do it without drawing attention." Meadow asked, she really did want to get a taste of the Rockruff but she didn't want to just drop and start doing it right in the middle of the hallway.

"The bathroom." Darious whined.

Meadow shakes her head, the Shaymin wasn't about to reduce herself to being "that" kind of girl. "Sorry Darious…I am not going to jerk you off in the bathroom. Now if you go near the gym, maybe you can find a glory hole or two."

"Come on Meadow…" Darious's tongue was out and the Rockruff was staring out the Shaymin with needy eyes, if she wasn't so good at saying no the grass girl might have fallen for it. She instead bites her lip and pushed the puppy back into Professor Bones classroom. It was empty, being a ghost type meant that the old Pokémon could go through walls and travel differently than everyone else. Meadow knew this and was glad that and she waited it out to see if Professor Bones did just leave already. Meadow made sure the door was locked and as soon as she could do so pushed Darious over to the Gengar's desk and sits him down in the chair. Meadow always did want to do it in a teacher's chair, it was like a little throne of power and Meadow wanted to feel what it was like to be there. But she wasn't going to sit down in it, instead she was going to have Darious do so, making it easier for her to blow him. Darious chuckled as he sat on his butt and spread his legs for Meadow, the Shaymin looked at his hard rod and licked her chops.

"Oh, I hope you taste good." Meadow simply said before she started licking the puppies tip, a nice earthly flavor was what greeted her. Meadow loved that taste of rock types, it was dry but very pleasant, almost as if it was made just for her taste buds. But Meadow wasn't doing this just to get a snack, she wanted a meal and little licks wasn't going to get it done. Meadow wrapped her lips around Darious's pulsing cock, the Shaymin closed her eyes as she wanted to picture everything in her mind. For some odd reason, it sometimes seemed more pleasing to just close the eyes and picture what you wanted. Meadow was no stranger to pleasuring others, she was a expert at it and was very proud of it. She once won a contest for who could blow the most Rattata's in a single sitting, she won it by 5 Ratttata's and did it the fastest as well. Afterwards when asked how she got so good…and why she was so good the Shaymin simply said, "Who said Skitty is the only one that can enjoy H.S.O.W.A? Amateurs."

"Holy shit Meadow…" Darious moaned over the Shaymin's head. Meadow was slowly sucking on the puppy's rod, her tongue sliding up and down his tip from time to time as she lapped up what he was giving up. Meadow was impressed by how much he was already giving up, given that he is a rock type and they usually did not have to give. Meadow puts her paws on either side of Dariou's lap and pushed herself further up on his cock, the Shaymin was bobbing her head eagerly.

"Wow…you are one hell of a little expert." Darious said, his paws her on top of her grassy head, she feels the puppy stroking her as he was showing his affection. Meadow rolled her eyes as she didn't care much for showing affection for the puppy now. Mostly since there wasn't any to give, this was one friend helping another friend. She would tell him to not get to attached, she wasn't planning on doing this again any time soon with him. "Shot…maybe you should be the one up here teaching."

'Maybe, but then I would have to be responsible.' Meadow thought as she opened her throat and took all Darious's cock into her mouth. The Shaymin was pleased to hear the puppy howl out, his voice echoed all over the room. Meadow bobbed her head faster, she was pushing her paw up against Darious's crotch as she was going down on him so far and fast that she wondered if she needed to come up for air. The aroma of her flowers could be picked up, as Meadow normally always released a wonderful aroma when she was enjoying herself. She heard Darious begging for her to not stop, his chanting was pressing her on.

"Almost…" Darious said, his paws wrapped around Meadow's head and she felt the tip inside of her throat throbbing as it began spilling the puppies warm seed the rest of its way down her throat and into her awaiting stomach. Meadow released a burst of her fresh fragrance in response, the Shaymin was enjoying herself more than enough to reward the puppy was her gratitude. Meadow felt the seed continue to be shot into her throat and stomach for a few more seconds, the feeling of the warm cum settling into her stomach made Meadow purr happily. Once done she pulled herself back and let's go of the still throbbing cock, the puppy squirts a bit of his seed onto Meadow's nose.

"Adorable…thanks…oh my…Arceus…that was…fucking amazing." Darious chuckled and Meadow wipes her face clean, well she wiped the cum off and then licks it up. She wasn't one to want to waste something so good.

"Not bad Darious…I can see why Chip likes you." The Shaymin continues licking her paws, she was savoring the taste of the salt and earth that the puppy had given her. She really did like Darious's flavor, and she has had a few good Rockruff's and Lycorocks, and he was strangely enough the most enjoyable to blow.

"Thanks." Darious happily said and Meadow noticed that he had on the trademark Rockruff expression, his mouth was wide open, eyes closed and he had the biggest grin she ever saw on anyone's face. It was adorable.

"What did we want to talk about?" Meadow asked, the Shaymin had forgotten what she wanted to talk to Darious about.

"Chip." Darious blushed and Meadow couldn't help but do the same back. She helps the puppy out of the chair. The pair walked out of the classroom, feeling confident that they had gotten away. Once they were well enough away from the ghost Pokémon's room the pair decided to finally speak. Meadow was happy that she learned to keep her body under control, she could walk around feeling aroused for a while and the only give away of her emotions was her powerful aroma that made lots of Pokémon they passed become just as aroused as the Shaymin was. Darious wasn't affected since he was already pooped out.

"So, talk to me, what does Chip mean to you?" Darious was on the offensive now. Meadow smirks, she liked this loud mouth puppy, he wasn't as stupid as he made himself out to be. She could tell by just the tone of his voice, it was commanding, but she could sense his curiosity. He wasn't looking to attack her, but instead find out what Chip meant to her and how they could find even grounds. All that from just one question.

"I like him, maybe even like him a lot." Meadow answered, she was willing to play ball for a while. "We are both herms and that interests me a lot." Meadow and Darious stopped by the path that led outside. Chip was supposed to meet Meadows near the fountains when she got out of class and he could finish whatever errant he had going on at the moment. "You like him too, I can tell. Maybe as much as I like him."

"I might like to fight, but I am not going to fight someone as powerful as you." Darious spoke, he wasn't saying it as a means of backing down, but he was letting Meadow know that he wasn't going to get into a fight he couldn't win. She liked that about the puppy, he continued to prove to her that he had more in his skull than just air.

"Well how about we share him then?" Meadow suggested, she smiled as the fem was willing to play nice. "You come from the pack life, right? Sharing is caring."

"We do not say sharing is caring. But I get what you mean." Darious gives Meadow a friendly lick on her cheek. "Do I get to enjoy your company as well?"

"Umm…well…ok." Meadow blushed and licks Darious back. "Try to not become clingy ok? Also, we need to find a good time to talk to Chip about this, I would hate to surprise him the wrong way."  
| Present Day |

"You two WHAT!" Meadow and Darious explained their story to Chip. Everyone else in the room were quiet the entire time, the pairs story was more than entertaining enough to keep everyone's attention.

"Yah…" Meadow rubs her head, she giggles happily. "Sorry for taking so long to say anything, we wanted to see if you would notice anything."

"It was the only time we did anything like…'that.'" Darious sulks. "Understand if your pissed."  
"I…I am speechless." Chip said and Meadow sighed. She wanted to avoid this. Closing her eyes the Shaymin thought of what she wanted to do for Chip, how she could show him that she cared. She knew that there was a chance that Chip may not trust her anymore, the Zorua was sensitive and it wasn't hard to hurt his feelings or lose his trust. She nosed the Zorua and the sounds of everyone muttering about what was happening could be heard.

"Do you trust me?" Meadow asked, she smiled and kisses his on the lips.

"Oh, do you two need a little privacy?" Amber asked.

"Come on Amber, you little tease." Ribbon pushes the Eevee out of the room. Darious tried to follow them but Ribbon stops him. "Fix your girls." Ribbon said as she continues taking Amber out of the room. Meadow saw Chip pout, he hated being called a girl.

"I am not a girl…" Meadow nuzzled the pouting Zorua as he was voicing his frustration. She rubs his head and Chip nuzzled her back.

"Of course, not." Meadow said in a soothing voice. Darious walks over.

"Yah, you take it like a champ." Darious commented and Meadow looked at him angrily. "True, Chip loves anal and it's easy to get him to do it both ways."  
"Shut up, just shut up." Meadow snapped and she keeps stroking the Zorua's fur. She had to admit…she was wanting to make Chip feel happy in so many intimate ways. "Either come over here and cuddle with use, or how about helping the girls do something."

"I can think of a couple of things to do with the girls." Darious snickers and Meadow rolled her eyes.

"Darious…go away for a little bit ok." Meadow said. The puppy groans but does so. Once he was gone and Meadow was alone with Chip she gives him a kiss on his mouth. Chip's eyes water up, the Zorua was nervous, joyful and slightly freaking out all at the same time. Meadow could sense this, but she didn't stop as she wanted to help him fight his fears.

"You are doing well Chip, do not worry." She said as she picks up a book. "Just like how you have got this exam, there is no need to study anymore. Instead…why not we do a paw on lesson?"

"Paws on?" Chip gulps. He was blushing as Meadow takes his paw and pulls him back in for deeper kisses, her tongue pressed into Chip's mouth and the Shaymin was enjoying the feeling of them being so close together. She feels her friend's warm breath blow up against her throat and she giggled as she helps Chip overcome his fears of being with others. Darious did a nice job so far, but Chip needed a female's touch as well. Something that Darious could not give him, but Meadow was more than happy enough to do.

"Yes, paws on Chippy." Meadow giggled. "The exam is so close and…I am feeling like getting a little dirty before paw." Meadow kisses the Zorua and presses her nose against his, Chip felt himself relax some and feels the Shaymin grind herself up against his crotch. Chip felt himself worry a bit again but Meadow was keeping him under control. "Now, now Chip…no need to become worked up." Meadow sits herself up and takes hold of one of his paws and licks it. Chip found it to be somewhat relaxing.

"What is that for?" Chip asked and Meadow smiled. She began sucking on each of his little digits, the Shaymin taking the time to make sure each one of his individual claws was sucked on at least once. Chip felt himself come aroused as he oddly enough was getting a hard on from her actions. Meadow licks her mouth after she was done.

"I like to sometimes do that before performing oral. It helps me get into the mood and…" She giggled, the Shaymin turned around on Chip and presented her butt to his face. Chip noticed that she was just as aroused as him, her member was swinging from in between her legs, and the aroma of her arousal was intoxicating. Chip felt the Shaymin lick up and down his length, she wasn't wasting any time in talking to him. Chip noticed Meadow was moving back a little bit, the Shaymin was rubbing her butt in his face, her slightly wet slip rubbed against his nose. He couldn't figure out why she was doing it at first, but after getting rubbed up against a few more times the Zorua ended up pushing his paws up against her big rump.

"What are you…doing…hey!" Chip felt Meadow rubbing herself up against him again, despite his best efforts.

"I was hoping you would join me in the fun." Meadow looked back at him, her tiny tail was raised high in the air. "Professor Meadow will teach you how to please a lady." Meadow winks at Chip and then begins going down on him. The Zorua felt the Shaymin instantly taking his entire length into her mouth, the fem-herm was confident in her abilities. Chip wasn't as large as Darious was, but he was even easier to take than the puppy was. She was more than already turned on enough and in truth she wanted badly to do this with Chip, a part of her felt a connection with him that she could not explain and the more she went down on him, the more she sucked on his length using her mouth and throat, and the longer she felt his warm pre-going down her throat, the closer she felt that she was becoming with him. Meadow did not know why she felt any of this, and she did not care. It made her happy.

Chip on the other paw laid back and just enjoyed the moment, he didn't know if he should try to play with her back. Meadow had stopped rubbing herself up against him and instead she was focusing on giving him a blow job to remember. His first real one that wasn't performed inside of the classroom.

"Wow…this is so cool…aaahhh…" The Zorua ended up popping a lot quicker than expect and Meadow was treated by a big surprise as she was given a throat full of Zorua seed. The Shaymin almost gagged for a moment, as unlike Darious who had less semen to give the Zorua had too much. She ended up having to stop sucking on him and pulled herself from Chip.  
"…. uh…. sorry Chip….didn't expect…you to cum like that…" Meadow looked back at Chip who was panting happily, he didn't seem to care that it ended fast. He noticed that Meadow looked a bit disappointed.

"Everything ok?"

"I feel like I underperformed." Meadow said and she turns herself around on him, the pair were facing one another. Meadow touched her rod to Chip's and the Zorua shivered. "I really wanted to make sure the moment lasted long enough for the both of us. Plus you didn't event take my invitation…" Meadow lightly hits Chip. "Pussy is in your face and you do nothing…come on Chip." Meadow hits Chip again, this time it was a bit harder.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I have never done oral before. I mean…that looked like something that Amber would be more into." Chip explained. Meadow sighed. "I mean it looks like girl stuff anyway." Meadow hits Chip again.

"Males can perform oral too. Plus, if you didn't want to eat me out, you could have at least blown me." Meadow said in a frustrated voice. She had been left high and dry literally and the Shaymin was feeling a slight case of blue balls. "I still need to teach you more things about being a gentelmon." Meadow sits up and crawls her lower body up so her cock was sitting right in front of Chip's face. The Zorua leans his head away from her.

"Hey what are you trying to do with that?" Chip asked and Meadow smirks. Meadow puts a paw on his head and makes him lean upwards towards her waiting cock.  
"Lesson 2 Chip, a gentlemon always leaves his lady satisfied. For when she is satisfied…" She shoves her cock into the Zorua's mouth and hears his muffled voice groan. It brought a sense of satisfaction to the needy Shaymin. Meadow giggles and sticks her tongue out at Chip. "When she is satisfied, she will make sure he is satisfied as well. Now suck baby."

Meadow feels the Zorua trying to not suck on her tiny throbbing cock that was in his mouth. Meadow wasn't as large as the Zorua was, mostly because she was smaller than him and she did not have a canine built piece. But she did have something that Chip did not…that was experience and right now she was going to get hers. Meadow holds onto Chip's face and begins hammering herself into the Zorua's mouth, the fem was humping into the male as gently as she could. She knew Chip wasn't use to anything like this yet, and it was up to her to gently, and maybe for the fun of it, get a bit rough as she has fun popping the dark fox's little cherry.

"Having fun…" Meadow asked, the Shaymin was having fun already, she always did find that Dark types has a natural gift for stuff like this. Every Dark type she ever met always seemed to have the natural ability to please her, even if they were a virgin before paw. Some were better than others and most thought that after they learned a thing or two that they were good enough to be the dom. Something that Meadow always enjoyed playing out and seeing just how much her partners could excite her with. She didn't sense that Chip was like that but then again, he was so young and unexperienced that he wouldn't dream of trying to top her without the Shaymin letting him. Pokémon like her Zorua partner were the perfect ones to be mates with, since someone like Meadows can guide them to what she saw was fit. A fun fact that Ruby taught her.

"No…" Meadow heard the Zorua saw, she wasn't surprised that he wasn't enjoying himself right away, but she was a little surprised that she could hear him clearly. Meadow taps Chip's head as she was going to help guide him to giving good head.

"Try to relax, if you tense up I could hurt you." She said as the Shaymin felt herself going down inside of the Zorua a bit more. She wasn't forcing it, but she wasn't just sitting there and waiting for Chip to do anything as well. She felt Chip giving in some and finally sucks on her. Wasn't the best she has felt, but wasn't anywhere near the worst. Now if he was something like a Golbat...which was her worst experience ever, never again will she goof around with something that had long enough fangs to bite through nearly anything. Only time Meadow actually threw in the towel and quiet. And Meadow was a proud Pokémon who did not believe in quieting or spitting.

"There you go…That is a good girl." Meadow teased as she feels Chip open his throat some and helped to ease her deeper into him. She felt her rod pushing up against the back of his mouth and into his throat a little bit. The Zorua seemed like a natural at this, plenty of work still to be done, but it wasn't impossible for the Shaymin to whip him into shape. The sly comment she made got the Shaymin a small bit from Chip, but she didn't mind, it didn't hurt that much and felt rather good. Licking her lips Meadow humped into the fox's mouth faster, she felt his saliva dripping down her crotch while she feels her back side rubbing up against his hard cock. Meadow didn't play to play with that just yet, but she plans to do so very soon. "Ok Chip…get ready for the finish…" Meadow warned the Zorua as she holds his head tightly and gives it all she had got. Meadow slammed herself again and again into Chip's mouth until she came, the Shaymin lets out a big moan that could be heard just outside of the room, her back bloomed up as she drenched the inside of Chip's mouth in her seed. His maw was coated in the white sticky liquid and all he could do was drink it down as Meadow gave him no other choice. "that feels good…" Meadow happily said as she gives Chip a few more humps, the sound of his groaning under her made the fem-herm very happy. So much that when she pulled out she whipped a bit of her seed all over his face, letting him know just how she felt.

"There you go…wouldn't want anyone to think that you a untaken." Meadow said as she tried to show her more dominate side. Chip gagged for a moment, the Zorua seemed to not have enjoyed being taken so roughly.

"Why does anyone do that…yuck it's not fun nor taste good." Chip looked a little upset, but Meadow saw that he was blushing a lot as well. She knew that he enjoyed it, maybe just didn't like everything about it. She would have to watch the slight teasing and make sure that she comforted Chip and told him that he did good. She knew that he was a sensitive Pokémon and needed to be eased into things. Smiling she kissed Chip on the lips and tasted her own cum, she wasn't afraid to snowballing and used her tongue to lick up some of what was left inside of his mouth.

"When you love someone Chip, you will find yourself doing some odd yet beautiful things with them." Meadow believed her words. She happily laid beside him, the Zorua seemed to be lost in thought, but after a moment hugs her.

"Not sure…how much I want to believe that but…Ok." Meadow did not expect to change his mind after one day, but she was excited to believe that Chip was open minded and could accept trying new things. Time will tell how right she was but…she already could sense that good things were on the horizon for the both of them. 


	28. Chapter 28 - Tying up Loose Ends part 1

Chapter 28

The license exam went by easily for everyone that had taken it. The exam for all first years was a simple question and answer exam that was issued by their homeroom teachers, with small hands on exam afterwards. The test had been changed since a few years ago, and no longer made first year students must perform everything right away and instead slowly guided young Pokémon along. The test for Chip and Amber had been done in Professor Lita's room, she gave them a exam that was a 50 question test with multiple choice questions, short answer and a small essay that had to all be completed in 2 hours. Afterwards she had the students point out important parts of a Pokémon's body of different body types from quad-pads, to bipeds, and bird Pokémon. Pokémon that had extremely different body types like Muks and Dittos was not covered and after the test was over the students were given the chance to speak to the teacher about anything on their minds.

"...no Charmy...not all teachers were students here once." Professor Lita said as she was answering Charmy the Charmander's question. Chip's head was throbbing as he felt like crap after that long exam. He thought at first 50 questions would be easy, but once he began having to do the short answer part and then the mini essay at the end, he was burnt out. Meadow's little lessons from yesterday did not prepare him for what he had to do today, paws on his ass. The only paws on he had was getting to touch the silicone models in front of him during the oral exam.

"Oh, are teachers and students allowed to date?" Chip heard the Charmander ask, all the students stared at the Clefairy, eager to know her answer. Chip even was a bit interested.

"It is rare to see it happen, but there have been cases in the past of students and teachers having relationships." Professor Lita sits on her desk, her legs crossed and she was playing with her teaching stick. The Clefairy for some odd reason seemed hotter than usual, the Zorua no longer felt like he was pooped out and instead was staring at his teacher. He wasn't the only one in the room doing so as several of the other boys, including Charmy were staring at their teacher, eyes wide and their rears were glued to the edge of their seats.

"Oh, please tell us more…"

"Wow when has Professor Lita gotten so hot?"

"Chip, Chip...Chip!" The Zorua stopped staring and looked around. He noticed his sister was standing by his desk, the Eevee was looking a bit grumpy. Chip blinks and feels slightly dizzy.

"Amber…" Shakes his head as he tries to get the feeling of being in a trance out of him. "What...what do you want?"

"You were in a trance, you fell for Professor Lita's Cute Charm." Amber said. Chip noticed that most of the room was gone, along with Professor Lita. He puts a paw on top of his head.

"I... feel dizzy…"

"What happens when you fall for something like Cute Charm. Remember what Coach Nikcino said, 'Attract based moves are most dangers when used outside of combat. Also, you do not have to be touched by someone with Cute Charm to fall for them.'" Amber quoted their teacher. "Professor Lita meant to use her ability at the end of class. Most of the boys followed her out after the bell ringed, I just happened to stop you from walking out with her. Oh, and before you ask what happened to them, she walked all of the tranced boys into the fountain, but Charmy who she just used wake-up-slap on."

"Why didn't it affect you?" Chip asked his sister. Amber taps the Zorua on his head.

"Remember I am using a doll as my body right now. Plus, I am the female half of our body. Some things do not affect me as much as they do you." Amber licks Chip's head and helps him up. "Professor Lita told us that we have the rest of today and this weekend off so we may celebrate our victory and the Fall Festival. Meadow told me to tell you that she wants to see you this evening out near the fountains. She says that she wants to help you celebrate passing your first license exam the right way." Amber giggled and Chip looked embarrassed, he didn't want his sister knowing about his personal life...well more than what he could hide from her.

"Sis you know how I feel about my business being put out." Chip said, the effects of the charm was going away.

"Chip even with this fake body I still can feel just about everything you do." Amber seemed more serious now. "No matter what brother, we are together always, a fake body cannot change that." She steps in front of the Zorua and nuzzled him. "If you were to tell me right now to ditch this doll and go back to the real us I would do it in a heartbeat. I know how much you like Meadow and you know how much I love Ribbon. When I look at Meadow I can feel your feelings flowing through me, and...I know how you feel about Darious."

"Amber…" Chip said and he watches his sister put a paw up to stop him.

"You love him. You love both Darious and Meadow and... there is nothing wrong with that. They care deeply for you two and that is something I would never want to take away from you." Amber and Chip could feel they were having a moment, something that has been long coming. "Both see that there is more to you than what you let on. Darious cares for you a lot...even if he sometimes can be just...really, really, stupid. I just worry that he sees you as a sex object, but if he does... he does a very good job pretending that you are not. And Meadow...she is the perfect Pokémon for you."

"Amber, it is not like that." Chip said. "I mean she is a legendary Pokémon, and I am just some freak."

"You are so stupid!" Amber stomps her paw, her expression scared the Zorua a little bit as the Eevee glared at him. "We are not a freak, we are a beautiful Pokémon that was gifted with the ability to love anything or anyone. If we are a freak, then Meadow is one too. She is a herm like us, gifted with the ability to breed with nearly everything. And you are so into trying to be like everyone else that you fail to realize how special we are, how special Meadow is and even Mina who I wouldn't mind getting to play with sometime." Amber pokes at her brother's shoulder, the Eevee glared at him. "You have one of the cutest, brightest and sexiest females I ever have met interested in you, and you are so worried about being a herm to realize how much you mean to Meadow."

"What do you mean?" Chip asked his sister, he was feeling a little worried that he put his paw in his mouth. "Look I am stupid sometimes- "

"You are not stupid Chip, just dim." Amber huffed. She points Chip towards the door. "Let's go, I want to go find Ribbon, and you need to talk to Meadow. Talk to her about being a herm, you need to hear about it from someone other than me."

"When did you get so bossy?" Chip asked, the Zorua and his sister walk out the door. Amber walked as fast as she could beside him, the Eevee was not done with him just yet. Chip remembered why he always has problems with his sister, she thought she knew everything, was bossy and to him was just annoying at times. "Has Ribbon not be eating you out lately, or not been sticking something up that ass of yours. Honestly you girls really should learn to fill your time with other things other than each other. Cause no one things the two of you are cute."  
"You are a real piece of work sometimes brother." Amber growled. "All I want to do is help you, and all you can do is make fun of my relationship with Ribbon."

"What relationship? She doesn't even like you the same way you like her. Your nothing more than a nice piece of ass to her." Chip comments and moves a bit quicker, he wanted to be away from Amber and honestly away from everyone right now. Chip feels something in the back of his mind and feels himself slowing down. Amber was giving him a reminder that despite using the doll body, she was still apart of him.

~ If I am nothing more than a piece of ass to Ribbon, you know that Vulpix that actually likes me alot. What does that make you and Darious? Remember Chip…when Ribbon is going on down on me…and me on her…it is our body that is doing it. So…next time you want to say something 'funny' about me and Ribbon…remember that you are having sex with her just as much as I am. ~ Amber walked beside him, she gives him a smirk and blew the Zorua a kiss. "I hope you have a nice day Chip, and remember…I am always here for you…but do not make rude comments about my girl again." Amber gets right into Chip's face, she wasn't smiling anymore. "Or it will be bad news for you." With that the Eevee smiles and nuzzles her brother. "Now go find Meadow. Ciao."

Angelblade the Absol was ushering some of the worn-out students back to their dens, the license exam always left everyone in a mess and normally required the assistance of some of the older students. She was a established 5th year and was very good at pacing herself during the exam, as such she wasn't as tired as everyone else was. She was coming from outside as she helped some of the students that Professor Lita has walked into the fountain back inside, it wasn't warm outside like back at the very beginning of the school year and the last thing the school needed was students catching a bad cold. She could hear the chatter from Professor Bones to the Clefairy as he didn't found her student to be very nice. "Those two are always arguing." Chioren a female Meowstic said to the Absol as her best friend, battle partner and lover was helping to get the younger students inside. Angelblade was into girls, she didn't dislike boys but she didn't find them as thrilling as girls were. Being the oldest of 3 the Absol knew that she had to set the example for her younger siblings. Or at least that was what she would do it her mother allowed her to reveal her relations to them. Angelblade was the Ruby the Blue Mother's oldest child and she often wished that she had either been born second or had been born as the opposite sex. It wasn't just her that believed this, Ruby did a great job saying it herself as well. The words, "If you only had been born a boy…I might actually approve of your life choices more. How am I supposed to pass my DNA and name along, when all of my children are…I cannot even finish my words." True words, she literally told her that the last time they saw one another. Angelblade luckily did not have to deal with Ruby all of the time and instead lived with Meadow in her valley when she wasn't in school.

"Yes, they are, but that is what happens when you have two opposite ideas on how to teach." Angelblade said as she ushered in a Pichu that was soaked to the bone in cold water. Chioren raised a hand and used her powers to pull all the water from the Pichu and form it into a water bubble. Angelblade then watched as Chioren sends the water bubble back outside and into the grassy area.

"Thank you so much." The Pichu's fur puffed out as she was dried off now. Chioren rubs her head and sends the little mouse on her way.

"You do good work as always." Angelblade said. Chioren looked at the Absol, she was trying to read her emotions and Angelblade looked away, she hated it when Psychic types did that. But she couldn't hide much from her friend and Chioren crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"You are thinking about her again, what did we just talk about sweetie." "I know…but knowing that she is here, it makes me slightly uncomfortable." Angelblade sighed and Chioren touches her face. Angelblade was a undersized Absol, where most of her kind got over 3 feet tall, she was actually a foot smaller than usual. It could have something to do with the fact that she was a rare cream colored shiny Absol, or possibly it could be a result of who her mother was. Regardless she was a petit sized Absol and was just the right size for Chioren who stood at only 2 feet tall herself. Chioren kisses her on the cheek and Angelblade nuzzled her back.

"We are done ushering in students now, how about we do a little something to get our minds off the exams, responsibilities, battles, and we just spend the rest of the stay in the other's embrace. Thinking about anything other than each other." Chioren offered, she nudged Angelblade away. The Absol blushed and followed her lover, and together they began walking back towards their den. As they did so the pair passed by a odd colored Zorua. Angelblade stood for a moment to look at it, taking a good look at it from behind. She noticed something odd was off about it, but before she could dive into it any more Chioren pulled on her chest fur.

~ Worry about it later. ~ Angelblade heard Chioren say to her via psychic speech. Angelblade didn't want to, she wanted to track down the Zorua and speak to it. It was such a strange color and if anything, she knew, strange colored Pokémon usually had interesting secrets or even powers. At least that is what her mother taught her, but before she could walk in the opposite direction Chioren filled her mind with the image of the Meowstic laid out on their bed, with her legs spread open and the kinky kitty showing a little pink for her.

~Chioren, you know you are dirty. ~ Angelblade thought and with a regretful last look in the direction other Pokémon went the Absol followed her lover back to their room. But she wasn't about to soon forget the little fox that has caught her attention.

Ruby sat on the stairs leading up to the Wood's Den chambers, with the exams over and students running about no one seemed to mind seeing the Ninetales sitting by the entrance. Everyone was enjoying the short time off from studying as the exams were right before the fall festival and that was a three-day event that allowed students to enjoy time off. Ruby has come to the school more than enough in the past to know the schedule and what everyone was expected to do during different times of the year. She was planning on tending to a few things right before she decides to depart to go back up north for a little bit and tend to her youngest. But before she left the Ninetales needed to see her oldest child. Even if she was a disappointment in her eyes, the Absol was still her flesh and blood and she needed to make sure that she knew that she still loved her. Even if she felt that she could do better.

Ruby had a rocky relationship with Angelblade, a strained mother and daughter relationship with Ribbon and a mama's little boy relationship with Fenzura. Out of all of her children, none of them were turning out the way that she planned. Seeing each of her pups in a same sex relationship was a bit much for her to deal with, but it wasn't a reason to dislike them or put any of them down. Sure, she did make jokes, make suggestions and sometimes try to interfere in their affairs but she did it one so she could try to guide them to what she wanted them to be, and two…so she could relieve some of her stress about the situations. Ruby really did want to sometimes use Psychic to blast the world apart, but she kept her temper under control. So instead of blasting the world to pieces she instead got involved in their affairs and when things did not work out, find some innocent looking Pokémon and fuck her brains out with them. Which would explain Fenzura's and Angelblade's births. Ribbon was different…she was in love when she was with Snow.

"Snow…" Ruby puts a paw on her heart, closed her eyes as she thinks about the Glaceon who stole her heart away and made her know how it felt to be in love with someone else. She wouldn't openly admit it but she regrets how she left him and wished every day that she had the strength to tell him that she was sorry. But chances were that he moved on and found an new mate, and why wouldn't he, she left him in the middle of the night, with no word about where she went and if she would ever return. Her and Ribbon could be dead for all he knew and at this point Ruby felt it was better that way.

"Oh, my Arceus…" Ruby couldn't help but smirk as she heard her oldest. She opened her eyes and saw the Absol standing across the hall from here. Standing beside her was the Meowstic she had heard of, Chioren. Ruby couldn't help but snicker at the sight of the petit Absol and her darling of a partner Meowstic. "What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your mother?" Ruby asked, she looked at Chioren and smiled. "Has she told you about me?"

"Every little detail that she knows of." The fellow Psychic type said, Ruby could sense that she was trying to read her mind, but it would be a failed dream to think that she could do so, the Mew knew perfectly how to secure her mind from just about anything. Only by weakening her could one even begin to try to search her thoughts. Even then she kept fail-safes buried deep inside of her mind as a means of protecting certain deep dark secrets. It didn't take long for the psychic kitty to figure out that she wasn't even going to make a dent trying to get into her mind and stops. "She told me that you really are. It's an honor…" The kitty bows her head to Ruby and she returned to gesture. The bow reminded her of what they did back in the tribes and she couldn't help wondering if Chioren had some ties to her second home.

"A very nice bow, I hope some of your good manners can rub off on my daughter." Ruby said and Angelblade tensed up. Her cheeks turned red and she looks down.

"You are embarrassing me." Angelblade said and Ruby watched Chioren pat her back.

"You do not have to feel embarrassed around me sweetie." Ruby watched Chioren kiss her daughter on the cheek and the Ninetales grunts. The pair look at Ruby and giggle. "She told me how you feel about our type of relationship. Please trust me when I say we cannot help ourselves."

"Need you remind me?" Ruby said as she rolled her eyes. "Angelblade I want to talk to you, I am staying in the local area for a little bit longer and I need to discuss something with you."

"Anything you need to tell me, you can say in front of Chioren." Angelblade said and Ruby shrugged as her eyes glowed and everything around them froze in place. The only Pokémon that could move about was the three of them. Ruby was kind enough to let her daughter's wishes be met, besides it didn't matter much if the fellow feline knew what was being discussed. Once Ruby was confident that no one escaped her Psychic attack the Ninetales began walking gracefully over to the pair. As she did so she slowly changed back into her true form and by the time she reached them, a cute blue Mew floated over them.

"Very well then." Ruby said, the Mew smirked as she looked down at the pair. Angelblade groaned while Chioren gasped in awe. Only a few Pokémon could stand to be around Ruby when she was in her true form, her oldest was a dark type and as such had a natural resistance to her powers, while Chioren was a Psychic type and likewise had a natural resistance. Ribbon did not have any resistances and she was a very special Vulpix who had high sensitivity to mystic Pokémon's powers. Ruby was learning to shield her powers, but until she finds a good way of doing it she could not be her natural self around Ribbon. "You like what you see darling?" Ruby asked the feline and Chioren nods.

"Yes ma 'ma."

"Oh, my Arceus…really Chioren?" Angelblade said and Ruby saw the Meowstic blush. The Mew scratched her head, she really did not predict that her friend would find her that attractive.

"Ok let's focus…" Ruby said. "I came here because we have a issue. Your sister is here and I do not want her finding out about you until she is ready to know." Ruby said, she crossed her arms and floats down to eye level. Angelblade grunted and Ruby almost thought that she sounded just like her. It was strange how the little things are the things that she noticed most about her children and what oddly made her happy. "Anyway, we cannot have her knowing your shared relationship until the time is right."

"What is having her know about me going to change?" Angelblade asked. "Do you know how annoying it is, having to every single day pass by a family member and not be able to tell them that you are related, that you love them for being family. Or has sitting up on that throne of yours made you forget about the little Pokémon?"

"Oh, did you really have to go there?" Ruby asked and she looked around at the frozen Pokémon around them. None of them will remember what happened, they will live their lives like nothing happened, something that she sometimes wishes she had the leisure of. But that wasn't the life of a Legendary Pokémon like her, born to protect, to serve, and to fulfill the wishes of Master Arceus. Rest his soul.

"Yes, I did. You are not going to get off so easily for leaving me, and my sister behind so you can run off to the tribal lands just to fulfill your hidden ambitions. I only play your little game because it unfortunately is the best thing for Ribbon. Since you decided to fuse her with that thing." Angelblade growled. Chioren the entire time was staying quiet, the Meowstic was listening with great interest. Ruby decided it was time to finish this conversation. "Would you like to at least get some food? I am willing to buy." Ruby said as she lands on the ground and changed into her Pachirisu form, the cute squirrel body allowed her to blend in better with the students. The world around them returned to normal and all the students in the hallway and nearby chambers were able to move about once more.

"Fine…but no being cheap this time." Angelblade did seem to calm down some, the Absol wasn't impossible to get along with. Like Ribbon, she too deep down wanted to enjoy a mother and daughter relationship with Ruby. "Um…do you want to come along Chioren?"

"Oh, course I would baby." Ruby watched as the Meowstic kisses her daughter on the cheek, her tails wiggled some. Ruby felt like all the partners of her children seemed to want to flaunt themselves when they were around her. Granted she would do the same if she had a parent like herself…but that still didn't make her like it any more. "If Ms. Villier would like to have me join."

"Of course, I would love to have you come along and eat lunch with me and my little girl." Ruby had on her best fake smile that she could muster. 'It is not like I have much of a choice anyway. If I do not have you come along then I am the bad mother who doesn't want to support my little baby.' Ruby thought out loud.

~ I know, and after lunch I am going to spend some quality time with Angelblade. ~ Ruby heard the Meowstic say to her in psychic speech. The Pachi-Mew knew that the little feline wasn't done trying to get into her mind. Well good luck to her as the Pachi-Mew walked forward, a small regal look to her. She passed by Chioren who was hugging Angelblade and the pair exchanged a look that told one thing.

'Try me and see what happens'

It was nearing night time and it was nearing the time for Chip to meet up with Meadow. The Shaymin had told him that she wanted to meet with him near nightfall but no time before that. She wanted him to spend the day celebrating his victory and when she met with him tonight they will eat a nice dinner on her and then she was going to take him out to her flower garden for a little bit of personal time together. Chip wondered if that personal time meant doing a bit of mating and if so, hopefully it did not involve her humping his mouth again. It wasn't like it wasn't somewhat enjoyable, but it felt very awkward and he would rather not have something constantly slamming into his throat.

Chip arrives to the fountain area like instructed, his heart was racing a bit and he wondered what to expect as Meadow was waiting for him. The Shaymin was in Sky Form, her tiny body was slightly larger than before, while her ears had become big wings that allowed for her to be able to fly. It was near sunset so she wasn't long for being in her current form and soon would revert. As soon as the Shaymin saw the Zorua she eeped and happily flew over to him.

"Chip you came early, I didn't even have time to change back." She lands on top of him and takes the Zorua to the ground. Meadow giggles and nuzzled him all over, the fem seemed a lot more hyper when she was in this form.

"Hello…to you too…Meadow." Chip struggled to breath and Meadow got off of him and sits herself in front of his nose, the fem smiling from ear to hear. A few other students were watching them, but once they had a chance to feed their curiosity they returned to what they were doing before.

"Oh, sorry about that Chippy." Meadow licks Chip's nose and the Zorua gets up and shakes himself off. "Now where do you want to go for our date?" She asked. "Unless you want to just go back to my place and make a meal out of me?" Meadow asked and Chip's brain stopped for a moment. Did he just get asked by the cutest girl he has ever seen or even been with if he wanted to make a meal out of her? He had to quickly find out if both were on the same page. And so, as the sun was setting over the horizon, Chip the Zorua asked Meadow the Shaymin the most important question he has ever asked anyone before in his life.

"Meadow…do you want to have sex with me?" Chip asked and Meadow gasped. The next words to come out of Meadow's mouth nearly made Chip want to run away in tears.

"Why would you ask me something like that Chip…"


	29. chapter 29 - Tying up Loose Ends Part 2

Chapter 29

Bangam and Nikcino were sitting together in their personal box at Neon Central arena. Bangam picked this spot for them to have dinner as it was private and when a few modifications were done to the arena itself the place became a 5-star restaurant fit for the Headmaster and his mate to have a fine dinner together. He smiled as he looked his mate over, the Cinccino was starting to show over the past week and each time he looked at how far along she has come he couldn't help but blush. Nikcino every time he did look at her in such a loving way always giggled and held onto him, she was just as excited as he was about their upcoming pup.

"I still can't believe this is our first, with how much we do it…" She told him as the last of their meal was being brought out to them. Nikcino since she found out that she was pregnant had given up the junk food and now all she ate was green vegetables, very little meat and gave up drinking anything strong. She told Bangam that she wanted to be all natural and not let anything processed or unhealthy into her body. Bangam went along with it, he didn't give up eating a lot of meat but he did stop eating unhealthy things and tried to be around Nikcino a bit more than he was before. Bangam has been with a lot of females, but he cannot remember ever getting this far with any of them. The Absol pictured himself with Nikcino as they raise their little family together, the image of him playing the dad role made him oddly happy inside.

"How long do you think we have until its time?" Bangam asked his mate and she takes a moment to think about it, the Cinccino puts her hands on her stomach area.

"Nurse Joy said it will be awhile. Remember that we are having a live birth Bangam, so it will be some time before its time."

"I know. It is just that this is the first time I have ever been in this sort of situation. I mean this is my first after all." Bangam said. He was very excited about what was happening. It almost seemed like a luck of the draw that they were having a live birth instead of Nikcino having a egg. It wasn't uncommon for Pokémon to have a live birth, mammal like Pokémon along with a few others did it this way while others would have a egg. No one knew why some had live and others laid eggs but regardless they all came out the same way, with a beautiful bundle of joy being brought into the world. Or at least that is what the Audino nurse told them during their last checkup. Bangam had been paying attention but he sorts of wanted to get out of there too or at least not ask tough questions. Nikcino did most of the talking and he mainly stuck to the role of being a supportive mate.

"Bangam can we please begin finding a room for our baby?" Nikcino asked, she was eating a small salad and seemed to be day dreaming from time to time about something. Most likely it was about how she was going to do the babies room.

"We have plenty of them, shouldn't take too long to pick one and go with it." Bangam said, he didn't find the topic that exciting, he stunk when it came to interior decorations. The entire castle was designed by a team of smart Pokémon, that included the interior decorations as well. He was just a Absol from the mountains, what did he know about colors going together or not using to much of one thing in one room. Leave that to the experts who had the time and patience to do so such a thing. He wanted to leave this sort of task to Nikcino but she seemed persistent on getting him involved with a lot more things than he imagined.

"Something a male would say." Nikcino sighed and Bangam felt bad. "Well I guess I will ask Aurora if she would like to help me. Since you would rather not be as involved as I hoped you would."

"Come on that is not fair, you know I do not know anything about interior decorating. Or what to feed a baby or honestly anything of this sort." Bangam said as he was worried he had upset Nikcino. She looks at him as she takes a bite out of a tomato. The Cinccino seemed hard to get a read on at times and Bangam wished that he had mind reading powers. He wondered what he would find behind the cute eyes of his mate, would it be grand scheme plans of a hostile takeover of the school or simple cooking ideas for when Nikcino felt like fixing him a meal. She always loved doing that, normally it leads to them doing it afterwards. But ever since Nikcino has been starting to show she has taken it easy on any kind of sex practice. Even their morning blow jobs have fallen to the side and despite how much Bangam shouldn't worry about it…he really could use a good release right about now.

"Ok Bangam you do not have to help me pick a spot. But if you do not help me, you cannot complain about where I set up. Deal?" Nikcino asked, she had a piece of lettuce in her tiny hands and was eating it like a chip. She smiled when he agreed to the deal and the Cinccino got up from her spot, walked over and kissed him on the cheeks. "Don't worry I will not do anything mean like turn your study into the baby's room. Are you going to go out tonight?" Nikcino asked.

"Um…I didn't have any plans for this evening." Bangam said, he planned on spending his time with Nikcino but she seemed persistent on getting him out of the castle.

"Why don't you go see Sawyer." Nikcino said and Bangam shakes his head.

"We haven't spoken since our fight. I haven't even thought of going to Tail Lifters." Bangam thought of his Jolteon friend, he missed his dearly.

"As much as I do not want you down there, I do know how much he makes you happy. Believe it or not but you actually taste better when you are not all backed up and miserable." Nikcino said and Bangam tilted his head in wonder. She kisses him on the lips and gives the Absol a hug. "Yes I can tell when you are um…cleaning the pipes out down there. Do not ask me how…just know that a mate can tell when her male is happy and satisfied and right now you are only half happy." Nikcino turns herself around on Bangam and lets him hold on as she embraced him. Bangam felt his girl grope him a little bit and he turned a bit red when she gives him a, 'see what I mean' look as it had been a little while since he has gotten laid.

"No offense but we are not doing it that often." Bangam answered.

"Honey we are not doing it at all right now. Sorry but I am not as in the mood as I want to be." She shifted herself around on him. "Tell you what, go down to Tail Lifters, work things out with Sawyer, get that tail hole of yours plowed, and when you come back here, I will let you do me in mine. Deal?" Nikcino asked and Bangam couldn't help but rub his head.

"Where did this come from?" Bangam asked and Nikcino smiled at him.

"I love you Bangam, if I cannot love everything about you, then why be with you. And besides…I do not know what Sawyer puts on your cock, but when you come back from there and I give you, your morning blow job…you taste so good." Nikcino pats the Abso's crotch. "Try to bring him back so I can get his secrets, you would be so surprised how much the little things can make a difference."

"Oh brother…" Bangam groaned. "When should I go- "Nikcino hugs her mate and then pushed him along.

"Right now, Bangam. Right now." Nikcino pushed the Absol out of the door to the Headmaster's box and down the hall. She finally lets him go when they were far enough along. "Oh, and tell Sawyer I said hi ok."

Angleblade, Mina and Chioren sat inside of Tail Lifters that evening drinking fruity drinks and talking about anything that didn't involve school or boys in general. Angelblade had spent the day hanging out with her mother Ruby, but it didn't feel that great since both her and Chioren couldn't stop fighting one another over Angelblade's attention. Chioren kept telling Angelblade that Ruby was bad news and that she should avoid her if possible, while Ruby who overheard everything told Angelblade that the Meowstic was trying to corrupt her. Angelblade in truth didn't care about what either thought and that she wanted to live her own life, make her own mistakes and see and talk to who she wanted to. It was Mina's idea that they should go to Tail Lifters because tonight was girl's night out and everything in the bar/club was geared for female Pokémon. Discounted drinks, discounted entry, discounted dances and all of Sawyer's favorite male dancers were here to please the ladies tonight. It was the perfect night to get away and enjoy one another's company without any real distractions.

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" Sawyer himself had come over to talk to the girls. He was a former classmate of theirs who graduated and came back to take over his father's bar. Mina nods as she holds up a few Poke' dollars for the Jolteon.

"Are you available?" Mina asked and the Jolteon smirks as he happily takes her money from the eager fox.

"Depends, what do you want me to do for you? Or should I say to you?" Sawyer asked with a wink and Mina giggled.

"Oh it's not for me, it's for my friend Blossom. She has been eye balling you all night cutie." Mina said and points over to the Leafeon who was over at the bar area getting the rest of them some more drinks. Next to her was her best friend Nizi the Ribombee. "I am already off the table."

"Well I will see what I can do for you friend. But you do remember the rule here, what happens at Tail Lifter's stays at Tail Lifter's." Sawyer said and he takes a seat next to Mina as they wait for Blossom to return. Angelblade pulls out her pouch of coins and gives a few more to Sawyer.

"Well you please go help Blossom and Nivi bring back the drinks." Angelblade said as she at least wanted to Jolteon to be a gentlemon about it. With a smile the Jolteon did so and they watched him walk off to help the other girls out. With him gone Angelblade looks at Mina with a slight look of amusement on her face. "Are you trying to get Blossom laid tonight?"

"You do know that Sawyer is bi, right?" Mina said snickered. "I mean when he was in school he was always chasing the girls around, only later did he start dating males." Sighs. "To bad him and Headmaster Bangam broke up, I mean they made such a cute couple. I remember coming in here all the time last year and seeing them make out behind the counter."

"I really do not know why Headmaster Bangam did not want anyone else finding out…or thinking that no one noticed him in here." Angelblade said as she watched Sawyer help Blossom and Nivi with the drinks. The Jolteon cleverly could use Magnet Rise to keep the tray floating in the air and casually walks it over to them. "I mean the entire school knew about them, heck I remember they dating when Sawyer was still a student here."

"Headmaster Bangam believes that he is supposed to be a role model." Chioren spoke for the first time the entire night. She had been silently sipping on her glass of water. She did not like to put anything into her body that she thought would be bad for her. Which was good since it kept her mind sharp and she was very good at keeping the other girls out of trouble. "He also felt pressured from Nikcino to be a certain way, all of that put together made him become very stressed out and Sawyer was able to sense it."

"Wow did you get all that from reading their minds or something?" Mina asked, the fellow Psychic type seemed lost.

"No…I talked to Sawyer about it after him and Bangam broke up." Chioren went back to drinking her water.

"Right…" Mina seemed embarrassed and Angelblade couldn't blame her. Chioren sometimes was short on words, but when she did talk she was very sharp with her tongue, didn't give you a ton of tauros and when she was done went back to doing whatever she was doing before. Angelblade usually could get more out of Chioren than just her sharp words, and she saw her for more than just the tough fur she had on the outside.

"…so you are telling me, that you got an A on every license exam you ever took." Angelblade heard Blossom say as she returned to the table. Sawyer nods and sits the tray down on the table, there were a few more drinks than the Absol remembered putting money in for. The Jolteon gives the girls a bow as the sound of the music in the background was being turned up. "No joke, I got an A on all but…my last one. That one I got an A minus on." Sawyer admitted. "That was the test that I sort of didn't care that much about and I did not study as hard for."

"Still impressive feat." Nivi said, the Ribombee flew over the table and took a seat next to Chioren who moved over for her. "Lowest I ever have scored on the exam was a B."

"What is with the extra drinks?" Angelblade asked.

"These my girls, are a few experimental drinks I am working on. Their flavor is a mystery and I wasn't planning on revealing them until the end of the festival at the mix drink off contest. I am hoping to beat Gertrude this year, and to do that I need to figure out how I can make something that taste better than a milk shake. "Sawyer said and he shows the girls what he meant as he began combining a few of the small shot drinks together into a larger glass and then adds in some milk. Finishing up he poured everything into a shaker and used his electric powers to shake everything up and then poured a small amount into a glass.

"Shaken not stirred, I call this the Bangam." Sawyer said as he presents the drink to the girls. It was a milky white drink with a sweet aroma to it, cold as it had been shaken over ice and as a finishing touch Sawyer added a small piece of chocolate to the drink. It floated to the top and reminded Angelblade of the Absol horn.

"Wow…it sorts of reminds me of a Absol's head." Chioren said, the Meowstic was staring right at her. Angelblade hated when she did that as she always felt that the cat was drying to see into her soul.

~ Chioren stop that, you are creeping me out. ~ Angelblade spoke to her lover. The Meowstic broke eye contact with her and went back to sipping her water.

~ You shouldn't be creeped out around me. You should worry more about the other Absol that just entered the room. ~ Chioren said and Angelblade felt her heart race as she felt the presence of Headmaster Bangam. She did not know why, but when he was nearby her the younger Absol always felt her heart race a little bit. Look towards the door she saw the older Absol standing there. Sawyer and the rest of the club had noticed as well.

~ Told ya. You have fun with this one, I am going to enjoy my glass of water and maybe read a book. ~ Angleblade could smack her love as she saw her pull out a book and start reading. Sometimes she wondered what it took to make her give a damn.

"Bangam…Bangam…. what brings you here?" Sawyer spoke as he walked away from the table where the girls were at and over to the middle of the dance floor. The lights were still low and the music had been turned down. Angleblade moved away from the table and walked over to the side of the dance floor. Bangam walked to the middle of it and took a deep breath.

"I came to talk to you Sawyer, about what happened between us, and about our future." Bangam said in a commanding voice. Angelblade wondered what could have happened to the old Absol, and why he seemed so different than the last time she saw him. Bangam had been absent from the public view since his fight with Sawyer, some had begun to wonder if he had been hurt so badly from the fight that he was near death. Other thought that he had such public embarrassment that the old Absol left the island to spend his days alone in the wild. Angelblade didn't believe any of it.

"Oh, really Bangam, you want to finally talk to me like we are equals? And I am not some one night stand that you can forget about the next day?" Sawyer said, a few sparks could be heard crackling. Angleblade hoped that they would not start a fight here, the club wasn't built to handle intense fights.

"I did you wrong and for that…I am sorry." Bangam said calmly, the Absol had closed his eyes as if he was ready to accept whatever punishment that Sawyer may give him that he hadn't already. Angelblade raised one of her paws and looked at one of her ankle bracelets, she was staring at the one that contained her Mega Stone and she then looks at the one that was hanging from Bangam's collar. She couldn't put her paw on it, but she felt that their stone were related somehow. It was only a feeling…

"No wonder you never were able to settle down Bangam, you only care about your own image." Sawyer snarled, he was still very upset from how things went before. Angelblade could feel the fire of Sawyer's anger, it was so powerful that it could overwhelm someone who wasn't ready for it. But at the same time, she could feel the coolness of Bangam's aura, it reminded her of the icy cold water of winter, cool and able to put out the hottest of fires.

"That is true Sawyer." Bangam opened his eyes and Angelblade could sense the older Absol's determination. He did not intend to leave here without taking Sawyer with him. "I did only care about myself, about my image and what the school children thought of me. How could I be their Headmaster and not be someone that they could look up to. And for that I was wrong, I was selfish and it is amazing that anyone could love me. But you loved me regardless, and I loved…still love you."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about love even if it walked into the room right now and slapped you in the face." Sawyer looked around and all of the students, teachers and a few locals were staring at them. Bangam shook his head, he was smiling. "Well then come here and slap me then, but after that I want to make out with you right here." Bangam said and Sawyer laughed.

"Of course, you would, we are in Tail Lifter's. The name says it all, I mean this is the place where Pokémon like you come to get your tail holes plowed and no one has to know about it." Sawyer said spat at Bangam and the Angelblade saw a line of drool drip down Bangam's face. She gulped as the younger Absol felt sorry for the older one. She touched her stone and saw it glow for a moment, the same thing happened to the one Bangam wore. "Your full of shit Bangam. If you thought that I would just go falling back into her paws you were –"Everyone gasped as Bangam was standing inches from Sawyer's face, a red paw print was on the Jolteon's face. Bangam had Mega Evolved and used his new-found speed to punish Sawyer.  
"That was for being rude." Bangam coolly said and then he holds onto Sawyer's face with a paw and locks lips with the Jolteon who at first fought back but quickly gave into the long kiss. Angelblade couldn't help but smile as the crowd cheered for the pair as Bangam showed that everyone deserved a second chance. Angelblade snuck back over to the table and finds Chioren was standing up on the seat, the Meowstic had been watching the entire time.

"What are you doing up there, get down." Angelblade said and Chioren drops down to eye level with her. Angelblade giggled as she saw that Chioren had been crying, the Meowstic's eyes were red and puffy. "You are such a big softy."

"No…I…I…um…Oh ok! I am a sucker for happy endings." Chioren cried and Angelblade gives her a kiss on the lips just like how Bangam did for Sawyer.

"I know you are…you're a big pussy." Angelblade giggled

"Fuck you…" Chioren said happily as she wiped a few more tears off her face.

"Sounds tempting, when can we start?" Angelblade snickered, the anklet shined for a moment before it stopped. She did not know why but the young Absol felt a strange kinship with the older Absol, she wondered if it was because of their shared Mega Stones or if there was a bit more between them than the same taste in battle items.

Bangam and Sawyer kissed for what felt like a long time, the pair did not even notice that everyone had begun dancing around them and that the party had started back up. Once they were done though Sawyer blushed and rubbed his cheek.

"Did you really have to hit me so hard?" Sawyer asked and Bangam nods.

"You can be a real ass sometimes, it sorts of just came out of me to smack you like that." Bangam said and he kissed Sawyer's cheek so he knew that he cared. "Love ya."

"You always have." Sawyer looked ashamed of himself. Bangam could understand as he had not been that good to him over the past few months and he knew that Sawyer wanted to just be a good mate to him. He had given up a bit just so he could be close to him, he gave up traveling up north to study at the old Academy up in the Mystic Mountains, he had given up going to the city to become a famous fighter and he instead took over his father's bar here on the island just so he could be close to Bangam. Bangam wanted badly to make the Jolteon's dreams come true, or at least pay him back for all the trouble he had put him though.

"Sawyer I want you to come live with me up in the castle." Bangam offered and Sawyer looked confused.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" the Jolteon asked, he did not give Bangam the answer he was expecting. "You know I want to say yes, but what about Nikcino? Are you two not getting serious? Last I heard you two were trying to start a family."

"We are…Nikcino and I haven't told anyone yet, but…we are pregnant." Bangam happily said and Sawyer kissed Bangam again.

"Oh, my gosh I am so happy for you two." Bangam feels Sawyer hug him with his fore-legs and used his body weight to take the Absol to the ground. The pair feel the trembling of the dancing Pokémon around them as they laid on the floor together. "I am so proud of you, finally tying the knot and with a real looker too. I mean look at who you are with right now, I mean of course you have good taste."

"Thank you, Sawyer…" Bangam said as he was sure he didn't need Sawyer's approve for who he was with. "Nikcino actually insisted that you stay with us. I think she had grown a bit fond of you, maybe she believes that you will fit right in. And you make me happy and she cares about that a lot."

"Well I will give it a try, but I get my own room, and I will not be your maid. Though I do not mind dressing up as one just for you." Sawyer licks Bangam's face and the Absol felt the electric eon's cock poking at him. "Oh, that will be so much fun, dress up like a French maid, cut out the back of course, I need to flaunt about what mama gave me." Sawyer giggled and Bangam felt the Jolteon grind himself up against his own sheath, the Absol's face showed that he was noticing what was happening.

"Oh, would you stop that, of course we are going to do it right here on the dance floor. I want everyone to see who that cute little ass of yours's belongs to."

"Come on Sawyer…don't you think this is a bit much?" Bangam asked, he wanted badly to not be taken by his male mate right out here in public. Sawyer continued grinding his exposed rod against Bangam's, the Jolteon already was dripping pre-all over Bangam's underside. The scent of the jolty's cum made Bangam become even more aroused than what Sawyer was already making him.

"If you and Nikcino can do it in front of the entire student body, then this should be easy." Sawyer said, he pokes Bangam's nose and nip's his neck fur in a show of dominance. "Besides Bangam…do you remember who the Alpha male in our relationship is…now be a good boy and relax. I am going to just keep grinding on you until we both cum and then I'll make that super clean coat of yours and after that we can go back and get cleaned up. Well that won't stop the aroma of this eon's scent from letting all the other boys know who your bitch to.

Bangam sighed as he forgot how Sawyer could get sometimes, he loved being top dog and always reminded the Absol of it. "Arceus I forgot how much of a dick you can be sometimes."

"Its good to be back." Sawyer said as he turned around on Bangam and slapped his ass. Bangam lets out a loud howl. "Don't worry sweetie, a few more of those and we will be even, now how about putting that mouth to good use and give me a rimmy."

Bangam looked right up and saw the Jolteon's tail hole right over his mouth. With a sigh and a big blush on his face the Absol started licking away, the taste of the Jolteon's tail hole filled his mouth and he wanted to both gag and keep eating him out all at the same time. In the back of his mind he felt the words he wanted to say bubble up inside of him. "I love you…"

Sawyer laughed, the Jolteon was licking at Bangam's cock at the same time. "I know you do, now keep licking, you have 4 weeks' worth of work to put in."

"Yes love." Bangam went back to work on his jolty love, and things were going well until he heard the sound of a familiar voice from the crowd.

"Mr. Bangam?" Only one Pokémon on the entire island called him that. Bangam gives Sawyer a pat on the rear for him to lift himself up a bit.  
"Funny seeing you here Aurora." Bangam said as it all began making sense now, how Aurora found out about him and Sawyer and how she always seemed to know when he had gone down to Tail Lifters to see him.

"What do I own the pleasure?" He asked as the Absol looked up at the Jigglypuff who had her hands on her hips. She was covered in kiss marks and Bangam couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that she looked to be a little wet down under. "Looks like someone has been enjoying Girls Night Out."

"Tha-that is beside the point." Aurora's face was slightly inflated. "What if the students saw you here right now?"  
"Oh they would be given a lesson on how to give a proper rim job." Sawyer pitched in, the Jolteon winked at Aurora. "Looks like you have been getting a little frisky with some of the Pokémon here too Aurora."

"I was…under cover." Aurora tried to speak but she seemed lost for words.  
"Someone is under your cover alright." Sawyer snickered and Bangam knew he didn't have to say much else, his Jolty love had this. He gave his little pucker a kiss of encouragement. "You should let them finish that."

"Aurora where did you go?" Everyone looked to see Professor Lita there. The Clefairy was equally covered in kiss marks from where Aurora had been nipping and sucking on her and her mouth area was covered in most likely the balloon Pokémon's clear fluids.

"Oh, hey there Headmaster and Sawyer, congratulations on getting back together. Aurora leave them alone and get over here, I found my handcuff's and vibe." She holds up a pair of pink play handcuffs and a vibrator. "Mama doesn't get to get out all the time, so get that ass over here."

"I…I lost a bet…" Aurora deflated herself. Bangam and Sawyer laughed.

"Sure, you did." Bangam said.

"Did you lose that bet over the summer, since you two are always in here together until close time." They watched as Aurora goes back over to the waiting Clefairy. As they go back into the crowd Bangam saw Lita give the Jigglypuff a good slap on the rear.  
"You know…that explains so much. So, so much."


	30. Chapter 30 - Tying up Loose Ends Part 3

Chapter 30

It had grown dark outside, the sound of the wind blowing against the fountains could be heard as both Chip and Meadow stood staring at one another in the setting sun light. Meadow had already changed back to her land form and was looking at Chip who stared at her in disbelief. The words she had last spoken to him was still echoing in his mind, "Why would you ask me a question like that?" He had asked her that because he wanted to be a little kinky with her, but at the same time he did not know if she wanted to mate with him or not. Now he felt his confidence was a bit shattered and he did not know where he wanted to go from here, it was obvious that Meadow did not like him the way he thought that she did and it was for good reason. How could a freak of a Zorua like him ever be with someone like her, she was perfect?

~ Damn…what do I do now? She rejected me. ~ Chip thought out loud.

~ How about you give her a kiss, because she hasn't rejected you. ~ Chip heard someone speak back and Meadow stood there smiling in the early night shadows, her face was shining as light from the fountains was kicking on and helping to create a loving atmospheric environment. Meadow walked up close to Chip sits up on her two hind legs. ~ Are you really going to allow something you thought was rejection stop you from winning over the girl of yours dreams? ~

"Hey…how are you doing that?" Chip asked and Meadow puts her fore-paws on her hips.

~ I have Psychic powers Chippy. I knew what you were thinking when I said, "Do you want to make a meal out of me." ~ Meadow giggled and she reached up and puts her paws on Chip's face and pulled him close enough to her for a kiss. Chip felt Meadow's maw pressing up against his, her tongue had found itself inside of his mouth and was playing with his. The pair shared their saliva and as Meadow pulled herself away from him, a long sliver of their shared saliva stayed between them, only breaking when Meadow broke it herself.

"Chip I want to help you become more confident, you are not a bad Pokémon…in fact your heart is so pure it almost seems like a crime to do anything to tamper with it." Meadow goes back onto all four and walks over to the path leading to the woods. She looks back at Chip and the Zorua blinks, he was still getting over the kiss they had shared together. His heart felt like it was fluttering and he wanted to do it again already. When he saw, Meadow looking at him, he felt like racing after her, the little distance between them already felt like they were a mile apart from the other. He strangely enough did not want to ever leave her.

"I am not weak Meadow!" Chip called after her, the Zorua chased after the Shaymin who began running herself and he found that she was faster than expected. In fact, she was the fastest Pokémon he has ever had to try to catch. "Um…why are you running?"

"Aww what's wrong Chippy, is Meadow too fast for you to catch." The Shaymin giggled as she entered the dark forest and Chip raced after her. He was able to see in the dark so it wasn't a issue for him to keep track of her even in the dark, but he did not know anything about the forest as he never ventured into it. The placement of logs, branches and small pot holes in the ground made it hard for him to keep up and each time he had to stop to crawl or jump over something large Meadow got a bit further away from him.

"Mon…I just want to go back home and crawl into my bed and sleep…" Chip stopped and rolled onto his back, his body was exhausted and he didn't think that he could keep running. He couldn't for the life of him see how any of his species ever liked running so much and how he was ever wanting to put it onto his list of things to get good at. Laying on the ground the Zorua stared up at the night sky and saw the moon was out, it was a beautiful crescent moon, bright and full of life. Something that he did not feel like he at the moment as his paws were in pain. "Maybe I will just stay here and – "Chip howled as he felt something slam down on his stomach. "OW!"

"You're a lazy bum, come on get up, we still have a bit more to go." Meadow had come back for him, the Shaymin had both of her fore-paws on this stomach. "Is this how you were planning to impress me Chip? Just lay out, open your legs and hope that I fall onto you?"

"But I'm tired…" Chip whined and Meadow rolled her eyes. She slammed her fore-paws onto his stomach again and made Chip cry out once more.

"Fight for what you want Chip, I am not going to just fall into her lap. I want a strong Pokémon who will fight for me even if he is tired, even if he is overmatch, be a male and get up and do something." Meadow this time moves away from Chip, her big rear shaking little by little as she did so. With an eager grin she presents herself to him, the Shaymin raised her rear high into the air, her tail hole was showing, while her vag was slightly moist from Meadow's own arousal. And finally, her cock was out slightly, the pink tip slowly was slipping out as the Shaymin was becoming turned on. "Come on Chip…I need you…I want you…don't you want me?" Meadow asked Chip, the Shaymin's face told that she wasn't lying about how much she needed it.

~ Ok Chip…ok you can do this, you can do this…just do not lose it to early…~ Chip thought out loud again.

~ Chip I am getting cold… ~ Meadow thought back to him and Chip cursed himself for thinking to loud. He nods to himself and bounced over to Meadow who turned around on him. "See was that so hard?" Meadow said and Chip falls onto his face. With a giggle the Shaymin used her strength to push Chip onto his back and gets in between his legs. "Speaking of hard…" Meadow kissed his lips and begins making out with the Zorua. Their hard herm rods were pressing up against one another, but neither was trying to grind or do anything to the other, the pair were enjoying the moment for what it was. Meadow presses her tongue against Chips and began sucking on it, the Shaymin's lips were expertly squeezing on the long tongue and sucking up this saliva as she did so.

"Aaaahhh…youuu…meeeaaannn…. our…cocks?" Chip asked, the Zorua feels Meadow forcing him to drink down their saliva and then sucks on his lips to get some of it back. Once down the Shaymin wipes her mouth as she lets go.

"I love doing that, why is sex so much fun? From the foreplay, to the mating, to the climax, to the rest, then back to the climax again, a bit more foreplay and finally…we do it again." Meadow giggled and Chip wondered if he could keep up with her. Meadow sensed the Zorua's feelings and she rubs his head fur. "If you feel tired, let me know and I will do all the work, I am not above getting hot and sweaty myself." Meadow and Chip both blush, the pair were feeling where this was going. Meadow takes the Zorua by his paw and slides herself down onto the ground and gets herself onto all four. She presented herself, rear up and ready for a good ride. "Take my tail hole first Chip, I rarely get to have it played with…and you are just the right size to do it. Large Pokémon…bit more stuffing than I would like." She giggled as Chip takes a good sniff, he smelled her arousal scent and felt himself becoming filled with the drive to make her wish come true. With a little huff the dark fox mounts the fem and feels his cock slide against Meadows.

"You are not going to cry, are you?" Chip asked and Meadow rolled her eyes.

"Only reason I would cry is if you do a really bad job, trust me…a Zorua's cock is nothing like a dragon's. How else do you think I could keep Giratina under control. It wasn't through sun shine and kind words. Come on Chip, less talk, more hammering, I am dying to see what you can do." Meadow eagerly protested and Chip lets out a little huff as in his own little way fell for her "Taunt" and stopped playing around. With a semi angrily shove the Zorua found himself pushing himself into the Shaymin's waiting tail hole.

"There, in!" Chip happily said and he starts rocking himself into the Meadow who made a few sounds, the Shaymin seemed to enjoy the tight fit and didn't seem to want to complain about much of anything now. Chip felt his cock slip in and out of the grass Pokémon's anal ring, the hard muscle that helped to keep things in and push things out when needed felt amazing against the Zorua's rod, and Chip almost felt like it was trying to suck him inside for keeps. Meadow was controlling the flow of the moment as she pushed back against Chip and used her strong hind legs to help push him up and down on her.

"At least…you are not just sitting there and…just soaking it all in." Meadow said and Chip saw her with her eyes closed, the girl was taking in everything. Chip tried not to worry about not pleasing her, as vocal as she has been she would have said something by now. Instead he decided to assert his dominance and gives the flower girl a good tug on the fur around her neck, and pushes himself further up on her and picks up the pace. Each hump was harder than the last and Chip felt his cock slip in deeper each time, the Shaymin was having a tough time trying to keep him from slamming down her back door and making her ass his.

"There we go…you take it…you take all of it." Chip moaned, the Zorua was feeling himself. He wasn't about to let Meadow be the only one teaching tonight. He did not hear her say anything but instead gets a small squeak instead, followed by a, Mmmhhh. Chip did not think anything of it, but instead thinks of it as a victory, finally he was going to the dominate one, both Darious and Meadow seemed to be able to control the bedroom, do all the teaching and slapped his rear away whenever they pleased. It wasn't like he was complaining as he liked getting his rear slapped but he wanted to be the one doing the slapping too. With another tight tug on her back Chip slammed himself into Meadow as hard and deep as he could and feels himself blow his first load into her. The feeling of his climax hitting made the Zorua cry out as he loved how good it felt, his tail raised itself over his head and he kicked the ground, as the last of his seed was shot into the waiting Shaymin's little tush. Once done the Zorua blew out some air and chuckled.

"That felt good, no need to thank me Meadow…good old Chippy will gladly satisfy your needs from here on out…" Chip really was smelling himself now, the Zorua actually was giving off a strong arousal scent.

"…" Meadow didn't say anything, but the Shaymin did seem to be thinking of something. She had a little surprise for the Zorua who was wanting to mark her so quickly, if he wanted her to be his gal, she was going to show him that it can go both ways.

Elsewhere Amber and Ribbon were sitting by the fountains, the pair were talking about who they thought were the cute couples and who were just blah. Amber though wasn't talking to much but instead of letting Ribbon do most of the talking, the reason was because the Eevee was finding it hard to keep focused. She had felt for a bit today her mind being clouded, as if something was happening to her that was so powerful it was keeping her from keeping a clear mind. Putting her paw on her head the Eevee felt herself start pawing at her crotch and before long the vee's rod member was slipping out. Ribbon take long to notice and turns around and puts her tails over her friend's crotch.

"Amber what is wrong with you?" Ribbon asked in a stern voice. "This is not the time or place for that."

"I can't…I can't help it. I need to nail something right now." Amber panted and growled at Ribbon. "If you really do love me, turn around and let me do you right now!" The Eevee said and Ribbon glared back at her.

"You better turn those hormones down right now." Ribbon snapped

"Oh, what would you know, all you need to do is lift those stupid tails of yours and anything with a dick will fill you." Amber was panting faster, the Eevee puts her paws on top of her head like she was Psyduck and shakes it. Ribbon did not do anything but hugged her, the Vulpix kissed her love's head.

"You are going into heat right now, I can smell it." Ribbon said and Amber hugged her back.

"Its awful Ribbon…I…I am sorry for being so mean." Amber was crying. "I…I…I really need to hump something right now…" She blushed as she was trying to hot dog her friend's hind paws as Ribbon was sitting on her butt. Amber aw Ribbon blushing.

"If you are this bad right now, I can only picture what your brother must be feeling. And he is the one controlling the body right now." Ribbon pointed out and Amber looked up into the night sky. A beautiful crescent moon was out tonight, a wonderful night for eggs to be made…

Meadow allowed Chip to have a moment to himself, the Zorua seemed to need the chance to both celebrate his success and recover himself. The Shaymin tried to not compare him to some of her past partners, there was a reason why they were her "past" partners and despite his lack of experience, stamina and wild nature he was very sweet and passionate. Something her past partners could learn a thing or two about. Ruby had wanted her to get with Chip as a means of getting close to Amber, but she ended up falling for the little fox strangely enough. Plus because of the doll the pair were able to be "separated" from one another so unless Meadow decided to get with the sister it was hard to keep a eye on her. But then again at this point Meadow didn't care that much about Ruby and her war against her children's love interest. She was the mother of Pokémon, go make another baby and raise it for once.

Meadow laid in a small bed of flowers staring at Chip, the Zorua was laying on his back and staring up at the sky. The same position she found him in when she came back for him. The little legendary wanted to go back to her valley but she didn't think it was worth taking Chip there just yet, but that didn't mean that she couldn't bring the fun to him right here and now. Taking in a deep breath she could smell that he was in heat, which meant that he was ripe for the mating with today. Meadow didn't have a normal fertility cycle, as she was the Pokémon of Fertility to begin with, she was always good for the breeding. But she could pick and choose when she would allow herself to be bred and not since she gave up being the head of the Shaymin Village did she stop breeding; the world did not need any more of her kind just yet. But she also did not want to just bend over and breed with just any other Pokémon, that was easy and honestly if she wanted to be that way she would have taken Ace's offer and became mates with him. But Ace was a Victini that needed to learn that he doesn't always get what he wants and that it wasn't funny using Searing Shot on her rear after he was done. She wanted to knock his teeth out for that one, but he was too fast to catch.

Meadow pulled up a few strands of grass and munched on them as she waited for Chip to recover. She had been planning what she was going to do and she had a good idea of how she was going to handle herself, tonight was the night that her and the herm Zorua tie up the last of their loose ends.

"You ok over there honey?" Meadow asked in between bites. With a cute little swallow that sounded like, "gulp" she got up and cracked her back. Her tail hole was still dripping out the Zorua's seed. He seemed to have plenty to give, which was a good thing. She did not intend to have this night end up being a dry one. "Need me to help you get it up again?"

"No…" Chip moaned. "Wasn't that tail plugging good enough? No offense but…I think I'm pooped." Chip chuckled as the Zorua thought that he could just pop one good one and get away from her having her fun. It seemed that Chip needed a little lesson in being a good finisher. The gentlemon always remembers that the lady needs to be satisfied, or risk never getting laid by her again. She will let it slide for now…

"And a wonderful job you did my love, but now it is time for round two." Meadow starts licking her paw, she had a fun little idea that she wanted to try out. After a few good licks the Shaymin spits out a seed. She walks over to Chip and feeds it to him, the Zorua didn't seem to notice what she was doing until after he ended up swallowing the seed.

"Arceus what did you just do to me?" Chip screamed. "Why did you feed me that seed?" Meadow jumps up onto Chip, the little Shaymin made the Zorua gasp out as she used her body weight to keep him pinned down. She wasn't about to let him up until she was good and ready. Chippy needed a lesson in going the extra mile.

"I didn't do anything to you…are you afraid that the little seed I dropped in you was made for doing a bit more than tasting good?" Meadow licks her paws again, before sliding back on Chip and slipping herself onto his long hard cock. The Shaymin's seed was already working its magic as she had hit him with a Fertility Seed, a special seed that only she could create. It was packed with all the needed energy for mating and allowed both partners to be under the "Ditto" effect. A interesting little seed that when used on Pokémon of the same sex could cause them to be under the Ditto Effect as well and allow M/M to breed with one another and F/F to do the same. It was a fun little ability that Arceus gave to her so she could help Pokemon species that had a single gender can keep reproducing. When used in a moment like this with someone that she loved, Meadow did not mind using it. She was ready to do a bit more than just be the adoptive mother to Angleblade. With a kiss, Meadow helped Chip to relax and allow her to take over. The seed didn't affect his mind, which was a good thing since she wanted to consider his eyes and know that it is was Chip who she was bonding with and not something else.

"Well…I feel way more full of energy, honestly I think I could do this for days right now." Chip blushed and looked up into Meadow's eyes. "You look so beautiful tonight, so full of light, and life…I think I can stare up into your big emerald eyes forever."

"Aww…and I love your big purple eyes too Chip. You make me so happy and I am so glad that I took a risk on getting to know you." Meadow kisses Chip again, the Shaymin moved her head just enough so she could see herself from behind. She was rocking herself onto the loving Zorua under her, Chip was rubbing his paws onto her hips and back to her big ass. The Shaymin murred happily as she feels Chip explore, the dark fox seemed to want to know as much about her body as he could. "There you go Chip…get a good grip." Meadow said as she drips some of her seed onto of his belly, while the Shaymin's cock filled love hole was making the wonderful squishing nose that only came from two Pokémon in the middle of a rousing mating session. Meadow hadn't heard it for a good while, she refused to let anyone experience making love with her if she didn't find them worthy.

"Wow…I think I am…already…" Meadow normally would be slightly annoyed with someone who at least couldn't at least half last as long as her but she would take it. She did love Chip and a good foxy like him can be taught, it would just involve a lot of practice. Purring at the idea of getting lots of practice in with Chip made the Shaymin dig herself into his chest fur and hump back on his cock as fast as she could, the sound of their love making was music to her hears.

"Meadow…"

"Say it…Saying it loud…say my…name!" Meadow begged as she wanted it badly, the image of him blowing his load into her, filling her with his seed and making her feel more alive than she has in a long time. She wanted it more than anything and at this point, nothing was going to make her not enjoy making that image become real.

"Oh…Arceus…. MEADOW! Aaaahhhhh!" Meadow feels the Zorua blow his load into her cunny, the feeling of his rod trembling inside of her deepest region felt better than any other male who has had the pleasure doing her like this ever. She did not spend a lot of time trying to savior the feeling of his rod feeling just right inside of her, how his tip had pushed its way into her waiting womb and how the point blank blowing of his load right inside of her was almost as good as doing it herself. No Meadow was too busy thinking about how happy she was to finally find someone that she did like a lot, and how she never wanted to let him go. No when they woke up tomorrow, she was going to make sure to savior every moment, and think about every little detail of their mating.

"Oh…. oh…. Meadow…" Chip groaned, the Zorua looked really pooped this time and Meadow blushed as she pets his chest.

"So, adorable…" She kisses his face and feels up under her own body, she hadn't cummed out of her own cock yet. "Don't worry, we are almost done."

"I do not think I can…cum anymore…Meadow." Chip panted. "What else…can we do?"

"I can think of something…" Blushing the Shaymin pulled herself free of the Zorua's cock and gives her 'mate' a kiss. "Time to be a girl."

"Huh?! MEADOW!" Meadow pushed her own cock into the fellow herm's waiting vagina. Meadow knew that Chip wouldn't go for it normally and she had to be a little sneaky with it. She could smell that he was for over the past few days and she had been waiting for when his body was at the peak of its condition before doing this.

"Um…it slipped in?" She giggled and continues pushing herself in and out of her mate, the Zorua was whining from time to time but she could hear that he needed this just as much as her. Like it or not he was a herm and the long he tried to deny that, the more pain and less sex he will have. Lucky, she was here to satisfy all of his needs, even if he might whine about it. But that was ok, that was why they invented the 69 position.

"Um…can you…oh that feels so good…um…slip out?" Chip begged. Meadow licks the Zorua's face, she loved how tight his big love hole was, so warm, tight, and really, moist. Oh, how could he be denying so many Pokémon the fun of filling him up, she felt like he was naturally built for this. Oh, there was no way she wanted to pull out now…the Shaymin wanted to keep this wonderful sex machine all to herself.

"Oh…why…why would I do…that…" Meadow panted, she held onto Chip's fur as she feels her much needed orgasm coming up. The feeling of her rod wanting to let spray its wonderful milky seed into the Zorua and create a bond with him that could never be so easily broken. "Ok Chip…here it comes…" Meadow moaned. She raised her rear as high into the air that she could and with everything she had in her shoved her cock into Chip as far as she could, the feeling of her cock sliding though his drenched vag and pushing itself through the Zorua's cervix felt better than any other vag, ass or mouth she had ever done this too. Meadow looked up to the moon as she sprayed every drop of her Shaymin making seed into the Zorua's waiting womb, the sound of Chip moaning from her filling him up made Meadow sigh happily. She had wished and prayed for this moment for so long and now it was finally happening. Maybe Arceus wasn't as dead as everyone thought he was, at least he was coming though for her. Blushing she looks down at Chip, the Zorua had a look on his face of complete satisfaction.

"Wow…that felt…amazing…what…what…what just happened." Chip smiled up at Meadow. The Shaymin wanted to savior that look on her mate's face, he looked so cute and she wanted to try to keep that image inside of her mind. Mostly because she was sure that once she told him what was going to happen next…she sure she he wouldn't going to look so happy.

"Well Chip…" Meadow giggled. "You and me just mated. Did the feeling of sharing each other's cum make you feel good?"

"Yah…I loved it. Wow I never thought that you finishing inside of me would feel so good. Oh, my gosh…I see why Ribbon loves letting my sister do it so much. Heck…that felt better than Darious doing it in my ass. Maybe I should let him do me in the vag more often…always using Safeguard of course." Meadow rubs her head as she kept smiling. She really was feeling very close to him right now, oh she loved feeling she had after having good sex.

"Um…Chip how would you feel if I told you that…neither of us used Safeguard…" Meadow giggled and Chip began laughing back with her. He did not register what she said…well for at least a few moments. But as soon as he did Meadow saw the look on his face change. "Don't worry Chip, we will have very lovely eggs or babies…hmm I am not sure how either of us will have our little ones. Oh I love surprises, don't you love surprise honey?"

"Surprise…?" Chip muttered as the pair laid together. Meadow was lovingly nuzzling Chip while the Zorua was seeming to be thinking about everything but wanting to cuddle. Meadow knew this would happen and sighed a little bit, she was worried that she had screwed up. But just when she thought that she might as well help Chip find his way back to the castle did she feel the Zorua cuddle up with her. He had gotten over the surprise of the moment.

"Chip?" Meadow asked, the flowers of her back were starting to shine as they were coming into bloom.

"I…I love you Meadow." He seemed weakly, the Zorua was burned out from not one, but three orgasms. With a yawn, he nuzzled her again. "Let's talk again in the morning." And with a yawn he goes to sleep, the Zorua kept his forelegs around the Shaymin and held her in his loving embrace. Meadow knew that Chip was going to take a long time to get use to the idea that he could be sooner or later carrying her egg and Meadow believe it or not thought that it was crazy that she would want to carry anything inside of her again. But she did not feel scared or worried but instead she felt…inspired. The possibility of creating something new and wonderful that could be a beacon of light on this world, or at least in her's and Chip's lives. No, she was going to see this through to the end. Meadow gives Chip and kiss on his cheeks and purrs happily as she looks down at him.

"I love you too Chip. I can't wait to look into your eyes tomorrow morning…and ride that big cock of yours again." With a cute little giggle and wink Meadow nuzzles up against Chip and drifts off to sleep. The pair of small Pokémon at home in the other's loving embrace. 


End file.
